Rekindling the Music of the Night
by KC Vaillancourt
Summary: Six years after the events at the Opera Populaire Vicomtess Christine DeChagny is in a loveless, abusive marriage. After another fight that leaves her bruised she finally admits to herself how much she misses her angel & wants to be with him. What will Erik do if she finds him? What will happen when they become the prey of a vengeful Vicomte? NEW CHAPTER COMING NEXT WEEK!
1. Epiphany and Departure

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

Welcome Back! If you have read this story before I suggest giving it a second read because some things have changed. Nothing that significantly changes the plot in a significant way. This was finished about a week or so ago but I was delayed in posting it due to a terrible cold. The rest of the updated chapters should come quickly and then we will get back to new chapters.

**Warning -** I have a lot to say in the beginning before the story begins. If you want please feel free to skim it or skip it all together if you want to get right into reading. There is a line break when the story begins.

Please do me a favor. Try to read more than one chapter before passing judgment on my stories. What happens in the rest of the story might surprise you and then you end up missing out on what many see as a great story.

I'd like to thank all my readers who support me. It means the world to me.

**Summary- **Six years after the events at the Opera Populaire. Christine is in a loveless, abusive marriage to Raoul. After another fight that leaves her bruised. She admits to herself how much she loves her angel and wants to be with him. She decides to leave Raoul to find him. What will Erik do when she finds him? What happens when they become the prey of a vengeful Vicomte? Possible OCC.

**Rating – **T

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Notes-** If you have read any of my other stories you know I don't go into great detail about certain things. I like to give my readers an opportunity to paint their own picture. I chose my words and scenes carefully so that my story is always moving forward.

I also like to warn my readers upfront. If you are a stickler for canon characters this story may not be for you. I try not to write OOC but depending on how my story flows it happens. I like to stick to the core of who I see a particular character as and go from there. However I do ask that you give my story a chance beyond chapter one.

I appreciate any feedback and listen to the opinions of my reviewers. I sometimes might incorporate ideas of my reviewers. I have to send out a special thank you to Filhound for your help in making my story better. I would love to hear from others whether through a review or PM. I respond to all my reviewers to let you know I appreciate them also to answer any questions or concerns you may bring to my attention.

I have loved Phantom of the Opera most of my life. I have seen the Broadway show and listened to the soundtrack countless times. Then once the movie came out I watched it over and over. This is my first try at a Phanfic. It is my own storyline of what could have happened after the movie ended.

**Time Period Warning – **After thinking it over I have decided to put out there upfront that this story may not be entirely historically accurate. I am trying to be as true to the 19th century learning and looking up everything I can but there may be some inconsistencies. Please keep in mind this is a story, a work of fiction, some suspension of disbelief may be needed. You can call it historical fantasy if that helps you, much like Pirates of the Caribbean was. As I said I am trying to be as accurate as possible but can't guarantee that absolutely everything will be.

I also may take some liberties as far as what was acceptable between men and women during this time period when it comes to Erik and Christine. I have always thought their pairing was more modern and a bit unconventional then the rest of society in that day and age. I have decided to keep to the spirit of that.

**I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance. **

**Story Note** – I am researching all versions of phantom of the opera so you may see characters from Leroux, ALW, Kay, and the movie in this story as well as my own original characters. As I was fixing one mistake I found others. I thought I knew these characters but had my own epiphany and realized I didn't know enough so off to researching I went. There may be some differences because there are so many variations and I still feel I need to put my own twist on them as well.

In order to write these characters doing them and myself justice I feel I have to have my own voice as an author along with my own style of writing to convey my story. I also have to live and breathe these characters as I write them. Living in their shoes in my mind which I do in any story I write.

In my research I have also encountered that the different versions of the story itself takes place in different times in history. For example the musical takes place in 1881 while the movie takes place in 1870. I am basing my story on the movie timeline so we are in the 1870's. In fact as I have said this story is set six years after the 2004 movie so the year is 1876. These are the ages of the characters in this Story –

Erik – 39 (33 in Movie)

Christine – 22 (16 in Movie)

Meg – 24 (18 in Movie)

Madame Giry - 43 (37 in the Movie)

Raoul – 27 (21 in Movie)

Erik's backstory may be slightly different as well. I have decided to stay with the 2004 movie recount of the gypsies. I have come up with my own backstory on how he came to be with them. Other characters backstory's may be different as well so here is your character AU warning.

Parts are in _Italics_ are memories/flashbacks. Parts in _**Bold **_are characters singing.

Enough from me, finally on to the story! Some people may like my story and some people may not that's ok. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. Please review, follow, or favorite. I love to hear what people think. I appreciate all opinions even negative ones as long as the criticism is constructive.

* * *

**Epiphany and Departure**

Vicomtess Christine De Chagny sat at her mahogany vanity brushing her cheek with tan concealer. She put down the makeup brush and looked in the mirror letting out a long sigh as she saw her reflection. Her curly brunette hair was disheveled. The bun she had put half of it in had fallen out. As she starred deeper into the mirror her eyes stared back at her. The sparkle that used to shine in them was gone. It had been for some time, ever since she left the opera house behind. She put on a good show and forced it to be there of course, when it was necessary.

When she no longer had to keep up the façade of being a doting loving wife the fraud in her eyes faded away. She wiped away a stray tear and as she did the concealer disappeared as well. Now you could clearly see where Raoul had hit her. She closed her eyes holding back more tears that were welling up threatening to spill as she thought about what had happened just moments ago.

* * *

_Raoul came into their room as she was finishing getting ready for dinner. Christine opened a drawer to her vanity to grab a smaller make-up brush. She was about to close it when she felt Raoul's hand stop her. "What's that?"_

_ Christine looked in the drawer to see what Raoul was asking about. She froze when she realized what he had seen. Under some of her makeup she noticed the false bottom of the drawer had opened a bit. Underneath was the petal of a dried red rose and the hint of a black ribbon. She felt her hand begin to tremble and her heart race. Please let him leave this be. She thought to herself as she tried harder to close the drawer. "It's nothing."_

_ "If it's nothing why are you trying so hard to close the drawer?" Raoul asked trying to keep the anger beginning to surge in him under control at what he had discovered._

_ Christine let go of the brass drawer handle and turned to face her husband. "I am trying to get ready so we won't be late. What you saw was a simple memento from my days at the Opera Populaire."_

_ Raoul turned away from her and shook his head thinking about what he had just seen. He had been right about her feelings all along. He turned back to face his wife. Christine could see the fury burning in his eyes. "You're lying. It is a memento of him."_

_ She stood up trying to keep herself calm and walked towards him. "It has been six years Raoul. I lived at the opera house since I was seven and the building was on fire when we escaped. I saw the rose as we ran through the mirror into the Prima Donna dressing room and took it. It was an impulsive decision."_

_ "If that is the only reason, why have you kept it hidden in a false bottom of that drawer…?" He pointed at her vanity. "… For the past six years."_

_ Christine took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know shouldn't have. I only hid it because I knew you would react like this." She tried to walk closer to him but he backed away. "I love you. I married you. There is no need for jealousy over a simple rose."_

_ Their room filled with Raoul's laughter at her naïve statement. "A simple rose?" His vice became more sinister. "Those roses were a symbol of his love for you. As far as Jealousy? What reason would I have to be jealous of that hideous freak?"_

_ "He wasn't a…" Christine began without thinking and never got to finish as she once again felt the sting of his backhand across her cheek. She nearly fell from the force of the blow but was able to stay on her feet. She held back tears as pain filled her face and she looked back at her husband. He walked closer to her and that's when she smelled the brandy on his breath. "Raoul, you're drunk, again... You should lay down and rest before we leave."_

_ She tried to take his hand but instead he grabbed her just below the shoulders and pulled her close to him so they were face to face. His grip was so tight she knew he would leave more bruises. "You say you love me. I don't believe you anymore." He shook her as he spoke. "Admit it. You love him." He whispered through gritted teeth. "You have from the beginning or you wouldn't have kept that rose hidden from me. I should have known. You never look at me or make love to me with the same passion in your eyes as you did when you were on stage with him."_

_ Christine could hear the disgust dripping in his voice and felt her stomach turn at the threatening look in his eyes. She thought with the grip he had on her she may be in for a trip to the attic. She steeled herself like she always did and answered him her voice holding no emotion. "I don't love him. I never did."_

_ "Your lips say no but your eyes betray you, as they always do when you lie. Your eyes changed when I mentioned him. I can see you're longing for him. Is your love for him why you won't have a child with me?"_

_ Christine tried to get out of his grip but it only made him tighten his hold on her. "I told you before I am not ready for motherhood. Before I have children I would like to return to the stage and si…" _

_ Raoul's grip on her arms tightened further and Christine nearly yelled out in pain but stopped herself. "Have you not learned your lesson yet? I have repeatedly told you to stop with that foolish notion of returning to the stage to sing again. You are a Vicomtess, music is no longer a part of your life." He pulled her closer. Christine noticed his eyes change from anger to lust as he looked at her. He let go of her arms as he began trying to untie and remove her dress._

_She tried to push him away. "Raoul please stop. We do not have time for this." She continued to try to fight him off but he continued, determined to take what was his. "No, Raoul, no. Not like this."_

_ He stopped as he heard her words. His mind flashed back to six years ago, in a cemetery surrounded by tombstones. The Daae mausoleum behind them. He had gotten the best of the phantom and was about to kill him when Christine said those same words. Oh how he wished he hadn't listened to her and killed him then. _

_ Christine trembled as his eyes changed from lust to an ice cold anger she had never seen before. "Right here Christine. This is why I drink. We have been married for five and half years. Yet when I want you to do your wifely duty you deny me what is mine."_

_ "I am not your property." Christine argued trying to get out of his grip. _

_ "You were alright with being his." Raoul hissed._

_ Christine stopped trembling as she felt herself becoming angry. She tried to keep her voice low so the servants wouldn't hear her but her anger got the best of her. "I was never his property!"_

_ Raoul laughed letting her go. He took a step back from her crossing his arms while deciding to dismiss her tone. "Is that so? I seem to remember the gossip after he arrived at the Masquerade as Red Death. He stole the engagement ring I gave you and said you belonged to him. Does that not make you his property?"_

_ "That doesn't mean I accepted that he thought of me as his. He was a misguided man and hurt after he lost me. He had a momentary lapse in sanity as we all are open to having if the right circumstances present themselves or life becomes too much to bear. I don't believe he ever truly wanted to own me. He wanted me to be with him, to care for him. He wouldn't treat me like a mindless trophy to be carted around France." Christine took a deep breath. "That is all you've done since the day we left his home. All he wanted from me was to love him and make beautiful music with him. Had I known then what you were truly like I would have never…?" _

_ The back of his hand made contact with her cheek again so quickly she didn't have a chance to protect herself and this time she fell to the floor. He kneeled down and grabbed her chin making her look at him. "Are you really so naïve Christine? You knew what the life of a Vicomtess would be like when you agreed to marry me. Never…ever insult me, mention that monster, or singing, ever, again. Do you understand?" Christine nodded not saying a word. "Good. Now get up and finish getting ready. I will be waiting for you in my study."_

_ Raoul let her go and stood up. He turned around walking towards the door. As his hand touched the brass knob he turned to look at his wife on the floor. "Carlotta was right about you. You are just like all the other chorus girls. A whore who was looking to move up." With that he walked out slamming the door behind him. _

* * *

Christine opened her eyes as the memory faded. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She let them fall freely down her cheeks effectively ruining the make-up she had spent a half hour putting before Raoul had come in.

As she watched them fall she let her mind drift back to six years ago. The day after her and Raoul left her angel's layer she had regretted it. She wanted to go back and find him. If for no other reason than to apologize to him for what she did. But she found herself already trapped in Raoul's world. She realized now she had been since he came into her dressing room the night she replaced La Carlotta.

Once they came to Dijon to live in this mansion someone was always watching her. She realized if she had tried to find him it would be her fault if he was caught and hanged since the Surete were still looking for him as well. As hard as she tried not to, for six years there was not a day that went by that she didn't think of him and the magical music they had once shared.

She shook her head. Raoul thought of her merely as arm candy, no more than a trophy that he was proud to have won from an opponent. After they were married his true completely controlling nature showed itself. He would never let her go anywhere without an escort or himself. They went to endless parties or entertained friends in their home. He expected her to act like all the other wives in high society and adamantly refused to allow her to return to singing, never wanting music to be a part of her life again. Her one true passion and he denied her to ever go anywhere near anything to do with it.

The drinking and abuse began when he had brought up the subject of children not long after they were married. He wanted her to do her wifely duty, as he called it, but she didn't want to be a mother. Not yet. What she wanted, what she yearned for more than anything was her freedom. The freedom she had before Raoul reentered her life. When she was taking lessons from her angel of music.

As she continued to stare at her reflection watching her tears fall she finally allowed herself to admit that Raoul did have a reason to be jealous. She had kept the rose for more than a mere reminder of the opera house she had grown up in. She wanted, no, she needed a reminder of him, her angel.

Raoul could never evoke the same passion from her as her angel did. He knew exactly what that passion was. He had seen it first hand when they performed together before the chaos erupted in the opera house. She tried to wipe away her tears with tissues so she could redo her make up but they kept coming. "How did I not see it then?" She whispered to herself as she dabbed at her eyes.

She thought of her angel of music once more and stopped trying to wipe away her tears as a realization hit her. She did see it then but she had refused to acknowledge it. She was surprised that after everything that happened whenever she thought of him he was still her angel. Not the phantom or opera ghost. At the time she thought he was a monster after what he had done. He killed people. Not only that, he lied to her. He let her believe that he was an angel sent to her by her father. She knew she should hate him but in her heart she didn't.

Christine felt a bit disgusted with herself. Tonight for the first time she allowed herself to admit what she had tried to deny for so long. She never thought of him as a monster at all, even after everything he had done not only to her but to everyone at the opera house. She was simply playing the part she felt she had to play for Raoul and her manager's benefit.

When she kissed him that night she was herself and showed him what she really felt for him. That one kiss with him showed him what it was like to be loved. That's why he let her go. For her it was more wonderful than all the kisses she had shared with Raoul. She looked at herself and as she did she finally accepted the truth she had run from all these years. She loved her angel. She always had.

Raoul may not have killed people but he was the true monster wearing the mask. As that thought hit her the tears began to stop. She cleaned off her face and opened her vanity drawer to find a deeper color concealer. As she applied it gently to the red welt that had formed on her cheek she thought of all the times she had done this and put her makeup down. She put her head in her hands. "I can't do this anymore." Christine whispered. This had not been the first time he had hit her but she knew it would be the last.

She heard voices outside the door and got up, listening to what they were saying. "The Vicomte deserves better than Christine Daae."

"Rosalie! Hush, you are talking about the Vicomtess." The other woman said in a hushed whisper.

"The Vicomtess is not here. You hear the rumors the other wives tell when she is not around. If she were truly satisfying him the way a wife should why would he need to go to other women's beds." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"You know better than to give credence to such rumors because you fancy the Vicomte. There is no proof he has done such a thing. Now come, we have work to do." Their voices faded away as they continued down the hall.

Christine let her head fall on the wall behind her as she let what she had heard replay in her mind. She knew from the moment they arrived Rosalie fancied Raoul. It was the only explanation for her intense dislike of her before she had a chance to say hello. She didn't know why but found herself laughing. "After all I have been through how can I still be so naive. They may think of it as a rumor but I know in my heart it's true. Of course he would bed other women. If only to hurt me further."

Her mind was made up. She could no longer live the life of his prisoner. She pushed herself away from the door and went into the closet. She laid a leather suitcase on the bed and began to pack as quickly as she could. She grabbed the few casual day dresses she had, some personal items, and shoes. She went to Raoul's side of the bed and pulled back the black velvet blanket. She reached under the mattress and took the money he kept hidden there. She packed it along with a few precious items she did not want to leave behind.

She went back to her vanity and opened the false bottom of the drawer. She took the dried rose in her hand and starred at it before she put it in her suitcase. She closed her eyes as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She held the rose close to her heart and sang softly to herself as the black ribbon grazed her wrist. "_**Her father promised her that he would send her the angel of music. Her father promised her, her father promised her.**_"

After singing the sweet melody she decided it was time. No matter what it took or how long she had to travel, she was going to find her angel. She needed to see him, to try to make things right between them. If she could. She placed the rose in her suitcase and closed it. She took a pair of scissors and carefully cut herself out of the fancy dress she had been bound into as quickly as she could. She hid the remnants of her dress in the closet and put on a pale blue day dress trying to look as common as possible. Usually she needed help from the maids to dress but not tonight. After fastening her dress she pulled on a navy blue cloak and as quietly as she could she left the room.

She walked down the servant's staircase trying to be as silent as possible. She was about to open the service entrance door and froze when she heard a female voice behind her. "Vicomtess, what are you doing?"

Christine turned around and sighed with relief when she saw it was Marie, one of the other maids of the mansion. She was an older woman and reminded her of Madame Giry. She was the one maid she had become close with over the years. "Marie, I can't stay here any longer. You know what this life has been like for me. I can no longer be his prisoner. Please, you have to let me go and promise me you will not say anything to Raoul for as long as you can."

Marie could see tears forming in Christine's eyes as she pleaded with her. Then in the dim light she saw the fresh deep red welt on her cheek and held back tears of her own. She had come to love Christine like a daughter and hated to see her treated this way. She nodded and after grabbing a lantern she held out her hand. "I will help you escape Vicomtess, but where will you go?"

"Paris." Christine answered without a second thought.

"That is a six day journey from here. Possibly more. That is assuming you are going to travel by horse."

"It is the best way to travel inconspicuously."

Marie handed Christine the lantern. "Go to the stables. I will meet you there soon."

Christine nodded and walk out the door. As she waited she patted Cecile, her beautiful mare. She had a golden coat with a white mane and matching white tail. She put on her reins and led her out of her stall just as Marie arrived. "I have brought you a few provisions for your journey. We have to move quickly. Wash off your remaining make-up and put these on." She handed Christine a maid's uniform speaking before she could. "You will need a disguise if you are to travel the distance you plan to alone. A Vicomtess driving her own carriage would stick out like a sore thumb but a maid sent by her master to fetch supplies as you travel through different towns will help you stay as you said, inconspicuous."

Christine nodded and took what Marie offered her. When she was done Marie helped Christine hitch Cecile up to a small one-horse chaise carriage. Christine put her suitcase in along with the satchels Marie brought, plus some food for Cecile, and then got in herself. Marie handed her her lantern to hook onto the carriage. Christine pulled up the hood of her cloak up and took the reins in her hands. Marie smiled up at her. "Please stay safe. Do not push yourself or her to hard."

Christine nodded. "I'll stop in towns when I have to but I plan to stick to the woods as much as I can. Raoul knows too many people between here and Paris. I will sleep in this carriage. I don't care about comfort. All I care about is getting away from here." She smiled at Marie. "Thank you for all you have done for me."

"You're welcome." She looked back toward the mansion. "Please be careful Vicomtess. You know when the Vicomte discovers you are gone he will search all of France until he finds you."

"I'll be alright." Christine promised. "Now go back before someone notices you are missing." She whipped the reins and Cecile began to lead her away from the mansion.

As she rode away she felt the breeze on her face and smiled. She wasn't far away but she already felt free. She got to the end of the driveway and headed to the right, away from Dijon and towards Paris. She began to hum a song she had written years ago. The music began to fill her and as she rode she began to sing. "_**Now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to. Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to but now the night is near and I can make believe he's here. Sometimes I sit alone at night, when everybody else is sleeping. I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping. The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head. On my own. Pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him 'til morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me. In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight and all I see is him and me forever and forever. And I know it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him and although I know that he is blind. Still I say, there's a way for us. I love him. But when the night is over. He is gone, the river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers...I love him and every day I'm learning. In this life, I've only been pretending. Without me, his world has gone on turning a world full of unhappiness that I have never known. I love him...I love him...I love him...but only on my own...**_"

As she sang she could feel herself becoming more like the woman she was before she was reunited with Raoul. The music lifted her spirit even though the song made her feel sadness in her heart. She never knew why she had felt the urge to write the song but knew it echoed what she felt about her angel.

The mansion got further into the distance and she began to wonder how she would find him. She had tried for years to get information on if he had been caught or not but could never find out anything. She hoped he escaped and was living a peaceful life. If he had been caught she was certain Raoul would have told her, if only to gloat. She whipped the reins wanting to put as much distance between herself and Raoul as fast she could before he discovered she was gone.

* * *

**Authors Notes-** I hope you enjoyed the updated chapter. I will try to get the rest of them up as soon as I can.


	2. Gone

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note** – I'm sorry for the delay between chapter posts. I got a nasty cold and it took a while for me to get back on my feet. Now that I am I have jumped back into my story and hope to have a few new chapters up this week. Enjoy!

**I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance. **

* * *

**Gone**

Raoul sat at his desk tapping his fingers on the wooden surface getting angrier and angrier. He sipped his second brandy as he watched the pendulum of the clock on the wall swing back and forth. Two hours, two hours had passed and Christine still hadn't come down. He figured she was up there blubbering as she did most nights even if she thought he wasn't aware of it. He got up leaving his study and stomped up the stairs. She had more than crossed the line this time. They were far beyond what was considered fashionably late and it was her fault. She had embarrassed him yet again and would pay the price for it. This time he wouldn't stop until the lesson finally sank in he thought as he approached their bedroom door. "Christine how dare you make a fool…"

He stopped talking when he discovered she wasn't in the room. He glanced in the closet but it was so quick he didn't notice anything amiss. After looking in the washroom he left slamming the door behind him. He walked through the mansion shouting her name while looking in other rooms where Christine usually spent her time. He found no sign of his wife. "Gerald!"

"Yes sir." An older gentleman wearing a crisp clean butler's uniform answered as he walked up to his boss.

"Where is the Vicomtess De Chagny?" he asked trying to return to a calm demeanor.

"I do not know sir. The last time I saw her was in the library earlier today." Gerald informed him trying not to roll his eyes as he smelled the liquor coming off his boss's breath.

"Gather the staff in my study, immediately." Raoul ordered. He topped off his brandy as one by one the staff began to gather in the room. Marie was the last person to enter and slid the doors closed behind her.

Raoul paced back and forth letting the tension build before he spoke. When he was satisfied his staff was sufficiently anxious he took a final sip of his brandy placing the empty glass on his desk. "I asked Gerald to gather you all here because the Vicomtess De Chagny does not seem to be in the mansion." He let his eyes sweep over each of them as he spoke. "As I am certain all of you are well aware by now she is not allowed to leave the mansion without myself or an escort. So, I would like to know if any of you, know where she is."

The staff was silent as they began to look at one another waiting for one of them to speak up. "I want an answer!" Raoul demanded making some of the younger women jump.

A mousy looking girl with red hair spoke up. "I have not seen her since after I helped her into her gown for the evening sir." One by one the rest of the staff told similar stories. None of them had seen her since she went to get ready for the evening.

Raoul continued to look at each of them as they answered. His eyes rested on Marie who had not said anything. He walked up to her. "Everyone else has answered me. Have you seen the Vicomtess?"

"No M. Vicomte." Marie answered a little too quickly and took a beat. "I have not seen her."

Raoul noticed she couldn't look him directly in the eye which made him narrow his own. He turned and looked at the rest of the staff. "You are all dismissed." They nodded and quickly left the room. Marie tried to follow but he grabbed her arm. She turned around and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "You have been a maid in this household since I was a little boy. Why are you lying to me Marie?"

"Sir…" Marie began trying to come up with a convincing lie to give the fleeing Vicomtess more time.

"Do not lie to me again!" He shouted and took a deep breath trying to remain calm. "I am not blind to how close you and my wife have become over the years." He brought his face closer to her own and whispered. "If you do not tell me where she is I promise you, Anton will help move your lips along."

Marie involuntarily shivered at the mention of Anton Boucher. He was Raoul's best friend since childhood. Now he served as his right hand man. He handled anything Raoul requested of him including more unsavory acts that Raoul was not man enough to do himself. Please forgive me Christine. Marie thought as she looked up Raoul. "She has left you M. Vicomte."

Raoul immediately felt his blood beginning to boil at her words and grit his teeth. "What do you mean she left me?"

"She packed a suitcase and snuck out through the service entrance." Marie told him.

"And you allowed her to leave?" He whispered resisting the urge to strangle her where she stood.

"I helped her." Marie admitted in a whisper secretly enjoying the look on his face as he took in this new information.

Raoul yelled out something inaudible as he slapped Marie across the face. "How did you help her you traitorous snake?"

Marie stood firm giving Raoul no indication that she was in pain. No one had ever raised a hand to her before. She knew she'd only gotten a small taste of what Christine was put through but it was enough to reinforce in her that she'd done the right thing. She looked up at Raoul with anger clear in her eyes. "When I saw the fresh welt on her face, I can safely assume by your hand, I could not deny her. I helped her load a carriage and last I saw she was riding away toward Bordeaux." Marie explained. She never liked the Vicomte much. As he said she had known him for most of his life and always thought he was a spoiled wretch who felt he was entitled to everything he wanted solely because of his title. She inwardly smiled at herself at the half-truth she told him. She'd watched Christine ride away and knew she was headed for Paris. She hoped she'd bought her more time with this misdirection.

Raoul looked at Marie who stepped back when she saw the murderous look in his eyes. "You're fired." He said resisting the homicidal thoughts that came to his mind. "Pack your things and be on your way in the next 10 minutes." Marie was about to leave when he grabbed her. "Be grateful that all I am doing to you is firing you." He let her go pushing her toward the door. "Now get out of my sight." Marie left the room before her former boss could say or do anything else to her but Raoul followed her out of the room.

He was tempted to go up the stairs and beat her until she was a bloody mess but instead stormed out the front door. When he got to the stables he saw Christine's horse and a small chaise carriage were gone. He wanted to scream until his lungs burst but knew that would get him nowhere. He'd usually have called on a stable hand but didn't have the time or want so he saddled up his chestnut stallion and rode as fast as he could into Dijon. He needed advice and knew where to get it. He rode to the bar where Anton spent most of his nights. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself before he walked in. He smiled when he saw Anton sitting on his usual bar stool. He was tall and his muscular frame was hidden under a well pressed black suit. He had sandy brown hair that grazed his shoulders and matching eyes.

Anton looked over when he heard someone enter the bar. "Raoul." He greeted him with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"You wouldn't have if my lovely wife hadn't decided to strike out on her own." Raoul informed him in a whisper as he sat next to him.

"What?" Anton asked in disbelief.

"She left me." Raoul told him trying to keep his voice down. "My traitorous ex maid Marie helped her hitch up her horse and disappear into the night."

Anton looked Raoul over. He could see the anger in him itching to be set free but decided to let it go, for now. He thought about Christine, he would never admit it to Raoul but he admired her bravery for leaving considering what would be waiting for her when she was returned. He began to imagine the things Raoul would allow him to do to her in addition to what Raoul himself had in store even if he hadn't voiced it yet. He forced himself to stop and pull his mind back to the current situation. "Where do you suppose she would go?" He asked as he took a swig of his beer. "You made sure to isolate her. She has no friends here."

"Marie told me she was headed toward Bordeaux but Christine wouldn't know anyone there that would help her. No, I have a feeling she is headed to Paris. If there is anyone in France that would help her disappear from me it would be Madame or Meg Giry. Friends, well more like family, of hers from her days at the opera house. You met them at our wedding. I haven't spoken to them in years. I don't know whether or not they still live in Paris but it's a start." Raoul knew there was one other person she could be searching for but he wasn't going to tell Anton about him. Not yet. His mind began to drift back to what he did to her six years ago and wondered if Christine would really go to him. Then he remembered the look he saw in her eyes tonight, he couldn't deny she would.

"A start to what?" Anton asked pulling Raoul back to the present.

"Finding her and bringing her back of course. What else could that mean?" He signaled the bartender who immediately served him a beer of his own. They sat in silence, Raoul could feel doubt creeping into him. As much as he wanted to teach Christine a lesson for leaving him part of him wondered if this was a path better left untraveled. He sighed putting his stein down. "Perhaps I should let her go and be done with it." He noticed Anton raise an eyebrow. "We sat on these same stools last week when I told you the problems we were still having. She'd fallen out of love with me years ago. If she ever loved me at all." He shook his head. "Let her go to Paris, Bordeaux, or wherever she decides to venture off to. I'll have our marriage annulled..."

"That's it." Anton said disgusted at the idea of a woman of her true station getting the better of a man of his. "Look." He said as he leaned in. "This isn't about her falling out of love with you. It's about your image, your pride, your reputation." He held back a smile. He knew exactly what to do to fuel the fire inside Raoul that was begging to be set free. "Do you realize what it would do to your family name if you allowed your wife to leave you and have your marriage annulled?"

"Since when do you care about the sanctity of a family name?" Raoul asked Anton but continued before he could respond. "If I let her go it would be a plague on the De Chagny name that we would never be able to shake. It's no secret my brother was against the marriage. He knew Christine wasn't cut out for the world of high society and I hate to say it but he was right. She never fit in with the other women who knew their place. He told me before the wedding began that if I was determined to go through with it there would be no turning back. I would be stuck with her, forever."

"If that was the case, why did you go through with it?" Anton asked. "There were plenty of proper women that would have jumped through whatever hoops you put in their path to marry you. Hell you could have kept Christine on the side and wed a woman who knew what her place was."

Raoul sat staring into his beer mulling over what Anton said and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I was bewitched by her or rather who I thought she was. She changed after we were married." Raoul looked over at Anton. "But you're right. If I let her go and the rumors begin I will never hear the end of it. There is no other choice but to find her and bring her back."

Anton gave Raoul a pat on the back. "I'm with you for whatever you need." He was excited by the idea of this venture. His life had been a bit too dull for his taste lately. "I have friends in Paris who will help as well." Anton told him. "When do we leave?"

"Make whatever arrangements you have to then meet me at my stables at dawn." Raoul said.

"I'll tell my wife I am leaving for business. She knows better than to question my true motives." He paused. "You know you won't be able to keep this quiet for long."

"I would be a fool to think I could. Once we arrive in Paris and start to search word will spread like wild fire. As long as the problem is fixed what people say in the meantime doesn't matter to me." They sat together awhile longer finishing their beers and discussing plans before Raoul returned home determined to bring Christine back. He knew talking to Anton would help clear his mind and set him on the correct path. The moment he entered the front door he yelled for Gerald.

"Yes sir." He answered coming down the stairs. "What can I do for you?"

"Ready the staff, our things, and carriages. We will be leaving for the Paris mansion at dawn." Raoul ordered and went into his study.

Gerald bowed his head and immediately began rousing the staff to get what they needed ready for the journey. He could hear the grumbles as they worked but hushed them when he saw Raoul come out of his study and make his way upstairs.

He entered the room he shared with Christine and saw two maids hastily packing. He waited in the doorway as they finished and without a word left the room bowing their heads to him. He closed the door behind them and walked over to his wife's vanity. It was then he noticed some of her make-up was missing. Then something else came to his mind. He pushed back the false bottom of her vanity drawer. "You are going to find him." He said to himself and felt his resolve to find her grow. The rose he discovered earlier in the evening was gone. As he looked at the empty drawer. He thought back to the last time he'd seen a rose like that.

* * *

_Buquet had been murdered and the opera house was in chaos. His only care was to find Christine. He smiled when he saw her but could see the terror on her face as she grabbed his hand. "Are you alright?"_

_ "Raoul, we're not safe here." She told him as she pulled him onto the stairs and before he knew it they were on the roof._

"_**Why have you brought me here**__?" Raoul asked as he looked around._

_ "__**We can't go back there!**__"_

_ "__**We must return!**__"_

_ "__**He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!**__"_

_ "__**Christine, don't say that.**__"_

_ "__**Those eyes that burn!**__"_

_ "__**Don't even think it.**__"_

_ "__**And if he has to kill a thousand men.**__"_

_ "__**Forget this waking nightmare.**__"_

_ "__**The Phantom of the Opera will kill**__"_

_ "__**This phantom is a fable, believe me.**__"_

_ "__**...and kill again!**__"_

_ Raoul looked into her terrified eyes. "__**There is no Phantom of the Opera.**__"_

_ "__**My God, who is this man?**__" Christine sang not hearing him._

_ "__**My God, who is this man?**__"_

_ "__**...who hunts to kill?**__"_

_ "__**...this mask of death?**__"_

_ "__**I can't escape from him.**__"_

_ "__**Whose is this voice you hear?**__"_

_ "__**...I never will!**__"_

_ "__**...with every breath?**__"_

_ "__**And in this labyrinth, where light is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
inside your/my mind.**__"_

_ "__**There is no Phantom of the Opera.**__" Raoul said to her again and it seemed that this time she had heard him._

_ Christine took a deep breath and admitted to him what she had told no one. "__**Raoul, I've been there, to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in the darkness, darkness. But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind and through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before.**__"_

_ "__**What you heard was a dream and nothing more.**__" Raoul responded figuring exhaustion was driving her delusional story._

_ "__**Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore.**__"_

_ "__**Christine, Christine.**__" Raoul sang shaking his head._

_ "__**Christine.**__" A ghostly voice sang from the shadows._

_ "What was that?" Christine asked as she looked around. _

_ Raoul put a hand on her chin and smiled. "__**No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you.**__"_

_ "__**Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you.**__" Christine begged._

_ "__**Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you.**__"_

_ "__**All I want is freedom. A world with no more night and you, always beside me to hold me and to hide me.**__"_

_ "__**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you.**__"_

_ "__**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.**__"_

_ "__**Share each day with me, each night, each morning.**__"_

_ "__**Say you love me.**__"_

_ "__**You know I do.**__"_

_ "__**Love me, that's all I ask of you.**__"_

_ Their lips touched and Raoul lifted Christine off her feet and spun her around. They smiled at each other as their lips parted but Raoul still kept hold of her._

_ "__**Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you.**__"_

* * *

He thought he knew her then, thought he knew what she wanted and that she loved him. Had it ever been real? He thought himself. She seemed to want what he offered her at the time but perhaps it was all a great act. He looked at the mirror resisting the urge to smash it and turned around to lay down on the bed. By leaving at dawn Christine would have a wide head start on them but it didn't matter. Every bone in his body told him she would be in Paris. Once he and Anton were there they would have more people to help force his fleeing wife into the open.

His wife. He thought to himself. He looked at the gold wedding band on his left ring finger and slowly twisted it. Seeing that rose tonight cemented for him once and for all that she did indeed have feelings for that monster. He felt his intense anger returning. He clenched his fists as the truth dawned on him. Perhaps she felt something for me at one time but the night we left the opera house behind it wasn't because she wanted to be with me. It was to protect him. He thought as punched his fists into the bed. She had used him as a distraction so that freak could escape and get to safety. He looked up at the ceiling and swore to himself that if he found Christine with him he would finally meet his end. A smile crossed his face at that thought and he went about his evening routine, turning in early for a change. He would need to be well rested for their journey to Paris and whatever laid beyond.

* * *

**Author Note – **Sorry for the short chapter. I promise longer and quicker ones to come.


	3. Remembering the Past

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Author Note** – Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You might have noticed I am using different songs from different musicals. I will also be using more modern songs I feel fit the mood of the story.

For those of you who are confused as to why I started posting the beginning chapters again. Here is the reason. It was brought to my attention by an amazingly kind fellow author that geographically there were things I had overlooked as far as how long travel would take being in the 19th century not the 21st. I went back to rework and fix the issue before I continued. Once I fixed that I had to fix other things along the way that changed the story a bit.

That's why chapters are going up you may have already read but there a few things changed along the way. If you have read the chapters already please feel free to skip. I should be getting the updated chapters up this week and getting to work on new ones soon.

**I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

* * *

**Remembering the Past**

Christine had been traveling for six days and smiled as she finally arrived in Paris. She didn't expect the trip to be so wearing since she was used to being driven everywhere but at the same time it was invigorating. She stopped in various towns along the way when she or Cecile needed food or rest. Even when she rested she refused to stay in an inn hiding as out of sight as she could and sleeping in the carriage. She thought a lot as she traveled mostly about what the maids had said about her and Raoul the night she left. She had thought for a while that Raoul was going to other women and the more she thought it the more she realized she didn't care. She should have been hurt or felt angry and betrayed but instead, she felt nothing.

The other wives looked down on her like she was a prostitute Raoul picked up off the streets no matter what she did to try to ingratiate herself to them. Raoul himself had admitted that's how he looked at her as well. She wasn't a wife to him. She wondered if she was ever anything more than a trophy he won from her angel.

She was thankful no one recognized her and after a couple days in the same clothes with no bath not many people paid attention. They seemed to see through her and accept her as a low class maid.

She smiled as she rode through the dimly lit cobblestone streets of Paris. She closed her eyes thanking her father and god for keeping her safe throughout her journey. She was careful to keep her face hidden under her hood as she passed people. She doubted word had yet reached Paris that she had left Raoul but was sure by now he knew she was gone and he would be on his way here to find her. Only the lord knew what awaited her if she was taken back to the De Chagny mansion in Dijon. She began to wonder how she would search for friendly faces once he arrived and word did begin to spread. She longed for a wash and to sleep in a real bed but all thought left her mind as she turned a corner and gasped stopping the carriage.

In front of her stood the once world famous Opera Populaire. Raoul had refused to tell her much about it since they left and she was dismayed to see the once beautiful place she called home left in ruins. After what happened perhaps no one else wanted to tempt fate by reopening it.

She got out of the driver's seat to lead her horse and carriage as inconspicuously as she could to the stables behind the opera house. When they entered she was surprised to see that the large beautiful all black stallion she had once ridden was still there. The horse starred at her as if he recognized her and she starred back at him. She noticed he looked to be well cared for. "Could it possible?" She whispered to herself.

She struggled but eventually unhitched Cecile from the carriage and led her to a stall to rest. She found some oats and gave them to her before giving her a gentle brushing. She patted her on the back and left the stall. She took her suitcase out of the carriage and unhooked the lantern. She put them on the ground and pushed the carriage into an empty stall. She covered it with any blankets she could find trying to keep it out of sight.

After lighting the lantern she slowly walked to the front of the opera house trying to avoid the eyes of the drunk unsavory men that tried to catch her attention. After checking several times to make sure she wasn't being followed she slipped inside.

Her senses were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of charred wood. Even with the lantern it was dark and she could barely see anything in front of her but muscle memory seemed to lead her forward. She stopped when she entered what was once the grand foyer and starred at the staircase in front of her. She could almost see people dancing and singing as if the masquerade ball was once again happening right in front of her.

* * *

_The singing suddenly stopped and Christine looked up. She saw her angel was standing at the top of the staircase dressed as red death. He began to descend the stairs and his angelic voice filled the foyer. "__**Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score - Don Juan Triumphant! Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions now before rehearsals start: Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight; it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office! not the arts." **__His gaze shifted to her.__** "As for our star, Miss Christine Daae... no doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good; she knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher... her teacher.**__"_

_ Christine's dark chocolate brown eyes locked with the light sea green eyes of her angels and she felt herself falling under his spell once more as they walked towards each other. She wanted to go with him. Then his eyes fell upon the engagement ring around her neck. He reached out and ripped it off her. "__**Your chains are still mine. You belong to me.**__" He hissed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

* * *

Christine shook her head keeping her tears at bay as the memory faded from her mind. She continued to walk being careful not to fall which proved harder than she thought it would be. Her cloak kept getting caught on things and she was carrying not only a lantern but her somewhat heavy suitcase with her. She walked into the theater and stared at the stage. The destroyed chandelier still sat in the orchestra pit. Many of the seats were burned away along with the stage. She thought she could still see remnants of the set for Don Juan but wondered if it was all in her mind. As she looked at the stage. Her mind brought her back to that fateful night.

* * *

_Christine knew it was him as soon as she heard him tell Passarino to go away. She felt herself once again falling under his spell. She kept herself calm and continued to play her part as he began to sing. _

_ "__**You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent...**__" As soon as their eyes fell upon each other he knew she knew it was him. He placed a finger to his lips telling her not give him away before he continued. "__**I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided...Past the point of no return - no backward glances: Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend...What raging fire shall flood the soul. What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return. The final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return?**__"_

_ Christine loved the feeling of his hands on her skin and his strong arms around her. She felt herself giving into him as he touched her and she began to sing. "__**You have brought me. To that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided. Past the point of no return no going back now. Our passion-play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom. When will the flames at last consume us?**__"_

_ They met at the middle of the bridge and began to sing in unison. "__**Past the point of no return. The final threshold. The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return.**__" They both fell silent as their song ended. Christine stood with her head laying on his chest and her eyes closed never wanting this moment to end. She opened her eyes and turned to face him as he began to sing words that were meant only for her. "__**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you…**__" He took a breath and Christine knew what she was expected to do. "__**Anywhere you go let me go too.**__" She could see the Surete ready to move in and knew she had no choice. She lifted her hand to his face. She could see the look of hope in his eyes that she was going to say she would stay with him. "__**Christine that's all I ask of...**__"_

_ Her heart screamed at her to let him finish so she could tell him yes but it was too late. She had ripped off his mask and wig revealing his true face to the world. Before she could react she felt his strong arm around her waist holding her close to him. He kicked something and the next thing she knew she felt the floor under them disappear as they began to fall. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined what was to happen next._

* * *

Christine was overwhelmed by the memories but she pressed on and made her way back stage as best she could. She took the familiar path to the Prima Donna dressing room. The fire seemed to have spared this part of the opera house as she pushed the door open. She entered the room and her eyes were immediately drawn to the mirror at the back of the room. She smiled as she thought of the night he finally revealed himself to her.

* * *

_Christine tilted her head as she listened to the hypnotic voice coming from the mirror in front of her. "__**Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror.**__" She gasped when she saw a figure appear. "__**I am there inside!**__"_

* * *

She walked up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked away and thought back to the black stallion that was in the stables then looked back to the mirror. Could he be watching her right now? She wondered. She felt around and on the left side of the mirror she found a small lever. She pulled it and watched as the mirror slid open. She frowned when she saw no one was there and the torches that once lit the tunnel walls were left unlit. She held out her lantern in front of her and without a second thought began to make her way through the tunnels of the opera house. As she walked familiar lyrics floated across her mind. _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name and do I dream again for now I find. The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind._

She stopped when she reached the water. The boat he had used to take her to his home was there. Had he known she was coming? Her heart began to beat faster as she got in. She fastened the lantern to the back of the boat and began to row. It wasn't long before she was in the large cavern that was his home. She stopped the boat at the water's edge and stepped out her heart beating even faster. She closed her eyes as she thought about the last time she had been here and seen him.

* * *

_Raoul was pulling her to the boat so they could escape before the mob arrived but she pulled out of his grasp. "Christine we must go!"_

_ "We will. I will be right back. I promise." She said and kissed him before turning around. As she approached her angel she heard him singing softly._

_ "__**Masquerade... paper faces on parade. Masquerade... hide your face, so the world will never find you...**__" He looked up and saw her. She held back tears when she saw the sadness in his eyes change to that of hope and love. She walked up to him and silently placed her ring in his hand. She was about to turn around when he sang again. "__**Christine, I love you...**__"_

_ She fought harder to hold back her tears as he declared his love for her. She had made her choice and had to follow through with it. She turned around leaving him in his darkness, alone._

* * *

In the present she fought harder to hold back her tears as another memory faded away. Now more than ever she wished she had stayed with him. She used her lantern to light a few stray candles and then placed it on a table. She looked around and her heart plummeted when she sensed that she was alone. Perhaps he was out in the other tunnels. She thought to herself. She saw the burned remnants of the miniature he had made of the stage. Then she noticed as she looked around that his organ was nowhere to be seen. She was certain he would not live here without the ability to play his music.

She stopped when she heard a crunch under her foot and looked down to see shards of a mirror. She looked up and saw that mirrors she never realized were there before because they had been covered by various pieces of Parisian cloth were all smashed. She had thought when she was on the boat with Raoul she heard the shattering of glass and now she knew. He had smashed all the mirrors so that he didn't have to look at his face.

His face, she thought about the deformity he had kept covered up so no one ever saw it. She closed her eyes as guilt filled her. She was the one person he loved and she had been the one to expose his deformity to the world. She reached out and touched one of the destroyed mirrors. The first time she had seen his face it didn't frightened her like he thought it did. It was his intense anger at the removal of his mask and the threat that she could never leave here that had scared her.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek and found herself beginning to sing softly. "_**You were once my one companion...you were all that mattered...You were once a friend and father - then my world was shattered...Wishing you were somehow here again...wishing you were somehow near...Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here...Wishing I could hear your voice again...**_" Christine stopped singing jumping when she heard a squeak behind her.

She turned around and sighed with relief. It was merely a rat exploring. She was used to them. She saw them all the time when she was growing up in the opera house above her. She continued to walk around and noticed even more of his things were gone. She came to the conclusion by the dust and cobwebs of what had been left behind he had long since abandoned this place he once called his home. How could she have been so naïve to think he would still be here? When she had left an angry mob was on their way here to kill him. Why would he come back?

Then why was the boat docked for her to use? She let out a sigh. "That's where Raoul and I left it when we made our escape." She reminded herself. "But what about his black stallion surely he wouldn't leave him behind?"

She reasoned he may have had no other choice. Someone could have found him in the stables and decided to care for him. She took her suitcase out of the boat and placed it next to his ornate swan bed as she sat down. She had laid in this bed only once before but it still felt as soft now as it did then. She put her head in her hands. She had no idea where to go or what to do next. She knew there were two others that might know where he was, Madame Giry or Meg. She had not spoken to either of them since her wedding day. Raoul had been sure to keep her isolated from anyone from her "old life", as he called it after they were married.

He was also sure to keep her away from this part of Paris as well. They mostly went to other mansions and cities for parties if they went out. She hoped the Giry's still lived in the area.

She tried to stifle a yawn but felt exhaustion from her long journey setting in. She looked back at the bed she was on and shrugged her shoulders. She had nowhere else to go so she decided to stay here for the night and figure out her plans further when she woke up. She fluffed the pillows trying to remove some of the dust. Then curled up on the bed lowering the black curtain. She was still wearing her cloak but pulled the red velvet blanket over herself anyway to try and keep out the cold. She closed her eyes. "Father please watch over me and keep me safe." She whispered before falling asleep like she did every night.

Deep in the woods of Gisors, France about forty-five miles away from Paris stood an isolated cedar log cabin. You could see the amber glow of a fire burning in the fireplace through the windows. A figure clothed in a black cloak with the hood pulled up walked down the dirt path towards the front door. He entered his cabin with wood under his arm and placed it next to the fireplace. He took off his cloak and draped it over a chair in the sitting room. He walked through the room toward the kitchen and stopped. He starred at the organ that sat in the middle of the sitting room facing the fireplace like he did every day before he would walk past it to sit and read or write in his journal.

He had not played a note on it for a few years now. He didn't know why but tonight something inside him screamed at him to sit down and play. He held his trembling fingers over the keys and began to play a soft melody he had played once a long time ago. As he played he softly sang to the tune. "_**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night...**_"

He continued to play letting the music fill him and an image of a beautiful brunette, his one and only muse, floated across his mind. The night he sang this song to her had been one of the happiest in his life. He allowed himself to smile as he felt the joy and inspiration that music brought to him return. "_**You alone can make my songs take flight. You help me make the music of the night.**_"

As the sound of his voice and the organ faded away he looked into the fire. In the darkness of the room you couldn't see the face of the man who had played such beautiful music only the white mask that covered the right side of his face.


	4. Reunion with an Old Friend

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Author Note** – Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

I want to reiterate to please forgive me in advance if certain things from the time period such as certain characters ways of speaking, dressing, or ways of life are not correct. I am researching the 1870's as I go to make sure I am as accurate as possible but there still may be somethings that are slightly off.

So I am now adding a World History AU warning to this story.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

* * *

**Reunion with an Old Friend**

The morning sun shined in Paris and after a long journey the Vicomte De Chagny, Anton and the staff arrived at his family's estate. Raoul had pushed everyone including the horses harder than he normally would have to make better time but truly didn't care as long as they found Christine. Raoul stepped out of his carriage and looked around. He immediately went to Gerald. "Have the staff tend to the horses and prepare the house for an extended stay. I want it well stocked with food and other, refreshments. Also cleaned as if no time has passed since it was last lived in."

"Yes, sir." Gerald said and immediately went to carry out the Vicomte's wishes. He knew the staff was tired but they wouldn't be allowed rest until their tasks were completed.

"I thought your brother or one of your sisters might be here." Anton said as he approached Raoul stretching his limbs after their long journey. He was Raoul's best friend but knew family was something he didn't like to discuss so he rarely asked about his siblings.

Raoul shook his head. "This estate hasn't been lived in for a while now. Philippe is off somewhere in France while his wife is at home with their children. My sisters decided to settle in London. I rarely see or hear from them."

"Well, we're here. What do you want to do next?" Anton asked sensing Raoul wanted the subject changed.

Raoul put a hand on Anton's shoulder. "First we go inside and get some rest my friend. Then we will venture into the city and begin to spread the word that Christine is missing. This city will become her prison. You said you have friends here."

"I do." Anton said with a smile.

"We'll put some of those men together and begin a search of Paris for her."

"You realize a search like that could take days, weeks even."

Raoul nodded. "That's why I'm having the staff do what they're doing. I know we won't find her overnight. In all the towns we stopped at not one person we spoke with recognized her coming through. She is better at this than I anticipated." Raoul paused. "Even so, I have no doubt we will find her. When we do she will return and we will make sure she never does anything like this again." Anton smiled and together they made their way toward the house leaving the staff to do their work.

Christine opened her eyes and immediately shivered with fear. Where am I? She thought to herself. She sat up and looked around. As the fog from her sleep lifted she remembered exactly where she was. She lifted the black lace curtain from around the bed and swung her legs over the side. She was surprised that even though she was under the opera house stray rays of sunlight made its way through some of the cracks and crevices in the ceiling of the cavern providing light. She wondered how long she had been asleep.

Her stomach ached with hunger but before she took care of that she had to figure out what she was going to do next. She couldn't aimlessly walk the streets of Paris asking strangers if they knew where Madame or Meg Giry were. It would raise far too many questions. Not to mention someone was bound to recognize her.

She shivered as she thought of being found. What if it was Anton who found her? He would drag her home by her brunette locks kicking and screaming. If she was taken back Raoul would most certainly beat her and lock her away until he had a use for her then return her to her prison so that she could never leave again.

Christine was pulled out of her horrible thoughts when she heard a splash. She listened and heard another. She began to tremble when it dawned on her. She was no longer alone. Could it be him? She wondered and began to calm down as she stood up. She walked as slowly and quietly as she could. Her eyes widened when she saw a hooded figure standing at the edge of the water throwing stray stones into the lake.

She felt her hope fade as she looked at the figure and knew it couldn't be her angel. This person was shorter and even through the cloak she could tell he or she had a much smaller frame. She began to tremble again. Who was this person? Was it possible one of Raoul's men found her already? She walked a few more steps and then slunk back into the shadows when the figure turned around.

When the figure turned back to the water. Christine began to walk forward again. She picked up a silver candlestick from the ground. She wasn't one to hurt people but she was not going back to Raoul no matter what she had to do. She heard a crunch under her foot and froze. It was now or never. She ran forward intent on hitting whoever it was when the figure turned around and two female screams echoed in the cavern.

Christine lowered the candlestick as she starred at the woman in front of her and the woman starred back at her. "Meg? Meg Giry?"

The woman nodded and her eyes widened. "Christine?"

She nodded and they both squealed in delight. The clunk of the candlestick hitting the ground echoed as they embraced each other. "I have missed you so much." Christine whispered in her ear.

"Not as much as I have missed you." Meg replied hugging her tighter. "I was wondering how the boat got here and who's horse was in the stable. I'm so glad it's you."

They felt like long lost sisters finally reunited and each wiped away tears as they parted. "Meg, what are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Then Meg saw the yellow/green healing bruise on her cheek and Christine could see the immediate concern on her face. "What happened to you?"

In their embrace Christine realized the hood to her cloak had come off and she quickly pulled it back up trying to hide her face. "It's nothing."

"Christine your cheek is bruised and from its coloring it wasn't that long ago. That's not nothing. What happened?" Meg pushed.

Christine closed her eyes and held back tears. She put a hand to her cheek and held back a wince of pain as she touched where she had been hit. "Raoul backhanded me, twice."

"What?" Meg asked astonished.

Christine nodded and opened her eyes. "Raoul hit me. He has for the past few years now. Along with being a controlling drunk. About a week ago I finally had had enough. I didn't want to live like that anymore. While he was in his study I packed a suitcase and left."

"And you came, here?" Meg asked with an eye brow raised.

"I didn't know where else to go." Christine said. "Why are you here?"

"I live here." Meg told her. "I work as a waitress down the block and since no one has wanted the opera house after what happened I decided to make this place my home. It's better than living in some commune."

"Where were you last night?"

"Someone didn't come in so I had to cover for them. I ended up sleeping in one of the back rooms." Meg explained. Christine nodded and an awkward silence fell between them. After a few moments Christine broke the silence happy to be able to ask the question that she was burning to know the answer to once she realized it was Meg who was in here with her. "Have you seen him?"

She noticed Meg's mood darken a bit at her question. "Why would you care after the way you left him?"

"I had a feeling if I found you or your mother I would get an icy reception if I brought him up. I only wanted to know if he was alright."

"The last time I spoke with my mother she told me he was doing well." Meg told her.

Christine felt relief wash over her at knowing that he was alive and had not been caught. Better still Meg most likely knew where he was but she also noticed a certain glint in Meg's eyes. "Has he…?" There was no easy way to ask what she wanted to know. "Has he moved on with his life?"

Meg saw the way Christine was looking at her and she couldn't help but laugh. "Christine if you are thinking what I think you are you're very wrong. He and I are not together. In fact I haven't seen him in quite a while. He only goes to see my mother other than her he keeps to himself."

"How did he escape the opera house after I left with Raoul?"

Meg led Christine over to the bed and they sat down. "After both of you disappeared through the trap door mother told Raoul she would…" Meg trailed off remembering the day like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Her mother had told her not follow her and Raoul but she had caught her quick glance toward her room. She knew what her mother wanted her to do. She saw the mob trying to follow and stopped them as best she could but was overcome quickly. _

_ When she had discovered the secret passage through the mirror in the dressing room her mother told her about the phantom and the secret tunnel's that lay beneath the opera house. She rushed through the door of her mother's room and quickly found the hidden passage that led to the phantom's home. She entered the tunnel and ran as fast as she could. She could hear the mob was getting close. She entered his home and was surprised to find it empty. _

_ She looked around and found the white mask he usually wore sitting on a small table next to what Meg assumed was a music box with a monkey on top that played the symbols. She heard the mob entering his home and quickly hid the mask. They stopped when they saw her. "__Mademoiselle__ Giry where is he?"_

_ "I don't know Monsieurs. This place was empty when I got here." They began searching for themselves breaking things as they searched angering Meg at their disregard for another person's possessions. "I told you he is not here!" She yelled._

_ "Come on." One of the men said. "There were other tunnels we passed on our way. He may be hiding in one of them. We cannot let him escape. He will hang for his crimes."_

_ Meg sighed in relief as they left and hoped they got tripped up in one of his traps. When she was sure they were gone she looked around. She saw the smashed mirrors and the candlestick on the ground. She shook her head. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the edge of another mirror but it was covered by a curtain. She pulled it aside and saw another destroyed mirror but this one hid another tunnel. This must be how he escaped. She thought to herself. _

_ She let the curtain fall back over the hidden passage and turned around. She took his mask from its hiding place, found one of his black wigs, and a black cloak. She walked back up to the curtain and pulled it aside walking into the tunnel careful to put the curtain back up in case the mob decided to return._

_She started to walk forward and after a few steps she stopped when she heard his hope filled voice behind her. "Christine?" _

_ Meg turned around and saw a clearly heartbroken phantom emerge from the shadows. "Mademoiselle Giry, what are you doing here?" He whispered his disappointment at who was with him clear in his voice._

_ "Please, call me meg." She said with a smile trying to cheer him up but knew it wouldn't do much good._

_ "Aren't you afraid of me Meg?" The Phantom asked trying to hide the deformed part of his face in the shadows. _

_ "Is there a particular reason I should be, Erik?"_

_ "How do you know my name?" Erik asked clearly surprised._

_ "My mother told me all about you and where you came from. I'm not afraid of you. I know you're not going to hurt me." Meg looked behind him when she thought she heard voices. "We don't have much time. My mother sent me to help you escape but we have to go now."_

_ Instead of following her Erik slumped to the ground. Meg kneeled down next to the broken man in front her. "What are you doing? It won't be long before that angry mob finds us."_

_ "I don't care. Let them come for me." Erik said letting his head fall against the stone wall. "You should go." _

_ Meg placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Erik, I know you are heartbroken right now and I can't imagine what that feels like but letting yourself be killed by these people is not the cure for it." Erik didn't say anything content to stay where he was. "I promise you this will get better with time and you will find happiness again but if you let yourself be killed here tonight you will have no life at all." Meg stood up and held out her hand. "Don't you want to know what life you could have beyond this opera house?" Erik remained silent. "I'm not leaving you here to die so if they come for you they are going to get me too. Please come with me."_

_ Erik thought about what she said and sighed. He looked up at the petite blonde in front of him and nodded. He took her hand nearly pulling her to the ground as he stood up. "I brought these for you." Meg told him handing him the mask, wig, and cloak. _

_ When he was finished putting them on he took her hand and together they walked through the tunnel which led out to the stables. Meg helped him saddle up Cesar and he mounted him. He looked down at her giving her a half smile. "Merci Meg."_

_ She nodded her head and smiled. "Vous êtes le bienvenu Erik." She patted Cesar on the head. "He will take you to our old home in Gisors. You'll be safe there. My mother will come as soon as she can with more of your things and help you plan further." Meg looked around. "Now go while everyone is distracted by the fire."_

_ Erik nodded and whipped Cesar's reins. Meg watched as they rode off behind the opera house into the night._

* * *

"After he disappeared I ran back through the tunnels and into the opera house. I found my mother and let her know Erik was safe." Meg finished. "Or rather that I hoped he was. He looked so broken and lost when I found him I wasn't sure if he would let Cesar take him where he was headed."

Christine had listened intently to her story and was thankful that they had helped him escape the mob that was after him. She was also racked with guilt when Meg mentioned how broken he was. If it wasn't for Meg her angel would have allowed himself to be killed, because of her. As she sat thinking it dawned on her that as she was listening to Meg she referred to her angel as the phantom only for a short time. "Erik?"

"That's his name." Meg told her.

"I wonder why he never told me." Christine whispered. "Erik." She thought it suited him nicely.

"My mother told me he never used his real name or liked to hear it much. It reminded him too much of the pain of his youth. I don't know if Raoul told you but my mother met Erik when he was a boy being kept by gypsies and exhibited as the devils child. Most people who looked at him laughed or thought he was a monster that should be killed. After each show he was beaten because he would always fight when they took the sack he wore off his head. One night after the show my mother stayed behind and watched horrified as Erik was being beaten. This time Erik defended himself and killed the man beating him. My mother took him with her to hide in the tunnels of the Opera house."

"I never knew." Christine whispered shocked at what Meg had revealed to her about his past. She never got the chance to spend enough time with him for him to open up to her about it. She felt tears clouding her sight. When she had removed his mask during Don Juan she had done to him exactly what the gypsies had. She felt such empathy for him but also intense anger at Raoul for never telling her any of this.

"No one knew but my mother, myself and eventually Raoul. He barely left the opera house after my mother brought him here. He spent most of his time listening to the world above him, alone. My mother visited him when she could but eventually she left and when she did he truly was alone. Until she returned with us. I have a feeling anyone isolated from the world as he was would go a bit mad but he learned to do what he had to do to keep himself sane and to protect himself after his experience with the gypsies. Then one night in the chapel he heard your voice. Maman told me he found it so beautiful he thought he had found his other half."

"Why didn't he come forward and show himself to me then?" Christine wondered aloud.

"If you had been through what he had would you?"

Christine thought the question over before she answered. "I guess not, but showing himself would have been better than allowing himself to become obsessed with me and…well you know the rest of that story."

Meg nodded. "You have to keep in mind he spent most of his life alone. No one but him knows anything about his life before my mother found him. He may be a man but in many ways he was still that same boy who lived with the gypsies. When he saw you he fell so deeply in love with you he didn't know how to handle it. A few years ago I asked him about the murder of Buquet. He told me he didn't want to kill him but Buquet would have exposed him and felt he did what he had to do to protect himself. After what I knew about his past I'm not sure I would have acted any differently."

Meg sat silently letting her friend take in everything she had told her. Christine felt overwhelmed by it all and her need to find him only grew. She looked around. "I noticed his organ and some of his other possessions are gone. How did he manage to move those things?"

"As you know my mother can be a very, convincing, woman when she needs to be. She got some men she trusted to stay silent help her move things out telling them she wanted the items for herself as mementos." Meg shifted a bit on the bed to get herself in a more comfortable position. "Once everything was at our house Erik moved it to his new home when he was ready."

"So you know where he lives now?"

"No. Only my mother knows that." Meg told her.

"Please, you must tell me where your mother is." Christine blurted out. She felt her heart beginning to race again. She was one step closer to finding Erik, her angel.

"Christine, I don't mean to sound rude but you unmasked him in front of a theater full of people. You exposed his deepest shame and what he hates about himself most." Christine was about to speak but Meg continued. "I know that nothing can excuse what he did to you but you left him a broken shell of a man willing to be murdered by a mob. While you rode off with the Vicomte to a life of Luxury. How can I in good conscious help you to find him now?"

Christine ripped off her hood. "Meg, look at me. I have not lived the life of luxury you think I have." She said a bit angered but calmed herself down. She wasn't ready to tell her or anyone else what her life had been like. "I carry immense guilt over what I did."

"I understand leaving your husband because he is a wife beating wretch but you could have left France and been well on your way to a new life. Yet you came here hoping to find Erik when six years ago you told him you hated him and left to be with another man. Before I decide whether or not to help you. I need to know why you want to find him so badly."

Christine sighed Erik must have told Madame Giry what had happened down here before Meg arrived and she in turn told Meg. "I have never allowed myself to admit it to anyone not even myself but I didn't want to leave him that night. I know I was cruel with not only the words I chose to use but my actions as well. All I can say in my defense is that I was young and scared at the time." Christine took a deep breath. Meg was her best friend and she had to tell someone what she had denied herself from acknowledging for six long years. She looked at Meg with unshed tears in her eyes. "I love him Meg. I always have, and I miss him dearly. If I find him and he tells me he doesn't love me anymore I will accept that but I have to know. If I don't it will haunt me for the rest of my life. I also need to let him know how sorry I am for what I did."

Meg was silent for several moments. She looked at friend and knew what she had told her was the truth. She could see it in her eyes. I always knew she loved him. Meg thought to herself. She took Christine's hand and smiled. "Alright, I will help get you to my mother."

"Oh Meg thank you." Christine said as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"I have to warn you she may be a harder person to convince than I am."

"I understand."

"There are a few things we need to do before you leave though."

Christine looked at Meg confused. "What do you mean?"

"Raoul will scour every corner of Paris or all of France until he finds you. I don't know if you are aware of this but you are easily recognized even with a hood over your face. People will be looking for a woman who is trying to hide. I hope you are able to convince my mother because if anyone can hide you from the world it's Erik."

"I have been able to stay hidden so far. What do you think we need to do so I can continue to hide in plain sight?" Christine asked a bit insulted at Meg's skepticism of her abilities but decided to let it pass.

"I think we should cut and dye your hair blonde. You'd be surprised what just changing a person's hair color can do. We can also dye mine brown so we can make anyone who is looking for you think I am you when you do leave."

Christine shook her head. "I can't let you do that Meg. The people Raoul will have looking for me are dangerous. If they find you posing as me you could get hurt, or worse."

"I appreciate your concern but you don't need to worry about me. A while after you leave I'll follow. If I am caught I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Working where I do and walking the streets of Paris I have learned how to deal with unsavory and even dangerous men." Meg tilted her head as she looked at her best friend. "It also wouldn't hurt to change the way you dress. You can wear skirts and dresses again over time of course but it would be good if we got you pants, blouses, and boots. Something you are not known for wearing in public. Kind of like the costume you wore as the page boy only less…"

"Ugly." Christine finished for her. Meg nodded as they laughed thinking of that horrid costume. Christine hated wearing it and she knew that because the managers hadn't listened to Erik's demands there would be consequences. At that moment her stomach gave a loud growl. She felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"When's the last time you've eaten?" Meg asked trying to not laugh.

"Yesterday afternoon. I wanted to get to Paris so I didn't stop for dinner last night."

"I will run out and get us something to eat along with the supplies we'll need to dye our hair." Meg said standing up and pulling her hood up.

"Wait." Christine said as she opened her suitcase. "Here." She handed her some of what little money she had left.

Meg took the money from her and disappeared through the curtain covered tunnel. Christine smiled as she watched her leave. She laid back on the bed waiting for her to return. She was grateful that Meg had agreed to help her and hoped her mother would as well. She began to think about everything Meg had told her. She had never thought about her ange…Erik's life before she met him. He had led such a tortured life. All he wanted was for someone to love him and care for him. He had hoped it would be her. Now she understood why he had gotten so angry when she removed his mask the first time.

If she hadn't gotten scared and ran toward Raoul maybe he would have trusted her enough to tell her. She put her arm over her eyes. She could think about these things in circles all she wanted. The only thing she knew was that now she absolutely needed to find him.

It wasn't long before Meg returned. She handed her a couple fruit pastries and a coffee. Christine began to devour them. "Thank you." She said between bites.

"You're welcome." Meg put down the other bags and began to eat with her. "I got everything we need for now. Today is my day off so I will go out again later to get more food and new clothes for you. You should know when I was walking back I heard a few older women gossiping about the Vicomte De Chagny returning to Paris."

Christine was immediately concerned placing her food down. "I knew he would follow me here but didn't think he would arrive so quickly. Did you hear anything else?"

"I was trying not to show that I was ease dropping but from what I could make out they said you disappeared almost a week ago and that the Vicomte is only concerned for your safe return."

"I bet he is." Christine whispered.

"I'm sure when the day is done he will have people looking for you all over Paris. It sounded like there are no leads to your whereabouts so far." Meg informed her. "You could lay low here until the chatter dies down but that could be awhile, if at all."

"They could decide to search the opera house." Christine pointed out.

"Looks like our best bet is to get you out of this city and to my mother's as soon as we can."

Christine nodded in agreement. After they finished eating. Meg began to cut Christine's hair. When she was done Christine looked in one of the mirrors and ran her hands through her now shoulder length hair. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"Wait until you're a blonde." Meg said. "Now it's my turn."

Christine was very careful to cut Meg's hair as close to her new length as possible. When they were finished Christine starred at her freshly dyed blonde hair while Meg admired her now brunette locks. "You're right this is going to take some getting used to."

"There is no reason for you to keep it blonde." Meg pointed out. "Once you're well hidden you can grow it out and cut the blonde away."

Christine looked at Meg and smiled. "I don't know how I will ever repay you for all of your help."

Meg put a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to repay. I love you like a sister. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Christine pulled her into a hug. "I love you too. Why don't you come with me when I go to your mother's?"

Meg shook her head. "You need a decoy. Like I said don't worry about me. I promise you, I will be safe."

They sat and talked more about what each of them had done in the years since they had seen each other last. Meg told Christine about how no one would dare approach the opera house after what happened because they felt it carried bad karma. Her mother had left to go help Erik not long after the fire while she stayed behind to keep her mother apprised of any information she could over hear. She didn't want to dance anymore so she became a waitress and took care of Cesar. She left Erik's home the way she did so that if anyone came snooping it would look abandoned. She visited her mother from time to time along with dating a few men on and off but hadn't found anyone she wanted to settle down with.

Christine told her about the endless parties she had been taken to and the people she had met. She left out the parts about the fights she had with Raoul along with the scars and other bruises she carried.

As Meg listened she could tell Christine hated every moment of it. She remembered when she saw Christine on her wedding day. She didn't seem like the glowing happy bride that her other friends had been when they got married. She also knew Christine was leaving things out. She never mentioned when Raoul had started to become a controlling abusive drunk. Meg hoped she never came face to face with him again because she may not be able to control herself from hitting him in a man's most sensitive area. "How did you stay with him for so long?"

"I thought things would get better and that I would learn to love him like I thought I did. He also kept me so isolated I felt like I had nowhere to go." Christine explained shrugging her shoulders and decided to change the subject. "Is there a place where I can wash up or at least change my clothes?"

Meg nodded and led her to a hallway then to the washroom. Christine washed herself as best she could and changed into clean clothes. When she came back out to the main room she noticed Meg was gone. Christine went back down the hall where the washroom was and began to explore it further. She found a bedroom and assumed that's where Meg slept. There was a small room lined with bookshelves, she guessed it used to be a library. By its ransacked look she assumed the mob had returned here to see if there were more passageways Erik could have been hiding in. She picked up a book from the floor and skimmed through the pages.

It was a black leather bound book with parchment pages. She saw the beautiful black script writing inside with various dates and knew it was Erik's. She sat on his bed and started reading the journal from the beginning. As she read through the pages she felt herself welling up with tears once more at what he had written. She wiped her eyes not wanting to stain his journal with her tears. He described in great detail the immense sadness and loneliness he felt.

His one wish was to be a part of the world above him but knew it would never be possible. He looked like a monster and knew no one would ever accept him never mind love him because of it. He resigned himself to the fact that he would always have to remain hidden from the world. Living his life in darkness, alone.

The date of the last journal entry was just before she moved into the opera house. She went back to the library but could not find any other journals. She put the one she had read in her suitcase and wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes wincing again as she accidently touched the bruised area of her cheek. She hoped that he would allow her back into his life so she could show him he didn't have to live the remaining years of his life alone, in darkness.


	5. One Part of Her Journey is Over

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Author Note** – Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You have no idea how much they mean to me. You are my inspiration.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

* * *

**One Part of Her Journey is Over, Another Begins**

Christine stayed with Meg at the opera house for the next two days while Meg got everything ready for her departure. Meg noticed more and more people talking about the search for Christine. She had to be more careful than normal when sneaking around to get in and out of the opera house because more people she didn't recognize were hanging around it.

Christine didn't know how Erik stayed here for all the years he did. She was going stir crazy as she waited for Meg to return and hoped that she would be able to leave today like they had planned.

The day before Meg had returned with new clothes for Christine to wear. The outfits Meg had bought her all looked the same except for varying colors. She was a little weary of the choices Meg made. She hated how masculine the costume in Il Muto made her look and she was afraid what Meg picked would do the same. After trying on one of the outfits she found she liked it a lot more than the dresses she was always made to wear and it still kept her femininity intact.

The undergarments Meg had found at a new boutique were much easier for her to put on than the corsets the maids had to tie her into. When she got up this morning she picked out a white peasant blouse with a black leather riding corset that fastened in the front over it, black riding pants that fit tight to her body, and black leather riding boots that stopped just below her knees.

She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Meg asked as she walked in.

"I was thinking about what Raoul or the other wives of France's high society would think if they saw the Vicomtess De Chagny dressed like this." Christine said. "Between my hair and clothing I doubt they would recognize me."

"Well that was the idea we were going for." Meg pointed out. "I got the satchels to repack your things in from my boss. It's just after five and most people have gone in for dinner so the streets are pretty quiet right now. I think it's time we get you out of here."

Christine smiled wide and hastily started packing her things. She stopped when she was about to pack the rose feeling nervousness set in. "Meg." She whispered. "Do you think your mother will tell me where Erik is?"

"If you explain things to her the way you did to me I don't see how she will be able to refuse you." She knew her mother thought of Christine like a daughter but she also thought of Erik like a brother and protected him fiercely. Meg didn't even know where he was since she only saw him at their home. She could tell Christine was already nervous and did not want to make it worse by telling her that there was a possibility her mother would turn her away before she got a chance to speak.

Christine packed the last of her things and put on a black cloak. Meg changed into one of Christine's dresses and put on her navy blue cloak. She took Christine's empty suitcase and together they left through the tunnel. Meg looked around and nodded to Christine that it was safe. They pulled their hoods up and made their way to the stables. The sun had just set as they walked in.

It wasn't long before Cesar was saddled up and they made sure Christine's satchels were secure. She turned to Meg and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome." Meg said as they parted and gave Cesar a pat on the head. "He knows the way to the house. It is a few hours ride from here to Gisors. When you get there Maman will take care of him."

Christine climbed onto Cesar's back and looked down at Meg. "If one of Raoul's men approaches you…."

"I will act like a complete stranger." Meg looked behind her when she heard the sound of glass crunching. "Someone's coming."

"How do you know?" Christine asked looking toward the opera house.

"There's no time to explain. You have to go now." Meg insisted.

Christine took up the reins and looked over at Cecile. "Meg you could…"

"I will. Now go."

Christine nodded and gave Cesar a gentle kick. She held back a yell of surprise as he took off at a full gallop. Meg watched until she was out of sight and smiled. She had gotten Christine safely on her way to their house. It would be up to Christine to take it from there. She turned around and walked away from the stables. On her way she saw a broken whisky bottle. That must have been the glass I heard. She thought to herself and continued on her way to the front of the opera house.

Anton emerged from the shadows and smiled when he saw a woman walking away from the opera house. He noticed the suitcase she was carrying and began to follow her.

Meg was quick to catch on to him and pulled her hood closer acting like a woman who was trying to keep out of sight. When she turned into an alley she felt a strong hand on her shoulder turning her around a little too roughly for her liking.

"We knew you would emerge eventually. Time to go home, Vicomtess." Anton said with a smug smile on his face.

Meg looked up to see a tall man with sandy brown hair and matching eyes looking down at her. She pulled down her hood and looked up at him anger clear in her eyes. "Excuse me sir. I believe you are looking for someone else. Kindly remove your hand from my shoulder."

Anton's smile faded and he did as she asked bowing his head. "My apologizes Mademoiselle. I am sure you have heard that the Vicomtess De Chagny is missing."

"And you thought I was she?" Meg asked with mock flattery.

"If you don't mind my asking what is a woman as pretty as you doing walking the streets alone in this part of Paris."

"I only just arrived back from a long trip and was on my home." Meg explained. "I do hope you find the Vicomtess. I am sure the Vicomte is quite worried." Meg tried to hide her contempt for him and act as concerned as she could.

"He is." Anton told her. "If you do see her would you please tell her she is greatly missed and it would be in her best interest to return to her husband."

"Of course monsieur." Meg said bowing her head.

"Merci." Anton turned around but before walking off he turned back towards her. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

Meg hadn't thought he would ask for a name and she couldn't use her own. She thought quickly and remembered a name Christine had mentioned when they were talking about a party she attended. "My name is Brigitte Dufort."

"My apologizes again Mademoiselle Dufort." Anton walked out of the alley and around the corner to the left.

Raoul had just come from talking to a group of concerned strangers when he saw Anton walking up to him and quickly closed the distance between them. "Anything?"

"I saw a woman walking out from behind the opera house with a suitcase acting like she didn't want to be seen but when I cornered her in an alley it turned out to be a different woman."

"Did you get her name?" Raoul asked.

"Brigitte Dufort." Anton told him.

Raoul took a moment. "Dufort did you say?" Anton nodded. "Whoever that woman was, she was not who she claimed."

"How can you be sure?"

"Christine and I were at a party that the Duforts attended as well. Brigitte told us they were leaving for Liverpool to take a ship to America the next day. Show me where she was perhaps we can still catch up with her." As Raoul followed Anton. He smiled. He knew Christine would make a mistake. They entered the alley and Raoul was not surprised to find it empty.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Anton said ready to go on the hunt.

"Wait. You said she came from behind the opera house?" Anton nodded. Without a word Raoul took off in the direction of the opera house. Raoul felt his anger grow as he got closer. She had come to find him after all. He thought back to all the times she had denied her love for him. He had to give her credit she was a better actress than he thought.

They entered the stables and Raoul stopped when he saw Cecile. "She's here Anton."

"Then who was the woman I encountered?" Anton asked.

"My guess would be Meg Giry."

Anton shook his head. "I met her briefly at your wedding. She was a cute petite long haired blonde. This woman was a brunette with shoulder length…" Anton punched the stable wall so hard it made Cecile jump. "She was a decoy."

Raoul nodded and left the stable. He began to carefully examine the back of the opera house. He knew how tricky the phantom was. There had to be an entrance to his lair somewhere. Then he felt it, a small lever. He pulled it and watched as a stone façade wall slid open. "Come on and keep your guard up." Raoul said glancing at the swords they each carried at their side.

They walked through the tunnel slowly. Raoul remembered the trap he had fallen into trying to rescue Christine and kept his eyes sharp for a sign of anything that could detour them. They came to a curtain and Raoul pushed it aside. He stayed where he stood and starred at the lair of the phantom remembering the last time he was there.

* * *

_Raoul freed himself from the water trap he had fallen into and approached an iron gate. He stopped when he heard the phantoms voice. "__**Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest. Sir!**__"_

_ "Raoul!" Christine screamed. He looked at her and saw she had been made to change into a wedding dress complete with a veil. She looked terrified._

_ The phantom ignored her and continued. "__**This is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come and now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!**__" _

_ He grabbed Christine by the arm. "Let me go!"_

_ "__**Free her.**__" Raoul pleaded from behind the gate. "__**Do what you like, only free her. Have you no pity?**__"_

_ The phantom looked at Christine. "__**Your lover makes a passionate plea.**__"_

_ Christine looked at him her eyes pleading with him to leave. "__**Please, Raoul, it's useless.**__"_

_ "__**I love her.**__" Raoul declared looking at the phantom. "__**Does that mean nothing? I love her. Show some compassion.**__"_

_ "__**The world showed no compassion to me!**__" The phantom hissed._

_ Raoul looked back at Christine. "__**Christine...Let me see her**__"_

_ The phantom let go of Christine and walked over to a lever opening the gate. "__**Be my guest, sir...**__" Raoul entered and the gate lowered behind him as the phantom approached him. "__**Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?**__" Before Raoul could react the phantom produced a rope from under the water and tied him to the gate placing a lasso around his neck. "__**Order your fine horses now. Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes. Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Christine.**__" He turned to look at her. "__**Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!**__" He yanked on the lasso and Raoul gasped for breath. "__**This is the choice, this is the point of no return!**__"_

_ Christine looked at Raoul and then back at the phantom. "__**The tears I might have shed for your dark fate. Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!**__"_

_ Raoul looked at Christine. "__**Christine, forgive me, please forgive me. I did it all for you, and all for nothing...**__"_

_ Christine starred at the phantom. "__**Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend. We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered.**__"_

_ The phantom looked at Christine. "__**Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity.**__"_

_ "__**Say you love him, and my life is over!**__" Raoul told her knowing the phantom would never let him live._

_ "__**All hope of cries for help, No point in fighting**__" The phantom gloated._

_ Raoul and the phantom sang to her together. "__**For either way you choose, You/He cannot/has to win.**__"_

_ "__**So do you end your days with me or do you send him to his grave?**__" The phantom asked yanking the noose even tighter._

_ "__**Why make her lie to you to save me?**__" Raoul tried to reason. _

_ All three of them began to sing together. "__**Angel of Music...**__"_

_ "__**Past the point of no return...**__"_

_ "__**Christine say no!**__"_

_ "__**Who deserved this?**__"_

_ "__**Don't throw your life away for my sake!**__"_

_ "__**The final threshold...His life is now the prize which you must earn!**__"_

_ "__**Why do you curse mercy?**__"_

_ "__**I fought so hard to free you...**__"_

_ "__**Angel of Music... you deceived me**__"_

_ "__**You've passed the point of no return!**__"_

_ "__**I gave you my mind blindly.**__" Christine finished._

_ A silence fell upon them and the phantom starred at Christine. "You try my patience, Make your choice!"_

_ Christine slowly walked into the water approaching the man who held his life in his hands. "__**Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone...**__"_

_ Raoul looked away in disgust as Christine kissed the monster that had tried to kill him not once but twice. To his surprise her kiss made the phantom show mercy and he allowed them to escape._

* * *

Raoul's hand clenched into a fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white as the memory faded. Had everything she said down here been an act? He had truly loved her and wanted to save her from him at the time. When she first told him to leave was it because she was afraid for him or because she wanted to be with the phantom? Why else would she come to him if she truly hated him? He had looked away when she first kissed him but he saw the second. He saw the passion and love between them but thought it was an act. Standing here now he realized it was real. She loved that murderous monster. She left with him that night to ensure the phantom's survival.

What about Madame Giry, had she led him the way she did hoping he would be killed in the water trap? He was pulled out of his thoughts by Anton. "What is this place?"

"It is the lair of The Phantom of the Opera." Raoul whispered.

"The Phantom of the Opera." Anton repeated. "He's the man who Christine…"

Raoul nodded his head. He had told Anton the story while they were traveling, well most of it. "He nearly killed me down here. It is a part of the story I would prefer not to tell now. Christine has to be here somewhere. Search everywhere."

"Why would she come to the man who tried to murder her husband?"

"Because she loves him!" Raoul yelled. "That traitorous whore always has. She married me for my wealth, title, and to try to keep him safe but in her haste she has led us right to him."

They began to search the cavern but after a while came to realize he had deserted it a long time ago. Raoul knew if Cecile was here Christine had to be in the area somewhere. Perhaps she was hiding somewhere else in Paris until she decided on how best to proceed.

"Raoul, over here." Anton called.

He walked over to where Anton was standing and kneeled down. On the ground he saw a mix of brunette and blonde hair that had obviously been cut. "Smart play Christine." Raoul whispered to himself as he stood to face Anton. "She came here to find her phantom but I think she found Meg Giry instead. They tried switching places. Go find the other men on the streets and tell them Christine is now a blonde with shoulder length hair. I know it's not a lot to go on but right now it's all we have."

Anton nodded and left the way they came in. Raoul walked into the tunnel and closed the curtain but stayed behind.

Meg opened the door to her room and listened for the voices she had heard. She didn't hear anything and decided it was time leave. She changed out of the dress and into an outfit similar to Christine's except without the corset. She pulled on her cloak and slowly made her way to the exit. She nearly screamed when she pulled back the curtain and came face to face with Raoul. "If it isn't little Meg Giry." He said and smiled at her.

"Bonjour Vicomte." Meg responded bowing her head and showing no fear. When she lifted her head she was nearly overwhelmed by anger as she looked at his smug face. "May I ask what you are doing in my home?"

"Your home?" Raoul asked. "I thought this was the lair of the phantom."

"It may have been at one time but now it is mine. I will ask you again. What are you doing here?"

"You must have heard that Christine is missing." Raoul said acting just as polite as she was.

Meg looked at him with false concern for her friend. "I did hear about it. Are there any leads on her whereabouts?"

Raoul took a few steps forward toward Meg and she backed up. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"I know no more than the people on the street."

Raoul was beginning to lose his patients. "I know you're lying Meg. You used yourself as a decoy to help her get away."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Meg said trying to laugh off the accusation.

"You are certainly a better liar than my wife. If you haven't seen her why is your hair mixed with hers over there?" He asked.

Meg looked back to see what he was talking about. "That's what you're basing your accusation on? I am a woman. I have lived here for six years and as you can see have experimented with new looks."

"Enough of these games!" Raoul exclaimed and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Meg didn't flinch. "I am not the type of man to harm a woman but…"

"Christine's face told a different story." Meg blurted out her anger getting the better of her.

Raoul smiled. "You have seen her after all."

"I did." Meg said smiling back. "She told me if I saw you to give you a message." She placed her hands on his shoulders and kneed him as hard as she could in the groin. She grabbed the bag she had dropped when she saw him and ran off through the tunnel as he fell to the ground whimpering in pain.

She got to the end of the tunnel and ran to the stables smiling as she quickly mounted Christine's horse who was already saddled up. She pulled on the reins and Cecile galloped away from the Opera house passing a few people as she went. Suddenly she got an idea and circled back as quietly as she could to hide in the shadows near the opera house waiting for the Vicomte to emerge. It proved not to be the easiest thing to do but thankfully Cecile cooperated and she did not have to wait long.

Anton ran toward Raoul as he saw him exiting the tunnel walking gingerly and slightly doubled over. "What happened? Did you find her?"

"Not exactly." Raoul told him trying to ignore the intense pain he felt. "I did find Meg Giry but she is a bit more, feisty than I remember. Did you see where she went?"

"No, but I heard a few people yelling about a woman who recklessly came speeding past them on a horse." Anton told him.

Raoul looked at Anton with a fury he had never seen in his friend before. He had been tricked. By women no less. Meg would certainly pay for her assault on him. He would make sure of that. "Get the word out far and wide. I will give fifty-thousand Francs to anyone with information on where Madame Giry lives and one hundred-thousand if the information leads us to the phantom himself. That should be motivation enough to get people talking. If we find either of them we will find my wife and bring her home where she belongs."

When she was sure they were out of sight Meg turned Cecile around and kicked her hard. She ran at a full gallop out of the city. She had to warn her mother, Christine, and Erik about what she had heard. She knew with that kind of money at stake the vultures would be circling before they knew it.

As Meg made her escape. Christine was riding on the road trying not to think about much and enjoy the ride. Cesar had slowed down a bit and every so often Christine looked behind her to see if she was being followed. With how fast Cesar was still going and the darkness of the night she doubted anyone who tried could keep up. She passed few people on the path Cesar was taking and noticed that houses were becoming further and further apart.

She began to let her mind drift to the other time she had been on this horse. It had only been for a short ride but she could tell he liked her. She knew stallions were challenging horses to ride and he seemed to take to her instantly. She heard the trickle of water coming from a stream up ahead and stopped Cesar so he could get a drink while she gave him some oats. Meg had told her not to stop but with how fast Cesar was going she needed a moment to stretch her legs and thought he could use a well-deserved break as well. She was thankful to be wearing pants. She couldn't imagine what riding him in a dress would have been like.

Once Cesar was finished she got back on him and he took off once more. It wasn't long before he began to slow down as he started down a small dirt path into a dense forest. Christine could barely see anything and cursed herself for not thinking to bring the lantern Marie had given her when she left Dijon. She felt her stomach begin to get that funny feeling she got when she was nervous. She started to wonder if she was doing the right thing. She knew she could never go back to Raoul but was it right for her to go to Erik? Once she saw him again she knew it would open up old wounds. Not only for him but for her as well. Was it fair of her to throw herself back into his life after six years?

She thought about what Meg had told her about how broken he was and what his life before he came to the opera house had been like. Would he even want to see her after what she had done? She shook her head trying to banish the nervous thoughts away. She had begun this journey and she couldn't stop now, not when she was so close.

Cesar slowed down to a trot as they came out of the forest and into a large field lit up by the full moon. Christine looked around. The entire area was surrounded by trees. Not an easy place to find unless you knew where you were going. She thought to herself. She looked ahead and saw Cesar walking toward a stone country house surrounded by a wooden split rail fence. When they were about halfway to the house Christine stopped Cesar and got off him. She took the reins and led him the rest of the way. She tied his reins to the fence and made her way to the front door.

Her hand trembled as she knocked. She knew it had to be at least midnight if not later and hoped she was not waking Madame Giry. She got her answer almost immediately when she heard the door being unlocked and opened. Christine smiled as she saw her former ballet instructor whom she had come to think of as a mother standing in front of her. "Meg, it is so good to see…"

"I'm sorry Madame Giry it's not Meg, its Christine." She said looking up at her careful to keep the hood of her cloak up so the bruise on her cheek was covered.

"Christine!" Madame Giry smiled and immediately wrapped her in a hug which Christine gladly returned. "It is so good to see you my child. Please come in."

Madame Giry led Christine inside and through a hall which led to a sitting room where a fire was roaring. Christine looked around and saw more trinkets she remembered from the opera house decorated the room. She smiled when she saw a poster of Hannibal on the wall. She turned to look at Madame Giry who looked back at her. In the light of the fire she noticed her blonde hair and even though she could tell she was trying to hide it she saw the hint of a yellowish bruise on her face. She motioned for Christine to sit down in the chair opposite hers. "I must say I am surprised to see you. How is it you came to be here, and at this late hour?"

Christine was silent for a moment wondering where to start. She starred into the fire. She was thankful for its warmth as it had been cold outside and helped her to stop trembling a bit from the cold but not from her nerves. "I do apologize for the late hour. There is no easy way to say this." She began looking at Madame Giry. "I left Raoul." She heard Madame Giry gasp but she allowed her to continue. "I travelled to Paris and ran into Meg at the opera house."

"I thought you might have." Madame Giry said knowing that was the only way she could have gotten Cesar to take her here. "Why did you return to the opera house?" Madame Giry thought she already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Christine.

"I was looking for Erik." Christine admitted in a whisper.

Madame Giry was silent at the mention of his name. Meg must have told her. She thought to herself. "You were looking for Erik but ran into Meg and she agreed to let you use Cesar to come to me in the hopes that I would tell you where he is."

"Yes." Christine answered hoping that she would tell her where he was.

Madame Giry sighed. "I'm sorry Christine but I cannot help you."

Christine felt her hope shatter at her words and tears begin to form in her eyes. Meg had warned her that her mother may be reluctant but she was not expecting her to immediately refuse her. She was not going to give up easily. She thought about the horse outside. Perhaps Cesar knew where he was if she didn't. "You don't know where he is anymore?"

"I do, but I'm not going to tell you where he is." Madame Giry told her with finality in her voice. "I haven't seen you since your wedding day and you haven't laid eyes on him in six years. I know your husband the Vicomte is still looking for him. Meg and a few others keep me as informed as they can. After six years is this the brilliant plan he has come up with to catch him. You use Meg to help you come to me claiming to have left the Vicomte so that I will lead you to Erik. Should I expect him and the Surete to come out the forest as soon as you are successful in getting his location?"

Christine was shocked and hurt that Madame Giry thought she could be so devious and felt herself becoming angry. "I swear to you, no one but Meg knows I'm here. I want nothing to do with Raoul ever again."

"I wish I could believe you. I saw the both of you together at your wedding and before that. I saw the love between you both. I also was the one who saw Erik after you left. Do you know how shattered you left him? How long it took me to get him to move on and believe that his life was worth living?" Madame Giry asked remembering all the time she spent talking and pleading with him to let go of Christine.

"Meg told me how he was when she found him and how she helped him escape. I never wanted to hurt him and leave him so…"

"You unmasked him in front of the entire opera house!" Madame Giry yelled losing her usual stoic calmness. "You were part of the plot to capture and kill him."

"So were you." Christine pointed out trying to keep herself from yelling. "You knew what Raoul and the managers were planning. You didn't do anything to stop it or help me when I was pressured by Raoul and the managers to play the part I did. I was young, naïve, and scared. All I knew was that opera house after my father was gone and then an angel of music that came to me. Only that's not what he was. You knew it was Erik. Why didn't you tell me who he was instead of letting me believe he was an angel sent to me by my father? If I had known the truth things may not have turned out the way they did."

Madame Giry sighed. "Erik made me swear not to tell you. He was afraid of being rejected. I had hoped with time Erik would tell you the truth himself. However once the Vicomte came into the picture Erik was certain he had lost you and felt he had nothing to lose by doing what he did. I tried to talk sense into him back then to let you go." Madame Giry paused. "I'm sorry for my harshness earlier, when it comes to Erik I am relentlessly protective but I know it's not fair to blame you for what happened. You are right, I failed in my duty to protect him, and you by the looks of it."

Christine knew what she was talking about and lowered her hood. Madame Giry held back a gasp as she saw the extent of the large yellow/green bruise on her cheek. "Oh, Christine."

"This is one of many reasons why I would never help Raoul. I don't want to go into details but I have been through worse than this over the years." She let her held in tears fall as she saw a few tears escaping Madame Giry's eyes. She quickly tried to wipe her tears away. "As for the love you saw between Raoul and me whether at the opera house or at our wedding, it was all an act, a role I felt I had no choice but to play."

Christine got up from her chair and kneeled in front of her taking Madame Giry's hands in hers. "There is nothing any of us can do to change the past but I want to make the future better." She took a deep breath. "I love Erik. I made myself deny it and thought I would learn to love Raoul but I can't deny my feelings anymore. I have always loved him. Please, I need to see him and at least tell him how deeply sorry I am for what I did."

Madame Giry placed a hand on her unbruised cheek rubbing it with her thumb as she did when she was a little girl. "I always thought you loved him. When I saw you both on stage during Don Juan I saw the intense love you both shared. I knew then it would last forever even if you were apart. I saw the love in your eyes when you first said his name and I can see it now. I am sorry I did not fight harder for you or him years ago. If you were to see him what will you do if he tells you to go without allowing you to say what you want to say."

"If he asks me to go I will and continue on my path to find a new life as far away from Raoul as I can get." Christine told her.

"Very well." Madame Giry took a breath. "He is closer than you might think. He lives in the forest behind my stables in a log cabin. Walk behind the house passed the stables and you will see a lone red rose bush, beyond it you will see a dirt path that will lead you straight to the cabin."

Christine stood up and Madame Giry led her to the door. "Take Cesar with you. I am sure he would like a visit with his master."

"Thank you Madame Giry." Christine said hugging her one more time.

"I hope for both your sakes things will go the way you hope." Madame Giry said and kissed her forehead before letting her go.

Christine pulled her hood back up and untied Cesar from the fence. She heard the front door close as she made her way toward the back of the house. As she walked by the stables she saw the rose bush. It looked beautiful lit up by the full moon. She walked past it and saw the dirt path that followed.

She felt her heart racing as a lone cedar log cabin began to show itself in the distance. It was bigger than she expected and wondered if he had built it himself. She smiled as she thought of the home he had made for himself at the opera house. She should have expected no different here. She could see the glow of a fire coming from one of the windows.

She walked up to the wrap around porch and tied Cesar's reins to one of the rails. She slowly walked up the step to the front door. She raised her hand to knock but stopped. This is it. She thought to herself. The end of the journey she had started and she didn't know what would happen when she came face to face with him.

She began to wonder again if it would be better if she left. Madame Giry had helped him to live again and move on with his life. What right did she have to expect him to open his life up to her again? She was about to turn and leave but stopped herself. "I have come this far." She whispered and just as she was about to knock she heard a rustling in the bushes next to the cabin.

She turned around and thought her heart might pound out of her chest when she saw him emerge from the bushes and stop when he saw her. She starred into his familiar sea green eyes and immediately knew it was him. She had found her angel.


	6. All I Ask of You, Forgiveness

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Author Note** – Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You have no idea how much they mean to me and inspire me to continue. Here is the moment we have all been waiting for. Christine and Erik are face to face again.

As a warning in this chapter their conversation may seem a bit dysfunctional, repetitive and generally all over the place. Trust me this isn't me forgetting how to write. It is how I saw the conversation in my head since they have a lot to talk about and try to resolve. So things might jump around a bit since they are both dealing with seeing each other for the first time in six years.

Erik may also seem a little OOC but I figured after six years he will have changed a bit like we all do over time.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

Enough from me. On to the story, enjoy the ride!

* * *

**All I Ask of You, Forgiveness**

Erik stopped when he saw a cloaked figure at his door. He was immediately ready to activate one of the numerous deadly traps he had constructed around his home to defend himself. Then he saw Cesar tied to the porch and stopped himself. Had Madame Giry told Meg where he lived? The figure turned to face him and even in the darkness of the night he could tell that under the cloak was a woman but not Meg. He starred at the stranger in front of him and she starred back at him.

He let out a gasped as he looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes and she starred into his light sea green ones. Was it possible? Could she really here? He thought to himself. No. He stood shaking his head. It was impossible, she was an illusion of his mind like all the other times. When he stepped forward to try to touch her she would disappear. He had dreamed about her so many times after she left him. Then he worked hard to forget her especially once he found out from Madame Giry she had gone through with her marriage to the Vicomte. The dreams had begun again after the music he played a little more than a week before.

Christine starred at him as her heart raced. She had found him. She wanted to run forward and wrap her arms around him. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him as soon as she saw him but stopped herself. Instead she stepped off the porch and took a few steps closer to him. She saw under the hood of his cloak he looked as if he hadn't aged at all.

He was the same handsome man as before and wore the same white mask to cover his deformity. She couldn't see much more than the mask but assumed he was wearing a black wig and still dressed as gentlemanly as he did before. Now that she was face to face with him her thoughts became jumbled. She had no idea where to start so she smiled at him. "Hello Erik."

He stayed silent as he starred at her. When he had imagined her she never spoke. She was here. Christine was here. She was real, and standing in front of him. Now that she was closer to him he could tell by the redness in her eyes she had been crying. More than anything he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her.

He noticed a few strands of blonde hair under the hood of her cloak. Why did she change her beautiful brunette hair? He wondered. Then it dawned on him. She had called him by his first name. He let it repeat in his mind. He never liked hearing his name but loved the way it floated off of her lips. As he looked at her his heart began to ache as he remembered all the pain he felt when she left him for the Vicomte.

As they both stayed silent he could feel the tension between them building as he continued to stare at her. "Christine?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Yes, it's me."

Erik thought he might pass out as he heard her voice again. It had been six years since he last saw her. He asked the first clear question that formed in his mind. "How do you know my name? I never told you what it was."

"Meg told me." Christine stated simply and spoke again before he could ask his next question. "I ran into her at your old home in the opera house. She was reluctant at first but she helped me leave Paris on Cesar to get to Madame Giry who after a bit of prodding told me you lived here."

Erik closed his eyes. He felt a conflict deep within himself. Half of him wanted her to stay while the other wanted her to leave. He looked at her again. She had caused him so much pain when she left before he decided to get it over with quickly. "I told you to leave my home and forget me."

"How could you expect me to do that?" She asked. "You are an important part of my life. I could never forget about you."

He noticed her use of the present tense but still felt the need to protect himself. He narrowed his eyes as he spat out. "Go back to your comfy life Vicomtess. I am sure your husband is missing you."

Christine didn't move even though he told her to go. Meg and Madame Giry had warned her he might be like this. She had told them both she would go if he asked her to but now that she was here, standing in front of him she decided he was going to hear her out no matter what she had to do. She didn't expect an immediate happy reunion and was hurt by his words but did not show it. "I can't go back to him."

"Why?" He asked trying to hide his immediate concern for her.

"I left him." Christine told him while trying to remain still when her heart was still screaming at her to run into his arms and tell him how much she missed him.

"Why would you do that?" Erik tried to hide his shock and delight that the Vicomte might be sharing a bit of the pain he felt when she left him.

"It's a long story." Christine said. She did not want him to know about her life with Raoul, not yet. "The only thing I will say for now is that I saw who the real Vicomte De Chagny was."

"Why did you seek me out?" Eric asked wondering what she meant by the real Vicomte.

Christine didn't want to immediately exclaim that she loved him. She knew she needed to take things slow. She didn't quite know how to start but did as best as she could. "I needed to see you. I needed to come here and see if there was a way to make things right between us."

Erik couldn't help but laugh. "You have come to this conclusion after six years? There is nothing you can do to make things right." He turned around and was about to walk back into the woods.

"Erik, please wait." She said running forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "All I wanted to do was come back and…"

Erik turned to face her shaking off the hand that was on his shoulder. "Has anyone ever taken what you hated most about yourself and displayed it like a freak show for an audience to enjoy? Seeing you here. Hearing your voice, it brings it all back. The screams of horror and disgust. The mob that was ready to kill me. You are no better than the…" He stopped himself from revealing his past. "Why would I allow you back into my life after what you did to me?"

Christine closed her eyes taking a deep breath and when she opened them Erik was surprised to see her normally kind eyes burning with anger. "Why is it that I'm being blamed for everything that happened at the opera house?" She yelled at him. "Meg, Madame Giry, and now you. Have you all forgotten about what you did?" She asked pointing at him and not giving him a chance to respond. "You lied to me. You used my love for my father against me and made me think he sent you to me like he promised on his death bed. You kidnapped me. You murdered people. Why am I responsible for any of that? I am a victim of what happened there as much as you are."

Erik stood silently as he took in her words. He had never heard Christine yell or become as angry as she was right now. She noticed his eyes soften a bit before he spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were. I know you're not responsible for my actions."

Christine felt herself calming down. "I didn't mean to throw all of that in your face. The reason I came here wasn't to fight with you or lay blame. I will leave if that's what you truly wish but there is something I need to know. Why didn't you reveal your true self when you first came to me?"

"You know why." Erik whispered.

Her eyes broke with his to glance at his mask. "You knew me long before you decided to become my angel of music. Did you honestly think I was so shallow that that I would reject you immediately because of your face?"

"As soon as I laid eyes on the grown woman you had become I fell deeply in love with you but knew we could never be together. Then I heard you sing and thought I could at least be with you by helping your voice soar. When you unmasked me in my home after your performance in Hannibal you reacted exactly as I feared you would and I knew I was right. You could never love a monster like me." Erik looked up at the sky. "If you only knew the life I lived before I knew you."

"I do." Christine told him.

He looked back at her and she could see the shock in his eyes. "How could you possibly know?"

"Meg. Her mother told her about what she knew of your past with the gypsies. She told me along with how you escaped the mob that was after you the night I left." Christine explained.

"I see." Erik now understood why she was really here. "You came here out of pity because of how I was treated in my past or to absolve yourself of your guilt for what you did during Don Juan."

"No that's not it at all." Christine told him. "I pity the people who made the same mistake I did. Nobody ever looked beyond your face to see deeper inside you. If they did they would see the beauty that lies there."

"When we last spoke you told me that it wasn't my face but in my soul was where my true distortion lied." Erik reminded her.

"I was wrong and not only about that." Christine whispered. "That night after Hannibal you assumed it was your face that frightened me."

"You could barely…" Erik began to say.

"I was never afraid of your face." Christine admitted. "It was your intense anger when I removed your mask that frightened me." She closed her eyes as she took another deep breath and then looked at him. "I wish you would have told me the truth and given me the chance to get to know the real you. Then I could have decided for myself. I am so sorry for what I did and said to you the night we last saw each other. You must know I didn't want any part of the plot to trap you. When you sang those beautiful words to me in my heart all I wanted to do was let you finish and tell you yes I would be with you."

"Why didn't…" Erik stopped himself. The answer she gave wasn't going to change what happened.

"The Surete was ready to close in. I thought if I hadn't pulled off your mask that night you never would have escaped the trap Raoul had set. I know that really doesn't make any sense but I thought everyone's reaction would give you time to get away. I didn't know you had set up an escape for us of your own. If I had I never would have done what I did." Christine told him.

Erik didn't know what to say. She was saying things to him he had wanted to hear her say six years ago. If only he had trusted her and let her decide for herself as Madame Giry had advised before he came to her as an angel of music. They both stood looking at each other wondering where they went from here.

The February air was getting colder and Christine tried not to let it bother her but felt herself beginning to shiver. Erik noticed and stepped closer to her. As he looked at her shivering form all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her to warm her.

His mind was yelling at him to send her away but his heart knew he wasn't going to. He could tell there were still things she wanted to say to him and his instincts told him to hear her out. "Would you like to come inside?" He offered. "You are obviously cold."

Christine nodded smiling as she followed him inside. He was allowing her in his home. It was a step forward which made her feel less anxious. The inside of his cabin was as nice as the outside. She inhaled and could smell the cedar of the walls mixing with the roaring fire. She felt the chill of the outside air leaving her already. "What about Cesar?" She asked before he closed the door. "Should I bring him back to Madame Giry's stable?"

"He'll be alright. He has lived through much harsher conditions." He closed the door and removed his cloak hanging it up on a hook. "May I?" He asked holding out his hand to take her cloak. She noticed he was wearing his familiar black wig but not wearing gloves like he had before. He was also dressed more casually than she remembered. He was wearing black dress pants that covered what she thought were black boots and a loosely tucked in white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone so you could see a bit of his chest.

"No, thank you." She said trying not to stare at him and pulled her hood closer to keep her bruised face hidden from him. "I think I will keep it on until I warm up."

Erik nodded and moved two chairs closer to the fire. He motioned for her to sit down. "I'm going to prepare some tea. Would you like some?"

"Yes. Thank you." As he began preparing the tea. She looked around his cabin. She noticed the sitting room she was in led to a kitchen where Erik was preparing the tea. She saw his organ in the center of the room with blank sheets of music on the music desk. On the wooden mantel above the fireplace she saw the papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. She smiled as she looked at the attached monkey figurine that played the symbols when you started it. There were various books on shelves to the left and right of the fireplace. She noticed there were other black leather bound books like the one she found in the opera house. She would have to remember to return the one that was left behind to him.

Erik handed her a steaming mug and she felt it immediately warming her hands as the rest of her body was warmed by the fire. She took a few sips as Erik sat down next to her. They both sat in silence not knowing what to say. Erik looked at her and noticed she was trying hard to keep the left side of her face covered by her hood. He wanted to ask her about it but decided to wait and let her tell him. "After you left my home with the Vicomte I looked for a while to see if you were given the status of Prima Donna at another opera house but you seemed to disappear from the stage completely."

"I haven't performed in front of an audience since Don Juan." Christine told him as she starred into the fire sipping her tea.

Erik couldn't help but wonder if it was because of him that she didn't sing anymore. "Did you lose your passion for the stage?"

"No." Christine said keeping her eyes fixed on the fire. She nearly jumped when she felt Erik's hand on her chin and turn her face so she was looking at him.

"Why didn't you return to the stage?" Erik asked.

Christine sighed. "Raoul refused to allow it."

"He refused…?" Erik asked feeling anger at that slave of fashion for keeping such a talent from the world.

"He thought it would be better if I stayed out of the limelight and feared that being on stage would bring back painful memories. What have you been doing since we last saw each other?" She asked a bit lamely not wanting to go into any more detail about her awful marriage.

"After Meg helped me get to Cesar he led me to the Giry's house. I stayed there for a while." He skipped ahead a bit not wanting to relive the days he spent alone, motionless, starring into fires or at the walls thinking of her. "Madame Giry eventually arrived with carriages full of things she brought from the opera house. She told me that I could live with her but I preferred my solitude. I never told her but I didn't want her to be put in a dangerous position should the Surete come to her to try to find me. She insisted I stay with her at least until I found a place to live. When I was walking in the woods I found this cottage. It was run down but livable so I moved in and slowly improved it over time. I stay away from the rest of the world as much as I can. Madame Giry goes to the market for me and brings me news of the outside world."

Christine hated that he had lived here alone for so long. It must be like the opera house all over again. "Did the Surete ever come here?"

Erik shook his head taking a sip of his tea. "Madame Giry talked to them in Paris and was able to convince them that she was unaware of where I was. She hasn't told me for a while but I assume they are still looking for me."

"When I was in Paris Meg told me they had stopped looking a few years ago." Christine informed him. She began to feel a bit warm from the fire and lowered her hood. She immediately froze when she heard Erik gasp and realized what she had done.

"What happened to you?" Erik put his tea down on the small wooden table next to him and turned back to look closer at the bruise on her cheek.

Christine quickly pulled her hood back up. "It's nothing."

Erik starred at her and something she had said outside came to his mind. _"The only thing I will say for now is that I saw who the real Vicomte De Chagny was."_ It didn't take long for him to put the pieces together. "The Vicomte did that to you. That's what you meant by you saw the real him."

He saw the tears forming in her eyes that she was fighting to hold back and knew by her silence that he was right. He thought his blood might boil from the anger he felt at the thought of that animal hitting such a beauty.

Christine saw the fiery anger in his eyes. She had seen that anger before. Then she thought back to what they were talking about, the Surete. Her eyes widened. What if Raoul discovered her with him? Meg told her when she was in Paris Raoul had gotten the Surete involved in the search for her. Why hadn't she put the pieces together then? They had stopped searching for him but now that she was gone Raoul was sure to make sure they started the search for him again as well and like a fool she had come here. It was her reason for never seeking him out before now. She was going to lead the people who wanted him to hang right to him. "This was a mistake." She said as she stood up and placed her tea on the mantel. "You were right I should go."

Erik watched as she made her way to the door and cursed himself. He had tried to hide the rage he was feeling but he obviously hadn't done as well a job as he had hoped and scared her again. She had sought him out but now she was about to disappear from his life again. No matter what their past was he knew one thing for certain, he couldn't lose her again. He got up and before she could reach the handle of his front door she felt him grab her arm just below her shoulder.

Christine winced in pain as she felt his strong hand grab her exactly where Raoul had during their last fight. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." She felt Erik loosen his grip. "Or hurt you."

"You didn't do either." Christine turned around but didn't pull out of his grasp. She liked the feeling of his hand on her arm.

"The Vicomte." Erik whispered trying desperately to control the intense anger he felt.

Christine nodded. "We got into a fight and that's when he did this." She said pulling down her hood so he could see her face. "He also grabbed me violently where you did just now. I guess it's still, sensitive." She looked down at the floor fighting harder to hold back her tears. She didn't want him to see her cry and couldn't look at him ashamed of what she was about to admit. "It's one of the reasons I left him. Raoul, changed, after we left the opera house or he finally let go of the charade and showed me who he really was. After we were married he began to drink all the time and the abuse began not long after that. We would fight whenever he brought up wanting to have children or if I talked about wanting to return to the stage. I guess he figured the best way to end our fights was to…" She couldn't finish as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She tried to brush them away with her free hand. "It was my fault, I should have left going back to the stage alone and had children like he wanted."

She felt his other hand under her chin as he gently lifted her head so her eyes met his. Christine could feel her heart skip a few beats when she thought she saw love for her in his eyes. Erik could see the shame in her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. "There is no need for you to feel ashamed about what that animal did to you. The fault lies with him, not you."

Christine reluctantly pulled her arm out of his grasp. She wiped away her tears and tried to calm herself down. She could clearly see the concern mixed with anger in his eyes and even though she wanted to stay she knew she couldn't. "Please, let me leave. By coming here I have not only put you but others I care about in danger. Raoul is dangerous and so are the people he deals with. He will never give up until he finds me and if they find me with you they will…"

Erik took a step back feeling the same sadness come over him when she left him before but it was clouded by anger. "This is it. You walk into my life again, bringing with you all the pain you caused me when you left before. Now you are once again going to walk out of my life and disappear into the night leaving me alone to deal with the pain."

"Pain." Christine whispered and gave a weak laugh. "Pain. I will show you pain." Before Erik could stop her she undid her cloak, tore off her riding corset and pulled off her blouse letting them all fall to the floor.

Erik stood silent as he looked at her nearly bare upper body. He saw the bruises on her arms but then noticed other bruises in various stages of healing. She turned around and he held back a gasp when he saw more bruises along with scars from burns and what he knew was a braided bullwhip. The scars on her body reminded him of the ones he carried from when he was beaten by the gypsies. "Oh Christine." He whispered as she turned around to face him.

"If you think leaving then or coming back into your life now was easy and only caused you pain you're wrong." Christine said through tears that were now cascading down her cheeks. "If you thought that for the last six years I have been living a privileged life it could not be further from the truth." She yelled through her tears. "Look at me! Look at my face! I have lived through years of torture not only due to his jealousy of you but because Raoul, in his own words, wanted to break me. So I would be the perfect, obedient wife. I was made to live by his rules at home. Then act like the happy doting wife in public waltzing around like a trophy. Nothing more than property he owned. I haven't been his wife. I have been his prisoner and lived a life of hell."

As Erik listened and looked at her bruises he thought about what his life was like before he lived at the opera house. What she described sounded so much like his own. He never wanted that kind of a life for her and realized he was partly to blame for it. "Christine, the last thing I want to do is cause you more pain but I have to know, why would Raoul have a reason to be jealous of me?"

"Ever since Raoul saw us together during our performance in Don Juan and when I kissed you before you freed him he became insecure about my true feelings for him. He felt he could never evoke the passion out of me that you could. He was certain I loved you and only left with him to give you time to escape." Christine took a breath as she looked in his eyes. "He was right. I only allowed myself to admit my love for you after it was too late."

"If you loved me and in your heart wanted to stay with me why did you leave to be with him?"

"At the time I thought I loved him too and I was trying to protect you. You have to understand. All of a sudden one night I was thrust into the limelight and that same night he forced himself back into my life. I didn't see it then but he trapped me in his world the moment he came into my dressing room the night you took me to your home for the first time. He began making decisions and taking control from the beginning. If you remember he decided he was going to take me to dinner that night even after I said no. I was young and being pulled in so many directions. I didn't know what to do and wasn't strong enough to stand up for myself or see what was right in front of me. I did what I felt was expected of me." Christine explained.

"You seemed to love him deeply when I saw what you shared on the roof of the opera house the night of Il Muto." Erik whispered. "I heard you tell him how repulsed you were by me, like the rest of the world."

"I wasn't…"

"Then why did you say such hateful things about me?"

Christine threw up her hands and sighed. "I was angry at you for lying to me about being an angel sent to me by my father. I knew you were there and I wanted to hurt you. I know I acted like a child. There is nothing I can do that will change what you heard except tell you that I am truly sorry for those words and everything that happened after. Raoul had decided my future was with him before I took him up to the roof. Between him and the managers I was trapped. Can't you see that?"

Erik took a moment to think about what she said before he spoke again. "You could have come to me. I would have protected you from all of them."

"You had stopped coming to me and I knew it was because of Raoul. I thought if I tried to come to you, you would send me away."

Erik placed a hand he didn't realize was trembling on her cheek careful to avoid the bruise. "I never would have done that to you. If you needed me all you had to do was tell Madame Giry and I would have been there."

"How was I supposed to know that? I never loved Raoul but made myself believe I did. I will never understand why I accepted his proposal. I think that's why I wanted to keep it a secret. Not because I was afraid of you finding out but so I could figure out how to get out of it." Christine leaned into his touch and looked him in the eyes. "The first time I laid eyes on you after you opened the mirror I fell in love with you so intensely it scared me. Then after you killed Buquet it felt like I lost you. I never should have said the things I said when we last laid eyes on each other or left you to be alone. When you declared your love for me after I gave you back the ring I wanted to stay with you. I knew if I did Raoul or you would have ended up dead and it would have been because of me. I lied to myself. I forced myself to believe I loved Raoul and not you for six years. It was easier to give into his empty promises then admit that you were the one I truly loved." Tears began to stream down her cheeks once more and Erik could feel her beginning to tremble.

Christine couldn't hold back anymore. She fell to her knees sobbing like she had when she was seven years old and her father died.

Erik grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around her as he joined her on the floor. He took Christine into his strong arms holding her close as she let out all the tears she had been holding in for six years. She laid her head against his muscular chest as she cried. She had been strong for so long. She never gave Raoul the satisfaction of seeing her cry even when he beat her. Now, here with Erik she felt like she could let out everything she had been holding inside herself. "When I…was with Raoul…my hope was lost…my dreams were gone." She choked out through her sobs. "Even for…the short time…I have…been with you…tonight I know…you are my hope…you are dreams. You always have been." She continued to sob but he needed to know. "That's how I know…it's real. I love you. I always did."

She stopped talking and sobbed as Erik continued to console her. His heart raced and filled with joy. She loved him and had left that animal of a Vicomte to find him so she could tell him. His joy was also clouded with doubt. He couldn't help but wonder if that was all she wanted to do. Was she going to leave him again now that she had said what she came here to say in an attempt to protect him? She wanted to be with him six years ago but his foolish temper had pushed her toward the Vicomte. As she continued to cry he closed his eyes and held her tighter hoping she wouldn't leave him again. Even though he hated who sang this song to her before he felt the music coming to him and let it guide him as he always did. He softly began to sing to her. "_**No more talk of sadness. Forget your wide-eyed fears, I'm here, nothing can harm you. My voice will warm and calm you. Let me be your shelter. Let Erik dry your tears, I'm here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to hide you.**_"

Christine could feel her tears drying as she listened to his angelic voice. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes and felt her heart filling with music. "_**All I want is freedom. A world with no more fights and you, always beside me to hold me and to hide me.**_" She smiled at him. "On the roof that night when I was singing with Raoul all I wished and could picture in my mind was being with you."

They sang together and as they did they felt the magic of the beautiful music they made together. "_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Anywhere you go, let me go too. That's all I ask of you.**_"

"If it is possible your voice is more beautiful now then it was before." Erik told her.

Christine felt her cheeks turning pink at his compliment. "I have regretted leaving you every day since then. I have missed you so much these past six years my heart ached."

"I have missed you too. There is not a day that has gone by that I haven't thought of you or wished that you would come back to me." He was silent for a moment. "You weren't wrong to be angry with me. I lied to you. I did unthinkable and unforgivable things and not only to you. I should have given you the opportunity to decide for yourself if you wanted me in your life instead of the lie I chose to tell you. I'm sorry for everything you have gone through because of me. You were the first, the only woman I loved. Because of my anger and jealousy I drove you away. When I heard what you thought of me and saw at the masquerade that you were engaged something inside of me snapped. I have had six years to reflect on what I did and how wrong my actions were. I acted no better than the Vicomte. I wanted you to belong to me. I became obsessed with you to the point of madness." He tenderly took her face in his hands. "You are not property to be owned or kept in a prison. You are a beautiful, compassionate, free spirit and did not deserve the pain we caused you."

"Loved." It was the only thing Christine could say as she felt her heart begin to break after the short song they just shared. "I was the only woman you loved. Are you saying...?"

Erik put a finger to her lips and smiled. "I love you Christine. I never stopped loving you and I never will."

Christine reached up and caressed his unmasked cheek. He starred into her eyes as her soft gentle hand touched his skin. She brought her face closer to his and they closed their eyes as their lips met in a tender passionate kiss. All the tension in the room faded away as they gave into the love they shared for each other. Her lips were as soft as he remembered when she last kissed him. Christine allowed his cloak to fall off her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist caressing her soft skin.

When their lips parted Christine pulled her head back so she could see his beautiful sea green eyes. "We know there's blame to share for all that happened back then but it doesn't matter anymore. All I want to know is if it's possible for us to start a new life, together?"

Erik stared into her dark brown eyes and smiled. "I think we already have."

Christine smiled laying her head on his shoulder and sang softly in his ear. "_**Anywhere you go, let me go to. Love me, that's all I ask of you.**_"


	7. A New Beginning

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Author Note** – Again thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

* * *

**A New Beginning **

Meg continued to ride Cecile at a full gallop pushing her as hard as she could. She felt bad when she heard Cecile panting due to the pace they were keeping with no stops but she would make it up to her when they arrived at their stables. She smiled when they rode into the field and she saw her mother's home in the distance. She stopped Cecile and walked her to the stables before going to see her mother. She stopped when she entered and immediately became concerned when she didn't see Cesar.

Did Raoul get to her already? She wondered to herself. She shook her head. No, no one had seen her leave and even if they did there were few horses that could keep pace with Cesar. Maybe Christine had stopped somewhere even though she had told her not to. She knew word of the reward was going to spread quickly but it couldn't have spread fast enough to hinder her departure from Paris even if she had stopped.

She put Cecile in a stall making sure she had plenty of food and water. She gave her a thorough brushing and left the stables making her way to the house. She riffled through her bag and cursed at herself when she couldn't find her key. She knew how late it was and didn't want to wake her mother but this was too important to wait until morning. Not to mention she didn't really relish the idea of sleeping in the stables. Her mind made up she knocked on the door as hard as she could.

Madame Giry had tried to go to bed after Christine left but found it to be futile. She knew sleep would not come to her until she knew what had happened between Erik and Christine. She sat watching the fire sipping tea hoping that everything was alright. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard frantic knocking on her front door. She sighed instantly thinking that their reunion had not gone the way Christine wanted.

She opened the door and was surprised to see her daughter on the other side. "Meg!" She exclaimed with a smile at her daughter's surprise visit and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why were you knocking?"

"I lost my key." Meg told her and hoped that Raoul wouldn't go back into Erik's home to explore further and find it. She figured even if he did he would most likely toss it aside since he wouldn't know what it went to.

"How did you get here?" Her mother asked when she didn't see a horse behind her.

"I rode Christine's horse. She is back in the stables. Maman I didn't see Cesar in there." She said with obvious concern. "Did you see Christine this evening?"

"Yes I did." Madame Giry said. "To say I was surprised to see her would be an understatement. We talked for a little bit and as you must have known I would I told her where Erik was."

Meg couldn't hold back her smile. "I wasn't completely sure you would tell her given how protective you are of him but I knew if you heard Christine out there was a good chance."

"I told her to take Cesar with her to see him." Madame Giry explained. "You told me when you were last here that you wouldn't be back for a few months. Not that I am not happy to see my daughter but what are you doing here and at this ungodly hour no less?"

"I had to leave Paris and get here as fast as I could to warn you all." Meg told her.

Madame Giry was immediately alarmed. "Warn us? About what?"

"Since you spoke with Christine you know that she left Raoul and her reasons for doing so. When I told her I would help her get out of Paris safely I came up with a plan for her and me to switch places."

"That explains her shorter blonde hair and why you have the same cut as she does but are now a brunette. Meg do you have any idea how dangerous your plan was?" Madame Giry said as she led her daughter inside and they sat by the fire.

"Maman I can take care of myself." Meg insisted trying not to roll her eyes. After living in Paris on her own all these years her mother still had a tendency to treat her like a child. "She probably tried to hide it but I am sure you saw what that wretch did to her." Madame Giry nodded. "She didn't tell me the details but we can guess what the rest of her life with him was like. I had to do whatever I could to help her."

"I suppose if it were me I would have done the same." Her mother admitted. "What happened in Paris tonight that made you feel the need to come here so urgently?"

Meg decided to tell her the shortest version of the story as possible. "After Christine left I encountered one of Raoul's men on the street. He immediately thought I was Christine but I was able to convince him I was someone else. I wasn't completely sure that he believed me so I went to the opera house to pack a few things. Just as I was about to leave I came face to face with Raoul…"

"Are you alright?" Madame Giry interrupted thinking back to the bruise she saw on Christine's face. She got up and began to look her daughter over for wounds.

"Maman stop! I am fine." Meg insisted and got her mother to sit back down. "He tried to plaster on a mask of politeness but when I wouldn't give him any information he became threatening so…" Meg tried hard not to smile as she relived what she did to Raoul in her mind. "I kneed him in the…"

"Meg!" Her mother exclaimed.

"I know. I know. It's not lady like and you detest violence but what else was I supposed to do? After he fell to the ground I ran out through the tunnel and jumped on Christine's horse." Meg explained. "I was about to ride out of town but something told me to turn around. I waited for Raoul to make his way out of the opera house. When he did he met up with a man named Anton. I am pretty sure it was the same man I encountered on the street. He told Anton to spread the word that he was offering fifty-thousand francs to anyone who knew your location. If that information lead him to Erik, who I am certain he thinks Christine will be with, he would give them one hundred-thousand francs. When I heard that I knew I had to come to warn the three of you right away."

Madame Giry thought for a moment. "Your instincts were right. With that kind of reward offered word will spread quickly not only through Paris but most of France. I know my friends are loyal to me but even they may not be able to resist that."

Meg nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do?"

Madame Giry sighed. "The only thing I can think of to do is try to disappear. Not only from this house but from France. The Vicomte's influence can only get him so far and he knows it. I have a feeling that's why he is offering such a lofty reward. I have heard wonderful things about London from people in town."

Meg's eye lit up at the thought. "I have always dreamed of going to London."

"You may want to tone down your enthusiasm when you see Christine." Madame Giry suggested.

"Right." Meg said feeling the warmth enter her cheeks as they turned a bit pink.

Madame Giry smiled at her. "I know you have always wanted to leave Paris and explore the world but you know Christine. She will not like that you are forced to live that dream because of her."

"I know Maman but you're right. If we can all get out of France we should be free of the Vicomte."

"It will not be as easy as it sounds." Madame Giry noticed Meg trying to stifle a yawn. "It has been a long night. We both should get some rest."

"What about Christine and Erik?" Meg wondered. "Shouldn't we go tell them?"

"Christine has been at his cabin for a while now." Madame Giry told her. "I do not want to interrupt them. I will go and see him in the morning."

"I was right." Meg said with a smile. "I never asked because I figured you wouldn't tell me but he lives right behind our home doesn't he?" Her mother nodded. "Will we all travel together?"

Madame Giry shook her head. "People will be looking for the four of us and expect that."

"What about Christine?"

"I guess that will depend on what I find in the morning." Madame Giry told her with a smile. "Now off to bed. We will have a lot to figure out in a few hours."

Meg gave her mother a kiss before going upstairs to her room. She took off her cloak but was so tired she didn't bother changing and curled up on her bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit her soft pillow.

Madame Giry watched Meg disappear upstairs and sat back down. She knew it would be a matter of time before strangers began showing up at her home or worse the Vicomte himself. She sighed as she got up and went up to her room. As she laid down she realized even though the plan Meg had come up with to help Christine in Paris was dangerous it might be exactly what she and Meg would have to do to make sure not only Erik but Christine stayed safe.

While Meg and Madame Giry were talking, at the cabin Christine smiled as Erik held her in his arms pulling her as close to him as he could. She could tell he was trying not to hurt her healing body as he held her. She thought back but couldn't remember the last time she had been this truly happy. They stayed together on the floor in silence enjoying the feeling of being together.

Erik thought his heart might leap out of his chest from pure joy. As he held Christine he caressed her bare lower back trying not to let anger overshadow the joy as he felt the scars that marred her once perfect skin.

As she felt his hands on her back Christine suddenly became aware that she was only in her upper undergarment. She felt her cheeks begin to get warm as she felt embarrassment set in at what she had done to her clothes. She unwrapped herself from him and rewrapped herself in his cloak. "I'm sorry for…"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Erik told her pulling her back in his arms. "I understand why you did what you felt you had to do. I'm sorry you had to live through such pain."

Christine smiled as she made herself comfortable in his arms and laid her head on his chest. "Anything I had to go through was worth it to be in your arms now."

Erik was about to argue the point but decided to let it go when another question came to his mind. "Why do you love me Christine?"

"What?" Christine asked as she looked up at him.

He looked away from her staring intently at his front door. "Why do you love me? How could you? As you said I lied to you. I kidnapped you. I tried to force you to marry me. Lastly, I am a murderer. A monster?"

Christine placed her hand on the back of his neck and gently forced him to look down at her. "You are not a monster. I understand you did what you had to do to survive when you killed those men and whoever came before them. As for what you did to me. You lived your life alone and never knew love before me. It overwhelmed you and you didn't know what to do. As I said you are not the only one responsible for what happened between us at the opera house. The night you opened the mirror and showed me your home was one of the happiest of my life. Even wearing your mask you showed me your heart and soul through your music. You are a beautiful man with an amazing soul. How could I not love you?"

Erik was silent for a few moments as he starred down at her. Christine noticed a tear slide down his cheek. "No one has ever called me beautiful before."

"You are, inside and out. It is sad that no one can look past your exterior to see that beauty."

"You have and that is all I care about. No one else's opinion matters to me anymore." Erik told her as he leaned down to kiss her once more. As they parted he saw her trying to hide a yawn and smiled at the beauty in his arms as she was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Christine you're exhausted. Let me show you to the guest room so you can get some rest."

Christine was about to get up when Erik carefully stood cradling her in his arms. She looked up at him. "I need to get my things off of Cesar."

"I can get them for you after you have laid down if you like." Erik offered. Christine nodded laying her head back on his chest. He walked passed the front door down a short hallway. He stopped and carefully opened the guest room door. As he walked into the room he was about to say something when he looked down. He smiled as he saw Christine had fallen asleep in his arms. He walked to the full sized wooden and black velvet canopy bed in the center of the room. He gently laid her down on the maroon silk sheets leaving his cloak wrapped around her. He covered her with a matching down blanket and left the room.

After picking up her clothes from the floor and placing them on a chair he walked outside. He stood for a moment petting Cesar who gladly accepted the attention from his master. He took her satchels from his back and brought them into the guest room. He placed them on the wooden bench at the end of the bed. He looked up at Christine who was still asleep and smiled when he saw her lips were curled into a smile. He walked up to her and bent down gently kissing her on the cheek. "Sleep well. Je t'aime, ma cherie."

He left the room and walked back into the sitting room. He didn't know what to do with himself. Part of him still couldn't believe what had happened tonight. He thought any moment he was going to wake up and find himself alone in his bed. He looked at his organ and decided to sit down. He sifted through the blank sheets of music until he found what he was looking for. It was the first piece of music he had ever written.

He placed the sheet music on the music desk and began to play. "_**Child of the wilderness. Born into emptiness. Learn to be lonely. Learn to find your way in darkness. Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you. Learn to be lonely. Learn to be your one companion. Never dreamed out in the world. There are arms to hold you. You've always known your heart was on its own. So laugh in your loneliness. Child of the wilderness. Learn to be lonely. Learn how to love life that is lived alone. Learn to be lonely. Life can be lived, life can be loved alone.**_"

Christine had woken up when she felt his lips on her cheek. She had a smile on her face that would not leave. When she heard him start to play she closed her eyes and listened to his music. It sounded familiar to her but in her drowsy state she couldn't place where she had heard it. She closed her eyes and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

As Erik finished playing he smiled at the thought of not having to be lonely anymore. He started looking through the sheet music again. He smiled when he finally found it, the last piece of music he had written since moving to this cabin. "_**One song glory, one song before I go. Glory, one song to leave behind, find one song, one last refrain, glory, from the ugliest front man. Who wasted opportunity. One song, he had the world at his feet, glory, in the eyes of a young girl, a young girl. Find glory. Beyond the cheap flaming lights. One song, before the sun sets. Glory, on another empty life. Time flies, time dies. Glory, one blaze of glory. One blaze of glory, glory. Find glory in a song that rings true. Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame. Find, one song, a song about love, glory, from the soul of a young man. A young man, find the one song, before the sadness takes hold glory, like a sunset. One song to redeem this empty life. Time flies and then no need to endure anymore. Time dies**_"

His voice faded away and he brought his hand up to his mask. So much had happened tonight he had forgotten he was wearing it. He began to feel anxious at the thought of her seeing him without his mask again. She told him his face didn't frighten her but it had been years since she'd seen it. If she saw me without my mask again it might not frighten her but would she be disgusted when she looked at his face. He wondered. She told me I was beautiful. He reminded himself. She wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it. As illogical as it was part of him still feared her reaction at seeing him maskless.

He noticed the fire beginning to die down and got up to put more wood on it. He sat down starring at the fire and his thoughts began to drift away from his face and to what he had seen on Christine's body.

His hands clenched into tight fists as he thought of what the Vicomte had done to her. He had claimed to love her. The only reason he pushed her away was because he thought the Vicomte was better for her than he was. He thought he would give her a better life and protect her but he had done the complete opposite. He had beaten her. He tried to break her so she would be the perfect wife.

He knew Christine was right when she said he would never stop looking for her. Erik knew they would not be able to stay here long. Every day they did after tonight would put the Giry's in danger. Especially Meg. She lived at the opera house and he knew that would be one of the first places the Vicomte would look for Christine if he hadn't already.

Meg is a smart woman. He thought to himself. If she had planned Christine's departure from Paris she must have had one for herself as well.

He had seen the intense fear in Christine's eyes when she told him that the Vicomte dealt with dangerous men whom he assumed were in his employ. Erik smiled. He may be only one man but he was after all the infamous Phantom of the Opera. If the Vicomte found them before they had a chance to leave no matter how many men he brought with them they would all regret stepping foot near his home.

He loved Christine and she loved him in return. Long ago he had made a promise to protect her and failed. This time he wouldn't. He would protect her no matter what he had to do. Hate burned in his eyes as he looked into the fire. She had been made to endure years of hell. It was only fitting that he return the Vicomte's actions in kind.

He sat thinking for so long he didn't notice the sun beginning to rise. When he saw the light coming in through the windows he got up and prepared himself some coffee. It wasn't uncommon for him to be up through the night into the next day. He sat back down as he began to wonder where Christine and he would go from here.

She wanted to be with him but she was still a married woman and perhaps in the light of day she would feel differently. He forcefully pushed any doubt out of his mind. He knew by the way she spoke and sang last night she wanted to be with him. It was her marriage that was the problem. He heard stories of women wanting to be free of their husbands and how hard it was. Perhaps it was time for him to call in some of the favors that were owed to him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that when he heard the soft knock on his door he nearly jumped. He opened the door and was surprised to see Madame Giry.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at such an early hour." She said.

"Not at all. I was awake already. Please come in."

"Thank you." She said as he closed the door behind her and they sat by the fireplace. She looked around. "I saw Cesar was still outside. Where is Christine?"

"She is asleep." Erik said and couldn't hold back a smile.

"I take it by the renewed glow in your eyes that your reunion with her went well." She said not being able to hold back a smile of her own.

"Not at first." Erik admitted and a thought hit him. "Did you know?"

Madame Giry raised an eyebrow. "Did I know what?"

"How that imbecile was treating her?" Erik whispered trying to keep himself from shaking with pure rage.

"No. I hadn't had contact with her since her wedding day. You must know if I had known I would have found a way to help her long before now." Madame Giry told him.

Erik nodded. She thought of Christine as her own daughter she would never have let her suffer as she did. "I apologize. I know you would have moved heaven and earth to help her."

"There is no need for apologies Erik. You said your reunion did not go well at first. What changed things?"

"She told me she loved me. That she had from the beginning and it was never my face that frightened her. She wanted to be with me but felt trapped by the Vicomte's immediate control over her life. Of course my lies about being an angel sent to her by her father did not help matters." Madame Giry did not say anything but he knew her well enough to see the, I told you as much look in her eyes. "Then everything I did after his arrival." Erik sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past. After we had made our peace with it Christine asked me if we could start a new life, together."

"Should I bother to ask what your answer was?" Erik couldn't help but laugh but immediately stopped when he saw Madame Giry's face become serious. "There is the not so small issue of her being a married woman."

"I know. That is one of the many things that has kept me up since she fell asleep." Erik told her taking a sip of his coffee.

"Her husband is the reason I am here."

Erik immediately became concerned. "What happened?"

"Meg arrived last night a while after Christine did. She ended up having a small confrontation with the Vicomte…"

"He didn't hurt her did he?"

Madame Giry shook her head. "She is fine. She ended up doing more damage to him before he could do anything to her."

Erik couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Was that what you came to tell me?"

"Once Meg had, dispatched, with the Vicomte she had Christine's horse ready to go and was about to ride her out of the city but decided to stop to do a bit of ease dropping. She heard the Vicomte talking to a man named Anton. He is offering fifty thousand francs to anyone who knows my whereabouts and one hundred thousand if the information leads to you." Madame Giry informed him.

"This is what Christine was afraid of." Erik said shaking his head. He sighed "Last night she was telling me that Raoul had gotten the Surete involved in the search for her along with other dangerous men he knew. She was scared it would put me, you, and Meg in danger. She tried to tell me it was a mistake to come here and was about to leave but I stopped her. Once she hears about this she will insist on leaving to keep us all safe."

Madame Giry could see the panic in Erik's eyes and reached out putting a gentle hand on his arm. "That will be her first instinct but you said yourself she wants to share her life with you. I know you won't just let her walk out your door. Besides, she is safer with you then on her own. Since the Vicomte knows Meg helped her he will be after all of us no matter what. That's why I came over. I think that it would be best if we all left France and traveled to London. The Vicomte would have little to no influence there."

"I have been thinking the same thing. I only hadn't thought of a location. London sounds like a good idea. We will all need to leave as soon as possible. With the reward he is offering it won't be long before he comes knocking on your door."

"You and Christine must go as soon as possible. I feel Meg and I should stay behind for a few days after you leave."

Erik shook his head. "We can't let you do that. If the Vicomte does come here he will do whatever it takes to get either of you to tell him where Christine and I are."

"The Vicomte will not do anything to me or my daughter. Men like him are cowards who hide their true battering nature until no one is looking."

"Madame Giry if he comes here with men in his employ he will have no need to hide. He will have them do it for him." Erik pointed out.

"Erik, there is no choice." Madame Giry said firmly. "If you and Christine are going to have a chance to get away we need to stay behind. It won't be for long and the Vicomte might not even show up. If he does we can lead him in the wrong direction and meet up with you in a location we decide on before you leave."

Erik was about to continue to argue with her that it was too dangerous and he could protect them all but he knew when Madame Giry's mind was made up. "I will talk to Christine and we will come to see you both later today. I have a few friends around France that Raoul's money will have no influence on. They should be able to help us."

"You do?" Madame Giry asked surprised.

"Did you think after you left the opera house when you were younger I stayed there the entire time?"

"I did actually."

Erik shook his head. "I traveled and ended up meeting some acquaintances along the way."

Madame Giry wanted to ask more about this new revelation but noticed how bright the room was becoming and wanted to get back before Meg woke up. "I am sure Christine will be up soon and it would be better if she heard these things from you." She stood up and Erik walked her to the door. She smiled up at him and pulled him into a hug. "I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you." Erik said as they parted.

"Would you like me to take Cesar back to the stables so he can rest and be fed?"

"Yes, I doubt he appreciates that he has stuck there all night."

Madame Giry untied Cesar and began to walk back towards her house. Erik watched them until they were gone. He closed the door and rested his head against it sighing. Christine had said it herself. The Vicomte would never stop hunting for her and would seek out anyone she cared about to find her. He would spread the word through as much of France as he could. Erik returned to his chair as a plan began to form in his mind.

The Vicomte had offered money and would no doubt offer more if he had to but that was all he had. Erik had been the Opera Ghost, keeping people running his opera house the way he wanted for years. Experience and intelligence were his advantages over the Vicomte. Perhaps it was time to dust off his gloves and take up his role as the opera ghost once more. If people knew he was back then they may be more apt to keep what they knew to themselves. He thought those days were behind him but he would do whatever needed to be done to protect Christine and the Giry's even if that meant more bodies fell by his hands.

Back in Paris, Gerald shook his head as he heard the sound of more glass shattering outside the door of the study. He was sure he would have much more to clean up after his master was done throwing his tantrum.

Inside the study Raoul was pacing back and forth. "How hard is it to find one woman in one city? What do I pay your friends for if they are all useless?"

Anton watched Raoul pace as he sat with his back turned to the fire. He had never seen his friend this upset about anything in his life. He understood how embarrassing it was that his wife left him but he knew there was more to it than that. His fixation on this one woman who in is his opinion was never good enough for his friend in the first place was becoming an obsession that threatened to tear him apart. He was worried for him but decided that was a conversation for another time. "Meg Giry had a pretty good head start on us. A few people were able to give us the general direction she took but after we got outside the city the trail went cold. You can't be surprised we haven't found her. You know what kind of lead she could have gotten riding Cecile."

Raoul nodded. He remembered how many times Christine had beaten him when they would race while riding together. "What about the whereabouts of her mother?"

"No one has come forward with anything useful." Anton told him and waited for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long.

"You are telling me that even with the kind of money I am offering. We have no leads!" Raoul yelled throwing another glass.

Anton shook his head as he watched it hit the dark wooden door and shatter. Perhaps it was time to have that conversation after all. "Raoul, you are beginning to worry me. You need to calm down. It has been less than half a day since you decided to offer a reward, give it time. Someone is going to tell us what we want to know." He took a moment before he continued. "I know I have said this before but why is it so important to you to get Christine back? When you have talked about her with me before she left it sounded like you never held her in the highest regard. To tell you the truth I never did either. There are plenty of other women out there that would make a more suitable wife than her." He thought back to when they were in the phantom's lair at the opera house. "Is this even about Christine? Or is it about your bruised ego and jealousy over the man you think she left you for?"

Raoul stopped pacing and looked at Anton. "I don't think. I know she is with him. Meg and Madame Giry are the key to finding him I am certain of it. Before she left we fought when I discovered she kept a gift he had given her. When I confronted her about it I could see the love and desire for him in her eyes. She tried to deny it but it was there. No one but the Giry's could have helped him evade the mob that was after him six years ago and I bet you anything they have helped keep him hidden. When Christine found Meg she must have helped her get to her mother and her mother helped her get to him."

"So, it is about him." Anton concluded. Raoul tried to rebut but Anton continued. "Have you forgotten that I have known you your whole life? I know you better than you know yourself right now. This frantic search has nothing to do with Christine De Chagny and everything to do with this, phantom. If you're not careful this obsession will tear you apart."

Raoul sat next to Anton and put his head in his hands. "Fine, you're right. Is that what you want to hear?" He said as he looked up at him. "If you had come to the opera house back then you would better understand why I am obsessed with getting her back. He's a monster. He terrorized Christine and everyone else there. At the time I thought she felt the same about him as everyone else. What I can't wrap my head around is if she did, why would she leave me to go back to him? Ever since we escaped the fire at the opera house I have wondered if she ever loved me at all or if she loved him all along." His voice became low and filled with anger. "Now I know. He deserves to hang for what he did and she deserves to watch. Then as I've said she will be taught through whatever means necessary to be an obedient wife and we will have our life together. If you want no part in this I suggest you go now. If you stay you are with me until the end, no matter what that is."

Anton knew what he meant by whatever means necessary, there had been times he was forced to teach his own wife what it meant to be obedient. "You know I am with you Raoul, to the end. I will go put some pressure on our people to get the word of the reward out faster."

Raoul nodded his thanks as Anton left the study. He walked over to a window and watched as the sun continued to rise. He thought about when he had seen Christine when she was on stage during Hannibal. He knew then and there she would be his wife. Then when they had proclaimed their love together on the roof of the opera house he knew she was his. He hadn't counted on another man vying for her hand once he had staked his claim but the phantom had. He shook his head. Reliving the past wasn't going to help him in the present. If Christine had wanted to be with him all this time and was with him now he hoped they enjoyed their time together, because when he found them Christine would come back and he would hang the phantom with his own lasso.


	8. Discussing Their Escape

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you for taking the time to review, follow, or favorite my story. Your support is what keeps the momentum going.

I know I've said it before but I want to say it again. I am trying to stick to the most accurate portrayal of the 19th century as I can but there might be a few things that are either too primitive or advanced. I apologize in advance if some things are still inaccurate.

Hope everyone had a Happy Easter!

* * *

**Discussing Their Escape**

Christine opened her eyes and blinked several times as they adjusted to the sunlight that shined in through the windows. She thought for a moment she was still dreaming and would wake up to see Raoul next to her. Then she felt Erik's cloak around her body and pulled it tighter taking in the scent of his cologne. She wasn't quite sure what it was but she thought she caught a hint of pine. She smiled as she laid where she was remembering the night before. She had thought it would take more time for them to resolve what had happened between them but it seemed that all they needed was last night. Finally she decided to get up. She sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

She took her boots off to stretch her legs and sighed as she wiggled her toes. She looked around the room she was in. It was simple but elegant. The bed she sat on had two windows on either side that let in the suns light and warmth. There was a large wooden armoire across from her. It had a beautiful crest at the top with floral carvings. The center door had a mirror and two doors on either side. There were three lower drawers that finished the piece. Christine knew she had seen this somewhere before and wondered if it was another relic from the opera house Madame Giry acquired. There were a couple lamps around the room and a pendulum clock on the wall to the right of the door. She was surprised when she saw it was one in the afternoon.

She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so late. Normally she was roused by her maids before eight in the morning so she could be dressed for the day. She got up and stretched letting the cloak fall to the floor. As she put her arms down something on the floor near the door caught her eye. She looked over and smiled. She saw a fresh deep red rose, with no thorns as always, and a black ribbon tied around it. Underneath it was a folded piece of paper. Christine picked them up and held them to her chest inhaling the rose's sweet scent.

She placed the rose on the bed and unfolded the paper. She smiled when she saw Erik's perfect handwriting.

* * *

_Ma Cherie, _

_ I did not want to disturb your sleep but I also did not want you to worry if you woke and I was not here. I went out to get fresh wood for the fireplace and stove. There is fruit and croissants on the kitchen table along with coffee on the stove if you are hungry. There is a washroom down the hall if you would like to freshen up. It is the first door on your right when you leave the guest room. I took the liberty of drawing you a bath. It should still be warm if you choose to use it. I will return to you soon. _

_ Je Te Aime, _

_ Erik_

* * *

Christine smiled at his thoughtfulness and placed the note next to the rose on the bed. She saw her satchels on the wooden bench and began to unpack them. She thought it may be presumptuous of her but she placed her clothes in the armoire. She took the journal she had brought with her from the opera house and placed it with the dried rose on the bedside table. She made sure to place her new rose and the note with them. She kept out an outfit and made her way to the washroom. As she was about to open the door she noticed another door at the end of the hallway. She assumed it was Erik's room.

She starred at the door curious as to what was on the other side. She remembered when her curiosity about Erik had gotten the best of her when she removed his mask. The consequences of that action had been much more explosive than she expected. She reasoned taking a quick peak in his room while he was out wouldn't justify the same reaction.

She opened the door and stepped inside. His room was not at all what she expected. It was large, light, and bright. The complete opposite of the darkness he lived in at the opera house. To her right was a full-sized platform bed set into a small nook in center of the wall. There were wooden wall sconces that held lamps on either side. On the opposite wall was a large window that flooded the room with sunlight and held more lamps on the wall on either side of it. She saw another door that led to the porch outside to her left. From the ceiling hung a silver chandelier that held four more lamps. On the opposite side of the bed was an armoire almost identical to the one in the guest room. There was a small vanity next to that which she assumed held various wigs and make-up to hide his deformity.

She didn't know how long she stood in his room taking it in. It was so different then what she expected. She found herself starring at his bed and blushed when she caught herself having what Madame Giry would call, unladylike thoughts. She turned and left the room going back to the washroom.

After soaking in the warm water for what felt like forever, she changed into a clean pair of black pants and a sky blue peasant blouse then returned to the guest room. She decided to forgo a new riding corset and put her boots back on. As she brushed out her damp hair, she starred at herself in the mirror for a moment and shook her head. She didn't think she would ever get used to her hair being short and blonde. She took Erik's journal and cloak then left the room. After hanging up his cloak. She looked at a chair not too far away that held her clothes from the night before. She felt herself blushing again at what she had done.

She walked into the sitting room and was pleasantly surprised to see Erik sitting at his kitchen table reading a book. Behind him was a large wood-burning cook stove and an icebox on the opposite side of the room. Erik looked up and smiled when he saw her. "What did you think of my room ma Cherie?"

She felt the warmth in her cheeks return and was about to ask him how he knew she had been in there. "I'm sorry…" She began.

Erik's smile widened as he looked at her pink cheeks. "It's alright. I have no secrets from you. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, better and longer than I have in years." Christine said.

"I'm sure your body needed the rest."

Christine had expected him to be upset with her for invading his privacy but instead he seemed happy that she had. "I think this belongs to you." She handed him the journal.

"Where did you find this?" He asked as he took it from her.

"At the opera house." Christine told him. "I should also tell you, I read it. I didn't know what it was at first and then when I did I…I guess I read it because I wanted to feel closer to you."

Erik stood up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for returning it." He put the journal with the others and returned to the table. Christine sat down opposite him and felt her stomach grumble when saw the plate of food he had put out for her. She picked up a croissant and began eating.

"Would you like some coffee?" Christine nodded and Erik got up from the table to get it for her.

"Thank you." She said as he placed a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of her. "How did you sleep?"

"I never went to bed." Erik told her as he watched her eat.

Christine put down her croissant and it was then she noticed that he was wearing the same clothes from the night before. "Why is that?"

"You have to ask." Erik said moving his chair so he was closer to her and took her left hand in his.

"I didn't want to assume." Christine said as she looked down at her hand in his.

Erik held back a frown when she pulled her hand away. "Is something wrong?" Perhaps I was right after all. He thought. Now in the light of day she feels differently than I do.

Christine looked back at him and saw the worried expression he was trying to hide. "No." She said as she leaned over giving him a reassuring kiss. "When you took my hand you made these move a bit." Erik followed Christine's gaze to her hand and saw her wedding rings. "I forgot I was wearing them. I was sure I left them behind." She took them off and starred at them. She tipped her hand and let the rings fall on the table.

Erik watched them hit the table top and turned to Christine. "Are you sure…" Erik didn't get to finish as he felt her soft lips on his once more. He placed a hand on her cheek as their kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally parted they both breathed deeply trying to catch their breath.

Christine looked back at her rings and picked them up. "These chains represent my old life." She put them back on the table and looked at Erik. "As I said last night I want a new life, a fresh start with you by my side." She raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I would change my mind in the light of a new day?"

"Honestly, I did." Erik admitted grateful that he was not one to blush easily.

She took his hand in hers. "I wouldn't have traveled all this way and did what I did to get here if I wasn't completely sure I wanted to be with you. We were denied six years and I don't want to deny myself one more day." She paused. "Unless you see things differently today."

He tightened his grip on her hand. "All I have ever wanted was to be with you. Although I don't think your husband would…"

Christine pulled her hand out of his and put a finger to his lips. "Please do not call him my husband. He is nothing to me."

"What would you like me to call him?"

"Call him Raoul or the Vicomte. It doesn't matter to me." She said taking a sip of her coffee and eating more of her lunch. She looked back at him. "I hope this doesn't sound rude but you seem, different, than when I saw you last."

"How do you mean?"

"Your eyes don't seem to hold the same sadness as they once did." Christine explained. "At the opera house you always seemed on edge and angry. You were very private. If I tried to explore your home back then I don't think you would have been quite so happy about it. You're calmer, like a, normal man." After she said it she realized just how rude what she had just said was. "I'm sorry…"

She was surprised when Erik laughed. "It's alright. I know I am different. Madame Giry and I have talked a lot over the years. She helped me to see how wrong I was and to try to put my past behind me. I think the darkness and isolation helped turn me into the man you knew. When I came here the light and fresh air seemed to help as well. I never realized how important coming out from the darkness was." Erik told her. "I have had a lot of time to reflect on who I was and came to realize that that is not the man I want to be. I want to be a good man, a man you would be proud to be with."

Christine wasn't quite sure what to say and squeezed his hand in response before she went back to eating. When she was done she looked into the sitting room and starred at his organ. "Did I hear you playing last night?"

Erik nodded. "After you were in bed I came out here and felt the familiar call of my music."

"I didn't get to hear much more than a few seconds before I fell back to sleep. Would you mind playing it for me?"

Erik stood up offering Christine his hand and led her to his organ. He sat down and without a word began to play. Christine closed her eyes and listened to the sweet melody. As he continued to play she began to sing. "_**Child of the wilderness. Born into emptiness. Learn to be lonely. Learn to find your way in darkness. Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you. Learn to be lonely. Learn to be your one companion. Never dreamed out in the world. There are arms to hold you. You've always known your heart was on its own. So laugh in your loneliness. Child of the wilderness. Learn to be lonely. Learn how to love life that is lived alone. Learn to be lonely. Life can be lived, life can be loved alone.**_"

As she sang the last note she opened her eyes and saw Eric had stopped playing. He was turned around staring at her. "How did you know the lyrics to that song?"

"They are in the journal I gave back to you. When I closed my eyes and listened to the melody the words came back to me." Christine said as she felt the familiar feeling of peace in her soul that their music brought out in her.

"It's amazing. We can still make beautiful music together even after we have been separated for so long." Erik whispered and noticed tears filling her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It is a beautiful song but sad. It reminds me of my life with Raoul. I know when you wrote it you were reflecting upon your own life." She sat down next to him on the bench placing a hand on the cheek covered by his mask. "Now that we are together neither of us have to be alone or lonely anymore."

Erik placed his hand on her cheek. "You don't know how long I have wanted to hear such words from you. Although I feel it is important for you to know that I think it would be better if we didn't rush into anything. I want to take things slowly and get to know one another as we are now."

Christine was silent for a moment. "Because of my lack of conviction we missed out on six years. We have been together barely twenty four hours and it is like no time has passed. Can't you feel it? Our pairing is so natural we simply give into it. We want to be together and even though I am still married that shouldn't stop us." Erik didn't say a word as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Christine smiled as they parted taking his kiss as an agreement to her statement. She looked past him and noticed a different piece of music on the music desk of his organ. "What's that?"

He looked back to the music desk and took the sheet of paper in his hands. "It's the last piece of music I wrote since I moved here." He handed it to her letting her read it.

As she read the lyrics she felt the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away as she looked up at him. "It's beautiful."

"Even after everything that happened you were still my muse." She handed it back to him wiping her tears away and noticed Erik's face become serious. "I hate to ruin a lovely moment but there is an issue you raised that we need to deal with." He paused. "You are a married woman."

Christine sighed. "I know. Leaving him and taking off his rings doesn't dissolve that in the eyes of the church or France. He and I are still married. Is there anything I can do?"

Erik wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and held her hands. "I have heard of a way to have marriages ended but it is extremely difficult for a woman to do. However, I may know of someone who can help."

"Who?" Christine asked her eyes lighting up with hope.

"I think for now it is best that I keep that to myself. Not that I don't trust you…"

"I understand." Christine reassured him. "The less I know the better incase Raoul should somehow separate us."

"I promise you that will not happen. No matter what I have to do." Erik said.

Christine noticed a familiar glint in his eye. "No, Erik."

"What?"

"You are already a wanted man for killing Buquet and Piangi. You have to promise me you will not become that man again. I couldn't bear it if you were caught and…" She couldn't finish her words already picturing his hanging body in her mind.

Erik kissed her hand. "I would love to be able to promise you that someone will not die at my hands but I cannot make a promise to you I am not sure I can keep. I thought about this for a while last night wondering if it was time for the phantom to make his return." Christine was about to say something but he continued. "I'm not going to make a grand spectacle like at the masquerade. All I am saying is that if it comes down to our survival or his along with anyone that helps him, keeping their hands at the level of their eye will not save them."

"I understand." Christine said with a nod. "Raoul will be willing to kill to get me back. I can't ask you not to be ready to do the same to keep us together."

Since they were already on the subject he decided he should tell her about his early morning visitor. "Madame Giry came to see me this morning."

"Is everything ok?" Christine asked immediately concerned.

"As Meg was about to leave the opera house she was confronted by Raoul." He could tell Christine was about to interrupt. "Don't worry she's fine. Madame Giry didn't tell me what she did but she was able to get away from him. Before she left Paris she saw Raoul meeting with a man named Anton…"

"Anton!" Christine exclaimed fear immediately entering her eyes.

"Who is he?"

"Anton Boucher, he is a childhood friend of Raoul's and has grown to be his right hand man. He does whatever Raoul asks of him usually without question. Including…" Christine swallowed hard. "Including at times holding me down so Raoul could…well, you've seen the scars."

Erik saw the tears she was fighting to stop from escaping her eyes. He fought hard to hide the intense anger he felt for both men. "He wouldn't be above killing for him then?"

"I can't be sure but it wouldn't surprise me. I do know Anton was able to get Raoul in contact with other less than savory men. I saw a few of them in Paris."

"Before she left Meg heard Raoul tell Anton to spread the word that he is offering a monetary reward for the location of Madame Giry and significantly more if he is led to me."

"That's his answer for everything." Christine said with disgust putting her head in her hands. She knew this would happen. Her first instinct was to tell Erik she should leave so that he and the Giry's would be safe but she knew now that she was with him she couldn't walk out of his life, not again. Besides it wouldn't change anything. Raoul would hunt them down like animals even if she wasn't with them. After what he said a few moments ago she knew she was safer with him. "I'm sorry for dragging all of you into the mess I have made of my life."

Erik placed a hand on her arm and she looked up at him. "There is no need for apologizes. I could not be happier that you came here to be with me. I can assure you if Madame or Meg Giry were here they would tell you they do not regret helping you for a second. Speaking of whom I told them we would go see them this afternoon."

Christine stood up and held out her hand. "What are we waiting for?"

Erik nodded and together they walked to their house. Madame Giry and Meg were happy to see them. Not only to see them both at their home but obviously together. After exchanging hugs Madame Giry prepared tea and they sat around what Christine assumed was an Erik original oak kitchen table. She was the first to speak. "Meg, I am so relieved to see you're ok. Erik told me about your encounter with Raoul and what you heard. In these hard times people will jump at the opportunity to get that kind of money. I don't want to put you both in harm's way any further. You should leave this house as soon as you can."

"That is what we have been discussing most of the morning." Madame Giry told her. "As I said to Eric earlier, I believe it is you and he that need to leave as soon as possible."

"I thought we came here to discuss a way for all of us to escape and be safe." Christine said looking at all three of them one by one.

"The Vicomte's primary target is you and Erik." Madame Giry said. "If he comes here for information after you are gone he may threaten us but he is not ignorant enough to do anything that could be linked to him due to the reward he is offering. He does have a reputation to keep in good standing after all. Meg and I feel the priority should be helping you both escape France as soon as possible."

"By escape you mean, leave France?" Christine asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Madame Giry asked looking at Erik.

"I thought it would be best if we were all together so information didn't keep getting repeated." Erik said.

"Where would we go?" Christine wondered.

"London." Meg said trying to hold back her enthusiasm but could tell by her mother's stern look she had done a poor job.

Christine looked over at Erik. "London?"

He nodded. "It was Madame Giry's idea. She thought by leaving France Raoul would have little to no influence."

"That's true." Christine said in a distant voice taking in the idea. She had lived in France since she was seven, after her father died. She didn't know what to think of the idea of leaving for what she knew would have to be for good.

Meg pulled Christine out of her thoughts. "Maman and I agree that I should return to Paris the day after tomorrow so I can..."

"No Meg." Christine said shaking her head. "Raoul and Anton know we tried to switch places. I can't let you put yourself in further danger."

"I wasn't asking your permission." Meg said a bit harshly and immediately softened her tone. "You need someone to be the eyes and ears of gossip. I have been doing that for years. Not to mention it will give me an opportunity to try to misdirect any of Raoul's men that are there."

"You're ok with this?" Christine asked Madame Giry.

Madame Giry took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering. "I am not completely on board with her idea but it does give us the best opportunity to know if someone has taken the Vicomte up on his offer or not."

"What about you?" Christine looked at Erik.

He could see her eyes begging him to try to talk Meg out of this. He sighed. "The only reason we have the information we do is because of Meg's quick thinking. If she can find out more it would keep us one step ahead."

Christine nodded her head and looked at Meg. "When will you return?"

"I will lurk around for as long as I feel I need to."

"It would be wise for you to stay away from the opera house." Erik pointed out.

"I have a friend just outside of Paris I can stay with." Meg told them.

"Is there a point in time when you both will leave to join us?" Christine asked her voice clearly speaking to how unhappy she was with how the discussion was going.

"We will leave a few days after you and Erik are on your way." Madame Giry told her.

"A few days!" Christine exclaimed nearly jumping out of her seat. "I don't think you understand how dangerous these men or this situation is. You have no idea what they are capable…"

Madame Giry glared at Christine. "I am fully aware of the danger…"

She could see Madame Giry's eyes glance at the bruise on her cheek. She felt Erik's hand on her back trying to calm her down. "Obviously you aren't." She nearly stood up to lift her blouse to show them her scars but stopped herself. "You are putting yourself and your daughter in tremendous danger…"

"I think it is you who is not seeing the entire situation." Madame Giry said trying to keep her composure. "You left your husband who as we all know is a powerful man, in order to be with the man you truly loved. In doing so you have lit a fire in the Vicomte that will not be extinguished until all his resources are exhausted. That means you and Erik must escape from France as soon as possible. Meg and I will join you but it has to be this way."

Meg could see the argument between her mother and Christine was not going to end anytime soon. She decided to say the first thing that came to her mind. "Erik, how about you take Christine to the stables to meet her new horse?"

Christine turned to Meg. "What's wrong with Cecile?"

"Nothing, she's fine. Except that she does standout and if I am going to continue to misdirect people I'll need her. I promise you I will take good care of her."

"I know you will Meg." Erik took Christine's hand and led her out of the house to the stables. While the Giry's continued to talk. Christine saw Cecile and immediately walked over to her and began to stroke her mane. "Meg is going to continue taking care of you for a while. She will care for you as well if not better than I do. I'll miss you but right now it is not safe for us to be together."

"Does that go for us as well?" Erik asked from behind her.

Christine turned around. "No, of course not. I thought we had laid that subject to rest in your cabin. I love you and want us to be together no matter what may come." She sighed. "Somewhere in my heart I knew when I made the decision to leave, this was inevitable even if I try to deny it now. You're all right about what needs to be done. Raoul is after me and now you. Along with the Giry's and no doubt anyone else who helps us. As I think about it the four of us traveling together is like waving a red flag in front of a bull." She went back to stroking Cecile as a few tears escaped her eyes. She felt Erik's arms wrap around her waist and she laid her head on his chest. "It doesn't change the guilt I feel for everything the three of you have to go through and give up because of me."

"We are not the only ones who have to give everyone up and there is nothing the three of us wouldn't do for you to keep you safe from that animal just as there is nothing you wouldn't do for us. Meg is a smart woman she knew the danger that could follow as soon as she decided to help you, so did her mother."

Christine turned in his arms looking up into his eyes. "I know you're right but the three of you are being forced to give up your lives, your homes, all because of me. What about your organ, your journals, and all the other things you will have to leave behind in your cabin."

"I am sure there are things you left behind when you left Raoul to find me. They are just that, things. Material possessions that can be replaced in time. My journals are from my past and there is no need for me to keep them any longer. I want to focus on the future. As for my organ, do you think I have had that same one my whole life?" Christine nodded and Erik laughed. "That is at least my third one. With the way I play I tend to wear them out quickly."

"So, you are ok with having to leave France?"

"France is only a small part of a much bigger beautiful world that you have yet to see. Meg tried to hide it but did you see her eyes light up when she told you about going to London."

Christine couldn't help but giggle. "I did. She has always dreamed of leaving Paris since we were kids. There is something about London that has always intrigued her. I could even see a bit of excitement in Madame Giry's eyes."

"What about you?" Erik asked.

"I have to admit when Meg said London my first instinct was to ask when we were leaving. Growing up at the opera house I always dreamed of traveling to see what laid beyond Paris even France. Now I can and what makes it so much better is I get to experience it with you."

Erik leaned down and kissed her cheek. "We want a new life and this is our chance to have it. We will be in a new place where we can settle in a home we choose together where no one knows us. The road to get there will be long and dangerous but in the end you will see that it was worth it."

"Is it possible that for today we forget the world around us and all the complications that come with it? Can we enjoy what is left of the day and tomorrow continue to make our plans."

Erik nodded and led her away from Cecile to a different stall in the stables. Christine raised an eyebrow when she saw the horse inside. "This is Cesar."

"No. This is Cesar's brother, Arturo." Erik told her.

She looked him over. "He looks exactly like Cesar. How do you tell them apart?"

"Arturo has one brown eye and one blue one while Cesar's are both brown. It is the only distinction between them." Erik explained.

Christine reached out a hand and stroked his mane. He seemed to like her like his brother but what would happen when she tried to ride him. "Do you think he will let me ride him? I mean, I am a stranger to him."

"You were a stranger to Cesar too." Erik pointed out. "There is truly only one way to find out."


	9. Dreams and Nightmares

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you for taking the time to review, follow, or favorite my story. Your support is what keeps the momentum going.

I am almost caught up with posting the old chapters and should be posting new ones soon.

* * *

**Dreams and Nightmares**

Christine and Erik saddled up Cesar and Arturo. Erik helped Christine mount Arturo who seemed to be comfortable with her on his back. Erik got on Cesar and together they rode into the forest. Arturo took to Christine just like Cesar had. She felt like she had ridden him for years. He responded to her every move. They rode slowly for a while until they emerged from the trees and found themselves in a seemingly endless meadow. Christine looked over at Erik and smiled.

She whipped the reins and Arturo took off with Erik and Cesar following suit. The wind whipped through her hair as they rode together. She had no idea where they were going and at the moment she didn't care. She felt a sense of freedom she had not felt in a long time. After riding for a while she saw a lake up ahead and slowed Arturo down.

"I have never seen a horse, a stallion no less, take to someone so easily." Christine said as she watched the horses drink.

"Perhaps you have a gift." Erik said as he wrapped his arms around her but stopped when he felt her flinch at his touch.

Christine closed her eyes taking deep breaths to calm herself and then turned around to face him. "I'm sorry. I guess you're gentle touch will take some getting used to."

"I see." Erik said and she could hear the hurt in his voice.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Erik, I swear it has nothing to do with you. It's Raoul. Most of the time, especially in the past couple of years, when he would touch me it was in a less loving manner. I may be caught up in the bliss of our new connection now but I know I will need to allow myself time to heal from my ordeals with him."

"I understand." Erik said placing his hand on her cheek gently rubbing his thumb over her fading bruise.

Christine smiled as she leaned into his hand. "Your touch is tender and wonderful. I know you would never hurt me."

Erik smiled and pulled her toward him. He sat in the lush green grass with Christine nestled in his lap.

"Where did you get them?" Christine asked. "I have not seen many horses like them around France."

"They are Friesian horses from the Netherlands. I acquired them from an acquaintance I met while I was traveling through Europe. They refused to be broken by him and were going to be put down but when I met them they immediately took to me. He told me if I wanted them they were mine for the taking."

"You've traveled through Europe?" Christine asked.

"Madame Giry was surprised by that revelation as well." Erik said with a laugh. "When she left the opera house. I decided to venture out myself. I traveled through France and a bit of Belgium then the Netherlands. Always hidden in the shadows of course. I found I missed the opera house so I decided to return. Madame Giry, Meg, and you arrived a couple years after I returned."

They sat in silence watching their horses drink and explore the area nibbling on the grass. Christine let her head fall against Erik's chest as she sighed. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I had a dream about this once. When I was a little girl, after my father died. I think it was a dream of the life I wanted. A simple, quiet life with someone I loved. Perhaps a couple of children. Riding, having picnics, doing whatever we felt like, rich or poor. It didn't matter as long as I had someone to share it with."

"Are you sure you want to share it with me?"

Christine moved so she could face him and placed a hand on his chest over his heart. "Erik look in my eyes and tell me what you see when I look at you."

"Love." Erik answered immediately.

"That is what I see when I look in yours. There is no doubt in my mind that you are who I want to share my dreams with. I never would have come if I didn't. I couldn't imagine doing something so cruel to another human being. As I said you are the man I loved from the start. Raoul was…"

She never got to finish as Erik silenced her with a kiss. "Raoul doesn't matter today remember. No one or anything else matters and that is the last time I will ask if you are certain you want to be with me. We are in this beautiful place together we should enjoy it."

"Before you met me, what was your dream life?"

Erik tightened his hold on her. "I never really had one. I accepted my fate of living the long years of my life alone so I never allowed myself to think about it but now sitting here with you I know I am living my dream right now."

"See what I mean about us. We have the same dreams. We fit together like pieces of a puzzle." She snuggled closer into him and Erik let his chin rest on the top of her head as he looked ahead with a smile he thought might never leave his lips and letting his mind get lost in thought. "How will we travel?"

"What?" Erik asked looking down at her.

Christine looked up at him. "I know I said I wanted to wait until tomorrow to talk about this but as I was riding I had a chance to think a bit more clearly about the conversation we had with Madame Giry and Meg earlier. We are both being hunted, thanks to Raoul. How are we going to get out of France with his people looking for us?"

"We can travel as discretely as possible to Calais and take a ship to Britain. From there we make our way to London. I know a few people from my travels that will help us with no questions asked and no amount of money Raoul can offer will sway them from my side. When it is time for us to go all you have to do is have your bags packed. I will take care of the rest. The Vicomte can offer money for my capture and your return but there is something he has overlooked." Christine raised an eyebrow and Erik smiled. "No one except those I have revealed myself to know what the phantom looks like and there is no real proof that I am him." Erik's smile faded and he looked away from Christine. "Anyone who did see me that could expose me never lived to tell the tale."

Christine could sense he was ashamed of those actions now but knowing what she did about his past she understood why he took those lives. She began to feel guilty about bringing up Buquet and Piangi earlier. "What about Cesar? He will be fairly recognizable." Christine pointed out.

"No one knows he's mine. When he was at the opera house everyone thought he was the stable man's horse."

Christine laughed. "There isn't much anyone knows about you. Is there?"

"There is only one person who knows my secrets." Erik whispered.

Christine knew it was her and pulled his arms tighter around her. "What about me? Raoul is well known throughout France and I was carted around for all to see by him. I will certainly be recognized."

"I didn't recognize you when you were first at my door. It might be easier than you think to get out of France. Although something I have thought of is, your name. It may be best if you took on a new one."

Christine took a moment to respond. "Change my name?"

"I will always think of you as Christine Daae but whether Daae or De Chagny. It is a well-known name and as you pointed out Raoul did make sure you were out for all to see. Until we are safely out of France it would be the best course of action."

"Even after we are out of France it may be best to keep my new name. Who says for sure that Raoul doesn't have connections in Britain he could turn to? If I am going to change my name it will have to be for good. What about your name?"

"As you said there isn't much anyone knows about me. Only Madame Giry, Meg, and you know my true name."

Then she thought of something that she hadn't thought to ask Meg at the time. "Do you have a last name?"

"Destler" Erik told her. By the tone in his voice Christine knew it wasn't time to ask any more about his past, yet.

Christine sat up and looked at him. "Erik Destler." She thought about it for a moment. "It suites you." She curled back up in his arms and watched the horses once more. "My name is the one thing I have left of my father. How do I give that up?"

"I know it'll be difficult for you. Now do you see why it is easier for the Giry's and me to give up our personal possessions?" Christine shook her head. "You are giving up far more than any of us. You have to give up your identity. The name Christine Daae which as you said is the last tie to your father whom you loved so dearly and in order to have the life you want you have to change it."

"I know if he were here he would tell me I was being foolish. He would remind me that my name is not what makes up my identity. It is no more important than your journals or my roses. It is our experiences and actions that make us who we are. If we had ever had to run when I was a child my father would have changed our name without a second thought to keep us safe. He would want me to do the same thing now."

They sat together for a while longer until Erik noticed the sun was beginning to set. "Perhaps we should head back."

They rode back to the stables in silence. Christine thought about everything she and Erik had talked about. It was all a bit overwhelming. She loved the idea of going to London with Erik and starting over. She couldn't help but think that it would never happen. Raoul was ruthless and conniving. He would most likely figure out their plan to leave France even if no one came forward with information for him. She knew he would have people watching the ports and borders.

Erik watched Christine as they rode. He knew she was excited about leaving France with him but leaving her name behind had been what unsettled her even though she tried to justify it by saying she knew it is what her father would want her to do. He remembered the numerous times he had heard her at the chapel crying and praying to her father. He wanted to reveal himself then to comfort her but stayed hidden. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to be considering giving up the name that Gustave Daae had given her. He hadn't wanted to suggest it but knew he had to for the safety of them both.

After they returned the horses to the stables Erik asked Christine if she wanted to see the Giry's before they went back to the cabin but she declined. When they got back Christine sat in silence starring into the darkness outside as Erik made dinner. They ate in silence and it continued until they were sitting together on the floor by the fire a little while after they ate. "Belle." Christine whispered and lifted her head from Erik's chest so she could look at him. "Belle Deforest that will be my new name."

"Belle Deforest" Erik repeated. "Beauty from the forest." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I think it's perfect." He took a small strand of her now blonde hair in his hand. "Is this new color something I should get used to?"

Christine shook her head. "As soon as my hair has grown out enough I will be saying good bye to these blonde locks. It might suite Meg but this color is not for me."

Erik couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't want to say anything but your natural color absolutely suites you better and only enhances your beauty. If you like I could assist you in dyeing it back."

"As much as I would love to take you up on your offer I think it is best that I keep it this way for now." Christine leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "When do you think we should leave?"

"I have been thinking about that. Meg said she would be leaving the day after tomorrow. I think we should leave then too. I know it won't give Meg a chance to give us any information she finds out but I don't think it's safe for us to wait much longer than that. It will only give Raoul more time to mobilize his people and seek us out. Meg can tell her mother if anything develops and they can prepare as they see fit."

Christine nodded and thought perhaps in the next day or two she might be able to convince the Giry's to leave when they did even if they were going separate ways. "Before we leave for London…" She was quiet for a moment. "I need to say good bye, to my father."

Erik knew what she was suggesting and took a moment choosing his words carefully. "Christine, I know how much your father means to you but I think going back to that cemetery would be an unnecessary risk."

Christine sighed trying not to be angry at his answer. "If I am going to leave everything behind, including my name I have to go there. I realize it is a risk but I have to tell him good bye, please."

He saw tears forming in her eyes and knew the discussion was over. "I truly can't deny you anything. If it is what you need to be ok with this than that is what we will do."

Christine leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Erik leaned down not satisfied with a simple kiss on the cheek. They closed their eyes as their lips met. Christine got on her knees and placed her hands on either side of his face while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss deepened and her thumbs gently caressed his cheeks. Erik's eyes opened when he felt her thumb making its way under his mask. He broke away from her and made sure his mask was still in place. Christine took his hand away from his face. "Erik, you don't have to hide from me. I love all of you. I am not afraid." She whispered placing her hand on his masked cheek again. "You don't need to wear this when we are alone."

Erik closed his eyes. He wanted to believe, wanted to trust that when he took off his mask and wig he would see the same love in her eyes that he saw now. There was still a part of him that feared when she looked at his true face he would see the same disgust in her eyes that haunted him when anyone had looked at his face. He placed his hand over hers and removed it from his mask opening his eyes. "I am not ready for you to see Christine."

"I understand." She whispered. "I can wait."

They sat together for a while longer watching the fire until Christine found she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She kissed Erik good night, who told her he was going to stay up awhile longer, and went into her room. After lighting a lamp she began to change into her night clothes. As she unfastened her undergarment she caught a glimpse of her scarred back in the mirror and stood starring. She closed her eyes as the sound of the whip against her flesh rang in her ears. She forced herself to look away and finished changing. After climbing into bed she closed her eyes and after a few minutes was fast asleep. Her lips curled into a smile as she began to dream about her life with Erik and how happy they were together but suddenly her peaceful dream turned into a nightmare from her past.

Erik was sitting at his organ writing a new piece that had come to him after Christine went to bed. His head shot up when heard her scream. He got up letting the bench crash to the floor and rushed to her room. He opened the door and saw Christine thrashing in her bed still screaming. He rushed to her side and tried to calm her. "Christine, Christine." He whispered as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

Christine's eyes shot open and he saw the pure terror in them. She sat up but still thought she was in her nightmare. She felt someone's arms around her and acted on instinct. "Let me go!" She cried trying to push away the person who was holding her. "I didn't do anything. Please, let me go!"

Erik held her closer to him even as she fought. "Christine. Christine, it's alright it's me, Erik."

"Erik. Erik." She whispered and realized she was in fact awake. She wasn't with Raoul in Dijon. She was in his home. She was in his arms. She stopped fighting and crumbled into his arms burying her head in his chest as she cried.

Erik stroked her back letting her cry and knew one thing to do that would calm her. "_**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses.**_" As he sang the soft lullaby he felt her beginning to calm down and continued to sing. "_**Slowly, gently your mind unfurls its splendor. Grasping, sensing pulling you into nightmares. Turn your face away from the darkness of your days. Turn your thoughts away from a cruel and painful past. And listen to my music of the night."**_

His voice faded away and Christine looked up at him her cheeks stained with tears. "It felt so real."

"What did?" Erik whispered still stroking her back.

"I can't. I don't want to remember it." She closed her eyes and laid her head back down on his chest. "I want to forget it ever happened."

"Keeping things locked away inside of you only gives it more power. Talking about it will make the nightmares stop." Erik told her. "You can tell me anything. Nothing will change the way I look at you."

"I know. I know if I don't let it out I will keep reliving it." She had had the same nightmares when she was with Meg but she never admitted it. She kept her eyes closed as she recalled her nightmare. "At first I was dreaming of us. We were in our new home in London and incredibly happy with our new life. But then it all changed…" She took a deep breath. "I was back with Raoul. I can't remember what I had done." Then it came to her. "We had a fight earlier that day about how music had no place in my life anymore. He must have heard me singing later that night as I brushed my hair getting ready for dinner. That was why Raoul brought me into his study. Anton was there and…and…all of a sudden he grabbed my wrists and held me down over the desk while Raoul ripped open the back of my dress. I begged them to let me go and then I felt it. A horrible painful stinging against my back." Christine took a deep breath as she tightened her grip on him. "It was the first time he had ever done it but he continued to whip me as he told me I would be an obedient wife and realize my days giving into music were over. I held back my screams and tears as he continued. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Even the times after that I never ever let any of them except Marie, one of the maids I had grown close to, see the pain he inflicted on me. She would clean the wounds he left and make sure I healed without infection and minimal scarring."

Erik continued to hold her as he stared at the wall. It took all he had to hold in the rage he felt at what she had told him. Raoul had treated her no better than a disobedient horse. She was his wife and should have been cherished. Oh how he wished he had followed through six years ago and tightened his lasso around his neck until he had no breath left but if he had done it Christine would have walked away from him. She wouldn't be in his arms tonight. She will never know that kind of pain ever again. He silently vowed as he narrowed his eyes. If the opportunity presented itself to be rid of the Vicomte and his friend Anton he would not let it pass him by. "I am so sorry ma Cherie."

She looked up at him. "What do you have to be sorry for? It's not your fault. You weren't there. Had I been a better wife…"

Erik cut her off. "What happened to you is not your fault, most men in this world think of woman as nothing more than property and that when property misbehaves they are within their rights to do what they feel is necessary."

"I used to hear other wives talking about their husbands at parties. Most of the time when I would join them or was near they would begin to gossip loud enough so that I was sure to hear them. Even though I had the fancy dresses and all the accessories they never accepted me as part of their world. To them I was a common singer. No better than a prostitute Raoul had acquired."

"Is that how you see yourself?" Erik asked.

"Sometimes." Christine admitted. "I try to be strong in the light of day or when I'm with others, even you. Since the day I left I've tried to pretend the last six years didn't happen but in the dark of night or when I see my scars in the mirror I can't deny what happened to me. When I think about it I can't help but wonder if Raoul and the others were right about who I am. A common whore who married up to acquire money and a title."

Erik brushed away her escaping tears. "They are all wrong. I know you and you are so much more than common."

Christine smiled. "My father used to say something similar to me. He would tell me I was a beautiful free spirit destined for more than the world I was born into had to offer."

"He was right. You are worth so much more than all those other women. They may act happy but it is all a façade. They are no better than portraits in a museum."

"I wish it didn't take me so long to finally find the strength and courage to leave."

"But you did and that is what makes you better than those who looked down on you. If you don't mind my asking, what made you decide to leave?"

"The fight I had with Raoul that night. I kept a rose you had given me hidden in a drawer of my vanity and he found it. He was drunk as usual and once again left me on the floor with more bruises to cover. I looked at myself in the mirror that night and realized I couldn't live like a prisoner subject to his beatings when I stepped out of line. I also couldn't deny what was in my heart and the real reason why I kept that rose all these years. Even if I told Raoul a different story. Now I am here and happy but a part of me is still trapped in that room with Anton and Raoul. Feeling the burden of responsibility for what I allowed them to do to me and the part I played in the madness at the opera house. Had I been stronger then so much pain could have been avoided."

Erik was quiet as he took in what she had told him. "You know the life I suffered at the hands of the gypsies. There was a time I thought I deserved it because of my face but I realized it wasn't my fault. Even if I don't want others to see my face I know I didn't ask for my deformity or the way I was treated because of it. At the opera house you were put in an impossible situation at a time in your life when such decisions should never have had to have been made. I know it will take time for your body and mind to heal but eventually you will come to see your past as just that and not let it affect your present or future because there is nothing any of us can do to change the actions we took. All we can do is acknowledge what we did wrong and learn from the experience to help make us better people. In the meantime know I am here for you for whatever you need." He sighed as he thought of why Raoul had decided to beat her the first time. "Music should never be a reason to harm someone. It is beautiful and pure. Not a device to be used for torture." He shook his head and whispered. "I helped inspire your voice…"

Christine put a hand to his mouth. "None of what happened to me is your fault and as you said in time I will accept that it was not mine. I loved music long before you came into my life. My father showed me the beauty music could bring and when he was gone you continued what he had begun." Christine told him and was about to say more when she yawned.

"I should let you get back to sleep." As he was about to remove his arms from around her she stopped him.

"Wait, please stay." Christine said. "At least until I fall asleep."

Erik nodded and she moved so he could shift his position. He sat on the bed with his back resting on the headboard. Christine crawled into his arms pulling the blanket around them. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart beat. "Would you sing to me?"

He smiled as he held her. "_**Close your eyes and surrender to your sweetest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And we'll live as we've never lived before.**_" He could hear Christine breathing slowly as she began to fall back to sleep. "_**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Floating, falling sweet intoxication. Let our dream begin, let our loving sides give in. To the power of the music that we write. The power of our music of the night.**_"

Erik knew Christine had fallen asleep not long after he began to sing and didn't want to move in case he woke her up. He slid down on the bed so his head was resting on a pillow. He laid there with her in his arms. He enjoyed sharing a bed with her and found his mind wandering to more intimate things he would like to do with her. He pushed the thoughts away not allowing his mind to wander into ungentlemanly territory any more than it already had. It wouldn't be long before they would be able to have a new start, in a new city, and a new life. He let those thoughts lull him into a peaceful sleep with his angel in his arms.


	10. Their Journey Begins

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you to those who take the time to review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. Your support keeps the momentum going.

* * *

**Their Journey Begins**

Christine and Erik became more comfortable being together over the next two days. They were like any other couple in love. Christine flinched less at Erik's touch but still was plagued by nightmares so Erik spent the nights in her room to help her sleep. During the day Erik was busy making arrangements for their travel. Christine tried to help but he insisted on taking care of everything so she didn't have to worry about anything. She spent her time riding Arturo, reading, or exploring the forest around the cabin. Erik had taken the time to show her the traps he had positioned around his home so that she would be careful to avoid them. She and Meg rode together a couple times. When they did Christine tried to convince her that it would be safer if her and her mother left when they did but Meg insisted it was better they stay behind.

She got the same answer when she spoke with Madame Giry. Christine didn't see her often since she spent most of her time with Erik or was riding into town running errands. Erik still insisted on wearing his mask even when they were alone. Christine wished he was comfortable enough to remove it but understood his hesitation after the way she had reacted when she first saw his face.

At first Erik found Christine a bit hard to get used to. He was used to the shy naïve girl from the opera house. In the years they were apart she had grown to become an assertive independent woman. He silently thanked Meg for Christine's new wardrobe choices. Not that she wasn't a beauty in dresses but what she wore now seemed to suite her better. Although he did find her a bit distracting and she made his mind wander to unseemly places when he was trying to concentrate on their travel arrangements. He wasn't surprised when Christine had told him about Raoul's indiscretions. He had beat her why not pour salt in the wounds by bedding other women.

Madame Giry was able to secure them a few suitcases for their journey. She had also gotten them an enclosed carriage with window coverings so they could travel as inconspicuously as possible.

In the stables Madame Giry was helping Erik get Cesar and Arturo hooked up to the carriage. "Where will you travel to first?" She asked.

Erik had hoped to avoid this particular conversation. "Christine asked that we go to her father's grave before we…"

"You didn't agree did you?" She took his silence to mean he had. "You're trying to avoid the Vicomte and the first place you are going is a Paris cemetery? It will be like walking into one of your own traps. If he thinks for a moment that you may leave France…"

"I know." Erik interrupted angrily but quickly calmed down. "I tried to tell her that but she is determined. If I had said no you know she would have found a way to go without me. At least if I am there I know she'll be safe. Besides it has been two days and no one has shown up here. Perhaps it's a sign your friends value you more than money."

"Perhaps." Madame Giry said in a near whisper and glanced over at her horse. "Are you alright to finish this on your own? I just remembered I have an errand to run for Meg before she departs."

"I'll be fine." Madame Giry mounted her chestnut mare. "Wait." Erik said before she rode off. He reached into his pocket and handed her a folded piece of paper. "This is a list of people that we may be seeking out along our way. When you and Meg decide to leave if you visit any of them leave notes so that we know you're safe. We will do the same."

"Thank you." Madame Giry said. "If I am not back before you go. Please be safe and do not worry about Meg and me. We will be fine."

"Thank you for all you have done. None of this would be possible without you or Meg." He wanted to give her a hug but settled on a handshake.

Madame Giry nodded and rode out of the stables. Erik continued to hook up the carriage. He stopped when he felt a woman's soft hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?" She whispered.

Erik smiled thinking for a moment. "La Carlotta?" He laughed as Christine removed her hands from his eyes and slapped him playfully on the back. Erik spun around and noticed a mock frown on her face. He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss which immediately erased the frown from her lips. "I guess I was wrong." He whispered.

"You most certainly were." She whispered back. "I doubt that toad has ever set foot in a stable." A thought came to her. "How did you do that to her?"

"Do what?" Erik asked trying not to laugh as he pictured the once famous diva mucking out a horse stall.

"Make her croak and lose her voice the night of Il Muto."

"Ah, ma Cherie. The phantom never reveals his secrets." He declared.

"Not even to me?" She asked her playful frown and puppy dog eyes returning.

Erik sighed. "That is dirty pool my love. You know I can never say no to that face. If you remember Carlotta used throat spray constantly before she went on stage."

"You switched it with something else." Christine immediately realized.

"They were given fair warning that a disaster beyond their imagination would occur if they ignored my demands. What could be worse than their leading soprano losing her voice in the middle of a sold out performance?"

At the time Christine had thought Buquet's death was the disaster he had threatened. The more time she spent with Erik the more she saw how much she had misjudged him. "It was fun to see her run out in tears and the managers trying to figure out what to do next."

"Those two fools had no business running my opera house." Erik said as he shook his head.

"All they wanted was to watch pretty women dancing. When they first arrived I heard them commenting about Meg and me…"

"I heard them too." Erik revealed.

"You were there?" Christine asked and raised an eyebrow. "Was there anything that went on at the opera house you were unaware of?"

"Not much. I was always watching from somewhere. That day I was on the catwalks." He was about to say something else when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around to see Meg coming into the stables.

"Sorry to interrupt…" She began.

"You didn't." Christine told her. "We were just, reminiscing."

"I only came in to see if you knew where my mother was?" Meg asked trying to hold back a wide grin at seeing them together.

"She left just before Christine came in." Erik informed her. "She said she had an errand to run for you before you left."

"Oh." Meg thought her mother had gotten everything she needed when she was out yesterday. "I was going to leave soon but I'll wait until she gets back."

"Meg…" Christine began but Meg cut her off.

"For the tenth time Christine I'm going back to Paris and Maman is going to stay here. That's not going to change and don't even try your little sad puppy dog routine." She said with her hands on her hips. "It may work on him but I am impervious."

"I had to try one more time before we left." Christine turned back to Erik. "When are we leaving?"

"I'm almost done hooking up the horses. Then all we have to do is pack our things and we will be on our way." He paused. "Have you told her?" He asked nodding his head toward Meg.

"Told me what?" Meg asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"We are going to visit my father's grave before we begin our journey to Calais." Christine told her and braced herself for Meg's reaction.

Meg was silent for a moment then yelled so loudly it made the horses jump. "Are you crazy!?"

"Meg…"

"No Christine. Raoul knows you and will calculate that you are going to try to leave France. Don't you think he is going to put it together that you would go there before you left?"

Christine saw Meg glance at Erik and spoke before she could. "We know it is a possibility. Erik and I have already discussed this. I have to tell him good-bye and he agreed we would go. I can't convince you and your mother to seek safety away from here, you are not going to convince us not to go and say good-bye to my father."

Meg sighed. She saw the determination in Christine's eyes and knew she was right. If Erik couldn't convince her this was a bad idea no one could. "I am going to go finish packing. Please stop at the house before you go so I can say good-bye."

"Of course." Christine said and Meg left the stables. Erik returned to working on the carriage. Christine was able to help by putting the reins on the horses. When she finished she sighed.

"What's wrong?" She heard Erik ask.

"I was just wishing they would stop being so stubborn." Christine said. "No one has come here yet. They could slip away and be in London before Raoul knew what happened. Instead they are intent on taking unnecessary…what?" She asked noticing Erik had stopped what he was doing and was staring at her.

"They're not the only ones taking an unnecessary risk."

"Going to my father's grave is completely different."

"How?" Erik challenged.

"It…It just is." She knew that was a childish answer. "I know you're right. It is a risk to go there but I told you why I need to."

"They've told you why they need to do this." Erik pointed out. "Nothing is going to stop you from going to the cemetery and nothing is going to stop them from doing what they feel needs to be done to keep us safe."

"I know." Christine said defeated but then smiled. "I don't know how you put up with the stubbornness of the three of us."

Erik walked over placing a hand to her cheek and smiled. "I have learned to pick my battles." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

She laid her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. "I hate the idea of them being in danger because of us."

"So do I." Erik admitted. "But I have learned to trust Madame Giry's judgment. If she thinks she and Meg will be safe then they will be. The carriage is ready, all we have to do is pack our luggage."

They led the horses and carriage to the cabin and began to pack. They took mostly clothes and things neither wanted to part with. Christine insisted they take his music and the music box on the mantel. She wanted him to take his journals as well but he was adamant to leave them behind. Christine had very little to repack but looked through her room one more time to make sure she had everything while Erik packed the carriage.

When she came out of her room she saw Erik standing in the doorway of his room starring down at something. She noticed he was dressed in a full suit like when she had first seen him. She walked up behind him and he jumped when she laced her arms around his waist. "I never thought I would ever be able to startle you."

Erik quickly placed the diamond cluster ring he was staring at in his pocket. He had to remember to place it in a safe part of one of his suitcases before they left. "What were you thinking about?" He heard Christine ask.

"I was thinking about this room, this place. I can't remember the last time I lived in a normal home since I was a child." Erik whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Christine asked.

Erik turned in her arms and moved a strand of her hair out of her face. "Of course I'm sure."

"I still hate that you all have to uproot yourselves for me." Then a thought came to her. "Maybe I should go back to Raoul. Try to make him see reason and end our marriage. Then we could be together and no one would have to go anywhere."

"No." Erik said shaking his head. "We are already going to the cemetery which is dangerous enough. After what he has put you through can you stand here and tell me he would do that."

Christine sighed. "If I go back to him he would never let me go. He'd disappear with me, beat me to within an inch of my life and we would never see each other again."

"I promise you that will not happen." He swore and placed his hands on her cheeks. "I never thought I would have this."

"Have what?" Christine asked.

"An ordinary life."

Christine stifled a laugh. "This is ordinary?"

"For me it is." He said as he moved his hands from her cheeks to around her waist. "I thought I would spend the rest of my days alone never knowing what it would feel like to be loved or..."

Christine put a finger to his lips. "From today forward you will never have to have that fear again. I love you and I promise you, you won't be alone."

"I love you as well. There are still times I wonder why I deserve…" He once again felt Christine's finger on his lips.

"Everyone deserves to know what it feels like to be loved. You weren't born wanting to do some of the things you did. If anyone deserves love and an ordinary life it's you." Christine said. She leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

As she once again laid her head on his chest Erik glanced down at her hair. "We should have thought to redye your hair before we left. It's growing out quite quick."

Christine looked up at him and shook her head. "Meg may have been happy to keep dying her hair but as I said it's not me. Besides if Raoul saw Meg he knows what we did. He'll have people looking for a blonde. If anything we should have taken the time to dye it back. The quicker this is gone the better."

Erik removed his arms from Christine's waist and they walked to the front door. Erik helped Christine with her cloak and then put on his own. "Ready?" She nodded and followed him to the carriage. She joined him in the driver's seat and felt her excitement build at the journey they were about to begin.

"Why aren't we going anywhere?" Christine asked looking over at Erik.

"Won't it be a bit obvious with you sitting up here with me?"

"You said we are taking as many back pathways as possible to avoid towns and people. Anyone who does see us together won't see us long enough to know we are who Raoul is looking for."

"True." Erik agreed and whipped the reins. They stopped at the Giry house to say good-bye and were surprised to see that Madame Giry had not returned yet. Meg figured she saw some friends and got to chatting. They said their good-byes with Christine insisting that Meg stay safe and away from the opera house no matter what. She agreed and after one last hug that left both women teary eyed they were off.

Erik and Christine were both silent for a while as they listened to the various squeaks of the carriage wheels or the sounds of hooves on the ground. Christine thought back to the conversation they were having earlier about Carlotta and began to wonder about something else. "Did you ever watch a performance from Box 5?"

"Hmmm." Erik said being pulled out of his own thoughts.

"You always insisted box 5 was to be kept empty. Did you ever use it?"

Erik laughed. "I watched performances from many different views in the opera house but never from there. I think the Vicomte was the first to watch a performance from box five in ten years."

"Then why insist it be kept empty?" Christine wondered.

"It was a test of the managers and patron." Erik explained. "If they kept it empty I knew they would do as I wanted. The last managers were the first to think they could best me."

"Well they were shown that no one bests the opera ghost." Christine said as she gently nudged him not noticing him tense a bit at the mention of the old managers. "As far as I know M. Firmin still lives in Paris but I am not sure what he does now. No one knows what happened to M. Andre. The rumor is that he went insane and was put into a hospital."

Erik began to tense up a bit more at the mention of M. Andre. He knew what happened to the second manager but couldn't force himself to tell Christine. Not yet. He decided to quickly change the subject before she noticed his tension. "How did you know I wasn't caught and hanged for my crimes?"

"If that had happened Raoul would have thrown a bigger gala than our wedding." Christine said with a laugh but immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. That was…"

"It's alright." Erik assured her. "You're probably right." They continued riding in comfortable silence stopping to give the horses a rest and eat some of the food they had brought. As the sun began to set Erik lit the lanterns on the carriage so they could see as they continued their journey.

After she had left Erik in the stables Madame Giry rode through the dense forest. She smiled when she saw someone approaching her. She stopped her horse and dismounted as the other did the same. Madame Giry smiled as a tall bury slightly balding man approached her. "Hello, Bernard. I am glad Sidney was able to get my message to you."

"What can I do for you Madame Giry?" Bernard asked.

"First, did you do as I asked?"

"People all over Paris are talking about the horrid way Gustave Daae's daughter was treated at the hands of the Vicomte De Chagny." There was obvious disgust in his voice at how Christine was treated. He remembered her from the opera house and unlike most of the vial men that were there he came to think of her as a sister. To hear that the she had been beaten like a disobedient animal angered him and he was more than happy to air this information to whoever would listen to stop him from finding her.

Madame Giry smiled. "Surely you have heard of the reward that the Vicomte is offering for my location."

"Of course, all of Paris is a buzz about it, but you know none of us would ever…"

"I want you to." Madame Giry told him.

"What? Are you certain?" Bernard asked with obvious concern.

"We have no choice. I can't go into the specifics as to why but I need you to go to him and give him the information he wants."

Bernard gave her a concerned look. "What happens when he shows up at your door?"

"Let me worry about what comes next." Madame Giry said a bit sternly.

"Of course Madame." Bernard said. "If I do this you must do something for me. If the Vicomte takes my information seriously you and your daughter must not be here."

Madame Giry pulled Bernard into a hug. "You have my word. Now go. There is not much time and thank you."

Bernard nodded and mounted his horse. He turned him around and disappeared into the forest. Madame Giry watched as he rode off as fast as he could and hoped this would drive the Vicomte with his men away from Paris. She mounted her horse and began her journey back home. When she walked in the front door she was relieved to see Meg was still home.

"Maman, where have you been?" Meg asked putting the book she was reading down.

"Do you remember Bernard from the Opera house?" Meg answered with a nod. "I went to meet with him to have him come forward and tell the Vicomte where we are."

"Maman are you insane?" Meg nearly yelled.

"I saw the carriage tracks on my way in. Erik and Christine are on their way to the cemetery, are they not?"

"You know Erik." Meg told her. "He will keep her…"

"I also know the Vicomte." Madame Giry said. "As do you. They left us with no choice. I did what I thought needed to be done to keep them safe."

"Then so will I." Meg told her mother. "I was waiting for you to get back so I could say good bye."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Maman…" Meg stopped. She had expected her mother to tell her not to go to Paris. "Wait, you still want me to go?"

"We need to know if the Vicomte takes Bernard's information seriously. I promised him that if he does we will leave. You will have to ride as fast as you can if you are going to get there in time then back."

Meg put on her cloak and gave her mother a quick kiss good bye before going to the stables to get Cecile.

Raoul stood knocking on the wooden door for the second time and waited impatiently tapping his foot for the owner to answer. He thought back to the day before and couldn't help but smile. La Carlotta was surprised to see him at her door. She was still the same diva he remembered. He got no useful information out of her except that she had been right all along about that Daae woman and if she knew where she was she would have told him in an instant. Then the smile left his face, he was still waiting outside. He pounded on the door for the third time wondering what was taking his old friend so long.

Inside M. Firmin was quickly tidying up his home hiding the empty bottles of brandy he had strewn around his sitting room. When he heard the visitor at his door knock for the third time he scanned the room satisfied that it was tidy enough. He gasped when he opened the door. "M. Vicomte. I am sorry for keeping you waiting. Do come in." Raoul walked in and M. Firmin led him to the siting room. "Brandy?" He asked as he poured himself a glass.

"Please." Raoul took the glass nodding his thanks. "I am sure you know why I'm here."

"I have not seen the Vicomtess if that is what you've come here to find out." M. Firmin told him taking a sip of his brandy.

Raoul looked M. Firmin directly in the eyes. "I know she would never come to you. I want to know if you have seen, him" He noticed M. Firmin's hand began to tremble at the mere mention of the phantom.

"I have not seen that monster since the night he destroyed the opera house."

"He seems to have left a last impression." Raoul said. "Are you sure you haven't had contact with him?"

"If I had don't you think I would have told the Surete?" M. Firmin nearly yelled.

"Watch, your, tone." Raoul said putting his glass down.

"I apologize M. Vicomte but that freak ruined my reputation and caused my partner to fall into madness. I want…" He was going to say revenge but decided against it. "…justice for what he did and if I knew where he or the Giry's were I would tell you."

"If you do hear anything." Raoul said suggestively.

"You will be the first to know." M. Firmin agreed and showed the Vicomte to the door wishing him well. He walked back into his sitting room and with a trembling hand opened a drawer to his desk. He pulled out an envelope and turned it over. On the back was a broken seal of a wax red skull. He opened the letter and once again felt his whole body trembling as he saw the black writing of the phantom.

* * *

_M. Firmin, _

_ Contrary to what you may believe your old friend has not been hospitalized for madness. I have known for some time that you and he are aware of where Madame Giry has gone. If anyone __should ever come looking for her you will tell them nothing. It would be tragic if you were to face the same fate as your former partner by not doing as I ask. If my demand is ignored your partner will not be the only one to see the end of a lasso. _

_ As always your obedient servant, _

_ OG_

* * *

M. Firmin put the letter he received a few years ago away and finished his brandy in one gulp. He turned suddenly letting his glass fall to the floor with a crash when he heard his floor boards creak. After checking his entire home and cleaning up the broken glass. M. Firmin sat down with another brandy starring at the fire he had started. He could swear as he listened to fire crackle that in the flames he saw the shape of the mask of red death.

Raoul walked into his study and felt his spirits lift when he saw Anton sitting in a chair waiting for him. He poured him and himself a whisky then sat down next to him. "Is there news?" He could tell by Anton's continued silence that he had not come with information. He began to angrily tap his fingers on his thigh. "My former associates of the opera house were no help either. Fifty to One Hundred thousand francs at stake and no one has come forward with anything."

"You know just as I do that the rumors making their way around Paris have not helped matters."

"That must have been Marie." Raoul sneered. "I knew I should have done more than fire her."

"Wishing we had dispensed with your ex maid is not going to help us now."

Raoul began to pace. "All men put their wives in their place from time to time."

"That's true." Anton agreed. "But not all wives are the daughter Gustave Daae. He was loved by many in this city and the people are taking offense to what you supposedly did to his daughter."

"Anyone can be bought." Raoul whispered and looked at Anton. Before he could speak again there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Gerald entered the study and bowed his head. "I beg your pardon for the interruption but there is a man at the door claiming to have information on the whereabouts of Madame Giry."

"Show him in." Raoul said. Gerald nodded and left for a moment reappearing with Bernard at his side. "Leave us." Raoul ordered as he took in the man's appearance and waited to speak until Gerald closed the door. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bernard M. Vicomte. I used to work at the Opera Populaire."

"Gerald said you have information for me."

"I do." Bernard said with a grin.

Raoul expected him to continue, but he didn't. "Well?"

Bernard grunted. "I know what you rich types are like. Before I give you what you want there is something I want first."

"What might that be?" Raoul asked trying to keep his temper in check. He noticed Anton about to stand to "take care of" this insolent commoner but he shook his head at him.

"After I tell you what I know I want half of the reward money upfront."

Raoul walked behind his desk and opened a safe. He took out the needed Francs and walked back up to Bernard. "Tell me what you know and this is yours."

"I was one of the men who helped Madame Giry move her things out of the opera house. She is living in a country home in Gisors." As he was speaking Bernard got an idea. "It is a tricky road. If you want to see her I would need to lead you there."

Raoul stood thinking it over for a moment before he handed Bernard the money. "Do you have a horse?"

"Waiting outside M. Vicomte."

"Go outside and wait with your horse. After I talk with my man we will travel to have a talk with Madame Giry."

Bernard nodded his head and left the room. Gerald showed him out. As he was waiting he noticed someone approaching him out of the corner of his eye. As the person got closer he recognized her immediately. "Mademoiselle Giry! You shouldn't be here."

"Mother sent me." Meg whispered petting his horse and acting as if she was making idle conversation in case someone was watching. It took some doing but once again she pushed Cecile as hard as she could and was able to make it to her destination. "Did it work?"

"Yes. He told me to wait outside and when he comes out we will be heading off to your home."

"We?" Meg asked. "You're going with them?"

"Yes. I can lead them in the wrong direction a few times giving you the time you need to get back home. I was not introduced to the Vicomte's man in there but I know it is Anton Boucher. A few of my friends have had the unfortunate luck of crossing him."

"What happened to them?" Meg asked thinking back to the man she met in the alley.

"They were lucky to survive after the torture he put them through. Here." He handed her half of the Francs he received. "Off with you quickly. When get home you and your mother pack your things. Then get as far away from there as you can. I would hate to see you or your mother harmed."

Meg gave Bernard a quick hug and ran off around the corner out of sight. Bernard heard the distant sound of horse hooves galloping away and hoped Meg had taken him seriously. He knew the Giry women were stubborn but now they were quite simply playing with fire. He couldn't help but wonder if there was far more to the story than keeping the Vicomtess safe.

Back inside the mansion while Meg was with Bernard Raoul turned to Anton. "What do you think?"

"He sounded creditable enough but the timing." Anton said standing up.

Raoul nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Nothing in days and now suddenly someone comes forward. There is more to this." Raoul laughed as the answer dawned on him. He noticed Anton looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry my friend. I'm not going mad. In fact I have been so blinded by my anger I missed what was right in front of me."

"What do you mean?" Anton asked relieved that Raoul finally seemed to be coming back to his senses.

"If Christine is with the phantom they both are aware he is still a wanted man. As much as I loathe him he is a genius and master strategist. He was always one step ahead at the opera house. It will be obvious to him that they can't stay in France. If that is the case there is one place Christine will have to go before they leave."

"Where?"

"Let me worry about that. You go with this Bernard fellow and be sure to take a few men with you. If he is lying to us in order to aid them I want you to slit his throat." Anton nodded. "I will take a few men of my own to see if my hunch is correct."

"I'll return as soon as I can." Anton said. "If this man does lead us to the Giry's what shall I do with them?"

"What you do best." Raoul said with a smile.

Anton smiled back and left the study. He saw Bernard still waiting outside. "Follow me to the stables so I can get my horse. We are going to round up a few men and then we will go."

"Will the Vicomte be joining us?" Bernard asked.

"He has other matters to attend to. Now, follow me."

Bernard did as Anton requested and soon he with four others were on their way to the Giry's home. He didn't want to take them once he knew the Vicomte wasn't coming but knew he had to play his part or he was a dead man. His only hope was that Meg would make it home in time and when they got there they would be gone.

Erik and Christine had to travel a bit slower than they wanted since it was night and the only light they had to ride by was the lanterns on the carriage. Christine had done most of the talking telling Erik stories about how her father used to take her to different fairs so he could play for people. He was so good his name became known and finally when they came to Paris he worked at the opera house. After finishing her last story Christine could hold back her curiosity about him no more. "Erik, I know this is a hard subject for you and I understand if you don't want to talk about it but, how is it that you came to be with a band of gypsies?"

Erik stared straight ahead. He knew when Christine told him that Meg had divulged what she knew about his past she would have more questions. She was right he didn't want to talk about it but she had told him so much about her own past he decided she should know his as well. No matter how unpleasant it was. "My mother sold me to them."

Christine's eyes widened. "How could a mother do such a thing?"

"She hated me since the day I was born." Erik told her. "Because of my, deformity. Like most people I don't remember much about my early years but I remember the mask. She was the one who insisted I wear it and told me my mask was the first scrap of clothing I ever had. She used to drill into me that the world would never accept a monster like me."

"What about your father?" Christine asked.

"I never knew him. We weren't a rich family and my mother earned her money by, loaning herself out to any man that would have her. I assume one of them is my father but I doubt they knew it at the time." Erik sighed. "When my mother would come home and look at me." He was quiet for a moment remembering the disgust his own mother used to look at him with. "I used to hear her asking god why he would burden her with the child of the devil."

"Oh, Erik." Christine said placing her hand on his arm letting a few tears fall. "That's awful. I couldn't imagine treating a child like that."

Erik looked at her for a moment giving her a half smile. "That's because you're an uncommonly kind and beautiful woman Christine." He looked away from her. "You have a way of seeing the good in others, even, when that person can't see it in themselves."

Christine moved closer to him wrapping her arm around his and laying her head on his shoulder. "My father always told me that god created everyone in his own image even if they weren't perfect."

"My mother never felt that way." Erik whispered. "One day when I was around 6 or 7, I don't quite remember, a band of gypsies came to town. I still don't know why my mother took me to see them. Perhaps she was having a rare moment of generosity. While we were there a curious child no more than four ran up to me and without a word pulled off my mask. I tried to cover my face but it was too late. The child along with others screamed and my mother was mortified. She had me put my mask back on and as we were trying to leave the leader of the gypsy tribe approached her. He took her into a tent but made me wait outside. They thought I couldn't hear them but I heard every word." Erik took a breath as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "He told her he had seen what happened and how nicely he thought I would fit into their community. People would pay good money to see the devil's child. My mother didn't hesitate naming her price which the man was more than happy to pay. She left the tent without looking back and I was taken by the gypsies."

Christine wiped away her tears as she listened. "That's awful." Christine whispered not understanding how a mother could leave her own child. She knew no matter what her own children looked like she would love them with all she had. "Meg said they kept you in a cage."

"Not at first." Erik told her. "The gypsy leader tried to take me under his wing and taught me skills that helped me in the future, for example illusion, magic and ventriloquism. Then came the day they first used me as an attraction and wanted me to remove my mask. I refused and fought them. That's when they first…I am sure Meg told you the rest."

"When did you find your voice and love of music?" Christine wondered aloud.

"Not until I came to the opera house. I would listen to the musicals above singing with them and the music made me feel at peace. The opera house became my playground. I would take old prop pieces and other objects that were thrown away creating things for my home out of them. I'm certain I am the only one that knows all the secrets that lie below that opera house. It's where I found I had a gift for composing and architecture, among other things. Madame Giry would visit me when she could so I wasn't completely alone."

"When you left did you look for your mother?" Christine wondered.

"No." Erik said. "I had no desire to see her." He felt Christine lift her head as he slowed the carriage down to a stop. "We're here."


	11. The Cemetery

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you to those who take the time to review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. Your support and opinions are what keeps the momentum going.

For those who are wondering there is still A LOT more to come but I am not going to spill the beans. I am eleven chapters in and still feel like I am only getting started.

* * *

**The Cemetery**

Raoul and his men watched from the shadows of the trees as a carriage with two people sitting in the driver's seat pulled up to the iron gates of the cemetery. Raoul saw his men were about to step forward but he waved his hand for them to stay in position until he said otherwise. He watched as one of them stepped down from the carriage looking around before he helped the other down. The taller of the two took a lantern from the carriage to light there way. Together hand in hand Raoul watched as they opened the iron gates and stepped inside.

He gave the signal and slowly Raoul with his men behind him approached the gates but stopped. When the two figures were far enough away they entered the cemetery behind them. They separated hiding among the tombstones but keeping out of sight until Raoul made his move. He had not seen their faces yet and wanted to be sure it was his prey before he pounced. His lips formed into a wicked grin when he heard the harmonious voice of his wife.

Erik and Christine walked into the cemetery hand in hand. Erik's eyes darted over every part of the cemetery as they walked, something didn't feel right and he wanted to keep all his senses aware of anything out of place. Christine walked with him past the familiar tombstones and sculpted angels feeling overwhelmed by the memories this place brought back to her. The last time she was here she was begging her father to help her say good bye to Erik. Now she was here to say good bye to him. She closed her eyes letting a tear slip down her cheek.

She looked up at Erik who wiped away another tear that had escaped. As she opened her mouth to thank him she began to sing. "_**He was once my one companion. He was all that mattered. He was once my friend and father. Then my world was shattered.**_"

Erik walked listening to her angelic voice and when she began the next verse he allowed his voice to join with hers. "_**Wishing he was somehow here again. Wishing he was somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed. Somehow he would be here. Wishing I could hear his voice again. Knowing that I never will. Dreaming of him won't help us to do. All that we have to do.**_"

They stopped at the steps of the Daae mausoleum and continued their song. "_**Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem for him the wrong companions. He was warm and gentle.**_" Christine closed her eyes as she could feel emotion filling her and her voice shattered the silence around them. "_**Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't my past just die? Wishing he was somehow here again, knowing I must say, Goodbye.**_" She kneeled on the steps looking up at the mausoleum with Erik joining her placing the lantern on the ground and his arm around her shoulder. Christine held tightly to the hand of the arm around her. "_**Give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across these wasted years.**_" She looked at Erik tears swimming in her eyes. "_**Help me say, Goodbye. Help me say, Goodbye.**_"

Erik placed a hand to her cheek as she became silent. "I never knew your father but from what you have told me all he would expect is for you to say what's in your heart." He whispered to her with a smile while wiping away more of her tears.

Christine nodded and looked up at the doors to the mausoleum. "My father had so many admirers in Paris that when he passed they all banded together to pay for this mausoleum. They felt a man of his talent deserved a proper tribute." Christine closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Father, I'm sorry it's been so long between my visits. I…" She cleared her throat trying not to let the sadness of what she was doing overwhelm her. "We…are leaving France, for good. I love you so much father and I couldn't leave without seeing you one last time to say good bye. If you watch over me as you promised you would, you know why we have to leave. I promise you I will never forget you." Tears began to fall from her eyes once more. "I love you father. Please keep us safe and protect us on our journey."

Erik wrapped his arms around Christine as she let herself fall into his chest letting her tears fall freely. I swear to you Gustave I will keep her safe. Erik thought as he stroked her hair. "No matter where we go he will be with us ma Cherie." Christine looked up at him smiling through her tears. "All that rests in that mausoleum is your father's body. His spirit will stay right here." He placed a hand over her heart.

Christine was about to respond when she heard the snap of a twig from behind them. Her tears immediately stopped when she turned her head and heard it again. "Someone's coming." She looked back at Erik. "You have to hide."

"No, I'm not going to leave you…"

Christine stood pulling him up with her. She quickly wiped away what was left of her tears. "There's no time to argue." She whispered as she pulled up her hood. "If it is Raoul we will have the element of surprise, mon fantome." She said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek pushing him back. "Go, now."

Erik hesitantly let go of Christine and slunk back into the shadows. He watched a man walking up to her. He narrowed his eyes when he saw it was indeed the Vicomte. He doubted Raoul would come alone. Somewhere in this cemetery were men ready to aid him in kidnapping Christine. He wished he hadn't left her alone but now was not the time for regrets. She was right it was the time for the phantom of the opera to return at his best.

Christine could feel Raoul approaching. She turned to face him pulling her cloak and hood closer trying to hide her face. "M. Vicomte. It is an honor to meet…"

"You can save the act Christine. I know it is you." Raoul whispered. He stopped only a few feet away from her.

"Christine?" She gave a laugh and placed a hand to her chest. "I am flattered Monsieur. I have simply come to pay tribute to a brilliant artist. My name is Belle De…"

"Enough Christine!" He yelled. "You can change your name, your hair, and your clothes but I know it is you." He calmed himself down and gave a small laugh. "You are as predictable as I had hoped. I knew you would never leave France without telling your father good bye. It was smart trying to get me out of Paris so you could come here." Christine said nothing wondering what he was talking about. Raoul looked around before looking back at Christine. "Where is he?"

Christine sighed. There was no point in trying to hide. She pulled down her hood and shrugged her shoulders. "As you can see I am alone."

"You weren't when you arrived or even a moment ago. Where is your precious angel?"

"No one is with me Raoul." Christine insisted.

"You should know by now that I can see through your lies. He was with you when you arrived and is still here somewhere. He would never leave you alone and vulnerable to save himself. Now, where is your friend in the white mask?"

Christine held back a gasp as something Erik said repeated in her mind. "_No one except those I have revealed myself to know what the phantom looks like and there is no real proof that I am him. Anyone who did see me that could expose me never lived to tell the tale." _Here looking at Raoul the realization hit her. Raoul knew his face. Masked or Unmasked Raoul knew what Erik looked like. She silently cursed herself. Why hadn't it dawned on her before? She saw the hint of a black cloak whisk by out of the corner of her eye and decided to drop all pretenses to buy Erik time for whatever he was going to do. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Raoul. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what."

"I know Madame Giry told you about my angel's past. Why didn't you tell me what you knew?"

"Because I knew if I did you would go back to him." Raoul explained taking a few steps closer to her.

Christine backed up stepping onto the stairs looking at him with disgust clear in her eyes. "You're right. I would have gone to him. If nothing else than to tell him I didn't think he was a monster. That I understood why he did what he did and was the way he was."

Erik silently snuck up behind the first man he saw. Unlike most people he could see quite well in the dark of night. Something he attributed to his years in the opera house. He looked ahead and saw Raoul getting closer to Christine which made his eyes narrow further. His men seemed to be keeping their positions, for now. Erik acted quickly and before the man could react he placed one arm around his neck and the other behind his head tightly until the man was limp in his arms. He silently dragged him away. He buckled the unknown man's sword belt around his waist and moved on to find the next.

Raoul looked at Christine. "You have asked a question of me now I have one of my own. Was any of it real?" He continued before she could say anything. "Your love for me. What we shared on the opera house roof top. Was it real?"

"At one time I thought it was." Christine admitted. "But I know and I think you do as well that it wasn't. We were never truly in love. I should have been stronger when you decided to force yourself back into my life and told you the truth about my feelings for my angel of music from the beginning. I loved him but fooled myself into loving you like a suitor instead of the brotherly affection I had for you."

"I knew it." Raoul growled. "I always knew you loved him even when you vehemently denied it. Tell me Christine, every time we made love were you making love to me, or were wishing you were with him."

"From the day I left the opera house I wished I was with him." She said feeling satisfaction that she could extract some measure of revenge with her words. "All the time I spent with you I wished I was with him. When we were married I wished I was marrying him. When we kissed, when we made love, whenever you touched me in any kind of tender way I wished you were him. How do you think I was able to get through the six years I was with you?" She could see the anger in his eyes intensify but she didn't back down. "Every time you beat me I held on to him. That's how I got through years of being the outlet of your anger. He was and is my strength."

Raoul felt himself fuming but stayed where he was glancing behind Christine trying to make it look like he was looking at the Mausoleum.

Christine saw his glance and felt a presence behind her. She knew it wasn't Erik and just as he was about to grab her she brought her hands together and elbowed him as hard as she could in the stomach. As he was gasping for air she took one of his arms and flipped him over onto the ground. He grunted as his back landed hard on the steps. She saw Raoul approaching and grabbed a dagger from her boot staying on one knee holding it to the man's throat. "Stay back."

"Christine I know you. You're not going to…" He stopped talking as he glanced at the hand that was holding the dagger then back up to her face. "Your wedding rings."

"I removed those chains days ago." Christine spat at him still holding the dagger tight to the man's throat feeling it make a small nick in the man's skin who made no attempt at moving.

"You might have taken off your rings but you are still my wife." Raoul pointed out. "You belong to me."

Erik had dispensed with the last man he could find and his eyes widened when he saw Christine take down the man who had almost grabbed her. He unsheathed the sword he had stolen and began to walk toward the Vicomte.

"Raoul." Christine started. She held back a smile when she saw Erik emerging from the shadows. "Let me go and end our marriage. I know there is a woman out there who will love you the way you deserve. We can both be happy in our lives. There is no need for this to escalate into further violence. I am sorry for the pain I caused you but I love someone else."

"You belong to me Christine." Raoul repeated.

"This is not six years ago in the catacombs of the opera house with you and my angel switching roles. Be the man you once were and walk away." Christine yelled keeping her hand steady so the man she was holding didn't move.

Raoul shook his head. "You know that is a foolish request. You may have one of my men but there are more here. You are outnumbered Christine. You will let my man go and come home with me whether you want to or not." He ran forward toward Christine. She removed the dagger from the man's throat and tried to run when Raoul caught her by the wrist as she reached the top of the steps.

"Let me go!" She screamed struggling to be free of his grasp. It was almost like one of her nightmares.

Raoul was about to say something when he felt the blade of a sword at his back and a voice he never thought he would hear again behind him. "You heard Christine. Let…her…go."

Raoul did nothing and felt the blade pushing harder into his back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the glint of a silver blade and smiled. He whirled Christine around in his arms taking the dagger from her hand and holding it to her throat. "Sheath your sword phantom."

Erik's blade was pointed directly at Christine's heart and he was about to do as Raoul asked.

"Erik, no." Christine said and her eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

Raoul smiled. "Erik. So it has a name." He tightened his grip on Christine. "I will only say it once more. Sheathe your sword."

Erik looked into Christine's eyes and could see her shake her head ever so slightly. He looked at Raoul. "I always knew you were a coward. You claim to want her as your wife but you would use her as a shield to save yourself."

"I don't claim anything." Raoul whispered as he held the blade closer to her throat. "She is my wife. Now step aside and crawl back into the darkness."

"You will leave with her over my dead body." Erik said not moving from where he stood.

"Gladly." Raoul smiled and glanced behind Erik who smiled back at him.

"If you are waiting for your henchmen you have once again underestimated me." Erik growled. "It is only you, and me."

"No there was…" Christine was about to say when she felt the blade on her neck come a bit closer.

Erik kept his eyes fixed on Raoul. "He has been dispensed with like the rest."

"It doesn't matter. You will let us go." Raoul pushed the dagger into Christine's neck and she held back a wince in pain when she felt it cutting her flesh. Erik felt himself fill with anger as he saw blood begin to trickle from the cut Raoul had made. "That is only a small nick. If you don't move I will spill her blood on these steps and neither of us will have her. Come now, you don't want your precious Christine to be hurt any further. Do you?"

Christine looked into Erik's eyes. He knew what she was going to do and before he could say no she stomped on Raoul's foot with her boot as hard she could. Raoul grunted in pain and for a moment removed the blade from her neck. Christine pushed his arm away and followed up with an elbow to the stomach. She ran from him to Erik's side.

When Raoul caught his breath he looked up and found the blade of the phantom's sword was now pointed at his chest. He glanced at Christine at Erik's side holding his other hand and looked back at him with fury burning in his eyes. "You have no comprehension of the mistake you have made."

"The mistake I made was not killing you when I had you trapped in my lasso." Erik growled.

Raoul stepped back to unsheathe his sword and lunged at Erik. Christine let go of Erik's hand backing down the stairs as they began to fight each other. She looked on and felt like she was transported back to six years ago.

The sound of metal upon metal filled the silent cemetery as Erik and Raoul faced off with each other. They met each other blow for blow ducking and weaving as their swords continued to bounce off each other. Erik jumped as Raoul tried slash at his legs. When he landed he held back a grunt as Raoul's blade sliced his arm.

They continued, landing a series of parries and thrusts until Erik finally saw his opening. He pivoted and slashed Raoul's wrist with a dagger he had hidden up his sleeve causing him to drop his sword. Raoul stepped back and cursed when he felt his back hit a tree. He looked up and saw Erik advancing on him. "This is how it should have ended six years ago." He was about to plunge his sword into Raoul's chest when he heard Christine scream as she ran toward him.

"Erik no!" He stopped but kept the blade pointed at his heart so hard it began to cut through Raoul's suit jacket. Christine approached them and looked at Raoul. "We don't have to do this. Raoul, I am begging you please let us be happy and you can do the same. This doesn't have to end in violence."

Raoul ignored her and looked at Erik seeming not to care about the precarious situation he was in. "Return what is mine and I will let you walk away with your life."

"You're ignorantly confidant for a man who has a sword pointed at his chest. Besides, I can't return to you what was not yours or mine to begin with." Erik responded.

Raoul looked at Christine. "If you want him to live you'll come home with me."

"No Raoul." Christine said. "Our marriage is done. I will never come back to you."

"You are my wife."

"For now." Christine whispered.

Raoul took a deep breath. "Remember that I gave you this chance. If you insist on being with this monster, I will make it my mission to hunt you both until you are mine again and he takes his last breathe." Raoul smiled ignoring the blade that could pierce his heart at any moment. "Even if I were to end our marriage so you could be together. Your Erik is still a wanted man for murder and I will see to it that justice is served."

"I think you served your justice for him on me." Christine said. "Isn't that enough?"

"No." Raoul stated and let his smile widen. "You can try to deny it Christine but you liked what Anton and I used to do to you." He glanced at Erik. "All whores like it a little rough."

"Enough of this!" Erik yelled as an image of the scars Christine bore came to his mind. He was once again about to kill the Vicomte but stopped when he felt Christine's hand on his arm.

"Please Erik you can't." She looked at Raoul seeing right through him. "I don't know why but you'll give him exactly what he wants." She looked back at Erik. "All we need to do is walk away."

"You're not going anywhere." Raoul whispered.

Erik pulled his sword back but not before he slashed Raoul across the chest. "That is only a small taste of what you deserve." He whispered and threw something on the ground. It exploded and covered Raoul in grey smoke. As he coughed and tried to see Erik sheathed his sword, grabbed Christine's hand and ran with her back to the carriage. He lifted her into the driver's seat and jumped in next to her grabbing the reins. Before he could whip them Cesar and Arturo began to gallop away disappearing into the dark forest.

The man Christine had had in her clutches earlier approached Raoul holding the back of his head as the smoke cleared. "M. Vicomte are you alright?"

"I'm fine you fool." Raoul spat out as he stood up looking down at the wound Erik had given him. It was merely a flesh wound. "Let's go."

Raoul whistled and horses galloped into the cemetery. He jumped on his as his other men began to emerge from the darkness and did the same. Raoul circled to look at them. "Do I have to have a brain for all of you? The plan was to trap them and not one of you thought to sabotage their carriage." Raoul was annoyed he hadn't thought of it himself but it was easier to blame the other men. "They may have gotten away from us but there is only one place that monster will think they can go to be safe." He turned his horse around galloping away with his men close behind.

While Erik, Christine, and Raoul were at the Cemetery in Paris. Anton, Bernard, and his people emerged from the forest into the field where in the distance was the Giry home. Bernard saw the glow of a fire in one of the windows. He hoped it was merely a distraction and that they had already left. Anton turned to them. "Stay here while I check things out." Anton got off his horse and walked toward the house. He snuck up to the front door and smiled when he heard two female voices inside.

Meg was packing another satchel as her mother did the same. "Are we almost ready?"

"I only have a few more things to pack. You're certain Bernard said he would buy us some time."

Meg nodded. "As I told you when I arrived he said he would lead them in the wrong direction a few times so I would have time to get back and we could leave." She paused for a moment. "What about Erik and Christine's cabin behind the house? Should we burn it in case anyone comes looking?"

"There is not time. Besides no one knows it is there. There is no reason we can't leave it alone. I would hate to destroy it if there are things that they want sent to them once they are settled."

Anton had heard enough and walked back toward the men waiting for him. He didn't hide his anger as he approached Bernard. "By the third dead end you lead us to I began to wonder about you but I chalked it up to the darkness. When we arrived here did you think I wouldn't find out?"

With that question Bernard knew the Giry's were still inside and his cover was blown. Before he could say a word in his defense he felt Anton's blade slicing through his abdomen. He fell to his knees his hands becoming dark red as they were covered with the blood gushing from his body. Anton pushed him to the ground with his boot using Bernard's shirt to clean the blood off his sword. He stood back up as Bernard died not giving him a second glance. "Now that this interloper has been dispensed with, the Giry's are inside the house. I heard them say there is a cabin in the woods behind them. I am going to go check it out." He looked at one of the men with him. He was a young man with orange-red hair and auburn eyes. "Julian take Marcus with you to the stables to prepare the ladies horses." They nodded and walked away. He looked at the other two men who were the largest of them all. They both were tall with strong builds and had long brown hair with matching eyes. "Victor, Vincent you man the front door. If the ladies try to leave make sure they are given the proper accommodations on their horses." Anton turned around and walked back toward the house.

Madame Giry thought she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye and stopped when she was about to put on her cloak.

"Maman? What is it?" Meg asked concerned when she saw the alarm on her mother's face.

"There is someone here." Madame Giry whispered as she made her way to the kitchen window. She thought she could make out two figures entering the stables and another walking past them. "It's time for us to go."

"Maman, what's going on?" Meg asked as she watched her mother pick up her satchels. "It could be Erik or Christine."

Madame Giry looked at her daughter. "Do you not think they would have used the front door instead of sneaking around? We cannot get to our horses. We will have to run into the forest."

Meg finished with her own bags and fastened her cloak. She joined her mother at the front door and as they opened it they gasped as they encountered two large men. "Going somewhere ladies?" One of them asked in a deep sinister voice.

After following a small dirt path he had found Anton saw the cabin. He approached it slowly remembering what Raoul had told him about the trap he was caught in at the opera house. Once he was at the front door he drew his sword and opened it slowly. It was dark and he could tell no one was inside. He walked slowly through what he assumed was a sitting room. After lighting a fire and a few lamps he began to search the cabin for any sign of where they might have gone.

He started in what he assumed was the phantoms bedroom and found nothing until he got to the kitchen. On the table he saw two rings sitting in the center. He immediately recognized them as Christine's wedding rings and put them in his pocket. He could only imagine the reaction Raoul would have when he gave them to him. He quickly searched through the bookshelves but there was still nothing. He sighed in annoyance and decided to leave.

He made his way back to the Giry home and when he turned a corner to get to the front door he stopped. Both Giry women were on their horses with their hands bound in front of them. He walked up to Madame Giry and smiled. "Hello Madame. I am sure you have heard we have been looking for you for some time." He looked at the other men. "At least our trip here was not a complete waste."

Madame Giry made no indication that she was concerned about the situation she and her daughter were in even though inside she was cursing her own stubbornness at not leaving sooner. "Did you find something useful?"

Anton mounted his horse the smile fading from his face. "I did now. Let's go. I'm sure the Vicomte will be delighted to see you both."

Meg looked around at the men with them and then looked to her mother. "Where's Bernard?" She whispered.

Anton turned back to look at her. "You will pass him on our way." He turned back and they began their journey back to Paris. He smiled when he heard Meg's gasp as they passed Bernard's body. He may not have found anything that told him where Christine was but knew he was returning with something much better, the two women who could tell them exactly where she and her phantom were going. He would do whatever he had to do to get them to reveal the information his friend needed to find his wife and kill the monster that was driving him to madness.


	12. Down Once More

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – I can't believe how much people have taken to my story it warms my heart that it is so well received. Thank you to those who take the time to review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. Your continued support is what keeps the creative juices flowing.

For those eagerly awaiting new chapters I wanted to let you know I hope to have a new chapter up by the end of this week. Thank you for your patients and support.

* * *

**Down Once More**

Erik slowed down the carriage as they approached the streets of Paris. Christine kept a lookout behind them. "I don't think we're being…" She stopped when she noticed the path they were taking. "Erik, where are you taking us?"

"The only place in Paris that is safe." He answered.

Christine shook her head. "Raoul found your hidden entrance when he confronted Meg. It will be the first place he looks and will find us again."

"Do you trust me Christine?" Erik asked glancing over at her.

"Of course I do." Christine said taking a moment to give him a peck on the cheek.

Erik smiled and continued steering the horses on their current path. Soon they were in front of the opera house but instead of taking the normal route to the stables he lead them to the other side. He stopped the carriage and got out of the driver's seat. Christine watched him curiously as he approached the stone wall that she assumed was the end of the stables. After removing a stone from the wall and pulling a small lever Christine gasped when she saw a door slide open.

After replacing the stone Erik took Cesar's reins and led them inside closing the door behind them. Christine stepped down from the carriage and looked around. It was a second stable complete with four stalls and everything you would need to care for your horses. She looked at Erik. "How did you know this was here?"

"It wasn't here until I built it." Erik revealed with a grin. "Well, the inside. The structure itself already existed. When I first had Cesar and Arturo I kept them here while I trained them."

Christine helped unhook the horses from the carriage and get them settled into their stalls. "Are the other two stalls for us?"

Erik shook his head as he took one of her suitcases out of the carriage and got something out of one of his before pushing it into one of the two remaining stalls. He held out his hand and led Christine to the fourth stall where he revealed another door. "I would never have such a beauty sleeping in a horse stall."

As they started to walk Christine noticed he only had one of her bags. "Wait. Don't you need a bag of your own?"

"Don't worry about me." Erik told her. "I'll be fine." He led her into the dark tunnel. As the door closed behind them Erik felt Christine tighten her grip on his hand as they were plunged into darkness. Erik put her bag down and felt around the wall to his left. He smiled when he found what he was looking for and pulled. Like dominos torches lining both sides of the tunnel lit up one after another bathing them in an amber glow. He smiled when he looked back at Christine. "Another helpful trick I picked up from the gypsies."

Christine followed him and felt the familiar excitement she had felt when he first led her through the hidden tunnels of the opera house. As if her voice had a mind of its own she sang as she followed him. "_**In sleep you sang to me. In dreams you came. Your voice still called to me and spoke my name. I no longer have to dream for now he's mine, the phantom of the opera is here right by my side."**_

"_**Singing once again with me. A love's duet.**_" He stopped and turned to caress Christine's cheek. "_**My devotion to you grows stronger yet. You do not turn from me to glance behind.**_"

She returned his caress on his masked cheek. "_**Those who have seen your face, drew back in fear. Take off this mask you wear.**_"

Erik pulled her hand away. "_**It's a burden I must bear.**_"

"_**Our spirits and our voices are now combined. The Phantom of the Opera need not hide from my sight.**_"

"_**In your reality, you always knew that man and mystery…**_"

"_**…Were both in you.**_"

Erik took her hand leading her on as she continued to sing. "_**And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. The phantom of the opera need not, hide from my sight.**_"

Her voice faded away as they turned a corner and stopped when they approached two large sliding panel doors. Even in the dim light Christine could see they were carved with the same intricate floral pattern that the amours in the cabin had. Erik opened the doors and led Christine inside. What awaited her on the other side left her speechless.

She had expected to walk back into the cavern that was his home but instead stood in a grand room with one door opposite her. She walked into the center of the room and looked around. The stone walls were covered with various pieces of Parisian cloth she assumed were from costumes or backdrops that were cast away from various shows. Each wall had two candle sconces to provide light.

To her right was a four poster flat top Tudor style bed. She could tell it was handmade by the ornate carvings. The posts were carved into spiral twists with roses separating the top and bottom. Crimson silk sheets and a matching velvet duvet covered the bed. There was an oak front clamped chest at the end of the bed and matching bedside tables on either side. Next to the only other door in the room was a dressing table with a single mirror and a matching red velvet upholstered stool. She turned and saw a large wardrobe across from the bed. It had three tall doors and four drawers to complete the lower section. Beside it was a floor length tilt-able mirror.

She turned and looked at Erik who had set her suitcase down and was lighting the candles. "What is this place?"

"This was my home." He told her as he finished lighting the final candle and approached her.

"What about…"

Erik laughed. "That place was simply for show. This is where I spent the majority of my time."

"Did you make all of these pieces?" She asked.

Erik nodded. "It's how I discovered I had skill in carpentry."

"They're beautiful. If you don't mind my asking what is through the other door." Christine said looking behind her.

"It leads to a small hallway. On one side is a washroom the other a music room." Erik told her.

"I am simply astonished." She whispered then Erik noticed her eyes fill with concern. "Won't Raoul and his men find this place when they search the opera house?"

He walked over to the dressing table and ran his fingers over it. "By the amount of dust it doesn't look like anyone has yet." He walked up to her and took her in his arms. "Try not to worry ma Cherie. I promise you, we will be safe here."

"We should go back to get your things."

"I have everything I need in here. Not even Madame Giry knows this place exists so when she brought me my things it was from my second home." He looked down at her and after giving her a gentle kiss he ran his fingers across the cut on her neck. "We should take care of that."

"It's only a nick. We should take care of your arm first." Christine said taking off his cloak and jacket so she could get a proper look at his wound.

Erik stopped her and brought his hand under her chin so she was looking at him. Then he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "He could have killed you tonight."

"I could say the same about you." Christine said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "As I watched you fight him all I could think about was the last time you both dueled and didn't know what I would do if I lost…"

"Shhh…you don't have to worry about that." Erik assured her. "When the Vicomte bested me the last time he was merely lucky due to my distracted mind."

Christine sighed. "You were all right. It was a ridiculous idea to go there. I walked us right into a…"

Erik silenced her with a kiss. "There is no need for blame."

"Look at your arm." Christine pointed out. "You wouldn't have that wound if I hadn't insisted we go there. I should have listened to you all when you said Raoul would know I would need to go there." Then she thought of something else he had said. "What do you suppose he meant by trying to get him out of Paris?"

"I didn't hear much of your conversation with him. Perhaps Meg was successful at tricking some of his men into thinking she was you but Raoul saw through it. Now that you have said your good bye, do you feel better about leaving France?"

Christine was caught off guard by the question and was quiet for a moment. "Yes, I do." She whispered.

"Then anything that happened there was worth it." Erik assured her.

He brought her over to the dressing table and after gathering what they needed he insisted on tending to the cut on her neck. When he was finished she made him sit where she had been. She ripped the sleeve of his shirt and bandaged the gash on his arm. When she was done they sat together on the bed. Erik wrapped his arms around her while she laid her head on his chest just under his chin. "Down once more."

"What?" Erik asked.

"The last time we traveled in tunnels together that's what you said to me on our way."

"I remember." Erik said just above a whisper and hugged her tighter. "Only this time you are with me willingly." He looked around. "It's funny. I no longer think of this place as the dungeon of my despair or the prison of my mind."

"Why didn't you stay here?" Christine asked. "After what happened, instead of going to the cabin why didn't you stay down here?"

"I was going to but Meg intervened and I was in such a dazed state I didn't argue with her." He gently kissed her on the head and smiled. "It was the single best decision ever made for me."

Christine smiled. "I guess I don't have to change my name anymore."

"Why is that?"

"At first I tried to convince Raoul I was someone else and told him the new name I was going to use. He will tell all of his men that I have changed it and what it is. I may not have been able to say the whole thing but he knows me well enough to know the last name I chose. I could come up with something else but…" Christine looked up at him remembering something else and felt herself beginning to panic. "He knows your face. Masked or, unmasked. He knows your face. So do the Surete who survived that night and others in the audience."

Erik tried to calm her down by rubbing her back. "I thought of that before we began this journey. Honestly I was so lost in the happiness of having you back with me I didn't worry about it much."

"What will we do now?"

"The same as we planned before. We'll leave France and settle in London. The fact that the Vicomte and others know my face doesn't matter. It's only his word and from what I saw tonight it will be the word of a madman. Even if he went to the Surete and they were to believe I have returned. Never forget that you are with the infamous opera ghost."

Christine pulled herself closer to him. "But you're not a ghost. You're a man. The man I love and if they do catch you..."

"I love you too Christine." Erik said and bent down to kiss her forehead. "We can't dwell on things that haven't happened. I have evaded people who wished me harm for decades. The journey will be harder now that the Vicomte knows for certain that we plan to leave France but I swear we will have the happy life we both deserve."

"Now that we are here how will we leave? Raoul will have people guarding this place day and night."

"As I said before I lived under this opera house for so long I am certain only I know all of its secrets, including ways in and out that have been long forgotten."

Christine took in what he said letting silence settle between them for a while. Erik thought she might have fallen asleep until he heard her voice. "Did you kill them?" She continued her question before he could answer. "The men in the cemetery, did you kill them?"

"No." Erik assured her. "I simply knocked them out. I have only ever killed when I felt it was the only way." He sighed. "I have to admit if you weren't with me I would have made an exception for the Vicomte." Then he thought of something else that had happened that evening. "Where did you learn to defend yourself like you did?"

"Meg." Christine said with a laugh. "She insisted on teaching me a few things during my brief time with her. I thought it was a waste when we were doing it but knowing what I knew certainly came in handy."

"Perhaps we should get some sleep." Erik suggested when he heard Christine yawn. "It has been a long night."

Christine leaned up and was about give him a kiss when she stopped. She adjusted herself so she was kneeling in front of him and let her hand graze his mask. She felt his hand on hers when she tried to remove it. She looked in his eyes. "Erik, I want to give the man I love a proper good night kiss."

"Christine…" Erik began.

"Your mask has nothing to do with who you are or who I love. I love the man behind the mask, all of him. Your mask is simply a tool, a barrier you have come to rely on to keep the world at bay. Please trust that you don't need that protection with me."

Erik closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He finally nodded his head giving her permission to remove his mask. He felt her gentle touch on his face as she slowly removed the mask. He was thankful she kept his wig intact. The part of his deformity confined to his face was enough of a reveal for now. He kept his eyes closed afraid of what he would see when he looked in her eyes again.

Christine placed the mask down on the bedside table and looked at him noticing his eyes were still closed. She gently let her fingers graze over the mangled red flesh of the right side of his face. "I will never understand how your face could earn your mother's fear and loathing. How a mask was your first scrap of clothing. I feel pity for her and all who met you with hatred because of this face. I feel anger at those who had no kind words to say or felt no compassion for you, including myself, for a condition you did not ask for. Seeing you now, all I see is beauty, an angel, my angel." Without warning she slowly leaned up and laid gentle kisses on the deformity he and others loathed so much. When she leaned her head back she noticed a tear escape his closed eyes. "Does it hurt to wear your mask most the time?" She saw him nod his head as another tear escaped his eyes and she wiped it away. "I don't know what others have to fear from the handsome man in front of me. Your face is beautiful, like the rest of you. Please Erik, open your eyes."

Erik was speechless not only by her words but by her actions as well and slowly he opened his eyes. He felt himself smile when he looked into her eyes and saw only love. He tried to respond to her but found himself too choked up to speak for a moment as he held back tears. He brought a hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in you Christine. I feared that when you looked upon my true face again I would see the same disgust and fear in your eyes that I have seen in so many others."

"_**In your eyes I see the sadness of your world. Have faith that I, love you too much to ever, let you go.**_" He felt her soft touch on both of his cheeks as she brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"_**Christine I love you.**_" He sang softly as their lips parted and he pulled her lips to his once more. They began to get lost in their passion for one another as their arms laced around each other but not for long as they let their hands explore each other's bodies. Erik slowly removed her riding corset and lifted her blouse above her head only letting her lips go for a moment.

Christine undid his vest and unbuttoned his shirt throwing it to the floor. She let her hands roam his muscular upper body loving the feeling of his bare skin against her. She smiled as she continued to kiss him when she felt him beginning to undo her upper undergarment.

As he was beginning to unfasten her undergarment Erik realized where they were headed and reluctantly pulled away from Christine. "I'm sorry. We can't." He whispered breathing heavily.

Christine gave herself time to catch her own breathe. "I know." She covered herself with the sheet hiding her disappointment. She kissed him again and they laid together caressing each other's faces. "I hope there will be a time soon that we can be together."

"I promise you there will be." Erik told her.

"Will you promise me something else?" Christine whispered.

"What would that be?" Erik wondered.

Christine was a quiet for a moment nervous that he would refuse her. "When we are alone would you leave your mask off?"

"Yes." Erik promised her without a second thought. Christine smiled and snuggled closer into his arms. She fell asleep almost immediately. Erik held her for a while running his fingers through her hair. He knew sleep would not come for him, not tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful words and the incredible gift she had given him even if she was unaware of it. Acceptance was all he ever wanted and with one kiss she had given it to him along with taking away the pain he still felt from the cruelties of his past. His thoughts changed to what they had nearly done tonight as he felt her hair caress his chest. He wanted to be with her more than anything but knew it would be improper while she was a married woman. An image of Raoul with a dagger held to her throat came to his mind. She was still that coward's wife. He thought to himself.

He let his head fall deeper into his pillow as he sighed. Then as if struck by lightning it came to him. They were in Paris, it presented him with the perfect opportunity to repay her for the wonderful gift she had given him tonight. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

Erik carefully unwrapped himself from Christine and took his mask from the bedside table. After his mask and wig were secure he changed into fresh clothes and fastened his cloak. He took a satchel from a drawer of the wardrobe and after giving Christine a gentle peck on the cheek he disappeared from the room.

Raoul was ready to scream in frustration as another tunnel led him back to the phantoms lair. They had ridden directly to the opera house and spent hours searching with no results. "I was certain he would come here."

"We haven't searched everywhere yet." One of his men told him as he emerged from a different tunnel. "We could still find him."

"This place is a labyrinth." Raoul yelled. "The only man that would know all the ins and outs would be the phantom himself." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to go and ensure that if they are in Paris we aren't the only ones looking for them. Keep looking while I'm gone but be careful." Raoul ordered. "I don't want to lose another man to one of his traps."

Raoul mounted his horse and galloped through the streets ignoring anyone he nearly ran down. It wasn't long until he reached the headquarters of the Surete. He walked in and stopped the first person he saw. "I need to see M. Chevalier immediately."

"Of course M. Vicomte." The young woman said bowing her head. Raoul followed her to the office of the head of the Surete on the second floor and was promptly allowed inside.

A slender older man with graying shoulder length hair was sitting at a desk going through papers. He wore a pair of oval glasses over his hazel eyes. He looked up when he heard his door open wondering who would be calling at this time of night. He suppressed a sigh when he saw who was at his door. Raoul De Chagny was the foulest man he had ever had the misfortune to meet. He put on his nicest face and walked over to Raoul extending his hand. "M. Vicomte. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Raoul accepted his extended hand shaking it. "The pleasure is mine." He turned to the young woman who had brought him to the office. "This is a private matter if you don't mind."

"Of course not." The young woman said leaving quickly being sure to close the door behind her.

"What is it that I can do for you?" M. Chevalier asked sitting back down at his desk while Raoul took the chair across from him.

"He's back, Javert." Raoul said sitting back and letting his words hang in the air.

"You mean…" Javert began as who the Vicomte was referring to dawned on him.

Raoul nodded his head. "Our clever friend has returned."

"Are you certain?" Javert asked remembering what happened the last time Raoul had come to him to try to catch the opera ghost. He had lost at least half of his men in the fire that ignited after the chandelier collapsed from the ceiling.

Raoul showed him his wrist and the slash to his chest. "I encountered him earlier this evening." He smiled knowing how to get exactly what he wanted. "He has my wife."

"The Vicomtess?" Javert asked in surprise. "As you are aware I pulled most of my men off of that case due to her leaving you because…"

"I understand you did what you felt was necessary. I didn't explain before because, well there is no good reason, but I can assure you what you heard was nothing but rumors started by a maid I fired. Christine and I got into an argument. She went out for a ride alone and never returned."

"You are telling me he is holding her prisoner?"

Raoul nodded and went as far as producing a few crocodile tears. "You and I know firsthand what he is capable of. I need your help to rescue my wife and finally serve justice on the phantom for the men he killed."

"If I remember correctly you yourself said the phantom is a master of disguise. How can we catch someone when we don't know what we're looking for?"

"When I saw him tonight he was wearing the same white half mask I told you about before. He is on the run now. I highly doubt he has a supply of what he needs with him to keep up different ruses. Underneath that mask will be the same deformed man you saw before he slipped through your fingers."

Javert was silent as he thought about what he was just told. He narrowed his eyes looking at Raoul. He had his doubts that the stories he heard of the horrors he put his wife through were mere rumors. Which made him like the Vicomte even less than he already did. He also knew of the Vicomte's connection to Anton, whose last name eluded him for the moment. Javert knew he had to agree, if for no other reason than to keep an eye on this situation and the Vicomte. "M. Vicomte you will have the full weight of the Surete to help you find this man and return your wife to you safely. However, I can only devote that weight for a limited amount of time."

Raoul nodded as he stood and shook Javert's hand. "I appreciate any help you can give me." He turned and left the office with a wide grin on his face. "If you were foolish enough to stay in Paris with my Christine I swear this city will be your final resting place."

He exited the building mounting his horse. Before he went back to the opera house he decided to return home. He needed to have his wounds tended to and see if Anton had returned with any news.

Erik left the stables and was sure to stay in the shadows as he walked the streets. He didn't notice anyone who looked like they were following him along his way. Although he did hear chatter about new sightings of the opera ghost. He walked down a dark street and when he found his destination he walked up the steps. He smiled as he knocked on the door. His smile widened when he heard the door being unlocked and heard M. Firmir gasp when he saw who had come to pay him a visit. "Fondest greetings M. Firmin. It has been far too long."

M. Firmin backed up nearly falling to the floor when he saw it was the opera ghost at his door.

Erik found himself a bit proud of the fear he still inspired in him after all these years. He stepped through the door closing and locking it behind him. "Did you think I had forgotten about you?"

"I had hoped you did." M. Firmin responded finally finding his voice.

Erik shook his head. "I could never forget a man who tried to have me killed. I haven't visited because I have had no use for you, until now. I trust you got my letter and the monetary gift that came with it."

"I did." M. Firmin responded.

Erik took the initiative to walk further into his home making himself comfortable in the sitting room. M. Firmin joined him after pouring himself a brandy to calm his nerves. "You have heard that the Vicomtess De Chagny left her husband."

"Yes." M. Firmin answered. "I can safely assume she came to you."

"She did." Erik answered keeping his tone even but threatening. "You have only heard the rumors of how the Vicomte treated his wife. I have seen the scars he left on her." He took a slow breath controlling his anger. "Has he been to see you?"

M. Firmin took a sip of his brandy. "He did. Per your, instructions, I told him nothing of what I knew."

"I should hope not." Erik said narrowing his eyes. "As I said I would hate to see you suffer the same fate as your partner."

"You mentioned…" M. Firmin paused trying to ignore the threat the opera ghost had made. "…you have a use for me. What might that be?"

"Christine and I traveled to the Daae mausoleum tonight. While we were there we encountered, a problem. After careful consideration I have realized that this problem is actually an opportunity in disguise. I want you to use your influence to have the Vicomtess De Chagny's marriage annulled and her proper name restored."

"My influence?" M. Firmin said with a laugh. "I have none."

"That is untrue." Erik stated. "While you ran my opera house you became close with the Countess de Cherbourg the wife of Count de Cherbourg who is a delegate of the Chamber of Deputies. He could push through the necessary bill citing the brutality Christine suffered at the Vicomte's hand."

"To do that she would need to testify in a public forum…" M. Firmin informed him. "It would be easier to do in a place like London as they are more liberal but in France it is nearly impossible to end a marriage, especially for a woman."

"That is why I have come to you. I understand you are still close to them."

"How would you know that?"

"I have made sure to keep an eye on you. With your connection to the Cherbourg's you have influence that the Vicomte can only hope to have. I want you to go to the Count and have the De Chagny marriage annulled immediately, without Christine's public admission."

M. Firmin was quiet for a moment. "An endeavor like that could be quite…pricey."

"Anything of any importance always is." Erik responded and threw the satchel he had taken to M. Firmin. "They keep up appearances but I know the Cherbourg's have fallen on hard times. I trust that will be enough to make what I want happen."

M. Firmin opened the satchel and his eyes widened. It was filled with Franc banknotes in various denominations but he knew there had to be more than two hundred thousand francs in his hands. He looked at the opera ghost. "It certainly will. I would say with this amount the Count will have what you want done in a matter of days."

"Good." Erik said. "When it is done leave the signed documents tied with a red rose at the opera house. In the stables there is a stone wall in the third stall to the right. One of them has OG faintly carved on it you may put them in there. If it is done in the timely manner you mentioned there will be another satchel with double that amount waiting for you in the same location."

"I will see to it that it is done." M. Firmin said finishing his drink as his mind began swimming with images of the money coming his way. With it he could start his life over far away from France.

Erik noticed the sun was beginning to rise and stood up walking towards the door with M. Firmin following him. "I appreciate your help in this delicate matter. Should you succeed you will no longer have to look over your shoulder waiting for me to end your existence." He was about to open the door when he turned back. "As you are well aware I am always watching. The Vicomte is to hear nothing of this until it is done. Be sure to pass that along when you speak with your friend. Along with one more thing, dead men can't enjoy the bribes they take and no amount of keeping your hand at the level of your eye will save you from me." With that he left closing the door behind him.


	13. Moving Forward Inch by Inch

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post, have people read it, and read it aloud but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you to those who take the time to review, follow, or favorite this Phanfic. Your continued support is what keeps the creative juices flowing.

I have started reading some of the other Phantom fan fictions out there. I have to say the ones I have read are beautifully written and I love what others have done with these characters.

There are some people's phantom fan fictions or fictions from other genres where I have left them thinking wow they are such better writer's than I am. Maybe I should throw in the towel but in the end I have realized that my doubts are simply not true. I may not be Tolkien or JK Rowling but I am an author. All authors have their own style of conveying a story to their readers. There will be some who like it and some who don't. That's ok.

I know there are typos or other errors in this story that I might have missed. What I remind myself is it's been over eight years since I have written anything. Once my son was born all my focus was on him and for a long time I couldn't find my creative spark. Now that I have, I know I am essentially starting over and with practice I will improve. The only way to improve is to write. I like to think of as a community of authors and readers who want to share and support others love of certain characters, movies, books, TV Shows, etc.

I am sure once Rekindling comes to an end I will read it start to finish and find places to improve. Whether it is adding a scene, trying to evoke more emotion or improve my descriptions and character development. That is the way writing is.

I'm sorry if it seems like I am getting up on a soap box but I feel like I have to reiterate my own definition of fan fiction. To me it's an opportunity for author's to take characters they love and create their own vision, even if it doesn't adhere to what the creator of those characters created. JK Rowling has said she loves that her fans have taken to writing Fan Fiction of her characters. She loves to see what another person's vision or what if is. This is why I warn my readers in advance that it is possible that the characters could end up OOC or that you are in an AU because when I start I let my creativity flow and see where I end up.

This story has also shown me that you never know what you're going to use after you leave school. I never paid much attention in history class when I was in high school but I have loved learning so much about the 19th century because of the extensive research I am doing while I write.

I think that is enough from me. Onto the story!

* * *

**Moving Forward Inch by Inch**

The sun slowly rose in the sky as Raoul returned home. He walked in the front door and was immediately greeted by Gerald. "Good Morning Sir."

"Fetch Rosalie and send her to my room." Raoul said throwing his cloak and jacket at Gerald and making his way upstairs. He sat down on his bed feeling exhaustion set in from lack of sleep. He let his mind drift to Christine. He had never seen the side of her he saw tonight. She seemed like a completely different woman from the one he married which only made him want her back that much more. He could see the contempt she had for him in her eyes but in the end she had still saved his life. Why? He wondered to himself. They could have killed him and fled without looking back. If things had gone the other way he would have killed Erik without a second thought. Perhaps she reasoned that by sparing my life I would do as she asked and let her go. He was brought back to reality when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Enter."

A petite woman in her early twenties with wavy light golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes slowly walked into his room. She wore a white blouse and long black pencil skirt. "You asked for me M. Vicomte."

"I did." Raoul stood removing his blood stained shirt and heard Rosalie gasp when she saw the slash across his chest. "As you can see I need some assistance."

She nodded and immediately went to get what she needed. She tried to control her nerves as she cleaned and bandaged his wounds being careful not to hurt him. When she was done she placed the dirty rags outside the door and turned around. "Is there anything else you require M. Vicomte?"

Raoul grinned as he approached her. "Indeed there is." He took her by the wrist and led her to his bed. He looked down at her and she shivered when she saw the burning lust in his eyes. "I know you have had a yearning for me for quite some time Rosalie. Even now you are trying to hide it. Am I right?"

"Yes, M. Vicomte." She responded feeling her heart begin to pound. "Given my station I know it is improper…" She tried to walk around him to leave the room but he kept hold of her wrist.

"We are alone here and I know you will not speak of what happens in this room to anyone. At the moment I care not about your station." Raoul forcefully turned her around and began removing her uniform along with her undergarments. He threw her on the bed as he removed what remained of his clothes and climbed on top of her.

When he was finished he looked at Rosalie with cold eyes. "Get dressed and leave me." He ordered. "As I said tell no one of what transpired here or you will regret it."

"Yes sir." Rosalie said gathering her clothing while holding back tears. She dressed and quickly left his room to return to her own quarters.

Raoul laid in his bed for a while after he heard the door close. Finally he decided he needed to get up and continue his search. Christine may have saved his life but he was still determined to get her back and finish the phantom. He stretched as he stood. He felt refreshed even though he hadn't slept. He dressed and left his room going downstairs. He quickly found Gerald. "Did Anton return last night?"

"Late last night sir." Gerald informed him. "He is currently in the dining room having breakfast."

Gerald rolled his eyes as Raoul walked away. Not even a thank you. Gerald thought to himself. He truly has lost the proper politeness that a man of his station should have.

In the dining room, Anton was sitting at the table sipping coffee. Raoul joined him and the maid in the room immediately sprang into action setting a place for him and pouring him his own coffee. "Leave us." He ordered. She bowed her head and left to return to the kitchen. Raoul turned to Anton as he took a pastry from the platter in front of him. "I found them."

Anton put his coffee down. "Where?"

"At the Daae mausoleum right here in Paris. I have known Christine since childhood. I knew if they were considering leaving France she could never go without saying good bye to her father." Raoul continued to tell him everything that had transpired in the cemetery.

"So the infamous phantom has a name." Anton said.

Raoul nodded. "He does and he is as cunning as ever. He nearly killed me but Christine stopped him."

"You know I mean no disrespect but why would she save you from him."

"I thought about that myself. I even tried to goad him into doing it. I don't think she was saving my life as much as she was saving him. The Surete don't really care that he killed a couple nobodies at the opera house and they have no proof in the murders or that he caused the chandelier to come down. Had he killed a Vicomte that would have changed everything and Christine knew it." Raoul took a sip of his coffee. "They ran off and I thought they might go to the opera house but so far no one has found a sign they are there. Before I returned I did go to the head of the Surete and he agreed to help us in our search. What about you, did your journey turn up anything?"

Anton smiled. "Indeed it did. Our hunch about Bernard was right. He did lead us to the Giry's who were still at home but he only came forward because he was asked to. I heard them say that Bernard was to lead us astray a few times to give them time to escape."

"I trust you took care of him."

"His body will make a nice treat for the forest animals. I also heard them talking about a cabin behind the house where Christine and Erik were staying. I searched it but found nothing but these. I doubt they will lift your spirits but I brought back something else that might." He reached into his pocket and handed Raoul Christine's wedding rings."

Raoul closed his hand over them. "I saw she had taken them off last night." He placed them in his pocket. "Once Erik is dispensed with she will wear them again. What else do you have?"

"Follow me." Anton said as he rose from his seat.

Raoul followed him up to the attic and his lips curved into a sinister grin when he saw both Giry women bound to chairs being guarded by Victor and Vincent. He looked at Anton. "You're right. This lifts my spirits immensely." He slowly walked up to Meg who looked up at him with no fear in her eyes. Without warning he backhanded her across the face, twice.

Meg felt like her eye was going to explode from the pain radiating in her face and hated him even more now that she felt for herself a small taste of what Christine was subject to for years. She looked back up at him but still remained silent.

"Meg!" Madame Giry yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Keep quiet woman." Anton said as he pulled her head back by her long hair.

Raoul bent down leaning in to whisper in Meg's ear. "That was for what you did to me in Erik's lair." He grinned when he saw her eyes widen at the mention of the phantom's real name. He turned to face Madame Giry. "Where are they?"

"I am unsure of whom you are speaking of." Madame Giry replied her tone even as she regained control of herself.

"Christine and that freak, Erik." He said. "I know they are together. I saw them for myself at the cemetery. The four of you thought you were so smart to try to lead us out of Paris. Where were they planning to go from there?"

"You should have asked them when you saw them." Madame Giry replied with a slight grin. "We had no knowledge that they were gone never mind where they were going after they left."

Raoul was quiet for a moment. "I don't think you quite understand the situation you and your daughter are in. You see these men." He glanced at Anton, Vincent, and Victor. "They will do whatever it takes to make you talk if they have to." He walked back over to Meg caressing her cheek as she tried to pull away. "I would hate to see something happen to you or your beautiful daughter."

Madame Giry kept calm as she looked at Meg. "You are a coward. You hide behind these men to try to get any information by as you said, any means necessary, so you can reclaim what your twisted mind thinks is your property. No matter what you do to us you will get the same answer. We know nothing."

"We'll see about that." Raoul growled and was about to walk toward Anton when he turned around. "You both disgust me. That man killed people. How could you aid such a madman?"

"You have done your share of illegal deeds yourself M. Vicomte. I am sure there is more blood on your hands than Bernard's. The way I see it Erik was and will always be a better man than you." Madame Giry told him.

Raoul kept his exterior calm as he looked at Madame Giry his insides burning with anger. "There is something I have always wanted to know. When you led me to his lair and stopped telling me that was as far as you dare go, did you know what was waiting for me?"

Madame Giry slowly nodded. "I had hoped the trap would kill you but you proved to be more formidable then I thought you were."

"You have no idea." Raoul whispered.

"Before you go M. Vicomte." Madame Giry said. "You may want to bear in mind that my daughter and I are beloved members of this community. Just because no one came forward does not mean no one knew where I was. If people begin to question our whereabouts, who do you think the prime suspect will be in our disappearance?"

Raoul laughed. "You were readying yourselves to escape. I could be questioned but it is not uncommon for people to pick up and leave these days."

"Your arrogance will always get the better of you." Madame Giry said narrowing her eyes. "It will be your downfall."

"We shall see." He turned and walked towards Anton. "You know what to do. I am returning to the opera house."

"I'll find you when I get what we need." Anton told him. Raoul nodded and left the room. He smiled as he walked downstairs and readied himself to leave the mansion. As he rode towards the opera house his smile widened. Word of the phantom's return had spread quickly through the streets just as he had hoped.

Christine was sitting at the dressing table brushing through her hair once more and tapping her foot on the floor. She had paced around the room for a while and finally sat using any distraction she could to calm her panic. Erik had left not long after she fell asleep and had been gone for hours. Her mind began to drift to all the horrible things that could have happened but she forced herself to think positive thoughts. Please let him be alright. She thought to herself.

She spun around when she heard a door behind her being slide open. She grabbed the dagger out of her boot ready to defend herself. She let out the breath she was holding in when she saw Erik enter the room. She put the dagger away and jumped to her feet running into his arms nearly knocking what he was carrying to the floor. She stepped back and felt him stiffen when she was about to remove his mask. "You promised." She reminded him.

"I remember." Erik told her. "It will take a bit of, getting used to."

She placed the mask on the bedside table nearest to her and turned around leaning up to give him a kiss. "Where have you been?"

He held up the bag of pastries he had brought back. "I went out to get breakfast."

"That's not all you did." Christine said hiding her disappointment that he would feel the need to deceive her. "I woke up when I heard the doors close. You've been gone for hours. Where did you go?"

Erik put the food he had brought back next to his mask and took Christine to sit on the bed. "I went to go see M. Firmin."

Christine's eyes widened. "You what?"

Erik hated to lie to her again but he didn't want to get her hopes up about her marriage incase M. Firmin failed to deliver. "I wanted to be sure he told no one what he knew about me or the Giry's."

"What would he know? I thought you hadn't seen the old managers since the night the opera house was destroyed."

Erik sighed, he knew now was the time to tell her. "There is something else I have kept from you. Before I tell you what it is I want to apologize for deceiving you once again. Two years after the opera house was left in ruins I returned. I needed to see it for myself and get a few things Madame Giry had left behind. As I was riding back to the Giry's it was getting dark and I don't know how I missed him but I realized I was being followed. I discretely dismounted Cesar and sent him ahead. When he was close enough I confronted the person following me. It was M. Andrews. He hoped I had died in the fire and revealed he knew who was hiding me. He swore to return with a mob to hunt me and the Giry's down."

"Did you kill him?" Christine whispered but in her heart she already knew the answer.

Erik nodded feeling his heart pound as he began to wonder how she would take this revelation. "At the time I couldn't see any other way of protecting the Giry's or myself. I buried him in the forest and returned to Madame Giry to tell her what happened. She was the one who started the stories about him going mad and being admitted to a mental facility. She also revealed to me that M. Firmin knew where she lived. He became curious about the things she was taking from the opera house and followed one of the wagons. When he found her he swore to keep her location a secret since he assumed she was hiding from me and even if he hadn't shown it he held her in high regard. She seemed to trust him but I didn't. I sent him a letter revealing what I had done to his former partner and threatening that the same fate awaited him if he were ever to talk. I have kept an eye on him ever since. I went to see him to make sure he was a man of his word."

"Is he?"

"Raoul came to see him and I could tell he was telling the truth when he told me he told him nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Christine asked trying to keep the anger she felt from coming through in her voice.

"I was afraid if you knew I had killed again after you left with Raoul that you would walk out of my life again. It was before I knew how deeply you loved me. I'm sorry I didn't trust that you would never leave me."

Christine felt her anger disappear as she looked at him. "I understand. I had just come back and had already walked out on you once. How could you be sure I wouldn't do it again?" She took his hand. "I know that in our journey in order to protect us you may have to kill again. All I ask is that from today forward we promise to be honest with each other no matter what."

Erik nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sorry I deceived you, again."

Christine leaned over and kissed him. "You've already apologized." She looked over at the bag he brought back. "How were you able to get food without being seen?"

"I paid a boy on the street to go into a café." He got up and went to the door returning with two coffees handing one to her. He opened the bag and Christine licked her lips when she saw the pastries and croissants he had returned with. Erik was happy he had the boy buy as much as he did. They finished everything since they hadn't been able to have dinner the night before. They sat silently sipping their coffee. "When I was making my way back I heard people gossiping on the street about the return of the opera ghost. Also the Surete have joined in the search for us. I saw a few of them guarding the outside of the opera house."

"You said no one can find us here right?" Erik nodded in response. "Then maybe it would be safer for us to stay here for a few days. The gossip will die down. It always does. We will have to be careful getting food of course but the Surete are only going to search for so long and Raoul will move on when he doesn't find us here."

Erik smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I was going to suggest the same thing." Of course for a different reason. He thought to himself. "I suppose brilliant minds think alike."

"I suppose they do. What about the Giry's though?" Christine asked feeling instantly concerned. "They have no idea what happened."

"They may be stubborn but they're smart women. If Meg came back to Paris she heard what happened and will return home. I gave them a list of people they could go to who will keep them safe."

Christine hoped he was right. "I have been thinking about something else while you were gone."

"What's that?"

"I don't think London will be far enough away. Raoul never spoke of them much so I guess it slipped my mind but his sisters settled there. He will not stop until you're dead and I am his again. Reaching out to them and the connections they may have there would not be out of the realm of possibility. I know they would be more than happy to help him. What if we went to America? It could be safest place for us and we would truly be free."

Erik was silent thinking over her suggestion. He had heard of America and what opportunities were available there. "I think you're right."

"Really?"

Erik took her free hand in his. "I think it would be the perfect place for a new start for both of us."

"So do I." Christine agreed her smile growing wider. They finished their coffee and Erik got up offering her his hand. He led her through the other door in the room and into his music room. It was as lovely as the bedroom with various cloths covering the walls. There was a mixture of books and neatly organized sheet music on shelves. A crimson upholstered chaise lounge was kitty cornered in the back of the room, with a small dining table not too far away from it. A grand organ sat in the center of the room with various sheets of music strewn over it. Christine's eyes lingered on the organ and she turned to look at Erik. "Would it be too much of a risk if you played?"

"These walls are fairly thick. Did you ever hear me play from the cavern?" Christine shook her head. "Then I think we'll be safe." Erik sat at the organ bench with Christine joining him. He saw the song that was sitting on the organ desk and decided to play it. His fingers slowly began to play as he started to sing. "_**I hurt myself today. To see if I still feel. I focus on the pain. The only thing that's real. The needle tears a hole. The old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away. But I remember everything. What have I become. My sweetest friend. Everyone I know. Goes away in the end. And you could have it all. My empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt. I wear this crown of thorns. Upon my liars chair. Full of broken thoughts. I cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time. The feelings disappear. You are someone else. I am still right here. And you could have it all. My empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt. If I could start again. A million miles away. I will keep myself. I would find a way.**_"

He stopped playing and they both sat in silence for a few moments. "When did you compose that piece?" Christine whispered.

"After Madame Giry left." Erik told her while looking through the rest of the compositions that were on the organ. "I was truly alone after she was gone and fell into a deep sadness. One day I came in here and decided to channel the sadness I felt into music." Before she could say anything more Erik placed a new sheet of music on the desk and began to play.

Christine allowed her voice to flow with the music. "_**Who knows when love begins? Who knows what makes it start? One day it's simply there. Alive inside your heart. It slips into your thoughts. It infiltrates your soul. It takes you by surprise. Then seizes full control. Try to deny it. And try to resist. But love won't let you go.**_"

Erik closed his eyes as he played listening to her beautiful voice and once again they allowed their voices to become one. "_**Once you've been possessed. Love never dies. Love never falters. Once it has spoken. Love is yours. Love never fades. Love never alters. Hearts may get broken. Love endures. Hearts may get broken. Love endures. And soon as you submit. Surrender flesh and bone. That love takes on a life. Much bigger than your own. It uses you at whim. And drives you to despair. And forces you to feel. More joy than you can bear. Love gives you pleasure. And love brings you pain. And yet when both are gone. Love will still remain. Once it has spoken. Love is yours. Love never dies. Love never alters. Hearts may get broken. Love endures. Hearts may get broken. Love never dies. Love will continue. Love keeps on beating. When you're gone. Love never dies. Once it is in you. Life may be fleeting. Love lives on. Life may be fleeting. Love lives on.**_"

Erik turned to face Christine. "I adore singing with you." Christine took his hand in hers giving it a gentle kiss. "I was inspired by you to write that song. When I first saw you as a young woman, before I decided to be your angel of music. I had always hoped to hear you sing it one day."

Christine wiped a tear from her eye. "I can't believe you wrote such a beautiful song for me." She leaned up and pulled him into a tender kiss.

Later that same afternoon M. Firmin was riding in a carriage toward the De Cherbourg mansion. He kept the satchel the opera ghost had given him close. When he arrived he tipped the driver and told him to wait for him. He knocked on the front door and was immediately greeted by a maid. "Good afternoon monsieur how can I help you?"

"Bonjour, I am M. Richard Firmin. Is the Count De Cherbourg at home?" He asked.

"He is in his private study and has asked not to be disturbed." She informed him. "Is it possible for you stop back this evening?"

M. Firmin's hand tightened around the satchel. "Normally I would, however this is an extremely important and time sensitive matter. If you would kindly take me to him."

The maid nodded her head and motioned for M. Firmin to come in. He followed her through the mansion. She stopped at a sliding panel door and with slight hesitation knocked. "I told you I was not to be disturbed!" A voice shouted from inside.

"I am sorry for the interruption sir. A M. Richard Firmin requested to see you at once. He said it was an urgent and time sensitive matter."

There was silence for a few moments then the same voice spoke again. "Send him in."

The maid opened one of the doors and allowed M. Firmin inside. He nodded his thanks and approached the count who was sitting at a large mahogany desk flipping through papers. M. Firmin sat down across from him and waited for him to acknowledge his presence.

The Count De Cherbourg was a middle aged man with graying dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked through various bills that he needed to present in the Chamber of Deputies to the rest of the delegates. He sighed and looked up. "Please forgive me Richard. I did not mean to ignore you. It is good to see you my friend." He stood up and shook his hand. "It has been too long."

"It has." M. Firmin agreed sitting back down. "I have tried to keep to myself since news of the De Chagny situation made its way around."

"I understand. What can I do for you?"

"I have heard from an old, friend, of mine. The opera ghost." M. Firmin told him.

"The opera ghost?" Count De Cherbourg asked putting his papers down and folding his hands in front of him. "It was thought he disappeared for good. My wife told me this morning that the Surete were renewing the search for him and the Vicomtess De Chagny. Have you told them he came to see you?"

"No, and I don't plan to if I want to stay alive." M. Firmin told him. "I would also appreciate it if this conversation stayed strictly between us. You know what he is capable of from what I told you about him." He paused for a moment. "There is something I need you to do. Well actually it's something he, needs you to do."

"What would that be?"

"Have the marriage of the Vicomte and Vicomtess De Chagny annulled. The sooner the better."

Count De Cherbourg responded with a laugh but stopped when he saw that M. Firmin wasn't laughing. "You're serious?"

"Would I have come if I wasn't? Surely you have heard the rumors of why the Vicomtess left?"

"Everyone in high society has."

"They are in fact not rumors. This brutality is the reason he would like you to site in the bill to have the marriage annulled."

"Such a bill would take time to make it to the chamber and the Vicomtess would have to…"

M. Firmin raised his hand. "We don't have the time and he wants it done without the Vicomtess having to appear. He thought this..." He placed the satchel on the count's desk. "Would help move things along." The Count De Cherbourg opened the satchel and like M. Firmin his eye's widened. "He knows you and your wife have fallen on hard times. What's in that satchel could go a long way toward turning the tide."

"There has to be…" The count's voice trailed off.

"Consider it a gift." M. Firmin said. "Now, can what he's asked for be done?"

The Count De Cherbourg closed the satchel and put it under his desk. "I will write the bill myself. If I were to present it to the chamber they would turn it down but I am close friends with many of the other delegates. With the right urging I will get the needed signatures and seals." He smiled at M. Firmir. "Once the bill is on its way to be filed I will bring her copy of it to you in two days at the latest."

M. Firmin stood up. "I appreciate it. I was also asked to pass along a message. Dead men, their wives, or friends can't enjoy the brides they take. If we cross him no amount of keeping our hands at the level of our eye will save us."

"I understand." Count De Cherbourg said standing to shake M. Firmin's hand.

"I will let you get back to your work." M. Firmin said and left the room as the count pulled out fresh papers and began writing.

M. Firmin climbed back into the carriage and was on his way home. His life was now in the hands of the count. If he didn't come through he could kiss his dreams of a new life good bye and prepare to be put in a coffin, if he was lucky.

After some discussion throughout the rest of the day Erik and Christine decided that Erik should be the one to go in and out of the opera house for food. They had just finished dinner and while he was out Erik put the satchels he had promised M. Firmin in the stables. Now they were sitting together on the Chaise lounge in the music room. "What do you think America will be like?" Christine asked him.

"I don't know." Erik answered. "I have heard many different things about the modernizations that make everyday life much simpler. How it is a land full of opportunity. There are also some beautiful sights. I think we will be happy there."

"So do I. I'm nervous but so excited about going to a whole new world. I remember when I was a young girl and used to travel with my father. It was always so exciting to see the sights of a new city. Do you think Madame Giry and Meg will come with us?" Christine asked as she made herself more comfortable in his arms.

"I suspect when we tell them our new destination Meg will not be able to contain her excitement. Madame Giry may hesitate leaving Europe but won't want to leave her daughter." Erik told her. "Getting out of France and to Liverpool will be our biggest obstacle."

Christine turned to look at him. "Liverpool?"

"That's where we have to go to board a white star line ship to America."

"How will we pay for the voyage?" Christine wondered. "I took some money from Raoul but it is nearly gone. I doubt it will be enough for that kind of travel."

"Not to worry ma Cherie. I have plenty of money for us to travel with. If you remember the managers of my opera house used to pay me a monthly salary. I have never been one to spend except to help some who were struggling. I have amassed a comfortable sum for us." Erik assured her. "I had some of it with me at the cabin but now that we're here I can get the rest of it."

"I guess coming back to Paris wasn't such a bad thing after all." Christine said getting up to pick a book from one of the shelves. She sat back down with him and was about to begin reading when Erik spoke.

"Why did you stop me from killing him?"

"Raoul?" Christine asked turning to look at him. Erik nodded. "If you think it's because I have lingering feelings for him you can dismiss those thoughts immediately. If you had killed a Vicomte it would have changed everything and he knew it. His men would have told them who killed him and all of France would become our prison. It's why he tried to get you to do it."

"You know him well." Erik said.

"Better than he realizes." Christine replied and opened the book beginning to read aloud. After the first few pages she stopped laying her head on his chest and letting out a long sigh. "It's like in the meadow when we were watching the horses. This is what I've always wanted."

"A simple life?" Erik asked.

"Exactly. Sitting in the arms of the man I love reading a book, sitting by a lake watching the sun set, or any of the other activities ordinary people above us take for granted. I can't wait until all of the hiding and running is over so we can have what everyone else has."

"We'll never have what everyone else has my love." Erik said with a smile. "We'll have so much better. Most of the people above us are struggling or are the people of high society whose marriages were arranged and are without love. They walk around thinking they are above everyone else and never show their true selves. We are free to be who we wish and travel as we like. They are trapped in their world until they join their ancestors in their family tomb." He caressed her shoulders. "Not to mention we share a love that I can only describe, as magical."

Christine leaned up and Erik wrapped his arms around her as their lips met. "I think that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." She laid back down in his arms and continued to read. Erik sat comfortably with his arms wrapped around her listening to her soft voice as she read Les Miserables. He tried to stay focused on the moment and continue to listen but his thoughts drifted beginning to make plans to get to Liverpool. Then he thought about M. Firmin, he hoped he would not have to wait long to get what he asked for. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and smiled as he thought about the way he planned to present her freedom to her.


	14. A Night to Remember

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you to those who take the time to review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. Your support means more than I can say and is what keeps the creative juices flowing.

Again I apologize if the author note in my last chapter angered, offended or turned people away from this story. It was certainly not my intention. I hope people will continue to review, follow or favorite. Erik and Christine's journey is truly just beginning.

I am warning you upfront this chapter contains some adult content but nothing explicitly graphic. This is a T rated story and I don't feel one small scene will change that.

I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

This is also the last of the old chapters to go back up. I promise a new chapter will be up by Sunday. Thank you so much for sticking with me.

* * *

**A Night to Remember**

In the cover of the early morning darkness M. Firmin walked cautiously through the streets of Paris. It had taken two days but the Count De Cherbourg finally delivered the signed bill late the night before that officially annulled Vicomtess De Chagny's marriage to the Vicomte De Chagny. He saw the Surete and a few men around the opera house. He hid further in the shadows. He looked out seeing the stables were close and unguarded. He made his way there and after looking for what felt to him like an eternity he saw a stone with a faintly carved OG.

He removed it and inside were two satchels. He smiled when he opened them. As promised they were filled to the brim with franc banknotes. As he was putting the papers in the make shift mailbox he noticed an envelope that he had missed when he grabbed the satchels. He saw it was addressed to him and bore the seal of the phantom.

* * *

_ M. Firmin, _

_ I hope you have come bearing the requested document and not only to take the money in these satchels. If that is the case, know I will find you and death will be a blessing when I am through with you. _

_ If you have done as I asked then I would like to take this opportunity to thank you. Not only for what you have done for Christine but for the Giry's and myself. I feel it is only fair to inform you that you will have a target on your back. The Vicomte will find out how his marriage was ended. _

_ I assume that with the wealth you now find in your possession you are planning to leave France. After you finish this letter walk to the back of the stable and you will find another stone with a faintly carved E. Inside will be a lever to a secret exit so you may escape undetected. I suspect we will not meet again. If that is the case I wish you a happy life. _

_ Your Friend, _

_ OG_

* * *

M. Firmin reread the letter to make sure he had read it correctly. The opera ghost not only paid him for his help but offered him a means to escape before the Vicomte came looking. He put the stone back and did as instructed. When he walked to the back and found the stone he pulled the lever. A door opened and he quickly walked through it. He found himself on the back side of the stables along with a chestnut stallion tied to a post with a red rose on the saddle. He attached the satchels and mounted the horse. He turned him around and without looking back rode off.

Madame Giry looked out the attic window through her unswollen eye and watched as the sun was rising. She and Meg had both been beaten from head to toe, whipped until they bled, and subject to any other means of torture they could think of that did not kill them. Through all the pain neither woman gave them any information. Madame Giry looked at her daughter who had passed out from the pain she was subject to the night before. Tears came to her eyes as she starred at her daughters bruised and bloodied face.

After last night Anton had left them alone to decide what their lives meant to them. He warned them if they continued to be tight lipped there would be no reason to keep them around any longer. "Meg." Madame Giry whispered trying to wake her daughter. "Meg."

Meg slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed as pain surged through her body. She lifted her head. "Maman?"

"I'm here." Madame Giry assured her. "For once we are alone. Anton and those other two oafs left us to contemplate our situation."

"They're going to kill us aren't they?" Meg whispered with tears in her eyes as she looked at her mother. "We have to tell them something, anything." Meg whispered as she tugged at the rope holding her to the chair she was in. "We can tell them Erik and Christine were going to London. I doubt they are even there. Erik will have changed where they were going after the confrontation with Raoul. They said if we were cooperative they would let us go."

"We will do no such thing." Madame Giry stated firmly and took a deep breath. "My dear Meg, I hate to acknowledge such a terrible truth but the moment we were brought into this house I knew we would never be leaving, unless it was to be buried."

"Maman don't say that."

Madame Giry smiled at her. "I love your optimism but you know I am right."

Meg looked around trying to find something, anything she could use to free herself. She refused to give up and accept death as her fate. "What should we do?"

"Somehow you have to escape." Madame Giry said as she watched her.

Meg stopped and looked at her mother. "What about you?"

"Meg, we won't be able escape this place together. You are young…"

"No Maman." Meg shook her head. "Either we go together or we don't…"

Madame Giry's voice became deadly serious. "Meg Giry if you have a chance to escape and find help swear to me you will take it." Meg said nothing but nodded her head. "Swear it Meg."

"If I see an opportunity to escape, I swear I will." Meg whispered holding back tears at the thought of leaving her mother behind with these animals.

Downstairs in his study Raoul was pacing back and forth as Anton told him they were still nowhere. He had stayed away from the Giry's focusing his efforts on the search continuing throughout Paris. "You have done everything to try to get them to talk?"

"Everything aside from severing body parts." Anton told him and couldn't hold back a grin. "I sent Vincent and Victor home so their absence over the past two days wouldn't become a subject of concern. I suspect the Giry's are sleeping. If not they are contemplating their future as we speak. The way I see it if they are unwilling to talk after what we have done there is only one thing to do."

"You're suggesting…"

Anton nodded. "If we let them go they will immediately go to the Surete and we will be the ones on the run. We can dispose of them tonight and begin the steps of leading a false trail to their whereabouts."

Raoul thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "No, not yet. The Surete are too close to us right now. Madame Giry was right. If a search begins for them we will be the first suspects." He stopped pacing as an idea came to him. "Perhaps there is still one more thing we can do."

Anton followed Raoul back up to the attic while he laid out his idea. He smiled as he approached the two women. "Good morning ladies, I hope you have finally decided to be more cooperative?"

Meg turned her head and spit at Raoul. "How's that for cooperative?"

"Even if we knew anything we would not betray Christine or Erik to the likes of you." Madame Giry followed up. "You couldn't even interrogate us yourself. As I said you are a coward. You do not have the stomach for it, unless of course it is to keep your wife inline."

Raoul ignored Madame Giry and looked at Anton. "I suppose you were right. We have no choice. Take Meg first."

Madame Giry didn't take her eyes off her daughter as Anton undid her binds. He roughly brought her to her feet and started to drag her from the room. "Meg!" Madame Giry yelled struggling in her bonds and sounding as distraught as she could.

Meg noticed Anton didn't redo her binds when she was brought to her feet like he usually did. Perhaps he thought she was weaker than she really was. She looked back at her mother. "Maman, I love you." Madame Giry mouthed the same to her and nodded slightly. Meg knew it was now or never. With everything she had she balled her hand into a fist and punched Anton in the face.

He grunted in pain and let go of Meg. He fell to his knees when he felt her foot collide with his groin but didn't have time to register the pain as he felt a blow to his head from a brass candlestick Meg was able to pick up and he collapsed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raoul coming for her and threw the candlestick at him turning around to run as fast as she could. When she reached the ground floor she threw the front door open and ran outside toward the stables. She knew she had no time to properly saddle a horse and jumped on Cecile bareback galloping out of the stables.

Raoul stood up coughing and gasping for air. It had all happened so fast he didn't have time to duck and the candlestick hit him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. He paid no attention to Madame Giry when he saw Anton on the floor. He immediately ran to his side. "Anton! Anton!" Raoul shook him and continued repeating his name.

Anton grunted as he finally opened his eyes. He tasted the blood from his nose and his head was throbbing. "What happened?" He asked sitting up and placing a hand to his head feeling the large lump that was forming. When he took his hand away he saw his head was bleeding as well.

"That whore of a girl is feistier than we thought." Raoul told him looking at the attic door. "She made a run for it but she couldn't have gotten far in her condition. Go to my room, I will send Rosalie. She will tend to you."

"What about her?" Anton motioned toward Madame Giry who grinned as she looked at them.

"She isn't going anywhere." Raoul said as he helped Anton to his feet and they left the attic.

When Madame Giry heard the turn of the lock she lowered her head and let her held in tears fall. "Please lord watch over my daughter. Let her escape and find safety."

With Anton in his room Raoul ran downstairs and saw the open front door. He saw a maid about to close it but stopped her. "Send Rosalie to my room." The maid was about to speak but he cut her off. "Just do it." He ran out of the mansion toward the stables expecting to see Meg struggling to saddle up Cecile but instead found her stall empty. He mounted his own horse and galloped out of the stables after her.

Meg saw the opera house in the distance but pulled Cecile to a stop when she saw the men stationed around it. She saw some of them in uniforms of the Surete but some of them were ordinary men. They must be Raoul's. She thought to herself and concluded that some of the Surete must be too. She turned around and rode in the opposite direction unsure of what to do next but knew of one place she could hide where she would be safe, for now.

She approached the back of the opera house and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was unguarded. She stopped at a stone wall and nearly fell off of Cecile. She found the stone to open the door and led Cecile in quick to close the door behind her. She turned and froze where she stood when she saw two familiar horses. "Cesar? Arturo?" She stepped forward and then saw the abandoned carriage. Perhaps they had come here to escape and left another way Meg reasoned. She patted the heads of both horses. "Erik would never leave either of you behind." She whispered.

She noticed each of the stalls were cleaned out and they had fresh food and water. She didn't think it over much longer as she felt dizziness overtake her and she fell to her knees. The adrenaline surge she had gotten was passing and she began to cry. "Maman." She whispered over and over. Cesar lowered his head and tried to comfort her but Meg pushed him away. She knew she had to get help for her mother. She tried to get up but the pain in her body was so overwhelming she wobbled to the empty fourth stall and collapsed passing out.

"Erik wait." Christine said as they walked through the tunnel from the stables.

He stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

Christine was silent as she listened but after a few moments she shook her head. "I thought I heard something in the stables. Are you certain no one knows they exist?"

"I suppose if someone looked hard enough but when I was out to get breakfast this morning I noticed as you predicted the chatter has died down since no one has found us. Most likely what you heard was the aggravated stomping of our horses. They haven't gotten a proper run since we arrived.

"If the chatter has died down perhaps we can leave here soon to meet up with the Giry's."

Erik paused before he answered. He had checked last night and the satchels were still where he left them. He knew Christine was eager to leave but knew he needed to give M. Firmin a little more time. "Perhaps we should stay one more night to make sure it's not a ploy of the Vicomte's." Christine thought about it and then nodded in agreement. She took his hand continuing their way back to their room.

The morning after Erik had told her about M. Andre he gave her a tour through the catacombs of the opera house. She was amazed at how much had laid below her feet that she never knew about. She nearly screamed when they came across a body. It was the same man who had tried to grab Christine at the cemetery. Erik surmised he must have fallen into one of his traps.

Christine wondered if they should do something with him but Erik felt it was wiser to leave him as he was and led her away. After that Christine preferred to stay in the rooms near the stables. When they entered their room Christine yelped in surprised when she felt herself being whirled around and pulled into his arms. "I have obliged with your request of the removal of my mask when we are alone. Will you do something for me?"

"I would do anything for you." Christine told him.

"I need to go out for a while. While I'm gone all I ask is that you not enter the music room."

Christine thought it was an odd request and wanted to ask why but held her tongue. "You have my word. When will you be back?"

"I shouldn't be long." He answered vaguely. He pulled her into a kiss before taking his mask and disappearing from the room.

Christine removed her boots and made herself comfy on the bed. She looked at the left side of the bed and sighed. After what had nearly happened between them two nights before Erik insisted she take the bed while he slept on the chaise lounge in the music room. She tried to change his mind but knew when to yield in a losing battle. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and picked up the book she had been reading the night before as she waited for Erik's return.

Erik walked away from the doors and looked up at the tunnel leading to the stables wondering if it was worth a look to see if someone had discovered his secret. He walked down the tunnel about halfway and listened. All was silent. Erik left the tunnel and turned right disappearing through a hidden door. He weaved his way in and out of different tunnels until he found himself in a small alcove that separated the two stables. He removed a stone and to his delight he found the satchels gone. They were replaced by two envelopes. One was addressed to Mademoiselle Christine Daae and had a red rose attached to it while the other was addressed to OG. He opened the note addressed to himself.

* * *

_ M. Opera Ghost, _

_ The Count De Cherbourg and I were able to successfully complete your request. Inside the envelope addressed to Mademoiselle Daae is her copy of the bill that annuls her marriage from the Vicomte De Chagny. You gave me your word I would be safe from you if I was successful. In return I give you my word that your secrets are safe with me. I am leaving France behind to see what new places are out there. I wish you and Miss Daae much happiness. _

_ Yours, _

_ M. Richard Firmin_

* * *

Erik put the note away and smiled as he held the bill in his hand. He wished he could see the look on the Vicomte's face when he found out his marriage to Christine was over. He wanted to return to her immediately and give it to her but held back. Instead he exited the alcove and slunk through another series of tunnels with only the echo of his footsteps as company. He approached what looked to be a dead end and felt around until he found what he looking for. A door opened and he stepped into the music room. As she promised Christine was not in there. He placed the envelopes on the dining table and looked around the room.

He knew what he wanted to do but felt the setting wasn't quite right. He left the room the way he came and began to figure out the things he needed to create the perfect evening.

At the De Chagny mansion Gerald answered the door and was greeted by two men. One he recognized as M. Javert Chevalier, the head of the Surete. The other was a younger gentlemen he did not recognize but was obviously a messenger judging from the satchel he wore and his clothing. "Good Afternoon gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"Is the Vicomte De Chagny at home?" M. Chevalier asked.

"He left earlier this morning…" Gerald began to explain.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Anton asked as he walked down the stairs. He looked at Gerald. "You may go." He turned his attention back to the two men.

Javert ignored the injury to his face. "I would like to wait until the Vicomte returns. The young man however is not with me."

"What can I do for you?" Anton asked the messenger.

"I was asked by the Head of the Chamber of Deputies to deliver this to the Vicomte." He said handing the envelope to Anton.

Anton pulled a couple francs from his pocket and tipped the messenger. "I will see to it he receives it."

"Thank you, monsieur." The messenger said as he turned and walk down the steps to begin the trek to his next destination.

Anton looked at Javert. "M. Chevalier, if you would follow me we can wait for the Vicomte in his study."

Javert nodded and followed Anton to the study. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you." Javert answered thinking it was a bit early in the day for libations. Anton placed the envelope on Raoul's desk and poured himself a brandy before sitting next to Javert. "If you don't mind my asking how did you injure your face?"

"I got into it with some young kid who was trying to prove himself a man." Anton lied. Rosalie had done a good job patching him up and he took a sip of his brandy knowing it would dull the pain.

Javert didn't believe him but decided not to press the matter. "Do you expect the Vicomte to be back soon?"

As the words left his mouth the door opened, a disheveled Raoul entered the study. He had dismissed Gerald as he walked into the mansion and was unware that Javert was waiting for him. He quickly tried to put himself together. "M. Chevalier, have you come with news of my wife?"

Javert stood shaking Raoul's hand but before he could answer Anton spoke walking over to his desk. "This came for you while you were gone."

Raoul took the envelope and opened it. He unfolded the paper and as he read it his eyes widened. "It's not possible."

"What is it Raoul?" Anton asked. Raoul said nothing handing Anton the paper. He read it and looked up at Raoul. "This has to be a mistake."

Javert was becoming a bit annoyed at being ignored and cleared his throat. "May I see it?" Anton handed him the paper and Javert looked it over. Even he was surprised at what he read. "Citing extreme brutality at the hands of the Vicomte De Chagny the Chamber of Deputies here by annuls the De Chagny marriage at the request of the Vicomtess restoring to her the name Christine Daae." When he finished he handed the bill back to Raoul.

"France repealed the divorce laws. This can't be legal." Raoul exclaimed looking at Javert.

"That may be so but this bill was signed and sealed by several ranking members of the chamber which not only makes it official, but legal. I am afraid M. Vicomte, your marriage is over."

"Is this why you came here?" Raoul asked waving the paper in his hand and taking slow deep breathes to calm himself.

Javert shook his head. "Unfortunately I have come with more news you will not like. I am pulling all of my men from your search."

"What?" Raoul nearly screamed.

"I told you from the beginning I could only assist you for a limited amount of time. Our continuous searches of Paris have yielded nothing…"

"He has my wife…"

"That paper in your hand." Javert glanced at it. "Says otherwise. She is as the English would say a Feme Sole, an unmarried woman free to do as she pleases."

"What about the phantom?" Raoul asked grasping at any straw he could.

"He is a ghost, if he is real at all. We can't apprehend a man on one man's, even a Vicomte's, word that the man unmasked at the opera that night was in fact the mysterious phantom. There is no proof he killed anyone which is why I have decided that the Suretes involvement in the search for Miss Daae and the phantom must come to an end."

"Since when has the presumption of innocence mattered to the Surete." Anton commented.

Javert narrowed his eyes at him. "Since I took charge."

Raoul could feel himself losing his temper speaking through gritted teeth. "The phantom is real. He tried to kill me. He is murderer…"

Javert held up his hand and shook his head. "You are the only one that seems to think so. I'm sorry about the end of your marriage and your obvious frustration but I am not going to put any more of our resources into this matter. You are on your own." Javert turned and left the study showing himself out.

Once the door to the study was closed Raoul picked up the nearest object he could get his hands on and screamed as he through it at the door. "Damn it." He walked to his desk and took a closer look at the bill. As he was looking at it for the third time a name stuck out. "De Cherbourg."

"What?" Anton asked walking over to him.

He pointed to a name on the document. "Count De Cherbourg."

"I don't understand the significance."

"When M. Firmin and Andre managed the opera house I heard them saying they had become close with them." Raoul pounded his fist on the desk. "That's how he made it happen. He went to M. Firmin and got him to use his connection to end my marriage. I should have known Firmin was lying when he said he never had any more contact with him."

"Should we pay him a visit?" Anton asked.

"No." Raoul said shaking his head. "He'll have left Paris by now. Perhaps even France."

"What about Meg?"

"Another dead end." Raoul ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I think it is time we…"

"We what?" Anton interrupted. "Give up. The Raoul I know would never…"

"Look at where we are Anton." Raoul exclaimed. "I am a shadow of the man you knew before I was reunited with her, no better than the phantom himself. Christine was right about something she said in the cemetery."

"What would that be?"

"He and I had switched places, me being the man obsessed with her willing to kill for her while he protects her. I should have known Christine could never love another but him and let her go years ago. My marriage is over, perhaps I should take the advice you gave me when she first left me and find another woman more deserving of me."

"What about Madame Giry?"

"Even with what she has been put through she would disappear if we let her go and never utter a word."

Anton crouched down next to his friend. "Raoul I have known you your whole life. You may not like it but you have always been the man you are now. Christine didn't change that. You put on the same mask any man would for a woman they wanted to court. You can't let this man get the better of you. You can't let him take not only your wife but your reputation. Not to mention the various murders he's committed."

Raoul looked at Anton and couldn't help but laugh. "You're right. I chose my path and the man I wanted to be before she came back into my life. I may hide it from the world but the man you know is the man I am. I will be damned if he ruins the name De Chagny and walks away with what's mine. What do you suggest we do?"

Anton looked above them. "The Surete need proof before they will seek out the phantom. Let's give them what they want."

"If you are suggesting what I think you are and we fail it could lead to our end." Raoul pointed out.

"Since we began down this path you have always given Erik credit for his cunning and intelligence. Do you think he would leave Paris with Christine without knowing her marriage was over? They're in this city and now Meg could be with them. She will never leave her mother with us. They will come for her and with the right breadcrumbs we could lead them right into the hands of the Surete."

"Let's get started." Raoul and Anton began to discuss their plan. He had a second chance to trap the phantom and this time with Anton at his side he would not fail.

Christine continued to read as she waited for Erik to return. She wasn't sure how long he had been gone. There were no clocks in the room but she was sure it had to be hours just like the first time he had left her alone here. Although unlike the first time he had left she trusted he was safe. He had left so many times since then it almost became second nature to her. She finished the last page of her book and put it down on the bedside table.

She got up and decided to change into something a bit more comfortable since she never left the opera house anyway. Although with Erik it didn't seem that bad. She slipped on a black and red silk night dress Erik bought for her. She sat at the dressing table and started to brush out her hair. She silently thanked Erik for helping her dye it back to its natural brown unable to live with it blonde anymore.

She sat back down on the bed and began to read Les Miserable for the second time when she heard the door being opened. She grabbed for the dagger under her pillow just in case. When she saw Erik walking in she put the dagger back getting up to greet him.

Erik smiled as embraced her tightly, he wondered if she had an idea of what was in store for her this evening by what she was wearing but dismissed the thought. He gave her a slow tender kiss after she removed his mask. "You look beautiful."

Christine felt her cheeks warm at his compliment. "Thank you. Where have you been?" Instead of answering her question Erik took her by the hand and led her from the bedroom into the music room. She gasped when she walked in. It was filled with dozens of deep red roses and glowed amber from the numerous candles that filled the room. She looked over at the dining table and saw an elegant meal for two set up. "How did you do all of this?"

Erik grinned as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "The opera ghost never reveals his secrets."

Christine could feel the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up as his breath caressed her skin and turned around their lips inches apart. "Not even to me?"

"Not tonight." Erik replied with a grin and led her to the table. They started eating and after a few moments Erik broke the silence between them. "I heard on the street the Surete have removed their support in the search for us."

"Will it be safe for us to restart our journey?" Christine asked anxious to meet up with the Giry's and be on their way to their new destination.

"Raoul's men are still searching but I think it will be safe."

They continued to eat and when they were finished Erik decided it was time. "I have something special for you." Before Christine could ask he produced the envelope left by M. Firmin and handed it to her.

Christine saw it was addressed to her and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Open it." Erik urged excited to see her reaction.

She did as he asked and unfolded the paper she found inside. It looked official and she began to read it. Her hands started shaking as she read it through and began to read it again in a whisper. "Citing extreme brutality at the hands of the Vicomte De Chagny the Chamber of Deputies here by annuls the De Chagny marriage at the request of the Vicomtess restoring to her the name Christine Daae." When she finished she looked at Erik with tears in her eyes. "This can't be real. It's not possible. France repealed the divorce laws."

"They did which is why it was never brought before the chamber. When I went to see M. Firmin I didn't only go there to make sure he had kept his word. I asked him to use his friendship with the Count De Cherbourg to pass the bill." Erik explained. "I hope you're not upset that I did this without telling you. I didn't want to get your hopes up in case he wasn't able to do it."

Christine wiped a tear away. "How could I be upset? You have given me what I thought was impossible. I…I can't believe you did this for me. My marriage to Raoul is over. I'm free of him."

"Yes you are." Erik whispered happy to see the joy in her eyes as her tears dried.

She folded the paper and placed it back in the envelope. "How much did it cost you?" She noticed Erik's raised eyebrow. "I'm not naïve. I know you couldn't have done this without paying for it."

Erik stood up and took her hand as he got down on one knee. "You're right there was a price but it's miniscule compared to seeing the happiness in your eyes."

Christine leaned forward and kissed him letting a few happy tears that had reformed fall. "With my marriage over, maybe, we can stay in Paris."

"I thought you might think that, but part of you must know with your marriage over it will make it more necessary for us to go. Raoul will hear of this soon, if he hasn't already, and will be out for blood." Erik was silent for a moment. "There is the unfortunate fact that I am still a wanted man. If we were to stay here we will always be hunted and have to live our lives on the run. I think your idea to go to America is still the ideal solution."

Christine glanced at the envelope on the table and looked back at Erik. "I really do want to go to America and leave the past of Paris behind. I guess the thought of leaving is still a bit scary. When can we leave?"

"As soon as tomorrow if you like." Erik put his hand in his pocket. "There is one more surprise I have for you." He took a deep breath. "I know this is fast but we have spent six years apart, longing for one another. I know how short life can be and we never know which day will be our last." Christine gasped when he held up a familiar diamond cluster ring.

_**"**__**I've had to live my life without you near me. The days were always empty, and the nights would seem so long. With you I see forever, oh, so clearly. I thought I was in love before, but it never felt this strong. Our dreams are young but we both know, they'll take us where we want to go. Hold me now, touch me now. I don't want to live without you. Nothing will ever change my love for you. I'll show every day how much I love you. One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love. Nothing will ever change my love for you. I'll show you every day how much I love you. The world will change our whole life through but nothing will ever change my love for you. We know the road ahead will not be easy. Our love will lead the way for us, like a guiding star. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. You don't have to change a thing, I love you just the way you are. Please come with me and share the view. I want to see forever with you." **_Erik's voice faded and he waited as Christine wiped tears from her eyes. "Christine Daae, will you marry me?" The room was silent as Christine stared at the ring in his hand and took in the words of the beautiful song he had sung.

"When I was with Raoul I simply existed." Christine said through tears of joy. "I did not feel alive. I would count the minutes until the day ended and I could dream of you. You have reawakened my soul and I can't imagine anyone else I would want to share my life with." She smiled through her tears. "Yes Erik Destler, I'll marry you."

Erik slipped the ring on her finger and placed a hand on her cheek leaning up giving her a passionate kiss. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead against his as their lips parted. "I didn't think it was possible for me to be any happier but hearing you say yes has proved I was wrong. I know that ring is a symbol from the past and was the one Raoul gave you. Once we get to America I will get you a new one if you wish."

Christine lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes. "This ring belonged to my mother and her mother before her and so on. My father gave it to Madame Giry before he died to keep it safe. She gave it to Raoul when he told her about us and that he was going to propose." She took a moment to calm herself as she thought about her father. "It was my father's wish that I marry the man I love wearing this ring as my mother did. I can't think of a more perfect ring, timing, or setting."

Their lips met once more and it seemed to ignite a fiery passion they both had been keeping locked away. Erik cradled Christine in his arms as she laced hers around his neck their lips never parting. Instinct seemed to be leading him as they left the music room and entered the bedroom. Erik stopped as he felt one of his legs hit the bed. He stepped back, opened his eyes and pulled away from Christine but kept her in his arms. "Christine…"

She took one of her fingers and placed it against his lips. "I know what you're going to say, it's not improper. Perhaps to the rest of the world it would seem that way but like you said we are not like the rest of the world. I want to do and be what is right for us." She looked into his eyes. "That's not the real reason, is it?"

Erik shook his head. "I want to be with you. My hesitation has nothing to do with the world above us."

"What is it?" Christine was surprised to see his undamaged cheek begin to turn pink. She couldn't think of a time he had ever blushed before.

"I have never…" Erik took a deep breath as he looked at Christine and whispered. "I have never been with a woman before. All I know of intimacy is what I have read in books."

Christine placed a hand on his cheek. "That is nothing to be ashamed of and with the life you have led I understand why. I only wish I was pure for you."

"You are pure to me." Erik said looking deep into her dark eyes.

"This is us. There is no right or wrong. Only instinct." Christine began to sing. "_**Sinking, I'm sinking fast. In your eyes, the memories dance. You woke up this heart of mine. This crazy love. It's you and I. Can't you see? This was meant to be. We're far from where we've been. We'll carry on the ties that never end. Will bring us home again. The distance, so far and wide." **_She brought her lips closer to his._** "I long for, you by my side. You woke up, this heart of mine. This crazy love, it's you and I. Can you see, this was meant to be? We're far from where we've been, we'll carry on, the ties that never end, will bring us home again.**_"

Erik brought his lips to hers and their passion ignited once more both of their hearts pounding. Christine's feet touched the floor and she slowly felt the silk of her night dress sliding up her body. It fell to the floor and Christine pulled him back into their kiss. She began to undo his shirt pushing it off his muscular body as she felt her own undergarments being removed.

Christine laid down on the bed letting the silk sheets caress her bare skin as she looked at Erik. He looked back at her starring at the beauty laying before him. She drank in every inch of him she could see and looked back in his eyes seeing his intense hunger for her. As he looked at her he could see her fierce desire for him but needed to be certain. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She smiled as she took his hand and pulled him onto the bed with her. "I have never been surer of anything in my life. I want to be with you."

Erik wrapped his arms around her as their lips met once more relishing in the feeling of her bare chest on his. She wrapped her arms around him caressing the bare skin of his back.

No more words needed to be spoken between them. Erik smiled as she let out a soft moan when he nibbled her ear lobe. He continued to her neck giving it a soft nibble as well loving the harmonic sound of her soft moans.

He let out a moan of his own as he felt her nails raking his back and her hips grinding against him. He continued on his path slowly moving down her body laying gentle kisses on her shoulders, chest and stomach stopping at her belly button. Her skin was soft and sweet on his lips. He brought himself back up to face her as their lips met once more.

Christine's hands found the button to his dress pants and with his help they joined her nightdress on the floor. They sat up embracing each other their hearts pounding as they kissed and their bare bodies pressed against each other. They let their hands roam exploring each other. They let out simultaneous moans of pleasure as they kissed when they both found the most sensitive parts of each other's body.

Christine broke their kiss and smiled at his expression when she pushed him down on the bed with a mischievous grin on her face. She leaned over him and began to cover him with butterfly kisses beginning with his mangled cheek. She stopped at his neck but instead of a gentle nibble she bit down a bit harder and smiled as she heard him moan louder.

Erik could wait no longer and wrapped his arms around her. He flipped her over so he was on top of her. He placed his hands above her head holding himself up as she wrapped her legs around his lower back pulling him closer as he slowly entered her. They both moaned in unison and their breaths came faster as their bodies moved as one. It felt natural to them to be together, like pieces of a puzzle. Neither had felt such utter pleasure before. They stared in each other's eyes as they began to move faster, sweat beginning to glisten on their bodies. Erik threw his head back in complete ecstasy as their pleasure peaked.

He stayed on top of her for a few moments as he caught his breath and came down from the intense pleasure he felt. He leaned down and she sat up on her elbows so their lips were centimeters apart. "That was…"

"Amazing." He finished for her in a whisper. She nodded and Erik moved from his position above her so he was lying next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she pushed herself as close to him as she could. They starred in each other's eyes smiling.

"I feel like the rest of the world has melted away and there is only us." Christine told him as she caressed his chest.

"Tonight there is only us. No one and nothing else matters." Erik whispered back running his fingers through her hair. Their lips met again and it was not long before they were once again reveling in the pure ecstasy they brought to each other eventually falling asleep entangled together.

* * *

Author Note – The end of the De Chagny marriage may not be entirely historically accurate but for story purposes I felt it necessary to write it the way I did. I also know things seemed to go from zero to 100 with Erik and Christine in this chapter but with everything they have been through in their lives I felt this was the way to go with them.

The song from the proposal is a slightly changed version of Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You by George Benson.


	15. The Trap is Set

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you to those who take the time to review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. This has been a labor of love and everyone's support means a lot to me.

I know things moved pretty quickly between Erik and Christine in the last chapter but for them it is making up for six years of lost time, it felt right that things moved the way they did.

After a long wait we are finally moving on to a new chapter!

* * *

**The Trap is Set**

Christine was the first of them to wake and she carefully turned herself so she was facing Erik. She smiled as she watched him sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on his face. She gently caressed his cheek thinking about the night before. His skin was rough and she noticed during the night his wig had come off. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was a light blonde and felt brittle to her touch unlike the silky hair that was on the side of his face that was untouched by his deformity. She let her smile widened as she finally looked at the real man he kept hidden from the world, her Erik.

She was surprised he hadn't woke up at her touch. He had told her he was a light sleeper or did not sleep at all. She sighed contently in his arms and her mind began to wander as she felt the engagement ring on her finger. She began to imagine what their wedding would be like. Her wedding to Raoul had been the social event of the year according to some with over two hundred guests, most of whom she had never met. She was uninvolved in the planning being told by Raoul to wear and do as she was told.

Her and Erik's wedding would be different. She pictured a small intimate gathering in a garden surrounded by various flowers. She let her mind wander beyond their wedding and she caught herself wondering what their children would be like. That thought made her mind come crashing back to the present. She looked at Erik who was still sleeping. Did he want children? She wondered to herself. Would he be willing to risk passing on his own deformity to a child? She had never thought about it before but at this moment she knew she wanted to carry his children and would love them no matter what.

She pushed the thoughts away. It wasn't a conversation that needed to be had now. They had plenty of time before children were discussed. She closed her eyes forcing her mind back to the present and a familiar melody came to her. She sang softly and quietly not wanting to wake her sleeping angel. "_**Night time sharpened, heightened each sensation. Darkness stirred and waked imagination. Silently our senses abandoned their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurled its splendor. We grasped it, sensed it, tremulous and tender. No longer turned away from the beauty of day. We'll bask in its warm embracing light. We've rekindled our music of the night."**_

Christine smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Erik's meet her own as his embrace around her tightened pulling her closer joining her in song. "_**Close your eyes and surrender to our fondest dreams. Purge our thoughts of the lives we knew before. Close our eyes, let our spirits start to soar. Now we'll live as we've never lived before."**_

_** "Softly, gently, music shall caress us." **_She sang as her hand brushed his cheek. "_**Hear it, feel it, secretly protect us. Open up our minds, let our fantasies unwind. In this pleasure that we know we cannot fight. We've rekindled our music of the night."**_

_** "Let our minds start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of this life we knew before. Let our souls take us where we long to be. Only then can we be truly free." **_They're voices melded together in perfect harmony. "_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let our dream begin, let our loving side give in  
to the power of the music that we write. We've rekindled our music of the night."**_

Christine leaned up giving him a kiss which he immediately returned. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I was already awake." Erik revealed with a grin. He rubbed her back as she laid her head on his chest. He was pulled back into the moment when he felt Christine pull herself up and caress his face.

"I should have known."

"I would have let you know but I was enjoying your touch and voice." Erik commented stroking her cheek.

"I don't want this moment to end but…" Before she could finish her stomach growled. "Obviously I'm starving."

Erik held back a laugh. "I believe there are still some pastries leftover from yesterday." Christine sat up and turned her bare back to him. His eyes widened when he saw the full extent of her scars. When she ripped off her shirt the night she found him the majority of her back was covered by her undergarment. He felt anger welling up in him but pushed it deep down not wanting to ruin the moment. Before Christine could get up he leaned forward and ran his hand down her back feeling the numerous coarse diagonal scars from Raoul's lashes. He noticed a few circular ones as well that he knew were from burns. "Oh Christine. How did you live through such pain?"

Christine starred ahead taking a deep breath before she turned around to face him pulling the sheet around her like a towel. "I thought of you. I think of them as the scars I bare for not being honest with myself and being with who I truly wanted to be with."

"Ma Cherie you know you are not to blame for what happened to you." Erik said as he sat up and pulled her back into his arms. "I only wish your beautiful skin didn't have to carry such horrible scars because of me."

"They are not because of you. You didn't force Raoul to beat me. We all have to carry scars, you carry your own as well." Erik placed a hand to his deformed face but she shook her head. "I felt the scars on your back from the beatings you took while we were making love last night. I'm sure you felt mine even if you didn't realize it at the time. Everyone carries scars from their past. Some you can see and some you can't. We can't let them stop us from having a wonderful future."

Erik bent down and kissed her. "You are very wise my angel."

"I had a great teacher." Christine whispered. She pulled herself out of his arms and got up from the bed. She picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it on to cover her bare body. She found the bag of left over croissants on the dressing table and returned to the bed.

As he watched her get back on the bed it was then he noticed the hint of a black wig under the crimson sheet. He placed a hand to his head and immediately realized his deformity was completely exposed. Christine noticed his panic and immediately put the bag down placing a hand under his chin so he was looking at her. "Like your mask, your wig is another barrier you don't need when you're with me." She smiled. "I am happy to finally see you without your wig. I was thinking before I started to sing that I finally get to see the real you, my Erik. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with." She leaned up kissing him deeply. "Your face doesn't define who you are." She placed her hand over his heart. "This does."

Erik smiled taking her hand in his and pulling her into another kiss. He held her face in his hands when their lips parted. "Just when I think I can't love you more."

Christine smiled and made herself comfortable in his arms. As they were eating she glanced at her engagement ring. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

He finished the bite in his mouth before he answered. "I honestly never thought I would be lucky enough to marry so I never gave much thought to it. What would you like?"

"I always wanted a small but elegant wedding in a garden with various flowers growing around us. A small group of friends with us to celebrate our day. My husband to be and I would be married under a beautiful arch laced with red and black roses."

"If that is your dream wedding. Than that is the wedding we will have." Erik promised her.

Christine turned around. "I don't care if our wedding is in an alley way. My dream has already come true." She brought her lips closer to his.

"So has mine." He closed the gap between their lips. Christine ran her fingers through his hair as she rested her arms around his neck. She smiled as she felt him slowly removing his shirt from her body and pulling her closer as they once again gave in to their shared passion.

"I used to make believe you were with me." Christine whispered as her head laid on his chest.

"What?" Erik asked looking down at her.

"When I was alone at night and everybody else was sleeping." Christine said as she lifted her head. "I would think of you and it would get me through the company I was keeping. While Raoul was asleep I was free to live inside my head. Pretend you were beside me, feel your arms around me. When I lost my battle with sleep I would dream that you found me and took me away from that place." She sighed. "Then I would wake up and realize it was only in my mind"

"If I had known how you truly felt I would have come for you. Now that you are with me if anything were to separate us know this, I will always find you."

"And I you." Christine replied and Erik noticed a sparkle enter her eyes. "I don't think that is something we will have to worry about once we get to America."

He couldn't help but laugh. "You are eager to leave aren't you?"

"Now that it's relatively safe I see no reason to put it off." She reasoned.

"Then I guess we should pack." Erik said with a smile.

Raoul and Anton were hold up in his study discussing their plan for Erik. "Do you think it will work?"

"As long as Rosalie plays her part and convinces Javert I can't see how we can fail." Anton answered.

"Do it." Raoul said. Anton nodded and left the room. Raoul stood and began to pace thinking about what they had decided to do. He silently prayed that their trap would work because if it didn't it would certainly lead to the demise of not only himself but his companions. He shook his head and walked out of the study nearly knocking Rosalie to the floor. "Just the woman I was looking for." He said as he caught her.

"Excuse me sir?" Rosalie questioned.

"There is something I need you to do when Anton returns." Raoul told her and let her into the study closing the door behind them.

Madame Giry heard the door being unlocked and saw Anton entering the room. "I take it you did not find my daughter."

"You knew we wouldn't." Anton said as he approached her.

Madame Giry noticed a bit of a twinkle in his eye. She knew whatever he had come up here to do was going to be far more unpleasant than anything she had experienced thus far but she stayed her usual stoic self and showed no fear. "You seem to be in a good mood for a man who was beaten by a woman."

Anton smiled as he leaned down so he was face to face with Madame Giry. "We may not have your daughter but we do have you, a beloved member of this community." He paused. "How ironic that you were the one to save the phantom and now you will be the one to help us put him in his grave."

"You should know by now that I would never do such a thing."

Anton laughed. "You act as if you have a choice." He walked over and Madame Giry saw him grab something. When she saw what was in his hand as he approached her she closed her eyes waiting for him to make his move.

Raoul was in the study with Rosalie when Anton entered. He nodded to Raoul indicating that it was time. Past the point of no return. Raoul thought to himself and returned his attention to Rosalie. "Do you remember everything you are supposed to do?"

"Of course M. Vicomte." Rosalie said taking the envelope from him. "I will not fail you."

"Good. A horse is ready for you in the stables, now go." Raoul ordered.

Rosalie stood leaving the room quickly bowing her head to Anton as she left. He looked at Raoul. "Now we only have to hope he comes to rescue her."

"He will." Raoul said as he poured them both a brandy. "She rescued him once. He will feel obligated to do the same for her." He took a couple sips of his drink. "Gerald!" He bellowed.

After a few moments Gerald appeared at the doorway. "Yes M. Vicomte."

"You and the staff are free to leave the estate for the evening I have no further use for you tonight." Raoul noticed Gerald raise an eyebrow. "Were my words unclear? You and the staff have worked tirelessly since we arrived. You have earned a night out of this house. Go, before I change my mind."

"Thank you M. Vicomte." Gerald said and disappeared to spread the word to the rest of the staff. He thought the Vicomte's kindness was odd but was not going to turn down a much deserved and needed night off. He was certain the rest of the staff would agree.

Raoul heard the upbeat voices of his staff leaving the house. Not long after they left Victor and Vincent arrived. Raoul looked at Anton. "Let's get to work. If Rosalie is successful we will need to be gone before they get here."

Rosalie stopped her horse as she reached the headquarters of the Surete. Her heart was pounding. This was finally her chance to prove her devotion to the Vicomte. Perhaps if she played her part perfectly he would see her as more than just a one-time companion. "Can I help you Mademoiselle?" A man asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." Rosalie said. "I must see the head of the Surete immediately."

"He is busy at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, it is a matter regarding the Vicomte De Chagny and I was instructed to only speak with M. Javert Chevalier."

"Follow me." The man said and led her up to the Javert's office. "Wait here." He told her as he went into the office. Rosalie fidgeted nervously as she waited. Finally the door opened. "M. Chevalier will see you."

"Merci." She said bowing her head at him and walked into the office.

Javert shook her hand and offered her a seat as he closed the door behind her. "I was told this is in regards to the Vicomte De Chagny."

"Yes, sir." Rosalie said and handed him the envelope. "After you left yesterday afternoon the phantom made his presence clear. This arrived on our doorstep during the night."

Javert opened the envelope and read the letter he found inside.

* * *

_M. De Chagny, _

_ Do not fear for Miss Daae. Now that she is free from you her angel of music has her under his wing. I warned you long ago to make no attempt to see her again. You did not heed my warning and put her through untold tortures. Your marriage to her may be over but I have concluded that that is not enough. I think it is time the same tortures were revisited on you along with making sure you can never seek her out again. I hope you have enjoyed your time on this Earth. I promise you it will be your last. _

_ OG_

* * *

Javert narrowed his eyes as he looked at Rosalie and then back at the letter. "You say this letter arrived this morning? Why did he wait until near sunset to alert me?"

"I do not know sir." Rosalie said producing tears. "M. De Chagny showed me the letter and sent me to you. He thought that if he came himself you would turn him away. Please, you must come to the De Chagny estate and stop him."

This all smelled a bit too convenient to Javert since it was just yesterday he told the Vicomte he was on his own. "Go back and tell the Vicomte that the Surete including myself will set up a perimeter outside his estate to see if this phantom comes out of hiding."

"Thank you M. Chevalier." Rosalie said wiping away her tears and shaking his hand as she left his office. The Vicomte had warned her that it would be difficult to convince the Surete to come but she did so well she wondered if she had missed her calling as an actress. She walked outside mounting her horse and quickly made her way back.

Inside his office Javert read the letter again. He left his office and walked downstairs. "Bailey."

"Yes sir." A young man answered standing up.

"Gather some men. We are going to the De Chagny estate."

"Forgive me sir but I thought we were removed from that situation. Has something changed?"

"I'm not sure." Javert answered looking down at the envelope in his hand. He looked up to see the young man still standing in front of him. "You heard me. Gather half a dozen men and meet me outside."

The young man nodded and went to carrying out his superior's orders. Javert placed the letter in his pocket as he walked outside. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was fishy about what he was bringing him and his men into. He was immediately ready to send the young woman on her way but knew he needed to know what the Vicomte was up to. Whether a real threat or not this situation could not continue to consume Paris and he would be sure to make that clear to the Vicomte if this turned out to be the lie he thought it was.

Christine finished fastening her riding corset while Erik was putting on his mask. They both put on their cloaks and were ready to go. Erik carried Christine's suitcase along with two additional larger ones which carried mostly money and a few things he had forgotten were here than he wanted to keep with him.

"What about your books and music? First the cabin, now here. There are so many things you are leaving behind." Christine observed.

"When we are settled I have a few friends that will pack and send things we want." Erik assured her.

"Can I help you carry one of those?" Erik shook his head and Christine couldn't help but roll her eyes at his insistence to be a gentleman. She opened the door so he could get through and they made their way to the stables. Erik told Christine where to open the door. When it opened Christine gasped when she saw a woman on the ground with brunette hair and blonde roots. She kneeled down and moved some of her hair away from her face. She noticed some of it stuck a bit due to the dried blood on her face. Even through the bruises she immediately knew who it was and looked up at Erik. "It's Meg."

Erik put down the suitcases leaving them by the wall and went into the stable. He carefully picked her up cradling her in his arms. "Let's get her back to the bed room." Erik laid her on the bed and Christine was immediately by her side. In the light she could see more bruises. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know." Erik whispered. "She could have met up with some unsavory gentlemen on the road." He went into the wash room and came back with a bucket of water and cloth.

Christine began to gently clean the dried blood from her face. As she was finishing Meg began to stir. "Meg…Meg, its Christine."

Meg slowly open her eyes and turned her head away as they adjusted to the candle light. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning. When it was stopped she saw she was in a room she didn't recognize and was immediately alarmed. She felt herself beginning to tremble. She tried to remember how she got here. She looked to her left when she realized the voice she had heard trying to wake her was the voice of a friend. "Christine?" She whispered and looked at the man behind her. "Erik, am I dreaming?" She asked as she looked back at Christine.

"No. No, Meg, we're real." She assured her. Meg sighed in relief. Christine took Meg's hand. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Everything was hazy because of the throbbing in her head but Meg thought back and it suddenly crashed back to her. She sat up with tears streaming down her cheeks, ignoring the pain she felt. She leapt into Christine's arms holding her as tight as she could. "He's got her." She whispered frantically as she cried. "He's got her Christine. He's got Maman. I left her alone." She continued to say it over and over through her tears.

Christine tried to calm her hysterical friend. "Who Meg?" She got no response as Meg continued to cry. "Meg, you have to tell us. Who has your mother?" She feared she already knew the answer. Meg was hysterical and Christine decided to stop trying to interrogate her. She returned her embrace but let go when Meg yelled out in pain. She forced Meg to turn around and gasped when she saw the deep gashes on her back. She turned her back around and placed her hands on either side of her face. "Meg, what happened to you?"

Meg took deep breathes to calm herself before she answered. Tears still came but she found herself calm enough to speak. "It was Raoul and his men."

Christine hoped Erik had been right about it being strangers on the road but knew in her heart it was him. "Will you allow Erik to tend to your wounds while you tell me what happened?"

Meg nodded. Erik looked away while Christine helped her to stand and removed her upper garments. Christine felt tears come to her eyes as she saw the bruises the covered her friend's body. She brought her over to the dressing table and covered her front with her cloak. "Erik, you can turn around."

Erik began to gather what he needed and kneeled down behind Meg. Erik felt rage filling him as he looked at the numerous gashes on Meg's back from the lashes she was forced to endure. "This may sting as I go." He warned her and began to clean the dried blood away so he could properly treat her.

Christine was on her knees in front of Meg holding her hands. "What happened?"

Meg looked at Christine. "Once Maman knew you both were determined to go to the cemetery she went to see Bernard, an old friend from the opera house. She had him go to Raoul and tell him our location in hopes that he would be away from Paris when you arrived."

"Now I understand what Raoul meant." Christine whispered to herself and looked back at Meg. "Why did she do that?"

"She was trying to keep you both safe." Meg said in slightly harsh tone but took a deep breath and continued. "Bernard was to lead them astray to give us time to be on our way but before we could leave we were apprehended by two men and brought to Paris." Meg took a moment before she continued. "We were bound in an attic and eventually Raoul arrived. He revealed to us he had confronted you both at the cemetery and wanted to know where you were going next. We refused to tell him anything so Raoul had his men Anton, Victor and Vincent "interrogate" us for the next two days to try to get us to talk. Maman knew that once we entered that house we weren't leaving with our lives so yesterday…" She flinched when she felt a sting on her back but continued. "Maman made me swear that if I found the opportunity to escape I would. Raoul had decided we had outlived our usefulness and told Anton to kill me first." Christine gasped but let Meg finish her story. "It took all I had but I was able to get away from them and to Cecile."

"How did you know we were here or about the hidden stables?" Christine asked.

"I happened upon them a few years ago when I was poking around a few new tunnels I found in the opera house. I didn't know you were here. I needed a place to hide and this was the first place I thought of." Meg explained. She lowered her head. "I left her there alone with them."

Christine put a hand on her shoulder. "You did what she wanted you to do. She's your mother and knew she had to ensure your safety."

"Now I'm going to ensure hers." Erik said as he finished the final bandage and stood up.

Meg and Christine both looked up. "What?"

"I'm going to rescue her from those animals." Erik told them as he fastened his cloak.

Christine walked over to him. "No, that is exactly what they are expecting you to do. Don't you see you'll be walking right into a trap?"

"You'd rather my mother stayed with them to die." Meg whispered harshly starring daggers at Christine from where she sat.

"I didn't say that." Christine stated as she turned toward Meg.

"You may as well have." Meg insisted as she stood up and walked slowly toward her. "What if it were Erik?" She asked. "He is the only one who can save her and you know it. After everything she has done for you, you are content to leave her to die."

"What good does it do any of us if he walks into Raoul's trap and they are both killed?" Christine asked matching Meg's angry tone.

"Enough!" Erik shouted but quickly got control of himself. "From both of you." He turned Christine around and held her close. "I have no doubt that Raoul has something waiting for me but Madame Giry has saved me not once but twice. She and Meg helped us to be reunited. They put themselves in danger to cover our escape. I'd never be able to live with myself if I left her to die. I have to go." He brought his face closer to hers. "Please understand ma Cherie."

Christine closed her eyes holding back tears and then looked at Erik. "Do whatever is necessary to ensure her safety." Erik nodded knowing her meaning. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I should go with you."

Erik shook his head. "I can't let you put yourself in danger."

"Let me?" Christine said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Christine, I can't do what I need to do and worry about something happening to you. I have to do this alone."

"Alright." She relented. "I'll stay behind but please be careful. Lord knows who will be waiting for you. "

Erik took her hand and gently kissed the ring she wore. "I promise we will return to you both." After giving Christine one last kiss and looking to Meg he disappeared from the room. He ran up the tunnel and quickly readied Cesar. He patted his head leading him toward the door. As he rode in the night toward the estate he silently hoped his dear friend was alright.

Christine and Meg stood silently as they watched the door close. "I'm sorry." Christine said as she walked to the wardrobe and gave Meg one of Erik's shirts to wear then made her way to sit down on the bed. "You were right. If our roles were reversed nothing would stop me from going to save him."

Meg nodded and sat down on the bed next to Christine. "I know why you didn't want him to go. Raoul and the company he keeps are monsters. I will never understand how you endured them as long as you did."

"Honestly, neither will I." Christine responded taking Meg's hand in her own.

"Raoul wasn't there for any of the, interrogation, but I have never seen such evil men or felt such pain my life."

"I am so sorry Meg." Christine said as tears filled her eyes.

"You tried to warn us about the danger. Nothing that happened as a result of us not listening to you is not your fault."

Christine nodded even though she still felt tremendous guilt about what happened to her and her mother. Then she thought of someone Meg hadn't mentioned. "You said Anton took you and your mother back to Paris. "What happened to Bernard?"

"Anton killed him." Meg whispered. "He stabbed him and left him to rot in the forest as if he was nothing more than trash."

"Anton is a vial man." Christine said and tightened her grip on Meg's hand. "I promise you they will pay for what they've done."

Meg smiled and covered Christine's hand with her own but lifted it back up when she felt something hard brush against her palm. She looked down and saw the ring on Christine's finger. "Are you and Erik?" Christine nodded not being able to help the wide smile that crossed her face. "When did he ask?"

"Last night." Christine told her.

Meg could tell there was more to the story. "And?"

"And what?" Christine tried to hide the heat entering her cheeks.

"Not only are you engaged but you also…?"

"We made love." Christine admitted.

"How was it?" Meg asked before she could stop herself and then she was the one to blush.

Christine sighed smiling. "It was amazing. Better than anything I ever had with Raoul."  
She paused for a moment. "To tell you the truth Raoul and I never made love that often. He wanted me to bear his child not long after we were married. I came up with any excuse I could to put him off."

"Wait, what about your marriage?" Meg asked.

"Erik used, connections that he had and was able to have it ended. He told me last night before he proposed. We both realize it is fast…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Meg interrupted. "I thought you and Erik should have been together all along. If anyone could get your marriage to that filth ended it would be him." Meg went silent when something dawned on her.

Christine saw the renewed fear in her eyes. "What's wrong Meg?"

"Surely by now Raoul knows and he will take it out on someone. What if Erik is too…?"

Christine could see the tears coming to Meg's eyes and put her hand on her shoulder. "Erik is going to save her."

"How can you be so confident?" Meg whispered.

"He has yet to fail me. He won't fail her." Christine said trying to assure not only Meg but herself as well.

"Have you and Erik discussed any wedding plans?" Meg asked trying to distract herself from her worry.

"Not in much detail. I figure we will sort it all out when we get to America…"

"America?" Meg asked.

"I had time to do a lot of thinking while I was here and realized Raoul's influence could easily reach us in London. I suggested America to Erik and thinks it will be a perfect place to start over." Christine was silent for a moment. "You and your mother are welcome to accompany us."

"I can't imagine how Maman would be against it after what has happened." Meg said trying to keep the excitement she felt at the thought of traveling to America out of her voice. Her mind began to wander to all the new things she might see and do.

"Erik has told me some of what he has heard about America. It sounds like a beautiful place." Christine said. The topic served as the perfect distraction for Meg and Christine as they began to excitedly discuss their future in America.

Erik could see the De Chagny estate in the distance and stopped Cesar. He rode the long way around into the trees surrounding the back of the estate and gazed into the distance. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a man standing guard trying to look inconspicuous. "Did you not learn from the last time?" Erik said to himself as he noticed other men stationed around the mansion ready to spring the trap when ordered.

He dismounted Cesar taking off his cloak and jacket. As silent as a ghost he made his way through the trees. He looked from behind the last one. There was at least thirty feet of cleared land between him and the mansion. He noticed the uniforms the men were wearing. "So M. Vicomte you have coerced the Surete into helping you yet again." He began to calculate how he would get into the mansion unseen. He noticed the servant's entrance and knew he had no choice but to rely on luck.

When he got to the door and found it unlocked it cemented his reasoning that he was walking into a trap. He slipped inside and found the inside dark and abandoned. He walked up the steps without making a sound and found himself in front of the attic door with no resistance. He opened it prepared to fight his way to Madame Giry and avoid arrest.

To his disappointment the room was empty. He looked around and saw traces of blood on the floor. No doubt Meg's or Madame Giry's. He knelt down looking at the rope that had been cut away. He was tempted to fashion himself a few lasso's but decided the sword he carried would do. He left the room and slowly began to search the rest of the mansion. He felt himself becoming frustrated, every room he entered was empty. He approached a pair of sliding panel doors near the front entrance. It was the last room he had to look in and was beginning to wondering if Madame Giry was here at all. He slowly opened one of the doors.

The study was lit by the amber glow of a fire. He noted it was the only room in the entire mansion that was lit and he looked up when he saw a shadow. Erik was not one to be shocked after some of the awful things he had seen and been through in his life but as he looked up he gasped and felt his heart drop into his stomach as tears formed in his eyes. He fell to his knees as he looked at Madame Giry's lifeless body hanging a lasso. He lowered his head, for a moment forgetting where he was. Then he noticed the red rose with a black ribbon tied around it left under her body.

He shook his head trying to pull himself together. This is why the Surete are here. He thought to himself. Raoul has set him up for the murder of Madame Giry. He had thought Raoul would use her as a bargaining chip to trade for Christine. He never thought he would kill her. How could I be so naïve? He thought to himself as an image of Christine's back came to his mind. He looked back up at Madame Giry and took out a dagger ready to cut her down when the silence was broken by a horrified female scream behind him.


	16. Turning the Tide

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you to those who take the time to review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic especially after I ended the life of such a beloved character.

I have looked up the Surete and France's procedures back then when dealing with a crime scene. I found a lot of different information and some contradicts the other. In the idea of full disclosure I want to warn you that the procedures I wrote may not be entirely accurate to the period but I think it works and does not detract or slow down the story.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Turning the Tide**

When Erik heard the feminine scream that pierced the silence of the mansion he turned around to see Rosalie behind him with a grin on her face as she screamed again. "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera has killed again!"

Erik heard the shouts and footsteps of the Surete coming for him. He took one last look at Madame Giry and then looked at Rosalie narrowing his eyes. "Tell the Vicomte that once again it is war between us." He ran past her knowing he could use the darkness of the mansion as a means to cover his escape.

Rosalie tried to tackle him as he ran past her but he pushed her to the floor. He ducked into a doorway when he saw two officers coming in from the back. He was about to follow them to knock them out but stopped himself knowing it would only make him look guilty. He made his way to the kitchen and slipped out of the same door he used to get in. He found the back completely abandoned as the rest of the Surete were making their way to the front. He wondered why there were so few men to apprehend him but brought his mind back to his current situation.

Once again relying on luck he ran through the yard and into the trees. He mounted Cesar and took off into the night.

Javert entered the mansion and found his men gathered in the study. He looked up and saw the slightly swinging body of a woman hanging from a lasso. The amber glow from the fire lit up her battered face but after a few moments of starring he recognized her. "Madame Giry." He whispered. He looked at his men. "Search the mansion and grounds."

"This young woman discovered the body and claims to have seen the phantom." Bailey told him bringing Rosalie into the study to speak with him.

Javert noticed it was the same woman who had come to him earlier in the day. He also took note that it seemed she and his men were the only ones in the mansion. "Where is the Vicomte?"

"He feared for not only his safety but that of his staff. He ordered us all to leave." Rosalie explained shaking from her encounter with the phantom. She couldn't help but glance at the hanging body behind Javert.

He eyed her suspiciously. "If you were told to leave, what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer Bailey reentered the study. "Sir, people passing on the street heard her scream and a crowd is beginning to form. We don't have enough men to hold them back if they try to get in to see the body."

"Vultures." Javert said under his breath. He turned to the two officers in the study with him. "Cut her down and find something to cover her with. The least we can do is offer her a bit of dignity." He looked back at Rosalie. "I will be back to speak with you momentarily." Javert walked with Bailey to the front entrance and saw the forming crowd. "Excuse me." He bellowed and the crowd immediately turned their attention to him shouting various questions.

"Is it true?"

"Has Madame Giry been murdered?"

"Was it the phantom?"

"Has he returned?"

"The Surete will not comment or speculate before having the chance to investigate. I would like it if you would all return to your homes but I know that will not happen so I will only say this once. If anyone not wearing a uniform of the Surete sets foot inside this mansion they will be arrested. Be sure to pass that along to the others that I am sure will join you." Javert walked back inside as one of his officers approached him.

"We have started the search of the mansion but the grounds are too dark. If he got outside we won't find him."

"Contain the search to the mansion then." Javert ordered going back to the study. He got down on one knee pulling back the sheet that covered Madame Giry. He noticed one of her eyes was swollen, both of her cheeks were bruised along with various cuts. What kind of human being would do this to someone? He thought to himself and wondered what other injuries her clothing was hiding. He shook his head and covered her back up returning to Rosalie. "I believe I asked you why you were here if you were ordered to leave."

"I came back to retrieve a piece of jewelry." Rosalie lied. "I know it was foolish but I was unsure if we would return and it belonged to my mother."

"I see." Javert said not entirely believing her story. "What did you see?"

"After I got my mother's necklace." She indicated the chain around her neck. "I was coming downstairs and saw a shadow in the study. I thought it might have been the Vicomte so I went in when I saw…" She paused glancing at the sheet. "That poor woman. I screamed and the person turned around. That's when I came face to face with the phantom. He heard your men and began to flee. I tried to stop him but he pushed me down and disappeared."

"Thank you mademoiselle. If you don't mind would you please stay in the mansion?" Javert asked. "We may have more questions for you."

"Of course." Rosalie answered and left the study to sit on the stairs in the foyer.

Javert turned to stare into the fire and didn't notice Bailey walk up beside him. "What do you think sir?"

"I don't know." Javert said rubbing his chin. "Everyone knows the Vicomte De Chagny was offering a reward to find her and double if finding her led to this phantom. There were always rumors that Madame Giry and the phantom were closer then she led on. Why would he send a letter threatening the Vicomte's life only to kill her?"

"Perhaps when he didn't find the Vicomte he used her to send a message." Bailey reasoned.

"I suppose." Javert said not convinced. "Then there is that woman. She is quite calm for someone who not only walked in on a horrific murder scene but was face to face with the phantom and survived. Then there is her account of what happened. It almost seemed, rehearsed. There is something here that doesn't add up." He turned to look at Bailey. "I don't care how long it takes, we're staying until we find out what that is."

Erik slowed their pace as he and Cesar approached the stables. He had to stop part way when he realized in his haste he hadn't put his cloak on. As he got Cesar settled in his stall he stood petting him deep in thought. He felt, numb. He closed his eyes holding back tears. The image of Madame Giry hanging in that study was burned into his mind.

Cesar jumped when Erik punched the side of the stall. He had failed her. The woman who had saved him from death or a life of torture was dead because he wasn't there in time. Then his mind turned to something else when he looked at the door leading to the bedroom. He had failed them. How was he going to tell Meg or Christine?

He sighed as he walked into the tunnel and stopped at the doors as he heard the two women talking and giggling inside. He took a few deep breaths calming himself before he walked in. He knew he was about to break both of their hearts and would need to be strong for them. There would be plenty of time for him to grieve the loss of his best, his first, friend. He slid one of the doors open and walked inside.

Meg and Christine stopped talking when they saw Erik come in. Christine walked toward him and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where is Maman?" Meg asked as she waited for her mother to walk in behind him.

Erik looked at Meg and his voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry Meg."

"No." Meg said. She looked in his eyes and saw his unshed tears. She felt her body starting to tremble. "No."

"She can't be..." Christine said looking at Erik her eyes begging him to tell them that all he was sorry about was that she wasn't in the mansion.

Erik decided to spare them the details of what he saw. "It was indeed a set up. The Surete were waiting for me outside. I was able to get inside and search the mansion for her." He stopped trying to banish the image invading his mind. "I found her in the study." He paused as his eyes filled with more tears that he fought harder to hold back. "She was already gone. There was nothing I could do. When I was about to…" He didn't want to say cut her down since that would give both of them the same image of what he walked into. "Pick her up, to return with her. A woman came out of nowhere screaming and I had to leave her to escape as the Surete stormed the mansion."

Meg felt her knees go weak as she fell to the floor in utter shock. Her mother was dead. Christine ran to her and put her arms around her as she began to cry. Christine let her own tears fall at the loss of the woman she had come to think of as her own mother. "I never should have left her." Meg whispered through her tears. "I should have fought them both and made sure she came with me."

"You had no choice…" Christine whispered forcing herself to put her own grief aside. "You needed to go find help. She knew if the worst were to happen to her, she needed her last act on this Earth to be saving her daughter."

Meg couldn't take it. Her mother and father were the only family she ever knew. He had died when she was five and now she was gone too. She felt like her whole world was crashing in around her and she was alone. She didn't want to be comforted or be with anyone as her tears came faster. She pulled herself out of Christine's arms and ran into the washroom slamming the door behind her. She sunk to the floor pulling her knees up to her chest rocking back and forth as she sobbed.

Christine was about to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Leave her." Erik whispered. "She needs to be alone."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around Erik's waist burying her head in his chest. "I'm so sorry Erik. I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

"I failed her." He whispered. "I failed…you and Meg."

"No…" Christine said looking up at him not realizing the tears she was shedding until she saw the damp spot on his shirt.

"I did." Erik said and as he looked at the tears falling from Christine's eyes he finally let his own held back tears fall. He didn't realize Christine had removed his mask until he felt her hand on his deformed cheek. She pulled him back into her embrace as they both let their tears flow freely. "Madame Giry did so much for me, for us, and when she needed me most I wasn't there." Erik whispered in her ear.

As they held each other Christine didn't know what to say or how to feel. She was heartbroken by the loss of Madame Giry but felt intense anger overcoming her sadness. She lifted her head so she could look at him. "Erik, this was not your fault. Raoul is to blame. He is a twisted monster who..." She fell quiet as an idea came to her. In trying to trap Erik Raoul may have inadvertently given her an opportunity to extract some measure of vengeance. "He and his companions must be stopped."

"They will be." Erik said in a low threatening tone.

"No, tonight." Christine said. "You said the Surete were waiting for you." Erik nodded. "They are most likely still there." She said mostly to herself. "I need to go to the mansion, tonight." She pulled herself out of his arms but he caught her by the wrist.

"You can't…" Erik began.

Christine shook her head. "Raoul has gotten away with kidnapping, torture, and now he is going to get away with murder." She said with disdain dripping from her voice. "No more. I promise I will return to you but just as you had to try to save her. Please understand, I have to do this, for all of us."

Erik placed a hand on her cheek. "You are going into a situation where I can't follow or protect you. It could be exactly what Raoul wants so he can take you away from me. I…" He swallowed hard. "I can't lose you too."

"You won't lose me. If that is indeed his plan and we were separated do you remember what you said to me earlier?" Erik shook his head. Christine leaned up and whispered in his ear. "You will always find me."

Erik gave her a half smile. "You're right. I will." He knew Christine was determined to go through with whatever plan she was coming up with. "Please be safe."

"I will." Christine said. She grabbed her cloak from the bed and as she was about to leave she stopped when she heard Meg's voice behind her.

"Wait." She said barely above a whisper. "When I escaped yesterday the Surete along with Raoul's men were guarding the opera house. They can't be trusted."

"Raoul told the Surete I had been kidnapped." Christine told her. "They were helping him with false information. Since they were already spread thin with other cases they removed all of their assistance to Raoul. We can trust them."

"I'm going with you." Meg told her trying to keep herself together as she stepped forward. "Whether they can be trusted or not I have to. I can't leave her, not again."

Christine looked at her and nodded. She gave Erik a kiss and Meg walked up to him. She hugged him tightly before they disappeared into the tunnel. They rode Arturo in silence to the De Chagny estate.

A large crowd had formed as news of Madame Giry's murder spread rapidly. Christine tied Arturo to a nearby fence and they pushed their way through the crowd. When they reached the front door they were stopped by one of the Surete. "No one is allowed inside unless they want to be arrested per the orders of M. Chevalier."

"I understand you must enforce control of this crowd. However, I am the Vicomtess De Chagny, the lady of this mansion. My friend and I demand to speak with M. Chevalier." Christine said in a soft but firm voice.

The officer bowed his head. "My apologizes Vicomtess, please follow me." He led her and Meg into the study. Christine and Meg's eyes immediately fell to the sheet on the floor that covered Madame Giry's body. Meg glanced up and saw the rope still hanging from the ceiling. Her mind immediately put together the scene that Erik had walked in on and fought harder to keep herself in control. She pulled herself out of her thoughts when the officer spoke. "M. Chevalier, the Vicomtess De Chagny has demanded to see you."

Javert turned around with a raised eyebrow. "The Vicom…" He stopped when he saw Christine Daae and Meg Giry. He walked up to them addressing Christine first. "I am fairly certain you're aware that Vicomtess is no longer your title."

"I am." Christine admitted. "I'm sorry for my deceit but there are certain facts about what happened here that I feel must be set right. That is why I have come out of hiding."

"Hiding?" Javert said. "I was told by the Vicomte you were a prisoner of the phantom."

"I was. Which is why when I got the opportunity I disappeared from the De Chagny estate in Dijon and went into hiding." Christine told him.

Javert was silent for a moment as he took in what Christine had said. "You're saying…"

"Vicomte Raoul De Chagny is the opera ghost you have been searching for." Christine announced loud enough for all to hear. She held back a grin when she heard a new uproar from the crowd outside.

"That is quite an accusation." Javert responded becoming increasingly aggravated at this entire situation that ended so tragically. Although his instincts told him he wanted to hear what the ex-Vicomtess had to say and see where it led.

"It's true." Meg spoke up from behind Christine.

"Mademoiselle Giry." Javert said and tried not stare at her battered face. He noted that her injuries looked similar if not identical to her mother's. "I am sincerely sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Meg said glancing back at the sheet that covered her mother's body then looked at Javert. "Christine is telling the truth. Raoul is the opera ghost."

"Do either of you have any proof of this?" Javert asked.

"Only my word." Christine said then thought of something else. "And this." She undid her cloak and began to lift her blouse when she felt Meg's hand on her arm.

"Christine, no."

"I have to." She said and lifted her blouse. She turned around so Javert could see what was visible of the scars on her back. She turned back to face him. "The worst of it is covered by my undergarment but I will show you…"

"No." Javert said as he saw Christine reaching to unfasten it. "That will not be necessary."

"Thank you." Christine said as she fixed her blouse and refastened her cloak. "I uncovered his secret the morning after I replaced La Carlotta in Hannibal. He threatened me and others I cared about while I was there to keep me silent. Then he forced me into marriage and beat me so I would never reveal his secret. When I was able to escape I found Meg here in Paris. She helped me get to her mother so I would be safe."

"That is quite a tale." Javert said. "However, the opera ghost was a legend long before the Vicomte became involved with the opera house."

"True, but as you just said. He was a legend, a story to keep the people of the opera house inline. No one died until Raoul became the patron. He and Anton Boucher were in the plot together. When Raoul had to be in public Anton would play the part of the phantom."

"Why would they conspire such a plot?" Javert inquired.

Christine shrugged her shoulders. "They never said. I suppose Raoul and Anton wanted to add some excitement to their dull privileged lives. Buquet discovered Anton during Il Muto, it's why he was killed."

"Who was the man we were after then?" Javert wondered. "The man you unmasked the night the opera house was left in ruins."

"His name is Erik Destler. A friend I made during my time at the opera house. I grew to have feelings for him which made Raoul deeply jealous. Erik lived below the opera house and hid himself from the world because of his facial deformity. He is a brilliant musician. He was the one who taught me to sing. We fell in love and his one dream was for us to be able to sing on stage together in an opera he wrote. Raoul wanted him out of the way so he could have me for himself. Raoul and Anton forced me to coerce him into playing the part of Don Juan so that you would think he was the madman. As you can see from what I showed you had I refused to cooperate I would have been punished far worse or even killed." Christine explained. "After six years Meg and Madame Giry helped me to reunite with Erik so he would keep me safe. She and Meg protected not only Erik but myself as well. They put themselves in immense danger to help us flee from Raoul and his companions. Erik would never do this to her. He loved her. It's disgusting that he has been set up for her murder or that Madame Giry's help cost her, her life."

Javert was silent for a moment taking in what Christine had told him. "That is all well in good but when it comes down to it, it is your word against…"

"It is the truth." Two male voices said from the entry to the study.

Christine turned around and was surprised to see M. Firmin alongside Gerald. Bailey was in front of them. "I tried to stop them sir but they claim to have proof that what Miss Daae is saying is true."

"Let them in." Javert said. "M. Firmin." He greeted him with a nod. Then he looked at Gerald. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know your name."

"My name is Gerald Foss. I am the head butler in the De Chagny household, I have been since the Vicomte was a young boy."

"What proof do you have to offer?"

"Go up to the attic." Gerald told him. "There you will find all the proof you need. There are lassoes, costumes, masks, and other various items. Along with restraints and blood from the torture he put this young woman and her mother through. Three nights past Anton and two other men returned here with Madame and Mademoiselle Giry as their prisoners. They were held in the attic and tortured for information as you can see from Meg Giry's visible injuries. Then earlier today I overheard Raoul and Anton speaking about a plan to trap a man named Erik. That way he would be rid of him and take Christine back. The Vicomte is an unstable man monsieur. He is obsessed with having Miss Daae return to his side. He thinks of her as his property and only his."

As Javert listened he could finally see the pieces of this puzzle falling into place. "M. Firmin do you have anything to add?"

"No, sir. I know I'm not supposed to be here but I needed to see for myself if the gossip on the street was true." He walked up to Meg and pulled her into a hug. "Your mother was a dear friend of mine and I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Meg whispered knowing that she would be hearing these same words numerous times over the next few days.

"Bailey." Javert said. "Have our men reached the attic yet?"

"We are still on the second floor sir." Bailey told him. "It's taking more time due to having to light all the rooms."

"Move them all to the attic." Javert ordered and addressed another officer. "Thomas, go back to headquarters and send more officers here. Also begin getting the word out to the rest of the Surete around the city. The Vicomte De Chagny, Anton Boucher, and anyone else associated with them are wanted for questioning in the murder of Madame Giry and the events that occurred at the Opera Populaire six years ago."

Christine was about to say something when she heard a familiar female voice. She turned around and narrowed her eyes when she saw Rosalie by the stairs in the Foyer speaking with one of the officers. She knew Rosalie always held a torch for her ex-husband. She was the woman in the mansion waiting for Erik. She thought to herself and walked toward her. She heard her giving her account of what happened. Without a second thought Christine grabbed her by the shoulder turned her around and slapped her across the face. "You shut your traitorous mouth."

Rosalie glared at Christine holding her cheek. "I am only telling the officer what I saw."

"You're lying." Christine accused her and laughed. "Raoul always knew you wanted him. He took advantage of you to take part in this plot." She turned around and saw Javert with Meg coming up behind her. She turned back to Rosalie. "Tell M. Chevalier the truth."

Javert looked at Rosalie and could see fear entering her eyes. "Mademoiselle, if you have lied to me or are part of a plot to trap an innocent man you better tell me now. If you do the magistrate may be lenient on you."

Rosalie didn't know what to do. She wanted to be loyal to the Vicomte but her need for self-preservation took over. She looked down at the floor. "Miss Daae is right. I was indeed part of the plot to trap Erik…"

"M. Destler to you." Christine demanded.

Rosalie nodded. "The Vicomte summoned me earlier today and told me to take the letter he wrote to you. I was to convince you to come to the estate by any means necessary. Once I did I wasn't supposed to return until night fell and wait for M. Destler to show himself. However I was curious as to what the rest of the plan was and snuck inside the mansion after I left your office. I hid in a doorway and saw the Vicomte with Anton carrying the body of Madame Giry into the study. They closed the door and I can only assume they set the stage to set up M. Destler." Christine gasped. Erik hadn't told them but she knew what Raoul would have done to set him up. She forced herself to listen as Rosalie continued. "I hid until they left and waited as instructed. I saw a man enter the study and could tell by his reaction he was shocked at what he saw. I snuck up behind him and, you know what happened after that." Rosalie admitted. "The Vicomte was obsessed with getting Miss Daae back and rid the world of Er…M. Destler."

Javert stood looking at Rosalie while both Christine and Meg held themselves back from attacking her. Javert could see the women were ready to pounce and stepped in front of them. "I knew something was off about this situation from the beginning but I never thought it would be this twisted. Alex, take this young woman into custody and bring her to headquarters to get her admission on the record." The officer that was taking her statement was now putting her under arrest. He shackled her arms in front of her and led her out of the mansion through the crowd into one of the Surete's carriages.

Meg watched the carriage ride off as more officers arrived and Javert ordered them to search the mansion from top to bottom. She was shocked at this turn of events and didn't know what to think of what Christine had been able to do. Her mind was whirling with so many different emotions that she felt herself beginning to go numb. She shook her head when she heard her name being spoken. She turned to face Javert. "I'm sorry did you say something."

"Please you have no need to apologize to me Mademoiselle Giry…"

"Call me Meg." She requested in a whisper.

"Of course. First I want to offer you my deepest condolences over the loss of your mother. Secondly, I know it will be hard but I need your statement about what happened to you and, your mother." Javert told her. She responded with a nod. "Paul." Javert called and an officer walked over to them. "Would you please take Madem...Meg's statement?"

"Yes sir." He said and went back into the study to gather paper, a pen, and ink from Raoul's desk. "If you would please come with me." Meg nodded and followed him into the dining room.

Christine was about to go with them but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Javert. He brought her into a secluded corner of the study where they could have some privacy. "M. Chevalier is there something more you need?"

"Is it alright if I call you Christine?" Javert asked.

"Of course."

"Christine, things happened fast earlier but did you say that your friend's sur name was Destler?"

"I did." Christine replied. "Does that mean something to you?"

"It is not a common last name in France." He said a bit distant. "I met a young woman from Calais a long time ago. Her name was Celine Destler. She was a struggling woman making a living the only way she knew how." Christine immediately knew what he meant remembering what Erik had told her about how his own mother made a living. "I took her up on her, services, one night. She figured I would want her to go immediately after but I found myself intrigued by her and asked her about her life. It turned out she was the youngest child of a wealthy family here in Paris. She ran away but never told me why. I looked them up only to find out her entire family had left France to journey to America. Some years later I returned to Calais hoping to see her again but was unable to find her. I asked around and found out she had had a child. However he was born with a facial deformity so she kept him and herself hidden."

"Are you saying you think you knew Erik's mother?" Christine asked.

"For a short time I am fairly certain I did." Javert answered and Christine could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he continued. "Do you know what happened to her? Is she here with him?"

"No. She hated Erik from the day he was born. She sold him to a band of gypsies and never looked back. He has no knowledge of what happened to her."

"I'm…I'm sorry to hear that." Javert said not knowing what else to say. "If he is interested he could go to city hall to see what he can find out about the rest of his family. I know from experience how important it is to know where you come from. Also, you can tell him from me he is no longer a wanted man."

"He's free." Christine whispered and couldn't hold back a smile when Javert nodded. "Thank you." She surprised him by pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I should go check on Meg."

"Yes and I have a search to continue." Javert said.

Christine walked toward the dining room. Before she opened the door she saw M. Firmin in the hall. When he saw her he immediately stopped talking with the officer he was speaking with and embraced her.

"I am so sorry Miss Daae." He said.

Christine wiped away a few tears. "Thank you. I'm glad you're still here. It gives me the opportunity to thank you for what you did."

"No gratitude is required." M. Firmin told her.

"I thought you left Paris."

"I was on my way but realized there were a few things I left behind that I wanted. When I heard of Madame Giry's death I had to come and I am glad I did." M. Firmin told her. "I plan on sticking around after what has happened. The Vicomte has committed such an atrocity and if he is apprehended I want to be here if they need my testimony."

Christine nodded. "I don't mean to be rude but if you'll excuse me I need to go check on Meg." M. Firmin nodded and Christine walked away from him. She found Meg in the dining room, alone. She walked up to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected." Meg said in a robotic tone. Christine sat down next to her and took her hand in her own. They sat in silence as the mansion was searched. They each wanted to know if Javert and the Surete found anything else.

After a while Javert came into the room. Meg and Christine both stood up and saw he was carrying two satchels. "We found these in the attic." He said as he put them on the table.

He was about to leave the room when Meg found her voice. "M. Chevalier, when can I…" Her eyes filled with tears she refused to allow fall. "Give my mother a proper burial?"

"The coroner has already taken her body to be examined. She will be released to you in a day or two. In the meantime please feel free to make whatever arrangements you need to and we will be sure to coordinate with you." Javert said and left the room.

Christine turned to Meg with unshed tears of her own. "I didn't want to say anything earlier but I would like to offer you a place in the Daae mausoleum as your mother's final resting place. It is up to you of course but…"

"My mother told me awhile back that when her time came she would like to be laid to rest with your father. That was if you agreed." Meg told her. "I'm glad I can honor that wish for her."

"Erik and I will also pay for whatever arrangements you make…"

"That's not necessary." Meg said and began to go through the satchels that Javert had brought in. She stopped when she found her mother's journal. Christine noticed it looked identical to Erik's. Meg began to go through it and couldn't hold in her tears as she looked at her mother's handwriting. As she flipped through the pages two envelopes fell to the floor. She picked them up and saw that one was addressed to her while the other was for Christine. "This is for you." Meg told her and Christine took the envelope but waited to open it. Meg unfolded the paper inside and tears flowed faster down her cheeks as she read her mother's final words.

* * *

_My dearest Meg,_

_ If you are reading this letter then I regret that am no longer with you. With the path we had chosen to take I knew death was possible for any of us and needed to write down my final words if I did not get the chance to tell you in person. _

_ I want you to know that I am proud of the young woman you have become. You are beautiful, confident and strong, stronger than I ever was. Even though at times I was harsh with you while teaching, you are a wonderful dancer. I dare say better than myself. My hope for you is that one day you will return to the stage. It is of course up to you. All I want, all I have ever wanted for you is a happy life. _

_ I beg you please do not blame yourself for my passing. As I told you when your father passed death is another part of life that must come to us all. Some sooner than others, it was simply my time. I remember what you were like when your father died. Please let others support you in your time of grief and take some measure of comfort that I am in a better place. I love you my darling daughter with all my heart and will be watching over you. _

_ Love Always, _

_ Maman_

* * *

Meg reread the letter and couldn't stop her tears. She closed her eyes and held it close to her heart. She felt Christine's arms wrap around her. She returned her embrace holding on to her best friend like a life preserver as she cried.

Christine let her own tears fall as she held Meg. "I can't believe she's gone." She whispered.

"I know." Christine replied. "Neither can I. I am so…"

"Don't." Meg said a bit harshly as she pulled away from her wiping away her tears. "Open yours."

Christine did as Meg asked and found a piece of paper along with two other envelopes. She read the letter smiling as she could hear Madame Giry's voice in her head.

* * *

_Christine, _

_ I know when you read these words I will be gone. Please do not blame yourself or allow yourself to carry any guilt over my death. I knew the risk I was taking reuniting you with Erik and I will never regret that I did. Seeing you both together and in love makes my heart swell with joy._

_ I wish you and Erik the same happiness I found in Meg's father. You both deserve it and neither of you should dwell on your pasts. Always treat each day as a gift and cherish the time you have together. You never know when it will come to an end. _

_ There was something I was hoping to be able to tell you and now know I should have before you left. Along with this letter you will find two others. One is for Erik. The other is for you. It is from your father. He wrote it to you just before he passed. I must ask for your forgiveness in being remiss in giving it to you when you were of age. I am proud of the woman you have become and feel privileged to have been a part of your life. _

_ I must make one last request of you, please watch over Meg and try to keep her from doing anything reckless. I will be watching over all of you. _

_ Love, _

_ Antoinette Giry_

* * *

I promise you Madame Giry I will watch over Meg. Christine silently vowed. She is like a sister me. She looked at the other two envelopes. She felt her hands beginning to shake as she saw her father's handwriting on one of them. She quickly opened it and began to read her father's words.

* * *

_My Dearest Daughter, _

_ I cannot express the sadness I feel that I will be leaving you. The only thing I find comfort in is knowing you will be in the care of Madame Antoinette Giry. You are young now but will be a woman when you read this. When I last saw you I promised you that I would send you an angel of music. I feared this was a promise I would never be able to fulfill. _

_ However, Madame Giry has helped ease my fear. She has told me of a young man she rescued years back that lives below the opera house. I have asked her to introduce you to him after I am gone. She should have explained to you beforehand that he has a unique facial deformity which is why he hides from the world. _

_ I have faith that with your kind heart you will be able to see past it and show him compassion in a world that has shown him none. He also shares your passion for music and even though I have never met him my heart tells me that he is your other half. _

_ By the time you read this you both may have already discovered that you complete each other. You may even have fallen in love. My hope is that he was able to ease your grief through music. I feel he could be the angel I have promised you. _

_ I love you with every fiber of my being my darling daughter and hope you have the happy life I have always wanted for you._

_ Love Always,_

_ Pappa_

* * *

Christine was shocked as she reread the letter and past words floated across her mind. _Her father promised her that he would send her an angel of music. Her father promised her. Her father promised her._ She was shaken out of her thoughts by Meg and realized tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Meg asked when she knew she had Christine's attention.

Christine looked at Meg and decided now was not the time. "It's nothing." She said while putting the letters away and into the waistline of her pants.

As Meg looked at Christine she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed to get out this place. "I need to go." Meg whispered and quickly walked out of the room. She had to get away from all these people. Her mother had asked her to let people help her but she couldn't. She felt like her heart was shattered and she needed to be alone. She heard Christine's footsteps following her and quickened her pace.

"Wait." Christine said as she followed her.

"Christine please." Meg said as she turned around. "There are arrangements I have to make."

"I'll come with you and help." Christine offered.

Meg shook her head. "I need to…I want to do this alone."

"I know you are feeling immense pain. I don't think you should go alone. It's still dangerous out there. You could return with me for the night and in the morning…"

"Christine please…" Meg began but was interrupted.

"I hate to intrude but Miss Daae is right about the danger of going out onto the streets alone with what has been revealed here" Javert said. "I can offer you both a Surete escort to make sure you get to your destinations safely."

"Thank you." Meg said as M. Firmin approached her.

"My home is not far from here, if you like you can join me there so you have a place to rest. M. Chevalier has offered me Surete protection as well." He offered.

Meg nodded accepting his offer and turned to Christine pulling her into a brief hug. "I will tell you about my mother's arrangements when they are made."

"You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes I do." Meg told her and walked out of the mansion with M. Firmin and a Surete officer behind them.

Christine watched her go and wiped a tear from her cheek. She turned to Javert. "Am I free to leave or do you need a statement from me as well?"

"If you and Erik are willing to come down to Surete headquarters in the next day or so we can take your statement then. I will get an officer to escort you…"

"That's not necessary." Christine said not wanting to reveal the secrets of the opera house to anyone. "I will be safe."

Javert was about to argue but before he could Christine walked out of the mansion. The crowd had gotten smaller and she quickly made her way to Arturo ignoring anyone who spoke her name. She mounted him and rode off toward the opera house.


	17. The Hunter is now the Hunted

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you so much to all who have taken the time to review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. It warms my heart to know so many people like my work.

Also I need to thank Filhound for pointing out that I was calling M. FirmiN, M. FirmiR. I don't know how it happened but I have gone through and fixed them.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life, as it tends to do, got in the way and I found it difficult to take the time to write. I also found a few typos in the last chapter I wanted to fix and after that was finished I got to work on this chapter.

Updates might be a bit slower now that we are so busy and getting closer to summer which means my son will be with me full time once school is out.

I will try to keep up but just want you to know I will not abandon this story. I love it and will finish it.

Just a quick warning I may have taken a few liberties when it comes to Christine, Meg, and Madame Giry's past.

Reminder -

**_Bold/italic_** indicates singing

_Italic_ indicates flashbacks, memories, or reading

* * *

**The Hunter is now the Hunted**

Anton walked as fast as he could toward his home. He was muttering under his breath and shaking his head. How could this have happened? He wondered. He saw the iron gates of his estate and picked up his pace. He walked inside and found Raoul with Victor in the dining room. "We have to leave, now."

"What?" Raoul said turning around to look over at him. "Why?"

"I had a friend near the mansion keeping an eye on things. After Rosalie screamed a crowd formed..." Anton recounted everything Will had told him about what happened at the estate including Rosalie's arrest.

When he was finished Raoul sat stunned and furious. "She probably confessed to everything. I should have known that tramp would never hold up under pressure if anything went wrong." He stood up and walked toward Anton. Without a word he balled his right hand into a fist and punched him in the face. Anton stumbled backward but stayed on his feet. He narrowed his eyes ready to fight back. "I never should have listened to you!" Raoul yelled ducking Anton's punch. "Everything we've tried to do has failed and now look at what has become of us."

"How could we have been prepared for Christine to show up and do what she did?" Anton argued fighting the urge to try a second time to return Raoul's punch.

"Exactly." Raoul said. "We have underestimated them every step of the way."

"We would have succeeded if Gerald hadn't come forward. Javert was about to dismiss Christine and Meg's claims until he handed them the proof Javert was looking for because of what you insisted on hiding in the attic."

Raoul was silent for a few moments trying to gather his thoughts. "What do we do now? What do you think will happen when Philippe or my sister's find out the De Chagny name has been shamed because of what you talked me into doing? What is your brilliant plan to get us out of this?"

"Why does the fault or planning lie completely with me?" Anton yelled throwing up his arms. "You're hands have the same blood on them as mine."

Raoul couldn't help but laugh. "You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I am in a joking mood?" Anton said. "You may not have physically killed anyone but that doesn't mean your hands are clean and you know it. Besides, do you think it will matter in the eyes of Javert or the rest of the Surete?"

"You're the one that came up with this damn plan, remember." Raoul pointed out. "I was ready to let Christine go and live my life." He sighed. "Now we either turn ourselves in or run while they are free to do as they please."

Before their argument could continue Victor stepped forward. "Arguing isn't going to do anything to help the current situation. Choices were made and now we have to deal with the consequences. There is nothing we can do about that. We need to figure out what to do next." He looked at Raoul. "What will Christine expect us to do now that we're the ones who are wanted men?"

"She'd expect us to run." Raoul responded.

"And she would be right too." Vincent said as he rushed into the room stopping to catch his breath. He looked at Anton. "Will stopped me on the street." He changed his gaze to Raoul. "After they found nothing more at your estate M. Chevalier directed the Surete to come here. I have no doubt they will be here within the hour."

The other three men in the room raised an eyebrow when they saw a smile form on Raoul's lips. "Christine will expect all of us to flee. They'll figure we'll go to other rich friends to hide us and help us get to another country." He paused for a moment as he saw the flaw in her plan. "With us on the run Christine will think they're free to live in Paris but Erik will still be cautious. He will insist they still leave France."

"Will said he saw Meg as she was leaving the Mansion." Anton said. "She tried to hide it through grief and a blank expression but he saw it in her eyes. She wants blood for blood. She won't simply bury her mother and leave France. She wants revenge."

"Then I guess we only have one card left to play." Raoul said and took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket revealing a list of addresses. "I know this handwriting. Erik wrote this list for them and I can guarantee you they are safe houses. Meg, Erik and Christine are bound to arrive at one of them. I suggest we venture to this one." He pointed to the last address on the list. Raoul looked at the other three men and they nodded in agreement.

"We will have to stick to unpopular small towns and start getting used to living like the people we step on to get to the top." Anton said.

They all agreed and began to pack as little as possible as fast as they could. Anton emptied his safe making sure they had plenty of money for their journey. They loaded everything onto horses from his stable and rode away as fast as they could into the night.

Raoul listened to the horse hooves hitting the ground as he thought. Anton had said he was the man he was now his whole life but as he was waiting for word of Erik's arrest he spent some time starring at his reflection and knew that it wasn't true. It was a lie he let himself believe to justify their plan to set Erik up. He was a good man before, before Christine Daae. She consumed his heart and mind the moment he saw her again. "_What streak of madness lies inside me?_" He wondered just above a whisper. "W_hat darker side of me did she reveal? What is, this, strange obsession, that's tearing me apart? Some strange, deranged expression, of what's in my heart? Am I the man that I appear to be? Or am I someone I don't know?"_

He heard Anton call his name and whipped the reins realizing he had fallen behind his companions as he tried to shake his thoughts away. They had done this to him, they turned him into a monster. He knew this was his last chance to undo the damage and not only restore his family's good name but who he was before he met that wretched woman again. After what he had done tonight there was nothing that was going to stop him from ridding the world of both of them if it was the only way to regain what he lost.

Less than half an hour after the men had fled the mansion Javert arrived with a dozen officers behind him. He was ready to arrest Raoul and whoever was inside with him. They entered the mansion quietly not wanting to spook its inhabitants. Javert pointed for some of the men to head upstairs while he and the others stayed on the main floor.

"There's no one here." Javert concluded as they entered the dining room after at least an hour of searching. They had found the empty safe in the study along with various items left broken and strewn about. Javert looked at the dying fire. "I should have had someone keeping an eye on the Vicomte at all times as soon as I heard he arrived in Paris." He whispered to no one in particular. Since the moment he knew the Vicomte was here he felt like something was off. He had brushed the feeling aside even when his instincts screamed at him that there was more to the story when the Vicomte had come to him. His wife was always telling him to follow his instincts because they were usually correct. From this day forward he would never ignore them again.

He turned from the fire and saw the half empty glasses on the table. "They were here but judging from the state of the fire and what's left in these glasses they fled not long before we arrived. Someone told them we were coming." He turned to look at his men. The officers who were ordered to the second floor came in as he was about to speak. "If any of you are helping these men…"

"We would never sir." One of them said.

"I should hope not." He paused. "If any of you are I will be sure you are prosecuted to fullest extent of the law. Bribed members of the Surete will not be tolerated." They nodded their heads. Javert was silent as he looked at each of them. It wouldn't surprise him if there was a mole in the Surete. Money can buy you anything these days. He thought to himself. As he looked at the officers in front of him his instincts told him to trust them. "Let's go." He said walking out of the room toward the front door. After having a few men stay behind to guard the mansion. The rest of them mounted their horses. "If luck is on our side we will be able to pick up their trail."

Erik hadn't stopped pacing since Christine and Meg left. Every minute they were gone was torture. I should have gone with them. He thought to himself. His thoughts drifted to what kind of torture they would endure if they were caught. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind trying to think of happier things but then the image of Madame Giry's body consumed his thoughts. His eyes widened as the figure hanging changed…to Christine. He shook his head. He would die before he allowed that to happen to her. He took out his pocket watch. "Three hours." He whispered to himself. "They should be back by now." He didn't care what happened to him he needed to know they were safe. Just as he was about to grab his cloak he stopped. If he revealed himself at the estate and they were safe he would be placed under arrest. They'd lose each other forever. He sat on the bed putting his head in his hands unsure of what to do. "Please return safely to me Christine. I couldn't bare it if I lost you too."

After he spoke her name, like magic he heard one of the doors to the room slide open. He looked up and saw Christine enter the room. He closed the gap between them and without a word took her tightly in his arms sweeping her into a passionate kiss. "I was so worried about you Me Cherie." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back. "I didn't think I would be gone so long."

"I thought Raoul had…" He noticed she had returned alone. "Where's Meg?"

"She didn't want to return with me. She said she needed to be alone." Christine said as she pulled Erik close happy to be back in his arms. She had traveled back with no interference and needed a moment to gather herself before she told him what took place at the mansion.

Erik welcomed her tight embrace as he stroked her hair. "I can't say I'm surprised, but she is out there alone. Perhaps we should…"

Christine shook her head. "She's not alone." Before he could say anything more she looked up so they were face to face. "I know what you walked in on in the study. I'm sure Meg does too. She was…hanging, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was." Erik whispered and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "I know we agreed to tell each other everything but I didn't want to burden either of you with that horrific image of her. I had hoped they would have gotten her down by the time you arrived."

"Her body was on the floor covered with a sheet when we were escorted into the study but I saw the remnants of the rope hanging from the ceiling." Christine told him. "If Meg came to the same conclusion I did I understand why she didn't want to return here and why you didn't tell us." She could still concern, most likely for Meg, in his eyes. "I promise you Meg is in no danger. She left with a Surete escort and M. Firmin."

"M. Firmin?" Erik said with obvious surprise.

"He heard about Madame Giry on the streets and needed to know if it was true." Christine explained. Then she thought about Meg's harsh tone toward her before she left with them. "Do you think its possible Meg blames us for her mother's death?"

"I don't know." Erik answered. While they were gone he had thought the same thing and in the back of his mind wondered how she couldn't blame them but he didn't want to worry Christine with that right now. "She has arrangements to make for her mother but most of all I think she needs a chance to process everything that has happened. I would seek solitude myself." Erik paused. "If you were older when your father passed and it was not of sickness but by foul play would you want people hovering around you asking if you are ok when the answer should be obvious."

"I guess not." Christine responded. "I told her she could lay her mother to rest with my father."

"What did she say to that?"

"She revealed to me Madame Giry had told her it was her wish to be buried there. It makes me wonder if my father and she were closer than I knew when I was a child." She untangled herself from Erik's arms so she could remove her cloak. "What's that?" She heard him ask and felt him pull the envelopes from their secure place in the waistline of her pants. She took them out of his hands and starred at them. She could already feel the tears forming in her eyes and banished them back. She took his hand and they sat together on the bed. "Before I tell you about these I need to tell you something else." She couldn't hold back a smile. "You're free."

"What?" Erik asked clearly confused.

"You don't have to hide anymore." Christine said and went on to tell him the events that took place at the De Chagny estate and that Javert Chevalier himself had told her he was no longer a wanted man in the eyes of the Surete. When she finished Erik sat in stunned silence at what she had done. The longer the silence between them lasted Christine noticed his eyes glance behind her. She placed a hand on his chest. "What's wrong?" She whispered as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I thought you'd be happy."

Erik looked back at Christine. "I am."

"You should know by now you can't fool me. Something is troubling you."

"I understand why you did what you did but…" Erik took a moment. "It doesn't feel right that innocent men are being held accountable for my crimes."

"Innocent? After everything Raoul has done he is far from innocent. This is what he deserves." She yelled. She tried to control herself but could feel she was losing that inner battle as her rage came out. "The people's lives you took you did out of self-preservation. You knew if you were exposed you would be tortured until you begged for death." She stood up pacing the room as she continued her tirade. "Raoul got away with everything he did to me before I left him because he's an entitled bastard. He and his, associates, have gotten away with everything they have ever done because they're rich socialites. They're all getting exactly what they deserve." Erik got up to try to calm her but she shook him off and continued. "He sought out the Giry's and you because of me. All three of you were being hunted because of me." She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks now but she still didn't stop. "She and Meg were beaten to within an inch of their lives because of me." She tried to wipe away her tears but they were coming too fast and she let herself fall to her knees. As hard as she tried she could no longer hold back her grief over the loss of Madame Giry. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "She was killed because of me…because of me."

Erik joined Christine and held her in his arms rocking her back and forth as she cried letting out tears of his own. "It's not your fault." He whispered trying to comfort her.

Christine didn't respond. She continued to cry letting everything she had held in since the moment Erik had told them Madame Giry was gone out. She felt him running his fingers through her hair and down her back. She could feel the droplets of his own tears dampening her brunette locks.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed on the floor crying in silence. Eventually they both ran out of tears to shed but still sat in silence each of them in deep thought. "I needed to be strong for her." Christine whispered.

"What?" Erik asked.

"For Meg." Christine said looking up at Erik through red puffy eyes. "I had to be strong for Meg. I was so angry and shocked it helped me bury the grief I felt. Now that it is gone, all I'm left with is a whole in my heart where she used to be. She was like a mother to me." Christine paused. "If I had never gone to her…"

"Stop." Erik said as he adjusted them and took her face in his hands. "If you had never gone to her we would still be apart." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "What happened tonight is not your fault. It's not Meg's fault, or mine. It's Raoul's and the people that helped him. They all must pay for their crimes, and now that I have had a chance to think about it what you did tonight is far better than us hunting them down. Madame Giry was liked by anyone who met her and everyone will be looking for them, you turned the hunters into the hunted not only by the Surete but all of Paris." He smiled as he spoke his next words. "You've also done what I thought was impossible. I am a free man, no longer a fugitive needing to hide. How can I ever repay you for all you've done for me?"

"There is nothing to repay." Christine said. "You've done much more for me then I have ever done for you." She laid her head in the crook of his neck. "I still can't believe she's gone."

"Neither can I." Erik said letting his chin rest on her head.

"We'll never see her again, hear her voice or…" Christine began to whisper.

As he was listening to her Erik got an idea. "There is something I want to show you." He stood up and without a word led her out of the room. They walked through a series of upward tunnels and soon they were on the roof of the opera house.

"Are you sure it's safe to be up here after the fire?" Christine asked.

"I would never put you in danger Ma Cherie." Erik said as he circled his arms around her waist and she laid her head back on his chest. "Look up." He whispered in her ear.

She did as he asked. The late night sky was clear and dotted with countless sparkling stars. "It's beautiful."

"That's not all it is." Erik said. "Madame Giry told me when she was a young woman that she believed when the people we love die their souls travel to the sky and become a new star. She took comfort in knowing the ones she loved were in the sky, watching over her. I believe that as well. All who knew Madame Giry have suffered a terrible loss tonight but it lessens my sadness knowing she is up there, watching over us." He was silent for a moment. "When the sadness is too great, all we have to do is close our eyes and we will hear her even see her. She will live on in our memories because we will always carry her in here." He placed one of his hands over her heart and let his head rest on her shoulder his lips barely an inch away from her ear. He felt Christine shiver when he began to sing. "_**She'll live in you. She'll live in me. She's watching over, everything we see. And through our music or through your dance. In our reflection, she'll live in us.**_"

Christine turned in his arms letting his words and song comfort her. "_**When this all began, I knew there'd be a price.**_" She sang quietly a tear rolling down her cheek. She smiled as she felt Erik wipe the tear away. She looked in his eyes and felt the familiar music only they could hear beckon her to continue. "_**In your eyes I see a gentle glow, and they're where I'll be safe, I know.**_"

"_**Safe in my arms, close to my heart.**_" Erik sang pulling her in closer.

"_**But I don't know quite where to start. By looking in your eyes, I can see beyond tomorrow. By looking in your eyes, I can see beyond the sorrow that I feel.**_" Christine continued and wiped a tear from Erik's cheek. "_**Sadness can't conceal from me, the love in your eyes. I know their every look. They're like an open book. Most of all the look that can hypnotize me.**_"

"_**Everything worth living for is here, in your eyes.**_" Erik sang placing a hand on her cheek. Christine laced her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. It wasn't long before she began to sway in his arms urging him to dance with her as their music of the night changed. "_**You were the angel, the one from my dreams but I never knew it.**_"

Erik took Christine's lead and swayed with her. "_**I wanted to tell you time and again but I couldn't do it.**_"

"_**All that you are is all that I need, no more seclusion.**_"

"_**Now I can be me, you can be you, and we're never ending." **_He spun her around and took her back in his arms.

"_**We'll be together. Always together, like birds of a feather forever and ever, we'll be together.**_" Christine laid her head back on Erik's chest as he held her close and they continued dancing under the stars. "_**Like birds of a feather, forever and ever. We'll be together.**_"

Meg looked up at the opera house as she heard their familiar voices singing together. She had snuck out of M. Firmin's home not long after she arrived. It was so late she couldn't make any arrangements until morning and didn't want to stay cooped up in his house. As she listened to their voices she felt anger building towards the couple. She couldn't make out their words but could only assume that they were reaffirming their love. Her mother was dead. Did they stop to grieve her at all before they returned to their lives and love? She thought to herself, which only fueled her anger further. She felt disgusted as she walked toward the stables.

After getting Cecile she rode back to M. Firmin's home to get her and her mother's satchels. The streets were nearly deserted as she rode aimlessly until she found herself in front of the De Chagny mansion. She starred up at the attic window. "_**Memory**_." She sang softly as tears began to make a trail down her cheeks. "_**All alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days. They are all I have left. I'll remember, a time I knew what happiness was and let the memories live again.**_" Meg closed her eyes as fond times of her and her Maman floated across her mind. "_**Burnt out end of a tragic day. The stale, cold smell of morning. The streetlamps die, another night is over. Another day is dawning. Daylight. I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of a new path. And I will not give in. When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too and a new day will begin.**_" Meg opened her eyes as her voice faded away. "I do have a new life now Maman and a new path." She whispered. "They took away your future and I swear I will get them. No matter what I have to do your death will not go unavenged." She pulled Cecile's reins and rode off.

Morning had come by the time Meg was walking in the front door of her home. She let the door swing open and didn't bother to close it behind her. She put the satchels on the table as she looked around. I'll return to Paris tomorrow to make your funeral arrangements. She thought to herself. She took her mother's journal and letter walked around the house. Every room was filled with memories and each one was like a dagger in her heart.

Her free hand formed a tight fist. She wanted to scream. She wanted to throw things to release the anger inside her. She wanted to punch the wall in front of her over and over until the pain was gone but she knew all that would do is cause her more pain. It wouldn't bring her mother back, nothing would. The last room she walked into was her mother's. She sat on her bed and began to flip through the pages of her journal. She stopped at the final entry and began to silently read. "_Oh Gustave how I have missed you. I always thought Meg's father was the man I was meant to be with but you showed me what true love could be. Then too quickly you were gone." _Meg stopped for a moment. She never knew her mother and Christine's father were anything more than friends. "_There was a time when you were kind. When your voice was soft and your words inviting. There was a time our love was blind and the world was a song. And the song was exciting. There was a time, then it all went wrong. I dreamed a dream in time gone by. When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed our love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid. And dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted. But the tigers come at night. With their voices soft as thunder. As they tear your hope apart. As they turn my dreams to nightmares. You slept a year by my side. You filled my days with endless wonder. You took our secret in your stride. Then you were gone one autumn day. But I still dream you'll come to me. That we will live the years together. But these are dreams that cannot be and there are storms we cannot weather! I had a dream my life would be, so different from the one I'm living. So different now, from what it seemed..._"

Meg put the journal down before her tears stained the pages. Her mother had been in love with Gustave Daae and he had loved her. Did you want this to happen Maman? She wondered to herself. Is that why you wanted me to go with Erik and Christine? Was life becoming too painful for you here alone? Did you want to…? Meg shook her head forcing the thought away.

She got up and went to her mother's closet. After a while she found what she felt was the perfect outfit for her mother to be buried in. She laid it out on the bed and walked to other side sitting down starring at it. She looked down and picked up the letter that was written for her. "I'm sorry Maman." She whispered. "I failed you in life and now in death I can't honor your last wish. There is no comfort for me without you." She felt more tears coming to her eyes. She curled up into a ball on the bed holding the letter close to her heart. Her body shook as it was racked with sobs.

She thought about all the things she'd never hear or see from her mother again. Her voice, her smile, her embrace, her teachings, her endless kindness hidden behind a stern exterior. She would even miss her overprotective nature. Her mind wandered to the future. If she were ever to marry and have children they would never meet their grand Maman. Endless thoughts passed through her mind and made her tears come faster. They did this. She thought. They took her away from me. She held herself tighter as she tried to fight the exhaustion that was overwhelming her. Eventually she could fight it no longer and fell asleep with tears falling from her closed eyes.

After Meg had long stopped listening to them Erik noticed Christine beginning to shiver from the cool night air and brought her back to their room. They curled up on the bed together and Christine sighed contently in Erik's arms. She was exhausted and nearly asleep when something she hadn't told Erik about earlier in the evening came back to her. "Were you born in Calais?" She asked. Erik nodded in response. "I always thought you were from Paris."

"I came to Paris with the gypsies. Why the renewed interest in my past?" Erik asked looking down at her.

"After M. Chevalier had an officer take Meg to get her account of what happened to her and her mother he pulled me aside so he could speak with me privately."

"What did he want?" Erik asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"He wanted to be sure he had heard your sur name correctly. When I told him he had he went on to tell me about a young woman he met in Calais, Celine Destler…"

"My mother." Erik whispered.

Christine nodded. "They spent a night together and he found out that she ran away from her wealthy family here in Paris. When he returned here he found out the Destler's had journeyed to America. He tried to find your mother again but never did. As he was telling me all of this I couldn't help but wonder…"

"If he was my father." Erik finished for her. She nodded. "Calais is a port city. I heard the whispers when my mother and I would be out in public together, she had a reputation for bedding any man that crossed her path. Anyone of them could be my father, the odds that it is M. Chevalier…" Erik's voice faded and he sighed. "I gave up on wanting to know about my past a long time ago."

"That was when you thought your mother was all you had." Christine pointed out. "In America you could have more family…" She stopped when she saw the change in Erik's demeanor.

He tried to hide it but knew she could tell the subject was troubling him. "I know you mean well and could be right but this is a bit too much to take in after everything that has happened. I need time to process it all." And decide whether or not I could face their rejection. He finished silently while at the same time giving her a reassuring smile as he changed the subject. "There's something I have always wondered about your past."

"What's that?"

"Why did you end up in the care of Madame Giry? Surely you had other family members who would have taken you in."

"I was only three when my mother died. My father was devastated after her death. He didn't have much family and my mother's side never cared for him much. That's why he decided we were going to travel around Europe. We met Madame Giry not long after we came here and he began to gain popularity for his musical skill. When he became ill he had no desire to send me to live with them. He knew they would stifle my own musical ability and raise me like a lady should be raised. So he asked Madame Giry to…" She swallowed hard holding back tears. "Care for me after he was gone. He knew with her guidance my passion would be fostered." Talking about her father reminded Christine of something else that had been revealed to her tonight. She sat up reaching for the envelopes that were still laying at the end of the bed. She looked at the one addressed to her which held the letter from her father inside. She decided to wait and handed Erik his.

"What's this?" He asked taking the envelope from her. He turned it over and immediately recognized Madame Giry's handwriting.

"Meg found them in Madame Giry's journal. There was one for each of us." Christine explained as Erik opened his letter.

* * *

_Erik, _

_ Long ago when I rescued you and we ventured down this path I knew there'd be a price to pay. If you are reading this letter then I have paid it. I have lived a happy life and if death is what god has planned next for me I have made peace with that. With that thought in mind when the day comes to put me to rest please do not cry for me or blame yourself for my passing. _

_ When Christine came to my door looking for you after leaving the Vicomte I had no illusions of the danger we all faced. My one regret is that I am not facing this danger alone. It will come to no surprise to you that I asked Meg to go with you and leave me to deal with the Vicomte myself but she would not hear of it. _

_ I feel it bears mentioning again because I know you so well that whatever has happened to me is not your fault. Everyone has a choice between what is right and what is easy. I know in my heart Meg will find her happiness. Just as you and Christine have. These thoughts bring me peace of mind that I made the right choice when I helped her. _

_ I know my final words will not give you, Christine, or my daughter much comfort in your time of grief but eventually you will all heal and continue to live your lives._

_ As I told you once we never truly lose anyone. They live in our hearts and will always be with us. All you have to do is look up at the stars in the sky and I will be there, watching over you. I loved you like a brother Erik and in that vein I feel my parting gift to you should be one last piece of advice I have learned about life._

_There is no future. There is no past. Live every moment as your last. There's only you and this one life. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other path. No other way. No day but today. You can't control your destiny. Trust your soul. Your only goal is just to be. There's only now, there's only here. Give in to life or live in fear. No other path. No other way. No day but today. _

_ I have already written my letters to Meg and Christine but I realize as I write this letter to you there are things I have said that they should read as well. As my last request of you please do me the honor of sharing these words with them._

_ Allow yourself to be happy and do not dwell on those who are no longer among the living. You have the chance at the life I always felt you deserved. Take it and never let it go._

_ Love, _

_ Antoinette_

* * *

As he finished he stared down at her parting words. You knew. He thought to himself as he looked at Christine. I have found my happiness thanks to you Antoinette and I swear I will never let it go. Your last requests of me will be honored. After his silent vow he took Christine's face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

When they parted Christine smiled and then glanced down at the letter in his hand. "May I?"

He handed her the letter and watched as Christine's eyes filled with tears as she read but didn't let them fall. Madame Giry asked me not to cry over her passing and he knew Christine would honor that request as well.

When she was finished Christine looked up at him. "This is beautiful. Although I am surprised she didn't reveal to you what my father requested of her."

"What request would that be?" Erik asked.

Christine held out the envelope addressed to her. "Please, read them."

Erik took the letters from her. He read Madame Giry's letter first and went on to read the one from her father. "He…he wanted me to be your angel of music." He whispered when he was finished. "He never met me. How could he possibly have known we would…why would he make such a…"

He stopped talking when he felt Christine's hand on his cheek. "He knew enough from what Madame Giry told him about you that you were the man he wanted for his daughter, and he was right. You are my other half, my angel of music."

"I wonder why she never followed through with his request. Why allow me to put on the charade I did?"

"Her reasons were her own. Perhaps she thought I was too young at the time and I would reject your comfort. Even after her explanation. As she said, there is no past, from this day forward we have to live each moment as our last. It is the only way to honor her, especially now that we are free to live our lives without looking over our shoulder."

"That is a lovely thought and I hate to ruin it but Raoul is still out there with who knows how many companions. They may be on the run but they will want revenge after what you've accomplished tonight."

"We will have to stay in Paris until after the funeral of course but then I want to help in the search for Raoul. Once he and all who helped him are brought to justice we can journey to America as we planned. There our life will truly begin."

"I thought there was a possibility you would want to stay in Paris after they were found."

"Paris even France itself is tainted by innocent blood that never should have been spilled. It's not my home anymore. I don't think it ever was." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to stay?"

Erik shook his head. "You're right. After everything that has happened here we need a fresh start. Something you told me earlier still peaks my interest though."

"What might that be?"

"What Raoul had planned with what he took from the opera house?"

Christine shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps as part of another set up. Bring back the fear of the phantom by imitating you. Maybe they thought it would draw you out to prove that there is only one true phantom." Christine knew sleep would not come for either of them tonight and got an idea. "Would you help me with something?"

"Anything?" Erik responded.

She got up and held out her hand. "I want to do something special to honor Madame Giry at her funeral and I happen to know an angel of music who can help me do that." She took his hand in hers and led him toward the music room closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Author Note** – When Meg is traveling and after she falls sleep when I transition back to Erik and Christine it is still that same night, not the next day. Meg's part of the story is happening during that time as well. So I guess we kind of do a little time travel there. :)

For those wondering part of Madame Giry's journal entry was "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserables.

I know this chapter was a bit song heavy whether sung or used in thought. This is most likely the only chapter that will happen. They flowed in the chapter and story so well I had to use them when inspiration struck.

When Erik and Christine are up on the roof they are singing parts of four different songs. Here is what they are if you want to know the melody.

He Lives in You – The Lion King

Once Upon a Dream – Jekyll and Hyde (Very short)

In His Eyes – Jekyll and Hyde

We'll be Together – Grease 2 (Yes it's modern but I loved how it came out in the chapter.)

I have used other songs in this and earlier chapters if you want to know what they are so you know the tune please PM me. I will be happy to let you know.

I know the grief the three of them are going through seems to be all over the place. It might even seem that Erik and Christine aren't grieving enough because they aren't falling apart. As everyone knows people grieve differently and they are grieving her loss but also honoring her wishes at the same time to be happy.

I firmly believe there is "no day but today" and while we grieve the people we lose we can't drown in it. It's not what our loved ones would want, my grandmother told me when her time came to mourn that she wasn't with me anymore but also to be happy that she was reunited with my grandfather and the rest of her family.


	18. Saying Good-Bye

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera or lyrics of any songs I use.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you so much to all who have taken the time to read, review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. This has been my most successful Fan Fiction to date and I can't thank you enough for helping make that happen. Sorry it has taken so long to update but hopefully this long chapter makes up for it.

I also want to thank Christineoftheopera for pointing out that "I Dreamed a Dreamed" from Les Miserables was what Madame Giry was writing in her journal entry. I didn't mention it solely because it's not sung but after reading that chapter through again I realized that as you read it you can't help but hear the song in your head as you read if you know it.

I'm putting an OOC warning in this chapter for Meg, Christine, and Erik but as most if not all of you know grief can make people act OOC even if they don't intend to. I just wanted to let you know.

I wasn't completely sure how you address a priest in France and it turns out there are many ways. I decided to go with the most informal which is "Pere" then his sur name or last name. His clothing may or may not be historically accurate along with what he says during the funeral. As with everything else, I did look it up and went with the majority of what I saw on the various history websites I visit.

What Erik sings at the Funeral is "Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep" by Ian Hughes from The Snow Queen. It can be found on ITunes. I found it there but I'm sure it can be found elsewhere as well.

Christine and Erik also sing "For Good" from Wicked with a few words tweaked as I tend to do with most of the songs I've used.

I decided to start telling you the songs I'm using so you have the opportunity to find them and know the melody before you read. Since I'm using songs, whether sung or spoken, I feel fit this story from many different places. When I get a chance I will go back to earlier chapters and add in the songs I used then too. As I reread some of my earlier chapters I found knowing the melody behind the words helped to understand that character and what they were feeling in the situation much better.

That's enough from me. On with our story.

* * *

**Saying Good-Bye**

Meg arrived at the cemetery just after ten in the morning. The air was cool but she didn't notice as she got out of the driver's seat of her chaise carriage and tied Cecile to a tree. She starred at the imposing iron gates. She could feel tears coming but forced them back as she passed through them entering the cemetery. The train of her black silk and velvet day dress grazed the ground as she walked. When she was looking for an outfit for her mother she found the dress in her closet and immediately recognized it. It was the dress her mother had worn to her father's funeral. It seemed fitting that she wear it today. She had also dyed her hair back to its natural blonde and pulled up into a tight bun.

The mausoleum quickly came into view and she saw the men she hired were already there setting up for the service. A couple of them she knew from the opera house. One of them saw her coming and walked up to her immediately pulling her into a hug. "How are you holding up?" He asked as he let her go.

"I guess, as well as can be expected." She answered in a distant voice.

He stood to the side showing her the arrangement of the pews. "We weren't sure how you wanted them. If this isn't what you had in mind we'll…"

"They look fine." She said. "Thank you for all your…"

He waved his hand. "Your mother pushed the managers into giving me a job when I had nothing, because of her I was able to feed my family."

Meg didn't get a chance to respond when she heard the sound of carriage wheels behind them. The hearse carrying her mother's coffin was driving up and they both moved to let them through. She could feel her eyes filling again and began walking back toward Cecile letting the men continue to set up uninterrupted. She pet her mane as she let her mind wander. There was nothing left for her to do. No more people to meet with or decisions to be made. She could feel her immense sadness and anger beginning to creep in. When she was running around Paris getting everything arranged she could push those feelings aside. She had things to do to keep her mind occupied. She didn't have to feel it. Now there was nothing to keep the pain away.

She looked at the gates of the cemetery. It wouldn't be long before she would have to walk through those gates again. When she did she would have to face that her mother was gone, forever. Leaving her alone in the world to deal with the pain and try to fill the void in her heart. "After today I'll have a new purpose to occupy my pained heart." She said to herself and sighed as she pulled her mother's journal out of one of her satchels. She never finished reading the final entry and had sworn to herself when she woke this morning that she would before the funeral began.

She flipped through the pages and began where she had stopped before. As she read she pictured her mother sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her to return as she wrote.

* * *

…_So different now, from what it seemed. Now life has changed the dream I dreamed. _

_ I have missed you every day since you were taken from us but I know there will be a time when we will be together again. It has been some time since I have written in this journal but I am certain you are watching over us and know that Christine came to me looking to be reunited with Erik. She reminds me so much of you. She has your kind heart along with your passion for music. I always knew she would return to him even after she married the Vicomte. When I saw the faint bruise on her cheek the night she came to me and then when Erik told me what she endured I could have killed the Vicomte myself for what he put her through. _

_ I feel guilty now for how harsh I was with her when she first inquired about Erik. I am sure Meg was too since we cared for the heap of a man he was after she left but then I remembered what you said to me and you were right. They are each other's other half. They share a love as deep as ours was and I will do whatever I have to do to protect that. I am on a dangerous road now Gustave and I know there is a possibility I will not survive. _

_ If death is what god has planned for me next I am at peace with that since I have been fortunate enough to live such a full happy life. I have been loved by not one but two wonderful men the first of whom gave me my beautiful daughter. _

_ My poor Meg. She will be in excruciating pain if something happens to me as she was when her father passed. I wish she had found someone to share the kind of love we did. Someone who could help her through the grief if something does happen but she is so consumed with taking care of me that she puts her own life aside._

_ Through all of this I pray that Meg does not feel neglected because of all I do and did for Christine. As I write this I wonder how she could not. I always pushed her harder than any student I ever had. I guess it is because I knew she had the talent to be great and I wanted to see her succeed. I know there are also times I pushed her aside treating Christine as my own and not her. I will carry guilt over that for the rest of my days. All I can say is that at the time I felt sorry for Christine because her parents were gone and Meg had me. _

_ She does not know it yet but once Erik and Christine are free of the Vicomte I plan to separate from them and ask her to join me. Perhaps we can open a ballet school in London together and get back some of the time we should have had together when she was a child at the opera house. When we are settled my hope is that she will find someone out there that will care and love her like she deserves. Of course grandchildren aren't far from my mind either, it is time for me to end this entry. Meg will be returning soon and I must be ready so we can depart._

* * *

Meg closed the journal and stood staring blankly ahead of her holding it tightly to her body as she fought back tears. "Oh Maman." She whispered to herself and stopped fighting it allowing tears to slip down her cheeks.

"Mademoiselle Giry." A man said as he walked up to her. He repeated himself when he got no response. "Mademoiselle Giry?"

Meg shook her head refocusing her eyes and quickly wiped away her tears thankful she had decided to forgo wearing make-up. Pere Lambert, dressed in an ankle length black cassock with white buttons, stood in front of her with a sympathetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry I…" She began but he raised his hand.

"It is I who should be sorry for disrupting your thoughts on such a sorrowful day." Pere Lambert said.

"It's alright." Meg replied as she put the journal away. "Is there something you need me to do?"

"I know we discussed this yesterday at the church but I would like to go over the service with you one last time before people begin to arrive." He told her. "Of course if you are not up for it…"

"No." Meg said letting out a calming breath. "No, I'm alright. I think that's a good idea. I want things to be perfect today…for her."

"I thought you might my child." Pere Lambert said as he held out his arm. Meg took it and walked with him back into the cemetery.

Christine sat at the dressing table fixing her make-up for the second time after it had been ruined by tears. She thought perhaps it would be better to wear no make-up at all but since she had already begun to reapply it she decided to finish. She stopped when the caught Erik's reflection in the mirror.

He was fastening the last vest button of his black three piece suit. Even through his mask she could see the depressed look on his face that she knew matched her own. Five days had passed and news of Madame Giry's murder, who was wanted for the crime, and the true identity of the opera ghost spread through Paris like wild fire. The Surete had yet to come up with any leads as to Raoul's whereabouts or anyone known to associate with him. More members of the De Chagny staff had come forward giving detailed accounts of how unstable Raoul had become over the years. None of that matters today. Christine thought forcing herself to keep her mind on the present. Today is about Madame Giry.

Christine picked up a thinner make-up brush but no matter how hard she tried her mind continued to wander to the days following that night.

* * *

_After taking Cesar and Arturo for a proper ride they emerged from the opera house and for the first time walked the streets of Paris, together. It felt surreal to Erik. He was nervous about being in the crowded streets during the day. He had of course been around people when it was daylight but always kept to the shadows whenever he could avoiding the busier streets and anyone he could. He took to hiring various people he saw in the street in need of money to get what he needed. _

_ Christine knew his mother and others had drilled into his mind that the world would never accept him. That he didn't belong among the rest of society. The experiences in his life only reinforced those beliefs and so he hid himself away. Now, after years of hiding his entire world was changing as he tried to become a part of the world he thought would reject him. She knew he noticed the stares from the people they passed but to her delight none of them seemed to fear him like he thought they would. Anyone they passed stared for a moment but then returned to what they were doing. Christine heard a few whispers following them but the gossip was mostly about her, Madame Giry, or Raoul. Erik seemed to enjoy being among other people after a while. When they returned that evening Christine still felt the need to offer to return to staying in the shadows, away from prying eyes. _

_ That offer touched Erik in a way she would never know. He told her he had watched her when they were out. He could see how happy she was to be walking by his side and reminded her that this was what she had always wanted, a normal life. It's what he promised to give her when he proposed and he refused to make her hide away with him because of his fears. He knew he would adjust to this new way of life. It would just take time. _

_ A more difficult test of his comfort came the next afternoon when they we__nt down to the headquarters of the Surete. A place and people he had hidden from for the past six years in order to stay alive. Once they arrived they were immediately led to M. Chevalier's office. He immediately yelled at the young man who led them for disturbing him until he looked up and saw who was standing behind him. "Miss Daae, Mr Destler." He said and showed the young man out. "Thank you for coming." Christine could feel anxiety radiating from Erik after the door was closed. She tightened her grip on his hand to try and assure him everything would be ok._

_ M. Chevalier sensed Erik's discomfort as they sat down. "Mr. Destler, I know you have spent years hiding from us due to the Vicomte's deception. I will tell you what I told Miss Daae. You have nothing to fear from us. As far as we are concerned you are an innocent man." Erik nodded in response loosening his grip on Christine's hand as he felt himself calming down. Christine glanced at him and smiled then turned her attention back to M. Chevalier. She noticed __the dark circles under his eyes and took in his disheveled appearance. She wondered if he had slept or been home since she last saw him. "Miss Daae…" M. Chevalier began._

_ Christine held up her hand. "I appreciate your politeness but if you don't mind can we please drop the formalities and call each other by our first names."_

_ "Certainly." He agreed. "I want to thank you again for coming in. I know this has to be a difficult time for both of you."_

_ "It is, but if any information we give you leads to Raoul it's worth it." Christine said. She took another quick glance at Erik who seemed content to let her do the talking. "Is there any new information other than the gossip we have heard on the streets?"_

_ "Unfortunately not." Javert told her. "We are fairly certain someone told him we were coming for him. A witness told us he saw four men fleeing the Boucher estate on horseback before we arrived. We can only assume it was Raoul, Anton, and two other men we have yet to identify." As he was speaking he took a small stack of paper from a drawer in his desk and picked up a pen. "I can imagine you don't want to be here any longer than you have to. Christine if you would please recount for me what you told me the night of the murder." She nodded and he wrote quickly as she spoke being sure to record every word. He stopped her when she was speaking about the opera house and looked at Erik. "Did the Vicomte ever approach you during that time?"_

_ "No." Erik responded. "I tried to limit my contact with the outside world as much as I could due to…"_

_ "Christine told me it was because of your, deformity, that you kept yourself hidden from public eye." _

_ "Yes it was."_

_ Javert sighed. "I know Christine has stated that you are the same man she unmasked six years ago. However her word alone is not enough. I need, proof, visual proof."_

_ Erik immediately knew what he meant and was about to say something but Christine spoke before he could. "Javert." She said. "You already said he was a free man. Why tell us that if you had doubts about his identity?"_

_ "Christine please." Erik said letting go of her hand. "It's alright." He looked at Javert. "I understand your need to be sure it's the same man behind the mask. Besides, if Raoul is apprehended the court will need the same proof, correct?" Javert nodded. Erik let out a deep breath as he removed his mask and wig proving to Javert he was the same man he had seen the night of the fire at the opera house. "Because of my true face the only people I willingly had contact with was Christine, Madame Giry, and occasionally her daughter Meg. Raoul most likely heard the rumors that circulated the opera house about me and decided to make rumors reality in order to get Christine for himself."_

_ "That seems to be the case." Javert said. "Thank you for your cooperation. If it makes you more comfortable please feel free to put your mask back on." Erik nodded his thanks. Christine continued her statement and when she was finished Javert noted a few things Erik had to add. "Between all of the statements we have gotten and the evidence we found in the attic we are getting the word out to other towns and cities to be on the lookout for these men. Unfortunately it will be a slow process but I promise you he and his companions will be brought to justice."_

_ "Please don't make promises you aren't sure you can keep." Christine said knowing how crafty Raoul could be. "I hope you haven't made the same promise to Meg. She doesn't need false hope right now."_

_ "I haven't spoken to Meg since the night her mother was murdered." Javert informed her._

_ Christine wasn't sure why but she was immediately concerned and stood with Erik following her lead. "If there is nothing else you need we should be going."_

_ "Of course." Javert said standing to shake her hand and then Erik's. "I want to once again extend my deepest condolences." He looked at Erik. "And apologize for the years you had to live as a fugitive."_

_ "Thank you." Erik said and took hold of Christine's hand as they turned to leave his office._

_ Just before Erik opened the door Christine turned toward Javert. "Thank you for all of your hard work. Please take care of yourself and don't let this situation with Raoul consume you." Javert nodded knowing exactly what she meant. _

_ As they walked back out onto the street Christine turned to Erik. "I'm sorry you had to…"_

_ "It's alright." Erik assured her. "I had a feeling Javert would need to see what laid under my mask."_

_ Christine nodded still feeling a bit guilty. "We should go to M. Firmin's and check on Meg."_

_ "Christine as I said when we discovered Cecile was gone she most likely went home."_

_ "I need to be sure." Christine said looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes he could never say no to. _

_ When they arrived M. Firmin welcomed them both and offered his condolences. "It is still hard to believe she is gone."_

_ "I know." Erik said in a whisper._

_ "Is Meg here?" Christine asked inwardly reprimanding herself for her rudeness._

_ "She left a while ago to continue making her mother's funeral arrangements." M. Firmin informed them. "She tries to sneak in and out but I always hear her. Even when she left the night her mother was killed. When she came back she told me she had gone home."_

_ "I'm sure she needed to return to a place where she could feel close to her mother." Erik said glancing at Christine. "That's why she came for Cecile."_

_ "Is that the name of the horse she rides?" M. Firmin asked. Christine nodded lost in thought. Why didn't Meg come to see them when she came for Cecile or when she returned? Surely she needed help making the arrangements. How could she deal with her grief while at the same time handling all there was to do to prepare for a funeral on her own? She could feel the same anxious thought creep in that kept her awake at night. Did she blame them for her mother's death? Erik tried to reassure her that she didn't but his assurance seemed to fall on deaf ears. Christine wandered into the sitting room while Erik and M. Firmin continued to talk._

_ "How is Meg?" Erik asked watching as Christine sat down then returned his attention to M. Firmin._

_ "She keeps to the guest room when she is here. When I do see her she puts on a brave face but I can tell she is grieving heavily. I don't see how she can't be. Since she returned she has kept herself busy doing anything she can in preparation for the funeral. In the next couple of days she plans to reach out to anyone she thinks her mother would want there." M. Firmin told him. _

_ "Has a date been set?" _

_ "The funeral is to be held at noon two days from now in front of the Daae Mausoleum." M. Firmin informed him surprised that Meg had not told them herself._

_ "We should be heading out." Christine said emerging from the sitting room. She looked at Erik and he nodded noticing the tears in her eyes. _

_ "Thank you for your help." Erik said as they left to head back to the opera house. They were both silent as they walked until Christine stopped them. "What's wrong?"_

_ Christine sighed. "I have nothing to wear for the funeral, well nothing that would be considered appropriate for a woman to wear." She smiled looking into the distance. "Madame Giry always hounded Meg and me to be ladies. I was surprised she never said anything about my clothing when I showed up at her door."_

_ "She knew you were in hiding. I'm sure she cared more about your safety than what you were wearing."_

_ "Perhaps." Christine replied._

_ "If what you wear to the funeral is important to you we should go remedy that right…"_

* * *

"Christine." Erik said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Christine."

Christine turned around looking up at Erik. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"It's time to go." He informed her.

Christine turned back to the mirror and quickly finished her make-up. She stood up and as she took her first step forward the heel of her boot caught the hem of her dress. Before she could fall she felt Erik's strong arms catch her. She let herself sink into his embrace taking a few slow deep breathes then reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms and walked over to the floor length mirror. She was wearing a black silk corset dress with a floor length bustle skirt that flowed into a court train behind her. Fine black lace trimmed the square neckline and cuffs of her pleated sleeves.

Luckily her clumsiness had done no damage. The part of her curly hair she had pulled back into a bun was still in place but she did notice a few wrinkles in her dress. She began to fuss over straightening them but then stopped and sighed. There's nothing to fix. I'm just wasting time, trying to avoid what's coming. She thought to herself. She tried to adjust her corset into a more comfortable position but that proved impossible. "I wish I had let the thought of having something ladylike to wear pass through my mind and then disappear." She grumbled. "I haven't worn an elegant dress like this since the night I left Raoul. I forgot just how uncomfortable they were."

Erik walked behind her and looked at her reflection. "With how many layers I had to help put on you I can imagine how uncomfortable you must be but I have to say, you look stunning."

"Thank you." Christine said turning to face him. "You look quite handsome yourself. I only wish we were dressed up for a more enjoyable event." She felt tears welling up in her eyes again but didn't allow them to fall. "I don't want to go." She whispered and swallowed hard. "If I do it'll mean she's really never coming back. I'm not sure I can handle that." She paused. "I know how selfish that sounds. She was Meg's mother, not mine. Today is about them."

Erik rested his palm on her cheek. "Today is for all of us." He said softly. "Antoinette was a mother figure to you since you were seven and the only family you knew after your father was gone. It is only natural for you to feel the way you do." He pulled her into a tight hug which she gladly returned. Erik was deeply saddened by the loss of Madame Giry and could feel tears in forming in his eyes but was determined to honor her final wishes. Meg and Christine would need his strength today. "We can handle this, together." He said as they parted and began fastening their cloaks. They left for the tunnel in silence and made their way to the public stables of the opera house where their carriage was waiting.

Neither of them spoke on their way to the cemetery. Christine watched as various people went about their daily activities as they passed. Soon they were outside of the city and all she had to look at were trees. Today would be the first time they would see Meg since that night. Christine couldn't help but feel that she was avoiding them which only solidified her fear that she blamed them for her mother's death despite Erik's continued assurance that Meg knew they were not to blame.

All too soon they arrived and Erik was helping her out of the carriage. He tipped the driver who rode away toward the carriages of the people who arrived before them. She held tightly to Erik's hand as they walked toward the mausoleum. Father, please lend me your strength today and once again help me say good bye. She prayed silently.

There were two rows of three pews with an aisle down the middle. So many people were there Christine knew some would be standing. She looked ahead and saw a closed coffin resting on a pedestal at the bottom of the steps. It had a spray of deep red roses and pure white gladioli accented with ivy and salal greens covering it. On either side were matching standing sprays. The cemetery looked like an elegant outdoor church. They saw Meg walking away from a group of women Christine recognized as former chorus girls from the opera house. She gripped Erik's hand tighter as they walked up to her.

Meg saw them walking towards her and immediately felt a bolt of anger radiate through her body as she looked at them. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before they got to her. Without a word Christine pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Meg." She whispered in her ear. "The cemetery looks beautiful, your mother would love what you've done."

"Thank you." Meg whispered back. As soon as she let go of Christine she was immediately hugged by Erik.

"I know there's nothing I can say that hasn't been said or will help you to feel better today." Erik said letting her go.

"No, there isn't." Meg said trying to keep the edge out of her voice. "But I appreciate your sincerity and honesty. I'm sorry for not coming to the opera house to ask you before now but would you be one of the pallbearers when it comes time to…"

"I'd be honored." Erik said as he saw the tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

"Thank you." Meg said and noticed people arriving behind them. "M. Firmin is sitting in one of the front pews and I asked him to save seats for you both. If you'll excuse me I have to greet the other guests who arrived."

Without another word she walked away. Christine watched as she hugged and shook people's hands trying to keep up her façade of calmness. "I'm worried about her."

Erik let go of her hand and placed an arm around her waist. "She's holding herself together because she thinks that's what her mother would want her to do, just like you are."

"I'm not…" Christine tried to say.

Erik turned her so she was facing him. "I can see the tears you're trying to hide just as I am. We have lost a woman who meant more to us than we can ever say. We don't have to be strong today."

"Yes, we do. Not only for Meg but for Madame Giry. You read her letter it's what she wanted."

"She requested that I not cry when today came." Erik reminded her. "As she wrote it she must have known it was a nearly impossible request. She isn't going to be disappointed if we can't hold our sadness at bay." Christine nodded and leaned up to gently kiss his cheek.

A somber cloud hung over the cemetery and while they waited for the service to start Erik and Christine wondered around briefly talking with people Christine had not seen since her days at the opera house. They were both relieved that anyone they spoke with didn't seem to pay attention to Erik's mask and treated him like they would any other man. Erik noticed he had become much more comfortable around people and that they really were as accepting of him as Christine said they would be. A few people were surprised when she introduced him as her fiancée so soon after her marriage ended. They struck up a conversation with M. Firmin and Javert as they waited for the service to begin.

When it seemed that everyone had arrived Pere Lambert walked up the steps toward the mausoleum stopping halfway. He turned to face the crowd. "If you would please take your seats we will begin the service." He waited until everyone who could be was seated and looked down towards Meg, who was sitting between Erik and M. Firmin as he began. "From dust you came, to dust you shall return. We have gathered here today for a number of reasons. We are here to pay tribute and respect to Antoinette Giry who has passed on into the afterlife. She was a beloved member of this community and contributed years of her life passing on her knowledge of dance to young women. We are also here to show our love and support for her daughter Marguerite Giry. Not only have we sensed our own personal feelings of loss over Madame Giry's passing, but our hearts have been drawn toward her daughter, and will continue to be with her." Many people in the crowd began to dab their cheeks as he spoke. "Finally, we are here to seek and receive comfort. We would be less than honest if we said that our hearts have not ached over this situation and are not too proud to acknowledge that we have come here today trusting that God would minister to our hearts giving us strength." He paused. "At this time Meg has asked me to invite anyone who wishes to come forward and share their own stories about her mother."

Pere Lambert stepped aside. One by one people came forward to share their memories. Meg couldn't help but smile and people in the crowd laughed at some of the stories that were shared about Madame Giry. Most were about when she was at the opera house but there were also people present who knew her from before Meg was born. She couldn't help but shed a few tears when those people shared stories about her mother and father. She hadn't known her father long and was happy to be hearing about the love her parents shared from others.

The voices of other's who spoke grew distant as she thought of her parents. When her mother had first told her that she wanted to be interred in the Daae mausoleum it had shocked her. She had always thought her mother would want to be buried with her father. Now as she sat here she thought about the journal entry her mother had written. Her mother's marriage to her father had been arranged but they grew to love each other. The way she wrote about Gustave Daae, it seemed like they shared a different kind of love. Something she would only understand if she experienced it herself.

She jumped when she felt M. Firmin squeeze her hand as he got up. She saw Javert walking down the steps and realized she hadn't heard a word he said. I hope I didn't miss anyone else. She thought to herself as M. Firmin began to speak. "My father used to tell me we do not meet people by accident. That they are meant to cross our path for a reason. I will admit when I first met Madame Giry I could not find the reason why she was meant to cross my path. She had no desire to meet her new mangers since she was busy with rehearsals for the night's performance. In the brief time I knew her I discovered the reason, dedication. Her life was dedicated to helping others achieve greatness. She loved her protégées like her own daughter and wanted nothing more than to help them reach their full potential." He paused. "As you all know she could also be a force to be reckoned with and I highly respected her for standing up in a world where women are told to stay in the background. I would be lying if I said I am not still in shock that she was taken from this world far before her time." He paused wiping away a few tears that escaped his eyes. "As Pere Lambert said this service is not only for Madame Giry. She is in Heaven. This is a time for the ones who are still here, so we can grieve together. There are moments in life when we wish we could bring someone we love back down from Heaven. To spend the day with them just one more time, give them one more hug, kiss them goodbye or hear their voice again. To have one more opportunity to say I love you. Today is one of those moments. We know the measure of a life is not in its duration but in its donation. When I think of the donations Antoinette Giry made to this world and how much she had to contribute I will smile, thankful I was privileged to know her."

Christine watched as M. Firmin sat back down and immediately felt butterflies form in her stomach as she and Erik stood. Meg stared at them as they turned to address the crowd and once again felt anger building inside her begging for release as she looked at them. She breathed deeply calming down and forced herself to listen as Christine spoke. "So many wonderful things have been said about Madame Giry I am truly at a loss for words. She…she…"

Erik squeezed her hand in support and spoke as she wiped away her tears. "Antoinette was like a sister to me. Not many know this but when she was a teenager training at the opera house she rescued me from a life of torture and helped me to discover who I was. There are no words to describe how grateful I will always be to her for what she has done for me."

"She took care of me after my father died without question." Christine said having regained her composure. "She had the biggest heart of anyone I ever knew and was instrumental in helping Erik and I find our way back to one another. We don't know what we will do without her and there was only one way we could think of to honor her today."

Erik cleared his throat and began to sing. "_**Do not stand, at my grave and weep, I am not there. I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow. I am the diamond glints on snow. I am the sunlight on ripened grain. I am the gentle autumn rain.**_" His angelic voice faded away and after a moment he spoke. "When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight. I am the soft stars that shine at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry; I am not there. I did not die."

Meg didn't realize she was crying until she felt the wetness of her tears trailing down her cheeks. His beautiful words of tribute replayed in her mind and she could see her mother's smiling face at the truth they held.

Christine waited a few moments before she began. "_**I've heard it said. That people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn.**_" Her voice cracked as she glanced down at the coffin and held back tears. She swallowed hard and felt Erik's hand tighten around hers. She took a breath and continued knowing she could do it just as they practiced. "_**And we are led, to those who help us most to grow if we let them. And we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood, who can say if I've been changed for the better but because I knew you. I have been changed for good.**_"

"_**Unfortunately.**_" Erik sang. "_**We will never meet again in this lifetime so I must say as we part so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way my story ends. I know you have re-written mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better but, because I knew you, because I knew you. I have been changed for good.**_"

Christine's voice joined Erik's in perfect harmony. "_**Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if we've been changed for the better? We do believe we have been changed for the better and because we knew you...because we knew you...because we knew you...we have been changed, for good.**_" People in the crowd clapped and wiped away tears as their voices faded away. They bowed their heads in thanks and without a word returned to their seats.

As Meg watched them she was truly touched by the beautiful tribute they had paid to her mother but still felt anger now mixed with resentment deep inside her overcoming her sentiment. Hold it together. She thought to herself. Now is not the time. The crowd was silent as she stood up and approached the coffin. She grazed the roses with her fingers. "_I cried when Erik told me you were gone._" She said silently. "_I still cry today. Although I love you dearly I couldn't help you stay. A precious heart stopped beating, your working feet are at rest. Did god break my heart to prove to me he only takes the best? How could you leave me? How could you be at peace with death knowing I would be in so much pain?_"

She sighed as she walked up the steps and looked out at the people that had come to celebrate her mother's life. She felt her heart swell with gratitude. "I couldn't have come up with a more beautiful way to pay tribute to my Maman. If she were here with us I know she would agree and be humbled by your beautiful words." She paused. "I want to thank everyone who came here today. There were so many kind words spoken and I will cherish them all. I love my Maman more than she will ever know. She was taken from us before her time by a monster who never should have been set free." She noticed the tension beginning to build at her words and recomposed herself. "She was a wonderful woman who loved life. She took things in her stride and always tried to do what she felt was right. Even though she hid it behind a stern exterior she was a kind woman who would help anyone in need. She loved teaching and watching her students succeed. When she was forced to leave the opera house…" She glanced at Christine and Erik noticed her tense at these words.

Meg looked away and continued. "We called home and could no longer teach she was able to find the silver lining in a dark cloud. She made a new life for herself without complaint. I remember when I was a little girl grieving for my father, she told me that God had a plan for everyone. I didn't understand what she meant then and now as a grown woman I have a hard time accepting it. How could God have planned such a violent death for a good woman who had so much to still offer the world? Good people like her are buried everyday while the monsters that kill them are free." She took a breath feeling her tears about to spill. "I'm sorry, I know Maman would want her life celebrated and not want any of us to wallow in sadness, or anger."

She walked towards the coffin and placed her hand over it fingering one of the roses once more. "I love you Maman and I will miss you until it is my time to join you." Tears stained her cheeks as she said her final good bye. She felt a pair of strong arms pull her into a hug leading her away from the coffin and knew it was Erik. She held onto him tightly as she cried.

Erik walked back toward the pew they shared with Christine, M. Firmin and a few others. He caught M. Firmin's eye who gave him a slight nod. He sat Meg down next to Christine and kneeled in front of her. "Christine is here next to you. I have to…" Meg nodded knowing what was coming next.

The doors to the mausoleum creaked as they were opened for the first time since Gustave Daae was laid to rest. Erik, Javert, M. Firmin, and three other men stood beside the coffin, waiting. Pere Lambert stood in front of the open doors. "The words have all been spoken, the songs have been sung. Now it is time to inter the body of our friend, Antoinette Giry to this mausoleum. Her soul is in the loving hands of God bringing an end to the final chapter of her earthly life, but it will not be the end of her story. The memory and influence of her life will remain within all of us." He stepped aside. The six men lifted the coffin and began to ascend the steps as he spoke. "We will now lay her body to rest. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. In the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."

Christine took Meg's hand as they watched what was happening with tears falling freely from their eyes. The men exited the mausoleum and the doors were closed securely behind them. When Erik saw Christine and Meg he rushed down the steps pulling them both into his arms.

Meg allowed herself to shed a few more tears but then forced herself to stop. She broke away from Erik and addressed the crowd. "Per my Maman's wishes there will be no reception following this service. I want to thank you all again for coming." Erik and Christine followed the rest of the crowd to the front gate and watched as one by one they bid Meg farewell. They stood to the side and waited, Pere Lambert was the final person to say good bye.

After he rode off in his carriage the three of them watched as the pews were loaded up into wagons and carted away. Then there was silence as the three of them were left alone for the first time in five days. Meg glanced at the couple a few feet away from her. Christine was wiping tears from her eyes while Erik comforted her. As she continued to look at them she felt the anger in her rising. She knew if she didn't let it out soon she was going to explode. She turned her back to them looking at Cecile trying to calm down. It was such a beautiful service, how can I allow myself to ruin…she froze mid thought as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed when she heard Christine's voice behind her.

"Meg, before we go I want to tell you again how sor…"

Christine never got to finish as Meg turned around and slapped her across the face as hard as she could finally releasing some of the rage she had been holding in since the night her mother was murdered. "I don't want to hear anymore apologizes from you. She was…" She stopped for a moment as she felt tears threatening to spill. She held them back refusing to cry anymore. "She was planning a future for us, she wanted to be a grand Maman. Now it's a future she will never have. My mother is dead because of you." Christine looked at her friend holding a hand to her cheek and fighting back tears of her own. She was about to speak but Meg wouldn't allow it. "When Erik told me she was gone I was sincere when I said I didn't blame you for her death. Then that same night I heard you both on the roof of the opera house and it dawned on me, if you hadn't come back none of this would have happened and she would still be alive."

"Meg…" Christine tried to say.

"Did you grieve for her at all? Were your tears today real or was it a chance to get attention and seize the spotlight with your tribute like you did to Carlotta to get Raoul to notice you. If it weren't for the three of you and the twisted triangle you shared…" She yelled and looked at Erik. "You had the opportunity to reveal yourself and declare your love years ago but were too much of a coward to do it." Her gaze shifted back to Christine. "You knew who you loved but instead of standing up and saying so you kept it to yourself"

"You know that situation spiraled out of control." Christine tried to remind her.

"I was there Christine." Meg spat out. "You had a chance to stop it but you didn't. You put us all, including Erik, through hell. You were spineless, dragging us all through your self-centered drama while you acted like a delicate porcelain doll. When all you are is a manipulative traitor. You strung them both along until you finally decided it was better to have money and a title then be with Erik. When your life with Raoul didn't live up to your standards you knew you had a backup…"

"That's enough." Erik's interrupted in a commanding tone as he saw the tears streaming down Christine cheeks. "I understand you're grieving, we all are. That doesn't give you the right to distort the past. You know what really happened and so do I. I take full responsibility for my part, I was a coward. Christine did what she thought was right at the time like any young woman in such a situation would do. You know what life was like for her with Raoul and to throw that in her face, is that the daughter Antoinette Giry raised?" Meg tried to slap him but he caught her by the wrist. She pulled her arm away and Erik took the letter her mother had written to him out of his pocket. He tried to hand it to her but she pushed his hand away. "Meg please read it."

"Nothing written on that piece of paper will change how I feel."

"This is not what your mother would want and you know it." Erik said his voice softening.

"No Erik I don't know it. If it was me who was murdered instead of her she would react the same way and don't you dare try to tell me she wouldn't."

"I warned you both." Christine whispered finally finding her voice. She had never seen such fury in Meg's eyes before. "I warned you about the danger that was coming. That's why I begged you to leave the country with us. I didn't want to see anyone I love get hurt, but you refused."

"Don't you dare turn this around and blame my mother for her own death." Meg said and couldn't help but laugh. "As for loving us, you could have cared less about me or my mother. Your one love and only priority has been Erik since we saw each other again at the opera house. Anyone else you encountered was simply a means to an end. You even used the night she was murdered. You didn't go there for her. You saw an opportunity to stick it to Raoul and clear Erik of everything he is guilty of. I may agree that Raoul deserved what you did but it had nothing to do with loving my mother and everything to do with making sure you get the happy ending you want."

"That's not true." Christine said trying to keep herself calm.

"Really?" Meg questioned. "You know, you show and say your life with Raoul was hell but was it really." She paused. "I have heard tell that some women in high society like it when their men…" Christine slapped her across the face so hard she nearly fell but stayed on her feet.

Christine immediately regretted what she had done but didn't back down. "I will never let those foul words pass your lips. Never, ever, for a moment think that what Raoul did to me was for pleasure." She yelled and took a deep breath before continuing. "I loved your mother like she was my own. We are both grieving for her and that's what you heard on the roof the night she was killed. Erik took me up there to tell me something your mother told him when he was young and we sang a song for her. If you would read the letter she wrote to Erik you would understand. You both knew the danger helping us would bring to you but you were determined to do things your way." She took another breath. "I'm sorry for the pain you're feeling. I know what it's like to lose..."

"Your father died of sickness." Meg said. "My mother was murdered, left hanging from a lasso. You and Erik have a happy life waiting for you. I'm sure you'll bear his children. You'll live, she never will. She is lifeless, stuck in that tomb until the end of time and there is nothing either of you can do or say to change that. You've taken whatever time she had left and changed my life forever."

"I accept the part I played in what led to this tragedy but neither I nor Erik kill her." Christine reminded her.

"You might as well have." Meg said as she turned around to walk away but turned back. "I should thank you for two things Christine. You taught me that no good deed goes unpunished and from this day forward no good deed will come from me ever again. Also you were right, because we knew you…" She took a deep breath. "We have been changed for good." With those words Meg turned and walked away.

Christine watched as she got into the driver's seat of her carriage and rode away. "I knew she blamed me."

"She blames us." Erik corrected her.

Christine turned around and shook her head. "She might blame you for not doing things differently years ago but you heard her, she blames me for this. I never thought Meg was capable of saying such hateful things but she's right. If I had never..."

"Meg is in so such pain from her grief she is taking it out on us instead of the people responsible because we're here and they're not. If Madame Giry were here you know she wouldn't blame us for what happened to her."

Christine stood silently for a moment and Meg's departure played back through her mind. "There were satchels in her carriage." She said. "She's going after Raoul herself."

"It wouldn't surprise me. I'd do the same thing. Meg is a smart woman she knows what Raoul is capable of…" Erik tried to reassure her.

"You're right she does. Raoul and his men will kill her if she finds him. Maybe that's exactly what she wants. Maybe she is trapped so deep in her pain she doesn't see another way out." Christine look down at the ground. "I know what that's like. There was a time, after one of Raoul's beatings I was in our room and crumbled to the floor from the pain. I got on my knees and begged God to end my life that night. After a week passed and god had not answered my prayer I took a dagger Raoul kept on his side of the bed and sat with it in my hands. I swear I could hear it speaking to me. Telling me this was the way to end my pain but something stopped me."

Erik placed his hand under her chin gently forcing her to look up at him. "What stopped you?"

"The faith my father had taught me to have in god and that he never gives you more than you can handle even when it seems hopeless. He also used to tell me not matter how horrible things seem just remember how far you've come. Remember everything you've faced. All the battles you've won. All the fears you've overcome. Then I began to think about you, Madame Giry, Meg, all the people I love began to come into my mind. I knew I could never cause the people who loved me, even Raoul, that kind of pain. So I put the dagger away and never looked at it again, that was about a month before I left." Christine told him. She could tell Erik was deep in thought. He couldn't believe Christine would ever think of doing such a thing to herself. "Erik." Christine said pulling him out of his thoughts. "Erik I don't want to assume but have you…"

He nodded. "There were many times I considered ending my life thinking the world would be better off without me. Then I would hear the beautiful music above me and somehow it always stopped me." He took Christine's hands in his own. "I know the eyes of a desperate soul who wants to end their own life. I truly believe Meg isn't looking for Raoul so he will kill her. She wants to find him and dispense what she feels is justice."

"Raoul will be ready for her and she will walk directly into a trap." Christine said. "Madame Giry's last request of me was to keep Meg from doing something foolish. Raoul will kill her without a second thought. We can't let that happen."

"I doubt Meg would have left without a plan. She'll have to stop along her way." Erik was quiet for a few moments. "Perhaps she will use the list of safe places I gave Madame Giry. Raoul is on the run, it will take time for her to find him. Whether she wants us to or not you're right. We have to find her before she finds him."

Christine threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"There's no thanks required." He whispered back and pulled himself out of her arms. "If we're going to find her we need to hurry back to the opera house for our things and leave Paris, now." He took her left hand in his. "It might be a good idea to remove this."

Christine looked at her engagement ring. "Why?"

"You said it belonged to your mother. If we do find Raoul and things don't go our way I doubt he would hesitate to take it from you. I would hate to see something so precious to you lost."

"I hadn't thought of that." Christine admitted and allowed Erik to remove the ring placing it in his pocket. "As soon as this is over…"

"I will put it back on your finger where it belongs." He promised leaning down to kiss her cheek.

They walked back to their carriage and rode back to the opera house. "Where should we start looking for her?" Christine wondered.

"Her home." Erik suggested. "If we don't find her there we'll begin working from my list. She is bound to go to one of them. We'll visit them one by one city by city until we find her or Raoul."

Christine nodded in agreement. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Once they were back in their room they packed and readied the carriage discussing their plans further. They had already planned to leave Paris to help in the Surete's search for Raoul, if they found Meg first they hoped they could get her to see reason and the three of them could search for him together. Night was falling by the time they were ready to go but that didn't stop them. Christine sat next to Erik as he whipped the reins and their search began.


	19. An Unanticipated Reunion

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you so much to all who have taken the time to read, review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. I love writing this story and working with these characters.

It seems this site might do another purge of stories they feel are not appropriate or violate their rules. If for some reason this story disappears you can find me on AOA under KC_Vaillancourt. I am slowly moving all of my stories over there. For those who don't know what AOA is feel free to PM me.

As many of you know I have tried to keep our main characters in character as best I can while my story unfolds. Hopefully you like my interpretation of who these characters are at their core. Please keep in mind I am not only using them as characters from POTO but real people who lived in that time period which I is why I didn't find it a big leap for Raoul to become who he has as I did research on men and woman in that period in time.

I find I am able to be more creative in my stories when I look at the characters I'm using that way. Not to mention as I've said before it's been six years and people change a lot over time. I am trying my best to stick to the characters you know but I have a feeling I have changed them a bit from who they were in POTO. Thank you to those who have stuck with me this far and continue to support this Phanfic.

* * *

**An Unanticipated Reunion **

Erik and Christine arrived at the Giry home just as the sun was rising the next morning. When they walked in Christine sighed. "She's not here."

"I had my doubts but it was a place to start." Erik said looking around. From the state of the house it looked like no one had been there in days.

Christine turned to look at Erik. "Maybe she'll come back." She frowned when she saw doubt enter his eyes. "She could have stopped somewhere along her way here or she's in town."

"It's possible." Erik said trying to give his beloved some hope. "Why don't we get some rest and then go into town to see if she's been around."

Christine nodded and followed Erik back outside. He thought it would be a better idea to stay in the cabin but Christine disagreed thinking that if they did that and she returned they would miss her. Erik argued that if Meg did come back and was still in the state she was at the cemetery as soon as she walked into her home and saw them she would run. Christine knew he was right and followed him back to the cabin. After some much needed rest they went to town and talked to anyone they could. To their dismay most people they spoke with told them the last time they saw Meg was before or at Madame Giry's funeral.

They stayed in Gisors for a little over a week until they finally decided it was time to move on. They packed their things and at Christine's suggestion traveled to Dijon incase Raoul decided to return there to hide. After days of travel they arrived to find the estate abandoned. She suggested going to the tavern Anton and Raoul frequented. When the men in the bar ignored Erik and began to flirt with Christine she could see a hint of the man she had run from at the opera house emerging. She felt his grip on her become more possessive and could tell he was trying to control the rage building in him at the attention she was getting from the drunks approaching her. Finally one of the men went too far when he tried to proposition Christine in exchange for information Erik could tell he didn't have. He grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him into a wall squeezing until the man was gasping for air. "The lady belongs to me and you will treat her with respect." Erik hissed.

Christine was shocked at his words but didn't have time to deal with her feelings at that moment. She acted quickly pulling Erik away from the man and dragging him out of the tavern before he did something they both would regret. They rode off before the other men in the tavern could come after them. When she felt they were far enough away she told him to stop the carriage. "What's wrong?" He asked turning to face her and could tell she was upset.

"The lady belongs to me." Christine repeated holding back tears as she remembered a time when he said similar words. She pulled her hand away in anger when he tried to touch her and looked at him. "The way you held me. How you acted, what you said. I love you. I am your fiancée but I am not your property. Do you honestly think I would have done anything those pigs asked for only to be lied to?"

"No, of course not." Was all Erik could say and looked away ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry." He felt her hand on his cheek so he was looking at her and could see her chocolate eye's softening. "I love you more than I could ever express in words and I know you're not my possession. Those words never should have passed my lips. I swear to you I will never make you feel the way I did tonight again. I made that mistake once before, I won't repeat it."

"I'm sorry." Christine began feeling that she overacted a bit herself and moved closer to him. "I shouldn't have gotten…"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Erik said pulling her into his arms. "You lived through Raoul and I fighting over what we thought was ours. Then he treated you like he owned you and I did no better tonight. I know there is no excuse for my behavior but I feel I need to explain. It was the way they looked and spoke to you. I saw the hunger for you in their eyes, the lust in their voices…"

"I know." Christine said. "They're like some of the stage hands at the opera house I had to deal with. Living in a world outside of solitude we'll have to deal with those types of people. Women will flirt with you like the ones I saw eyeing you tonight and men will flirt with me but you have to know it means nothing."

"I honestly didn't notice any other woman in the tavern but you." Erik said running his fingers through her curly hair. "I guess it's another thing I will have to get used to and try to keep that part of myself in control."

Christine leaned up to kiss him. "I can't ask any more from you than that. Now, we should be on our way."

"I think we need to begin working from my list." Erik said. Christine nodded in agreement and they were off once more.

Their first stop was to the home of Chandler and Adrien Tasse in Langres. Erik had saved their lives from intruders years ago. Since then they had said they would help him whenever he was in need. They were delighted to meet Christine and were even happier when Erik told them they were to be married. When Chandler met Erik he could tell he was a haunted soul and hoped he could find happiness. As he watched him and Christine together he knew that he had found it in her. Erik asked about Meg describing her to them but unfortunately she hadn't been there. They stayed with the Tasse's for a couple days before they moved on leaving a note for Meg behind telling her to be safe and where they were going next hoping she would come to them.

Christine constantly prayed that as she travelled Meg would come to her senses and realize it was her grief talking at the cemetery but her hope faded as they traveled and found no sign she had been to any of Erik's acquaintances homes. They continued to leave notes for her telling her where they were going next and to please contact them so they could try to work things out. They stopped in many different towns on their journey and when they were talking with strangers Christine noticed Erik let her handle the majority of the conversations. He was becoming comfortable with the outside world quicker than Christine thought he would but he was still a bit awkward and nervous when it came to socializing with complete strangers.

Erik stood petting Cesar deep in thought as he waited for Christine. It's been four months and we are no closer to finding Meg or Raoul then when we left Paris. There's only one place left to go. He sighed as he began to pet Arturo. It was the one place Erik hoped they would never have to go. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Christine emerging from the trees. He noticed her pale skin was glistening with sweat and her hair had fallen out of the braid he helped her put it in. She had been sick again. He thought as he walked quickly to her side and helped her into the carriage. "Are you alright?" He asked while wiping the sweat from her brow with a cloth.

Christine nodded but could tell he wasn't convinced. She leaned forward to rest her hand on his cheek ignoring the dizziness she felt. "I promise, I'm ok."

"You've been getting sick so often, perhaps we should…" Erik began.

"It's the pace of our search and the stress it's causing me." Christine insisted sitting back to rest her head on the seat and sighed. "Four months, how are we ever going to find her?"

"We still have one place left." Erik reminded her and paused. "I've been thinking about it for the past couple of days. If we don't find her there I think it's time we return to Paris and wait for some kind of word to reach us or…"

"Or we leave France and continue with the plans for our life." Christine finished for him. Erik nodded. She sat in silence letting her mind mull over what he was suggesting. "How about we cross that bridge when we get to it? How much further to our destination?"

"A few hours ride." He told her. "Most of it is wooden back roads like this."

"Do you mind if I stay back here to rest?" She asked.

Erik smiled. "I was going to suggest that myself." He kissed her and left the carriage getting back into the driver's seat to continue their journey.

Inside Christine closed her eyes listening to the trot of the horses thinking about Meg. How can we leave without knowing she's ok? She felt like they had been all over France and anyone they spoke with hadn't seen or heard anything about Meg or Raoul. Erik was willing to go back to Paris, but was she? She knew Raoul would never return there, if he was even still in the country. She doubted Meg would give up and go back to Paris either, if she was still alive. Her mind added for her. Christine shook her head. She wouldn't allow herself to think like that. Meg was alright, she had to be. God wouldn't take them both from us. He's not that cruel.

She put a hand to her damp forehead as she felt a headache coming on. She could think about Meg and all the possible situations she was in but knew it would only lead her in circles like all the times before. Instead she thought about how she had been feeling the past several weeks. There wasn't a day that passed that she didn't get sick at least once, she was easily fatigued, emotional and while she didn't tell Erik her breasts felt bigger and were tender to the touch. Although the soreness of her breasts wasn't uncommon before…she opened her eyes sitting up as something hit her. She began to think back and realized she was late. Not just late she had completely missed not one but two of her monthly courses. She had been so focused on their journey she didn't notice.

"No." She whispered shaking her head. "It's the stress of travel throwing my body out of sorts." She repeated that same reasoning over and over in her head trying to convince herself but then thought of something else. Her clothes felt like they were becoming increasingly tighter over the past couple weeks. She thought back to women she had met who were pregnant when she was with Raoul. They had experienced some of the same things before they realized they were going to have a child. She placed a hand on her lower abdomen and gasped when she felt it, a small bump. "I'm pregnant." She said barely above a whispered and couldn't hold back a smile at the thought of carrying Erik's baby. A lullaby her mother and then her father after she passed came into her mind and she began to sing as she rubbed the small bump. "_**Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one, when you play, pay no heed what they say…**_"

She stopped singing as her happiness disappeared and she felt panic setting in. "This will change everything." She said and thought about what Erik mentioned earlier. It was time to either go back to Paris or begin their journey to America. That decision would take priority over everything now, something else dawned on her. They still hadn't talked about having children. What would he say when she told him? She felt herself becoming increasingly panicked and took deep breaths to try to calm herself. "I truly don't know for certain yet." She said. "It still could be stress." But there was a voice in her mind growing louder that told her she was rationalizing the situation and denying what she knew in her heart was true. She was pregnant. She looked down and smiled when she felt her excitement returning. She let her head fall back as she began to think about their child growing inside her. It wasn't long before her eyes slowly closed and she was asleep.

Raoul and Anton sat alone at a rickety wooden table in a dilapidated three bedroom bungalow outside of Calais, France. The few trinkets on the shelves in the room were so covered in cobwebs and dust you could barely make out what they were. Raoul looked down at the cloth mask he had found in one of the bedrooms. Anton sighed as he looked at him. "If this was his home I'm not surprised they didn't return here. Considering the things we found I doubt he has fond memories of this place."

"I don't know why I'm surprised." Raoul said taking his eyes off the mask and letting it fall to the ground. "Luck has not been on our side since we started this madness."

"If they did come here how can we be sure he doesn't have defenses in place like at the opera house?" Anton asked remembering the men they lost to the traps that laid in the tunnels.

Raoul shook his head. "He learned those tricks after…" He stopped as Madame Giry came to his mind remembering what she had told him about Erik. He felt a lump form in his throat and swallowed hard. "All of this was for nothing. We condemned Rosalie to an unknown future for nothing. We killed her, for nothing."

"Every situation has collateral damage." Anton replied.

"You didn't know her." Raoul said. "It's easy for you to look at her death casually but me. I doubt she has haunted your dreams every night since that night."

"Raoul, we can't change what we did. All you can do is learn to live with it and move on." He paused. "Speaking of moving on…"

"Don't." Raoul said putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. He couldn't have the same discussion day after day. Anton was beginning to sound like a nagging wife.

But Anton didn't back down. "There has not been a sign or a whisper that they are here. Hell they may never come. It's been weeks Raoul, how much longer do you think we can wait?"

"Like I said yesterday and the day before, as long as it takes." Raoul whispered still not willing to give up on the smallest chance he was right. "They'll come here, they have to."

"I let this go yesterday and the days previous. Allowing you to cling to the hope Erik and Christine would arrive." Anton said trying to stay calm when all he wanted to do was punch Raoul to try and knock some sense into him. It seemed the longer they stayed here the more unhinged he became. "I can't allow you to continue with this delusion any longer."

"What's changed your mind?" Raoul asked lifting his head to look at him.

"Our sins from Paris have caught up with us." Anton told him. "Victor heard people talking this morning about what happened there, who the Surete were looking for, and to be on the lookout."

"We'll pay off the Surete like we did in Moreuil and Arras." Raoul reminded him.

"We're too low on funds. We'll need what we have left to get out of here. Even if we did have the resources it wouldn't work." Anton responded. "It won't be long before all the ports are watched and..."

"How can you be so certain?" Raoul asked. "All Victor heard was gossip. I doubt the Surete here would act on that alone."

"Have you lost all sense of reality!?" Anton yelled but quickly regained control. "You said it yourself we had to pay off the Surete in other towns and this information didn't come from some group of giggling women. He heard it from the Surete patrolling the streets. Javert Chevalier is a well-respected member of this town. I doubt you knew this. He got his start in law enforcement here. Now, Victor was able to secure us passage to Dover but the captain said we have to leave tomorrow night."

Raoul sighed in frustration as he thought over what Anton was proposing. He felt like two different people. The charming young patron of the Opera Populaire who wanted to protect the woman he loved and the ruthless abusive drunk obsessed with keeping what was his. Every day he could feel the inner struggle of these opposing men and wondered if they could ever coexist? He supposed everything that had led him to this moment was proof that they couldn't and it was time for this chapter of his life to come to an end. He thought about Anton and the other men who followed him. They were forced to leave their rich lives and everyone they loved behind. They would never be able to return to the lives they knew, forced to live like common filth all because he didn't kill Erik when he had the chance and keep Christine in line.

He hated to admit it but Anton was right. It was time they all moved on to make new lives for themselves. "You win." He whispered. "Tomorrow we'll leave for Dover." He could see the relief in Anton's face that he had finally seen reason. "What will you do about Collette? I'm sure she's worried about you."

"She knew what I was getting into and where it could lead." Anton explained. "I'll send for her when I'm sure I'm well hidden." He cleared his throat. "You do realize once we reach Dover we'll all have to go our separate ways?"

"I do." Raoul said. "I knew when we left Paris if this day came we would be saying good-bye. I'll travel to my sisters in London and figure out what to do from there. I've thought about traveling to America but I don't know. I'm sure once I'm in London and rested I'll be able to come up with a more complete plan."

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Anton asked.

"The real reason they left Paris to go to London was because they hated how Phillippe lorded his control of the family estate over us not because they fell in love with men they had met during a trip there as we led everyone to believe. They'll help me." Raoul assured him. "What about you? What will you do?"

"I plan to travel north and see where the road leads. I've also thought of America as a final destination because of the possibilities it holds but first I'll have to wait until it's safe to send for Colette. Then I'll go from there."

"I don't think I've told you how thankful I am for all you've done to help me. I'm sorry, for everything you're forced to give up."

"We may not be blood but you know you're the closest thing to a brother I will ever have. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Raoul nodded and they sat in silence until he glanced at the door behind Anton. "I suppose we should go talk to the others."

As they were about to get up Vincent came into the room. "A carriage just pulled up." He told them.

"Get your brother and the other two." Raoul ordered. "Stay close to the front door and keep silent."

Vincent left the room while Raoul and Anton crept to the window in what they charitably called the dining room peering outside. They watched as two black stallions pulling an enclosed carriage approached the house. Raoul's lips curled into a wide sinister grin when he saw the white mask of the driver. Finally some luck at last. Raoul thought and turned to Anton who was smiling as well. "We would be poor hosts if we weren't prepared to greet our guests."

"I couldn't agree more." Anton said following Raoul to join the others.

Erik starred at the bungalow as they rode up. As he expected it looked abandoned and was in disrepair. He stopped the carriage a few feet from the house. He assumed the stables in the back were in the same condition or worse and decided to leave the carriage parked where it was. When he opened the door he smiled when he saw Christine asleep with a faint smile on her face.

Christine's eyes fluttered open when she felt the draft from outside and her smile widened when she saw Erik. "Are we here?" Erik nodded happy that she had gotten some rest and helped her out of the carriage. She stared at the house in front of them. "What is this place?"

Erik turned back to look at the house. "This was my home when I was a child. After I was born my mother moved us out here so no one had to see the horror that was her son. She loathed me so much I'm surprised she never left me here to die of starvation."

Christine put her arm around Erik's waist. He did the same pulling her close and Christine smiled when she felt his hand rest on the small bump that was beginning to grow. She placed her other hand under his incase he was quick to realize what he had felt. "Perhaps she never left because there was a part of her that loved you."

"Maybe." Erik whispered and looked down at Christine. "I know we've never discussed children. I suppose we should have before we became more intimate but it's something that's been on my mind ever since Meg said that you'd bear my children one day."

Christine felt herself tense a bit and hoped Erik didn't notice. "What are your thoughts on the subject?"

"I would love nothing more than to have a child with you, but I'm not sure it's fair to bring a child into the world that could inherit this face." He admitted hoping that he had not just shattered her heart but felt guilt consume him when he saw tears filling her eyes. Christine could feel her heart pounding as she thought of the child she was carrying. She felt the tears in her eyes but didn't allow herself to shed them. Was there a possibility that if she told Erik she was carrying his child he wouldn't want it? She was about to say something but Erik spoke first. "I'm sorry I know I've upset you and I know you don't see my face as monstrous but I think there will always be a part of me that does." He looked back at the house. "Every day she told me what a monster I was and seeing this house again brings back memories I had long buried..."

* * *

_Celine Destler looked across the dinner table at her five year old son with disgust clear in her eyes. She could still see his grotesque features even with the cloth mask she made him wear. She had never had the best reputation in town but with the other women that earned a living the way she did it never mattered to her. Now all everyone could talk about when they saw her was how she had given birth to a cursed child. She swallowed the bite she was eating and could once again no longer keep her thoughts to herself. "I will never understand why god punished me with you for a son. What did I do to deserve such an abomination?" She could see tears filling the little boy's eyes but didn't care. "If you shed a single tear you know what the consequences will be." _

_ "If you hate me why do you keep me mama?" Little Erik asked keeping his tears at bay remembering the whipping he received the last time he allowed himself to cry in front of her._

_ "Don't think I haven't thought about that." She responded. "I have thought about leaving you here to starve or drowning you to rid the world of you since you have no place in it. If I did either of those things I would be branded a monster instead of hailed as a hero. You will live here and grow until the day comes that you are old enough to live on your own. Then I will leave, unchaining myself from this burden. I will get a fresh start but you, you will always be a monster that people will fear. Other parents will tell their children stories about you so they will behave. No one will ever love you or show you sympathy. The only thought that gets me through these days is that when it is your time you will die alone in the darkness, like you deserve…" _

* * *

He was pulled out of the memory when he felt Christine shaking him. "Erik." He looked down at her and saw the concern in her eyes. "Where did you go?"

"There was a time when I was a young boy well, one of many times. My mother and I were sitting for dinner. She had decided to once again rant about how much she hated me and that I was a monster who deserved to die alone in darkness."

"She was wrong." Christine said immediately.

"I know." Erik replied in a distant voice.

Christine turned and placed both of her hands on his face looking into his eyes. "No, you don't." She said with a sigh. "You still think her words are the truth, don't you?"

He rested a palm on her cheek. "Yes. Not only because of my face but because of what I've done. I've killed people Christine. My keeper at the gypsy camp, Bouquet, Piangi, but they aren't the only ones." He sighed. "You may have gotten the Surete to believe the last two were Raoul and Anton but there were other's Christine. There were men I didn't willingly show myself to and they died at my hand when they discovered me. The faces of my victims haunt me to this day because I became the very monster my mother predicted. I try to hide it but there are still times I wonder if I deserve…"

"Deserve what?" Christine asked. "To be imprisoned and die alone? To never know what it's like to be loved?"

"Look at me Christine." Erik said. "Even through my mask really look and think about the things I've done. Can you honestly tell me part of you doesn't see a monster?"

"All I see, all I will ever see is the man I love." Christine replied without a second thought. Erik was about to say something but she put a finger to his lips. "No. You need to hear me. I'm not blind to what you've done but it doesn't make you a monster and I accept all of you."

From inside the house Victor looked at Raoul. "Do you think they're going to come in or should we…?"

"They'll come in." Raoul said. "I can feel it. They won't leave without checking to see if Meg is here. If we confront them out there they could ride away."

"We could stop them." Anton said.

"Even if we did it will give Erik a chance to defend them. Even six to one he could overcome the odds. Plus if my encounter at the cemetery is any indication Christine has learned how to defend herself as well." Raoul paused narrowing his eyes as he watched them. "We stay here, for now."

Outside Erik and Christine continued their conversation. "How can you accept me without question after what I put you through?"

"Because I love you." Christine declared. "It's this house and the memories that it brings back that is making you doubt yourself again. We agreed to put the events of the opera house in the past and let them rest there." She reminded him before continuing. "You killed the people you did to protect yourself, anyone who lived the life you did would do the same. All your life you were told people were a threat and would never accept you as part of their world. I've said it before, people you've encountered in the course of your life only solidified those words as truth. In recent years you've changed and proved them all wrong. You've seen that the world and the people in it will accept you. All the time we've spent traveling France no one has encountered you with fear, no one has been put off by the mask you wear. It should prove to you that you're not a monster, you never were. You have to let go of the guilt and self-loathing you carry. You are worthy of love. You deserve it. You deserve everything the world has to offer. You were born with an imperfect face to a horrible mother who refused to see past it to love her son unconditionally as a mother should." She was quiet for a moment wondering if she should tell him but decided to wait. "In spite of the cruelty you endured you grew to be a brilliant man who is capable of deep love. A man I am proud to call my fiancée. We promised Madame Giry we would be happy and if Meg is not in that house, I think it's time we move on."

"To where?" Erik asked still processing everything else she had said.

"I pray that Meg is safe but we can't continue on this path. We don't know if she is still in the country. It could take years to find her and when we do if she still wants nothing to do with us this entire journey was for nothing. As hard as it is for me to say, this is the last place to look and if she's not here…I want to begin our journey to America." It's not only what's best for us but the child I'm carrying she thought. "Once we're settled the first thing I want to do is be married. I want us to be one, body and soul. I can't wait any longer for the day to come where I can be called Madame Christine Destler." She couldn't hold back a smile as she said what would be her married name for the first time.

Erik leaned down and pulled Christine into a long passionate kiss. He let his forehead rest against hers. "I love you more than I can ever say. I'm grateful every day to have you by my side and love me in return." He pulled her into a tight embrace. When he let her go they both looked back toward the house.

"I'm assuming no one lives here." Christine said.

"No. I don't think anyone has since my mother and me. It's why I left it for last. I was hoping when we came to Calais it would be to leave." Erik told her.

"We have been out here for so long if anyone was inside they would have come out." Christine reasoned. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, we should make sure no one is here. As much as I loath this place night is coming and I don't want you to have to sleep in the carriage again." Erik said.

"It wasn't that bad." Christine said. "I'm sure there is a place to stay in town with all the people that travel through here. I don't want you to stay somewhere that brings up such painful feelings."

"I'll be alright." Erik assured her. "But before we leave tomorrow…I want to turn this place to ashes. I think knowing it's gone I will feel more at peace and finally be able to lay my past to rest."

"If that's what it takes to lay your demons to rest then that's what we'll do." Christine agreed. Through their entire conversation she fought back and forth on whether or not now was the time to tell him. With everything he was feeling she finally decided it wasn't and to wait until they left this horrible place behind.

After unhitching Cesar and Arturo from the carriage. They led them to a large overgrown area that was fenced in to the right of the house where they would be free to roam. Erik tried to keep his hand from trembling as they approached the front door and opened it. No sooner did they step inside Erik heard Christine scream. He turned around and saw Raoul with his arms around her waist pulling her away from him. "Erik, look out." She screamed as she struggled to get free. Before he could react he felt something hard hit him over the head and fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing he heard was Christine screaming his name.

She continued to fight as Raoul tightened his grip on her waist. She hadn't noticed the other men around them and dug her nails into his arms. He yelled out in pain and for a moment loosened his grip giving her a chance to escape. She ran but was caught by Anton who placed an arm around her neck and the other behind her head. She tried to fight him as she gasped for air but soon joined Erik in unconsciousness, leaving both of them at the mercy of their hosts.

* * *

**Author Note** – I know I haven't written about the intimate part of Erik and Christine's relationship except for the first time they made love. I felt it was safe to assume my readers would infer that they made love more than the one time.

Plus in that time birth control was in its infancy and a highly debated topic. Some women used herbs and natural remedies to avoid pregnancy. The majority of men and women had unprotected sex which as we know can result in pregnancy.


	20. A Vengeful Vicomte

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you so much to all who have taken the time to read, review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. I love writing this story and working with these characters.

Sorry for the delay between updates. It has been a crazy couple of weeks with Alex getting out of school and our businesses being busy. This was also a surprisingly difficult chapter to write. There were certain things I wanted to happen a certain way and it took me a little while to figure out how to get there. Hopefully you'll like how it turned out.

**Warning** – This chapter does contain violence. I tried to keep it from getting too graphic and if it is something that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip over these parts. I don't know what it makes me to say that while this was a hard chapter to write it was also one of the most exciting.

Raoul may seem very OOC and all over the place. As I said it is almost like he has two different people fighting for control inside him so he may seem a bit scattered and change on a dime. Think Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde especially when it comes to Christine.

Hopefully I didn't give too much away but I like to warn you. Now on with the story!

* * *

**A Vengeful Vicomte**

"Raoul that is an insane plan." Anton said interrupting him before he could finish. He got up and began to pace the small dining room. He wished Christine and her Phantom had never shown up here. If he was brutally honest with himself he wished he had never pushed Raoul into continuing to pursue Christine when he was ready to give up and let the Giry's go once he found out his marriage was over.

Anton had no illusions about who he was and the questionable things he did but Raoul, he was a different man than him. He was a better man than him, there was no doubt. He gave Christine the occasional beating when she stepped out of line but what man didn't. Hell if you didn't most men thought of you as weak. When Christine left he wanted to help his friend keep his reputation intact by bringing what belonged to him home. The chance to interrogate a few people through any means necessary to find her was a bonus to him. He never thought his encouragement would turn his friend into a near stranger. He didn't know how much more of Raoul's unbalanced behavior he could take.

"Not if it works." Raoul said interrupting Anton's thoughts. He tried to continue but Anton cut him off again.

"What are you going to do?" Anton asked sitting back down and trying to keep his voice down. "Strut right through the front door, as soon as they see you they will arrest you. Then there is the other obvious problem, she will never do it." Anton insisted trying to get Raoul to see reason. "The best thing we could do is leave them as they are and disappear."

"She will do anything if she wants me to keep him alive." Raoul said looking past Anton toward the wall.

Anton shook his head and sighed. "After everything we've done up until now do you honestly think she'll believe that you'd spare his life."

"You don't know her like I do. Deep down no matter who it is she wants to believe the best in everyone, if I play it right she'll do it." Raoul said.

"That may be so but we have no idea who they told they were coming here. The Surete could be on their way if they don't return." Anton pointed out.

"After all this time he is finally my prisoner." Raoul said looking at Anton. "I'm not going to waste this opportunity. They got here at dusk last night. Its morning and no one has shown up, we have those two stragglers we picked up guarding the outside. Victor and Vincent are guarding his door. We'll be alerted if anything happens."

"True." Anton said then thought of something else that sent an uncharacteristic shiver down his spine. "If he escapes he'll most likely kill us all."

Raoul couldn't hold back a laugh. "I never thought I would see the day that you were afraid of one man."

"We both know he's no ordinary man." Anton said. "He evaded an entire opera house filled with the Surete and an angry mob out for blood. He is a master of tricks, illusions, and an escape artist. Not to mention a skilled fighter from what you've told me. We still don't know for sure if he has traps set here that he can activate. This is not fear talking, it is strategic thinking. Something you seem to be lacking as time goes on."

Raoul began tapping his fingers on the table and narrowed his eyes. "It would be nice if you would decide if you trust me or not. Yesterday you said you'd do anything and follow me to the end. Today…"

"I didn't think the end would be throwing away our lives." Anton replied.

"Why do you have so little faith in me?"

"I have faith in you but when it comes to Christine your judgement is impaired worse than some of the intoxicated men I've seen in bars." Anton said.

"There's nothing wrong with my judgement." Raoul said. "Look, we have to wait here until sunset. That's when our passage will be ready right?"

Anton was caught off guard by the question. "Yes, but if you get her to do this why would we need it."

"You won't but I have no intention of staying in France. I'll disappear with her tonight and my parting gift to all of you will be your freedom." Raoul explained. "As for him, I will spare his life if Christine does what she is told. He'll eventually escape and I'll leave a few breadcrumbs for him to follow to try to keep you safe from him. What greater torture would there be then to look for his lost love for the rest of his life and never find her?"

"Very clever. I guess I should have let you finish earlier." Anton said feeling some of the doubt about his friend's stability being laid to rest. "It is a solid plan, if it works."

"It will." Raoul assured him. It has to. He finished silently. "How about we pay a visit to our clever phantom and extract some measure of retribution. After all, what's the point of having him in that room if we can't have a bit of fun? It is what you do best and I know it is your preferred form of work."

The rest of Anton's concerns immediately disappeared and he smiled as he followed Raoul out of the room patting him on the shoulder. "You know me far too well."

Erik grunted as he woke slowly and tried to get his bearings. His head was pounding causing the room to spin and making it hard for his eyes to focus. He tried to move his hands to feel the lump he was certain was protruding from his head but found he couldn't move them. He looked up and saw his hands were bound above his head attached to metal ring fastened to the ceiling. He saw his ankles were each bound to similar metal rings on the floor. He noticed there was less weight on his waist and knew the sword belt he had recovered from his lair at the opera house was gone. He looked around and saw identical metal rings throughout the room along with various whips and other instruments of torture hanging on the walls. In an instant his mind was clear and he was fully aware of where he was.

The third bedroom. He thought. The room my mother used to beat me in when I was young. "Christine." He whispered as his eyes darted around the room once more and rested on the door to his right. He was alone. He knew he heard her scream before he was knocked unconscious. Then he remembered seeing Raoul with his arms around her. "How could I have been so foolish?" He chastised himself. Raoul had gone as far as to kidnap Madame Giry and Meg resulting in Madame Giry's murder. He knew he was a far better strategist than Raoul De Chagny. How did it slip his mind that he could have had the list and be waiting for them at one of the locations on it? Not to mention they had talked to the Surete everywhere they went and each time they offered to escort them to where they were going which they always declined. Erik shook his head. He had been so distracted about returning to this house that he hadn't thought to go to them before they arrived.

He began to pull at his binds as best he could trying to free himself. He hoped that the house was in such disrepair that the wooden beam the metal ring was attached to would break. As hard as he tried the beam wouldn't give and neither would the hemp rope around his wrists and ankles. Whoever tied the knots that kept him prisoner knew exactly what to do to keep someone where they wanted. He closed his eyes and thought about Christine. Her terrified scream echoed in his mind. Was she still here? He wondered and once again pulled at his restraints as he felt fury filling him giving him additional strength. Once he was free he would find her and everyone involved in this plot would pay the ultimate price.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard the door creak as it opened. Raoul sauntered in with three men behind him. His lap dogs. Erik thought to himself. He saw the hint of a skull hilt on Raoul's waist and stopped himself from glaring at him. Raoul was wearing his sword belt. He watched as the man he assumed was Anton looked at the items on the walls as if he were a child in a toy store. He held back a smile when Anton selected a braided leather bullwhip and they walked toward him. These men were about to be severely disappointed. I've lived chained in darkness and been subjected to unspeakable pain. He thought to himself. If his mother and the gypsies couldn't break him their chances of achieving that goal were slim to say the least. He kept his face blank as he locked eyes with Raoul. He swore to himself once more he would reign hell on them when he was free and remove the smug grin from Raoul's face.

Raoul kept his eyes locked with Erik's as he walked up to him. He stood in front of him and could tell even in his current predicament Erik wasn't intimidated, which infuriated him. He reached forward and without a word ripped off his mask along with his wig throwing them to the floor revealing his true face to the other men in the room. "I thought Vincent might have gotten a bit over zealous when he knocked you out. I am glad to see that's not the case." He closed the gap between them until his face was inches away from Erik's. "You don't deserve to die a quick relatively painless death. It should be slow and immensely painful." He whispered and stood back. "I will never understand why Christine left me to go back to a grotesque monster like you."

"Where is she?" Erik asked not caring about anything else Raoul had said or done.

"My wife is none of your concern." Raoul replied.

"She's not your wife, not anymore." Erik said and this time he couldn't hold back a small grin.

Raoul took a deep breath trying to remain calm. "She will be again." He said and couldn't hold back any longer balling up his fist and punching Erik in the jaw.

Erik laughed even as he tasted the blood in his mouth. "You honestly think you've won don't you?"

Raoul looked at the men behind him and back at Erik. "I don't think you appreciate the predicament you're in."

"I think you mean that the other way around. You see, you know nothing about me M. Vicomte. Except the little bit I wanted you to know from Madame Giry six years ago." He noticed Raoul stiffen at the mention of Madame Giry. "Nothing happened at my opera house without my say so. Trust me when I say you have no concept of what I'm capable of and that you along with your lap dogs should make your peace with God." Erik finished in a low threatening tone. He knew at the moment he couldn't free himself from the rope that held him but he hoped the mere threat of him would be enough to scare some of these men away giving him more time to free himself.

Raoul turned to look at Anton and the other two men. "I think it's time we give him a taste of what we, are capable of."

Anton nodded and walked behind Erik whose face stone. He ripped open the back of Erik's shirt exposing the scars of his past. He stood back and without warning raised his arm. The silence in the room was broken by the crack of the whip ripping into Erik's flesh. His body swayed back and forth by the force of the whip. His old wounds were reopened and crimson blood began to make trails down his back as the lashes continued.

The pain was excruciating but Erik made no indication that he felt what was doing. Raoul nodded to Victor and Vincent who took their turns doling out lashes. The searing pain he felt was nothing like he had felt before as these men tortured him. This floor had been stained with his blood before. No matter how much pain they inflicted on him he refused to give these pigs the satisfaction of knowing anything they did had any effect on him. He taught himself a long time ago how to disassociate his mind from his body even under the most painful of circumstances. He took slow deep breaths and kept his mind focused on Christine. She was his strength.

"Enough." Raoul said looking at Erik.

"What have you done with Christine?" He asked in calm low voice.

"As I said before she is no longer your concern." Raoul told him. "Once we leave here tonight I will make sure you never see her again."

Still an arrogant fool Erik thought. Raoul's smugness had gotten the best of him and he gave Erik the exact information he wanted to know. Christine was still here and they wouldn't be leaving until tonight. He calculated from the way the sun was shining through the window behind him night was several hours away. "I guess it is your turn M. Vicomte, by my count you should have had at least three." Erik said and laughed when Raoul stayed where he stood. "Still the same slave of fashion you were at the opera house, a little boy pretending to be a man. Afraid to…" Raoul punched him in the jaw twice more and followed up with a jab to his abdomen. Erik still remained calm enjoying how unhinged Raoul was becoming.

"I almost forgot." Raoul said drawing Erik's gold skull hilted sword. He slashed him across the chest the same way Erik had done to him at the cemetery. "Now we're even." He said as he sheathed the sword and smiled. He had heard Erik's sharp intake of breath as the sword cut through his skin. Our clever friend is weakening. He thought to himself. "Gentlemen, continue to show our guest what well-mannered hosts we are but, be sure to keep him alive."

"You can have me tortured as much as you wish it will change nothing." Erik said as the metallic taste of his blood filled his mouth from Raoul's punches. "If everything you want comes to pass and you are remarried to Christine while I rot in a shallow grave it will change nothing."

"You think so?" Raoul asked.

"I know it." Erik replied. "Christine will be your prisoner, she will never love you. You will never understand or appreciate her. She and I share a connection you will never have with her. It's that thought that haunts you and turned you into the pathetic shell of a man you are."

"We'll see." Raoul said resisting the urge to pull his sword and plunge it through his heart. "If you'll excuse me I must go see if my wife has woken from her slumber." He grinned as he saw the anger flash in Erik's eyes. He turned around and as he left the room he heard the crack of the whip singing its sweet song once more.

* * *

**Author Note** – Part of this next scene is happening at the same time Erik is with Raoul and the others.

* * *

Christine slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times as they adjusted to the sunlight streaming in the room. She felt disoriented and her eyes shot around the room to get her bearings. She was in a modest sized room with a door to her left and large window to her right. Aside from the bed she was on there was only a small dresser in front of her. Her arms were above her head and when she tried to adjust herself she felt the rope tied around her wrists. As soon as she did where she was and what happened came back to her. She tried to sit up but the way her wrists were bound to the headboard made that nearly impossible. She felt her heart racing and couldn't remember a time she was this terrified in her life. She tried to take deep calming breaths as she tugged at the rope but it refused to give. "Please." She whispered to herself, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she continued to pull as hard as she could feeling the rope biting into her flesh.

She stopped and concentrated on breathing forcing herself to blink back her tears so she could think clearly. Why was she still here? Why wasn't she in a carriage being whisked away to some unknown destination? Where was Erik? She wondered. Was he still in the house? Was he…? Her thoughts were interrupted when she thought she heard the familiar cracking of a whip cut through the silence in the room she was in. In her current situation she wasn't sure if what she heard was real or a figment of her mind. "They could be torturing him before they…" She whispered. No. She thought shaking her head not allowing her mind to finish the thought. Then she looked down as best she could.

The way her body was situated on the bed you could make out the little bump that she was certain was their growing child. She immediately began to fight with her binds twisting her body and pushing herself toward the headboard so she was semi sitting up pulling her knees close to her body. All of her movement also untucked her blouse. She hoped what she was able to do was enough to hide her condition from her captors, if they hadn't discovered it already. She couldn't imagine what Raoul would do if he discovered she was carrying a child, not just a child, Erik's child. She looked down and couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry. Your father is smart and resourceful. He'll come for us no matter what he has to do." She said and sighed. "I know I should hold on to the hope that your father will burst through the door to save us but I have a sinking feeling things have taken an evil turn now. I don't know why I didn't see it coming or…" She stopped talking when she heard the floor outside the door creak. The door opened and Christine's heart began to pound faster hoping it would be Erik coming to their rescue. The smile on her face faded and her heart sank as she tried to back up further when she saw Raoul come into the room.

Raoul smiled when he saw Christine was awake and sat on the bed next to her. "Little Lotte, I'm happy to see you've woken from your slumber."

"Where's Erik?" Christine demanded ignoring the use of her childhood pet name and the sickly sweet kindness of his voice.

"It didn't have to come to this you know." Raoul said ignoring Christine's question and placing a hand on her leg as he looked into her eyes. "There was a time when we were happy. Don't you remember a couple weeks after…?"

* * *

_ Raoul and Christine walked the streets of Paris hand in hand both smiling. It had been two weeks since they left the phantom's lair. They didn't speak about what happened instead focusing on their new life together. They stopped into various shops and boutiques where Raoul bought her the most beautiful dresses and surprised her at lunch with a new diamond engagement ring. _

_ Raoul smiled holding his head up a bit higher as people watched them pass. Christine noticed the stares but also that Raoul's grip on her hand seemed to tighten if any man stared at her longer than he liked. When they returned to his estate she expected them to go into the mansion but instead Raoul stopped and she noticed a black piece of silk in his hands. "What's that for?"_

_ "It's a surprise." Raoul said with a grin and placed the silk over her eyes as she allowed him secure it behind her head. He took her hand and led her to the stables. They stopped in front of one of the stalls and he removed the blindfold. _

_ A gasp escaped Christine's lips as she looked at the beautiful mare in front of her. She had a golden coat with a pure white mane and matching tail. "She's gorgeous."_

_ "She's yours." Raoul said as he brushed a brunette curl out of her face. "Of course she doesn't hold a candle to you."_

_ In her excitement Christine jumped into Raoul's arms and pulled him into a kiss. "What's her name?" She asked as they parted and she turned to look at her horse._

_ "The handler called her Cecile but you can rename her if you…"_

_ "No." Christine said abruptly but then was silent for a moment. "It suits her. Can we take her for a ride?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ Christine gave Raoul a quick kiss before going into the mansion to change into proper riding clothes. When she returned to the stables their horses were ready to go. Christine mounted Cecile and her mind couldn't help but drift back to the black stallion of the…_

_ "Christine." Raoul said pulling her out of her thoughts. "Are you ready to go?"_

_ She pushed the memory out of her mind and smiled at her fiancé. "Yes I think so. I'll follow your lead."_

_ After riding for a while they stopped in a field allowing the horses to rest while they sat together. Christine laid her head on Raoul's shoulder as she watched the leaves on the trees sway in the breeze. "When should we begin planning our wedding?"_

_ "I have already begun." Raoul revealed. "My best servants are beginning to put things together and contact the proper professionals. I gave Marie a few details and she has contacted a fine seamstress who will be at the mansion near the end of the week to begin fitting you for your wedding dress. You will be the most stunning bride Paris has ever seen and our wedding will be a gala to be talked about for weeks."_

_ "I have a few ideas about our wedding also…" Christine began. _

_ "Leave the wedding plans to the professionals Little Lotte." Raoul interrupted kissing the top of her head. "They now all the details expected for the wedding of a Vicomte." He paused. "Don't worry, you'll learn what's expected of you soon enough."_

_ Christine was taken aback by his smug cold answer. He didn't sound at all like the man she was reunited with the night she played the lead in Hannibal. An image of a deep red rose with a black silk ribbon tied around it formed in her mind. Raoul didn't know it was hidden among her things, he would never know. It was the only thing she had left of him, her angel. Her angel…no she thought to herself. He is not a part of my life and never will be again. At that thought she felt tears forming in her eyes and got up from the ground looking down at Raoul with a forced smile. "Race you back." Before he could answer she began to run toward Cecile._

* * *

"We can be that happy couple again." Raoul said letting the memory fade away.

Christine looked at Raoul and sighed. "I was young and had been through a traumatic ordeal that no one should ever have to go through. I didn't know it then but I was playing a part I thought I needed to play. The person everyone needed me to be instead of being true to myself. I know now I made the choice to leave with you because it was safe and sane, the only choice society would allow instead of being true to my heart." She took a deep breath. "I was never happy. We were never happy. Somewhere inside you knew that. Your happiness had nothing to do with me. You were happy you won and took me away from Erik. Then you tried to mold me into the perfect obedient high society wife. You're twisting the past, deluding yourself into thinking we were something we never were." I have the scars to prove it. She added silently. "It took me six years to find the courage and strength to allow myself to admit the truth. I love Erik with all of my heart, I always have. Part of you has to know this has gone far enough. Please Raoul, tell me where he is."

"He's around." Raoul answered barely above a whisper.

"Let me see him." Christine said feeling tears coming but holding them at bay.

"Why would you ever want to see that monster again?" Raoul asked continuing to with his kind façade even through the rage he felt at her words. He shook his head. "Christine, it is only an illusion that you love him. Somehow he has gotten into your mind once more. It is a dream, a spell he has put you under. It's time to come back to reality Little Lotte. He has made you think he's something he's not just like before. Don't you see it is better for you to be with me then a murder like him?"

"You're the murderer." Christine said looking him directly in the eyes. "Along with a drunk, an abusive pig, and…" She felt the familiar sting of the back of Raoul's hand across her cheek and tasted the blood from her freshly split lip. She tried to back up further when he placed his hand higher up her leg.

"Christine, do you see what you make me do when you get mouthy?" Raoul asked. "You know in your heart you only love him out of pity."

"That's not true." Christine said.

"I know I have done terrible things Christine, especially to you, but I can change." To Christine's surprise he began to sing. "_**I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before we go. I want you to know. I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and that reason is you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with every day. All the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away. Be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear…**_"

"Stop!" Christine screamed. "You can sing to me until your lungs burst but they are empty words. I love Erik with every fiber of my being and nothing will ever change that. I've seen the real you. I've lived through your beatings. You sing a convincing song but I can see in your eyes that you haven't changed at all. I will never, come back to you." She saw him lifting his hand to hit her and she tried to protect herself.

Raoul stopped himself from striking her again. He tried to be nice but could see it was going to continue to get him nowhere. "It doesn't matter. Now that I have you I am never letting you go."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Christine whispered looking away from Raoul trying desperately to hold her tears at bay. "That's why you won't let me see him."

"He's alive." Raoul said. Christine silently thanked God as he continued. "Did you think I would spare him pain with a quick death? Besides, by keeping him alive I can get everything I want."

"What do you want Raoul?" Christine asked looking back at him and trying to keep her tone even. She knew angering him further would only lead to pain and she had a child to protect.

"You and one of the gentlemen here are going to go to the local Surete so you can recant your story about Madame Giry's death. Along with your invention of Anton and I being the true phantom. You will tell them it was all Erik. That he was the one who threatened you and Rosalie into saying what you said or the rest of your loved ones would end up like Madame Giry." Raoul explained. "Once I am a free man we will leave for Dover and find a place to settle down to start a new life. We will be remarried and begin our family. Lastly, under no circumstances will you ever leave me to find Erik. You will be a loving wife and the mother of my children till death do us part."

Christine was silent as she mulled over what he said. "If I do this, you'll spare Erik's life?"

Raoul nodded. "If you play your part. I will let him live." He held back a smile as he thought of Erik searching for them to try to rescue his love.

Christine was silent as she thought about what Raoul said. He tried to mask it but she could see his intense hatred for Erik and had her doubts he wouldn't kill him. Even if he didn't she would be making Erik a hunted man once more. All she wanted to do was leap forward and strangle the man in front of her until he took his last breath but she kept herself calm. She could feel the arrogance seeping from Raoul. He thought it was over and he won. She held back a smile. She knew how she had to play this but it would have to be just right. She would only get one chance. Not to mention she would be putting herself and child in danger but she knew she had no other choice. "You win." She finally said. "I should have known better than to think we could escape you. I will do everything you want. I only ask for one thing in return and if there is a shred of the man I knew inside of you you'll honor it. Please let me see him…" She let a few stray tears escape her eyes. "One last time."

"Christine." Raoul said thinking for a moment. "I suppose honoring your request can do no harm." He got up drawing a dagger from his belt. He cut her wrists free but before she could do anything he rebound them in front of her. He leaned down before she could get up letting the cold metal of the dagger rest on her skin. "If this is some sort of trick to try and escape. I promise you, you will regret it." Christine nodded as he helped her up. He kept a tight hold on her left arm just above the wrist as he led her out of the room.

As they were walking down the short hallway Christine felt something metallic leaning against her growing bust and when she glanced down she thought she saw a hint of silver. She hid her excitement as she realized she had forgotten about the small knife Erik suggested she keep there. Raoul opened a door and led her through. Her excitement vanished immediately when she saw the others in the room. She couldn't hold back a gasped when she saw Erik hanging from the ceiling bloodied and beaten. Blood was dripping down his chest and to the floor from a diagonal slash and various small cuts in his flesh. She kept herself from trembling when she saw the growing pool of blood beneath him. She saw Anton with a whip in his hands and let her tears fall knowing that what she thought she heard earlier was the torture they were putting him through.

She saw his mask and wig on the floor along with tattered shards that used to be his shirt. She screamed when Anton lifted his arm again but it was drowned out by the crack of the whip against Erik's back. Anton looked at Christine and smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Daae" He looked as if what was happening in the room was an everyday occurrence.

She ignored him and turned her attention to the only man in the room she cared about. "Erik." She whispered.

Relief had washed over him as soon as he saw her come into the room and he kept his eyes fixed on hers. "Christine." He whispered back trying to silently reassure her that he was ok and everything would be alright despite the pain and weakness coursing through his beaten body. Through it all he was still able to keep what he felt hidden and continued to warn them after Raoul left that they were fools for following him. All it did was sign there death warrants. He looked her over and noticed her swollen lip. You will pay for putting your hands on her. He thought. None of these fools knew it but little by little he was getting closer to freeing himself.

Without thinking Christine tried to run to him but Raoul kept a tight hold on her and pulled her back to him. "I said you could see him one last time and you have. I will even allow you to say your good-byes but since we're here how about I show you some more of the fun we have been having." He nodded to Anton who began to whip Erik again.

"No! Stop!" Christine screamed struggling in Raoul's grip but the men in the room only laughed as the crack of the whip continued to drown out her pleas. She knew it was now or never. With all the strength she had she ripped her arm out of Raoul's grip and elbowed him in the face. He stumbled back grunting in pain. She drew the knife from her corset and tried to cut herself free but with the way her hands were bound she couldn't. Instead she threw it toward Erik as Vincent was about to tackle her. She was able to jump out of his reach in time to see Erik nearly catch the knife but Victor knocked it away and it fell to the floor near Erik's feet.

"Christine run!" Erik yelled while struggling to free himself.

She was about to respond when Anton spun her around backhanding her so hard she hit the floor with a thud. She shook her head and winced in pain as blood dripped out of her mouth. Before she could figure out where it was coming from she saw three pairs of boots advancing on her out of the corner of her eye. She slid back as fast as she could hoping the door was behind her. She felt her back hit the wall and cursed under her breath when she saw the door to her left. She look up and kept herself calm as the three men came closer to her. What have I done? She thought to herself. She could only imagine what she had condemned herself to now.

"I swear if you harm…" Erik tried to say but was cut off by Raoul.

"Wait." Raoul said as he stood up continuously wiping away the blood that kept oozing from his nose. He walked in front of the three men and knelt down glaring at Christine with a murderous look in his eyes she had never seen before. She still fought to keep herself from showing any sign of the terror she felt. "I warned you not to try anything but I should have known you were lying to me you conniving snake." He took a breath. "I was being honest earlier when I promised to change for you, been the Raoul you knew as a child and given you everything."

"What is it going to take to make you understand?" Christine said. "It doesn't matter what you do. What we shared as children was the love of siblings, it's gone. I will never love you. I love Erik. We are soul mates and share a kind of love you will never comprehend. It is true love and no matter what the future holds for us he holds a piece of me that no one, not even you, can touch. Nothing will ever change that. Even if you take me from here I will never stop trying to get away from you and we will find each other."

Raoul could feel something inside him snap and he could feel that whatever was left of the good man he used to be was gone. "Very well." He stood up and nodded at the other men.

The three of them pulled Christine up from the floor and it wasn't long before her arms hung from the ceiling and her feet were secured to the floor facing Erik. They looked directly into each other's eyes and Erik could see the terror she was trying to hide. He looked away and watched as Raoul browsed the various whips on the wall. Finally he selected a leather whip with nine separate leather lashes. Erik watched Christine begin to quiver as Raoul approached her slowly. "Don't touch her!" He yelled.

Raoul turned to him with a sinister grin. After everything we've done you still show no hint of fear or pain on your face. He thought to himself. Perhaps hearing Christine scream will change that. "She brought this on herself." He turned his back on him closing the gap between himself and Christine. "You could have chosen to end your days with me..."

As Erik heard those words similar ones echoed in his mind. "_Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except, perhaps, Christine...Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice, this is the point of no return! Too late for turning back...Too late for prayers and useless pity. Past all hope of cries for help. No point in fighting, for either way you choose you cannot win. So do you end your days with me or do you send him to his grave?_" Had he been this crazed? He couldn't deny he had been. He had given Christine the same insane choice. He couldn't help but feel that because of the sins of his past now she was put in that same situation again. He forced himself back to the present as Raoul continued.

"Instead you have chosen to be his whore. You both say you share a connection. Now, you will share his pain and you both can rot here, together." Raoul finished.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Anton leaning toward him speaking in a whisper. "Keep in mind we only have until sunset."

"I know." He answered. "We have plenty of time. Now go watch him. He'll work twice as hard to escape when he sees what I am going to do." Anton nodded and Raoul returned his attention to Christine. "I know you're trying to hide it but I don't think I have ever seen such fear in you. I will give you one last chance, just say the words."

Christine refused to look at Raoul staring at Erik with tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I don't care what you do to me. I will never say what you want to hear or leave Erik's side." A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of the pain Erik had endured and the situation she had put their child in. She broke eye contact with Erik and looked at Raoul. "Please, let us both go and I swear to you I will get the Surete off of all your backs so you can live your lives."

Raoul stood silently in front of her pretending to consider her proposition, then let out a laugh that filled the room. Erik could see he was beyond the point of reasoning now. "If you hurt her, hell will be a vacation compared to the pain I will visit upon you."

"How are you going to stop me?" Raoul said. He slowly cut open the back of her blouse and corset exposing her bare flesh. Then he came around to face Christine. "It almost seems poetic, that pitiful creature of darkness's life began in this house and it is in this house where it will end."

"But not by your hand." Christine sneered. "You are a coward Raoul De Chagny. You allow others to do your dirty work thinking it keeps your hands clean when yours are the filthiest of them all. The day you die Lucifer will have a special place in hell waiting for…" She never got to finish as she felt the searing pain of the cat o nine tails against her back, ripping at her skin. She didn't have time to catch her breath as she felt the next lash. She looked at Erik trying to disconnect from the excruciating pain of the whip repeatedly eating at her flesh. She bit her lower lip as Raoul continued but could no longer hold it in. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed out in pain. "Please…stop…Raoul…please." She begged in-between lashes but Raoul only laughed as he watched her crimson blood dripping on the floor.

"Pray I am never freed Raoul…" Erik began but felt the wind knocked out of him as Anton punched him in the chest. Murderous rage burned in him as felt renewed strength and fought harder to free himself.

Raoul stopped and stood back. Christine hung limply, sobbing. Her back felt like it was on fire and she begged the lord to make it stop. Raoul listened as Erik called to her and he knew by the desperation in his voice this was worse for him then any physical pain they could unleash on him. After all, what could be worse than watching the woman he loved more than life be tortured and there was nothing he could do to stop it? He turned and watched as Erik struggled to free himself. "I'm not a completely heartless man. There is a way for her to end her pain and yours."

"Like…I…told…you" Christine said lifting her head. "I will never willingly go with you, you self-righteous bastard."

Vincent walked up to Raoul and smiled pulling out a dagger. "If she loves him so much perhaps we should give them matching faces."

"No." Raoul said pushing his hand away. "Like all the others her scars must be hidden if she is to walk on my arm once more."

Christine's eyes widened as she watched him pull his arm back, he was aiming for her abdomen. "No, you'll hurt our baby." She cried out before she could stop herself. Everyone in the room stood stunned by her revelation. Christine looked at Erik tears still streaming down her cheeks and nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you this way. I…I wanted to be sure first."

Erik looked at Christine trying to process what she said and was about to speak but Raoul beat him to it. "No." He said looking at her with nothing but disgust in his eyes. He walked up to her and reached up her blouse to put his hand on her abdomen. The whip he held fell to the floor and he thought his heart stopped when he felt the small bulge. He moved his hand away and immediately slapped her across the face as he screamed. "You wouldn't carry my child but you'll have his." Christine said nothing only looking in his eyes. There was no trace of the man she knew, only the mad man in front of her. Raoul continued to scream. "You allowed that, that thing…" He pointed a finger at Erik. "To impregnate you. You are lower than the loose women you see on the street. You are nothing. I…I can never marry you again, not now. Knowing that you conceived a child not only out of wedlock but with a freak of nature like him. There is only one thing to do now." He the dagger out of his belt.

Erik immediately knew what he was going to do. "Raoul…no…I will kill you for this!"

"Don't worry. You're next." He said and looked at Christine.

"Raoul no you can't." She pleaded finding renewed strength pulling at the ropes holding her a she starred at the silver blade in his hand. "Please you're better than this."

"Tell me Christine, am I still afraid to get my hands dirty?" He whispered. "If I can't have you, no one will."

Christine screamed as he was about to plunge the dagger into her abdomen. "Raoul no!" Anton said running toward his friend and grabbing his hand as Christine maneuvered her body to the side. She winced as she felt the dagger slice the skin on her hip but was more relieved that their baby was safe.

Raoul turned on Anton. "What the hell do you care?"

"I know you're upset but you need to come back to your senses." Anton said. "Think about it. This makes your original plan even better."

"How?" Raoul asked.

Anton smiled. "What could be better than not only disappearing with Christine but with his child as well? You can take them to a place he will never find them."

"But the child…" Raoul began.

"If you truly can't handle it. Marry her as soon as possible." Anton said. "Then she can carry the child with no shame attached. When she gives birth you can get rid of it or, keep the child as leverage so she will remain obedient."

"Yes." Raoul said. "Then when she is ready she will bear a proper child. My child."

"Exactly." Anton responded relieved to see Raoul calming down.

Raoul turned to Erik who was grunting and pulling at his binds with all his might while these men came up with their plan not only to steal his fiancée but now his child. "I will live happily with the knowledge that you will spend the rest of your tortured life looking for her and your bastard child."

"No." Christine said. "He'll find me and you will never lay a hand on our child."

"I guess we'll see." Raoul said and used the dagger to cut Christine free. She fell to the floor and Anton helped Raoul pick her up retying her wrists.

"Erik!" Christine screamed looking back at him.

"Christine, I promise you, he won't get far." Erik said and pulled with everything he had left, finally he was able to free one of his hands. He quickly began to work on the other while the others were distracted. He could feel the adrenaline surging through his body pushing him forward. Christine tried to fight Raoul's hold on her but was too weak and he began to drag her toward the door. Everyone in the room froze when the door was suddenly kicked open. Raoul's eyes widened as two people he never in his wildest dreams thought he would see together entered the room.

* * *

**Author Note** – I realize I could have gone a completely different way with this chapter having Raoul take Christine and then having Erik race against time to rescue her and his child. As I outlined that road I realized I read a story similar to that on this site before, of course now I can't remember what the name of that story is but I didn't want to make this a redundant plot.


	21. Trying to Reason with Madmen

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you so much to all who have taken the time to read, review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. You guys are what keeps me writing this story and your continued support means more than I can say.

Life hasn't been easy the past couple months so to have writing as my outlet to relieve the stress and anxiety along with your positive reaction to this work has been wonderful.

I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to update. This was another difficult chapter to write and it took me a little while to figure out how I wanted it to go. Plus the plot bunnies I mentioned.

As always life gets in the way as well. I will try to get the next chapters up quicker but with it being summer it could still take a little longer between updates.

I also wanted to clear one thing up. DetectiveoftheOpera mentioned in a review of my last chapter that Erik had some kind of superhuman ability. It was not my intention to give Erik any kind of superhuman strength at all. He is a human being like you and me but he is watching his love and now the mother of his child being taken away. He had an adrenaline rush take over and was finally able to free one of his hands. (I did research it before I wrote it. Feats of abnormal strength can happen in dangerous situations even after intense trauma.) He's not Bruce Banner and isn't going to hulk out or anything. He's simply fueled by his desire to save Christine.

**Warning** – Once again this chapter does contain violence. I still tried to keep it from getting too graphic and if it is something that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip over these parts. Also I try to right action as best I can but am still learning so I'm sorry if the action isn't as exciting to read as it looks in my head.

I know I left the last chapter as a bit of a cliffhanger as to who arrived but I will warn you upfront without naming who they are that one of them will be OOC. I did do research on the character but there isn't a lot out there. I really can't say much more without spoiling the chapter.

The last thing I ask is that you suspend disbelief as far as animal instincts in real life. This is a work of fiction after all and while I am trying to keep it as realistic as possible I know I have taken some liberties at certain parts. I leave it to you as to whether you like it or not.

Hopefully I didn't give it away but as you know by now I like to warn you.

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Trying to Reason with Madmen **

"Erik!" Christine screamed looking back at him pulling at the ropes around her wrists while at the same time kicking at Raoul with all she had. Anton, Vincent and Victor walked over to help Raoul control her.

"Christine, I promise you, they won't get far." Erik yelled and pulled feeling a surge of strength radiate through him. He grit his teeth giving it all he had and finally one of his hands came free. He immediately began to work on freeing the other. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins pushing him forward but he knew it wouldn't last long.

Christine tried to fight off all four men but her strength was quickly failing her body screaming in agony after everything she was forced to endure. She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt Raoul's left arm around her waist dragging her toward the door. Her eyes shot open when she felt herself being pulled backward through the air toward the wall. Everyone in the room froze where they stood when the door was kicked open and two familiar faces stood in the doorway. "Meg." Christine said barely above a whisper as she looked at the woman that used to think of her as a sister.

Raoul swallowed hard tightening his grip on Christine's waist as he looked at the man standing next to her. "Philippe?"

Meg Giry walked into the room accompanied by Raoul's older brother Comte Philippe De Chagny. Philippe was a good-looking man in his early forties. It would be easy for someone to mistake the older man for his younger brother if it wasn't for his 6'4" height. He narrowed his cold sky blue eyes as he surveyed the sight before him and shook his head. Mademoiselle Giry had told him what Raoul had done but not until this very moment did he truly understand just how far his brother had fallen. Words failed him, all he could do was stare at Raoul and the terrified woman forced to be at his side.

Meg looked at Christine and through her tears saw terror in her eyes that she couldn't remember ever seeing before. She gave her a slight smile to try and reassure her that everything would be ok. Her gaze shifted to Raoul. "You should get yourself more competent look outs. The two fools you had outside were easier to take out than school children." She said with a smile unable to stop herself. She was about to continue when she saw the sun's light reflect on a double edged dagger in his right hand pointed at Christine's back. Where's Erik? She wondered and held back a sigh when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She forced herself not to look directly at him but she thought she saw the hint of a smile cross his lips.

Along with Raoul the other three men in the room had their eyes fixed on Meg and Philippe ignoring Erik completely. They must assume I'm helpless and too wounded to be a threat. He thought and used the unfolding scene as a distraction to continue to free himself so he could try to get to Christine who was blocked from his view at the moment.

Raoul continued to stare at his older brother unsure of what to say. He noticed Meg about to take a step toward him and moved the dagger at Christine's back to her throat. "Make one move toward me Little Giry and I promise you I will slit her throat." He looked at Philippe. "What are you doing here, and with her no less?"

"I could ask you the same question about the woman you are forcing to stay by your side while you threaten her life." Philippe responded. "I came across Mademoiselle Giry in Bordeaux a few weeks ago. She immediately told me Christine left you along with the events that followed including the murder of her mother. Word had already reached me about Madame Giry's death and who was wanted for the crime. In fact before I saw her the Surete in Bordeaux questioned me as to your whereabouts. I chastised them for believing such ridiculous accusations and after speaking with Mademoiselle Giry I still didn't fully believe what she told me until now. I never thought you could be capable of such atrocities."

"As always you pass judgement on me before I get to defend myself." Raoul ranted. "As if you've never made errors in judgement or put a woman in her place." He was still in shock over their arrival and trying to figure out how they were going to get away. Meg and Philippe were outnumbered but he knew his brother's skill with a blade. Meg was a wild card and together he was unsure of what they were capable of.

"Are you so far gone you don't see the scene around you? What other conclusion can I make? I will admit I have made mistakes and reminded women on my arm of their place when we were alone but nothing I have done comes close to what I have been told or what I see here." Philippe said keeping his tone even. "The torture your wife endured during your marriage. Madame Giry's murder. The blood spilled in this room. This is not who mother and father raised you to be, you are a De Chagny! You have a responsibility to live up to the name of our ancestors with honor." He looked at Anton and fought against his urge to draw his sword and kill him where he stood. "But, I guess it was only a matter of time before something like this happened when you insisted that you be friends with Anton Boucher, the proud butcher of Paris." He took a breath. "I was not at all surprised to hear of your involvement. It is not bad enough you defiled your own families name but you felt the need to do the same to ours as well. You are nothing more than a poison. I would go as far as to guess you are the puppeteer of this crew whether they know it or not. Raoul would never commit murder or do anything else he did without a little push. You were it, the little devil on his shoulder. Ever since he was a teenager you have always been in his ear, molding him, trying to make him more like you no matter how much I tried to keep you away. You've twisted his mind into thinking the only way to be a man is to be you. That the only way to get what you want is beat people into submission leaving them bloodied, scarred, broken, or dead."

"Some people, mostly women, need a bit more training then others." Anton said matter of factly. "Besides, someone had to step forward and keep Raoul from becoming the spoiled wimp you were turning him into."

"So he could end up like all your other protégés? They are all dead or in jail!" Philippe said fighting to keep his voice calm. He looked back to Raoul. "I've known you since the day you were born. You are my brother I know you do not want this madness to continue." Raoul remained silent trying to keep his expression blank. Philippe continued. "How do you see this ending? Did you think you would whisk Christine away from France and you would be free? Where were you going to go?" Then it dawned on him and he couldn't hold back a laugh. "Of course, Danielle and Cosette, you were going to go to our sisters for help. Hoping they would hide you until you figured out your next move." He sighed shaking his head. "Somehow I knew when you told me you and Christine were to marry it would come to this. That is why I advised you to let her go when I felt she was having second thoughts about your wed…"

"I love her!" Raoul yelled holding Christine tighter to him. She forced herself to stop trembling when she felt the cold edge of the dagger come closer to her throat.

"You love her so much that you're willing to slit her throat." Meg said. "You don't love Christine. You didn't then and you certainly don't now. I doubt you know what love is."

"You're wrong Meg. He did…" Christine whispered forcing herself to stay upright when all her body wanted to do was collapse to the floor.

"I would like to be the one to deal with my brother." Philippe interjected.

"Be my guest." Meg said rolling her eyes. Even now he's just as arrogant as his brother. She thought. There is only one way this is going to end. At that thought she stole a quick glance at Erik. She held back a gasp and stopped herself from running to him when she saw him free his other hand only to collapse to the floor. Relief washed over her when she saw him slowly push himself up.

Erik hoped he hadn't drawn attention to himself when he fell. He pushed all his pain and weakness aside as he sat up. Good. He thought. Everyone was still focused on Meg and the Comte. From where he was on the floor he saw Christine in Raoul's grasp and then caught Meg's eye. She followed his gaze to the small knife by his feet but then thankfully looked away not wanting to give him away. He took the knife and as silently as he could cut his legs free. He could feel the adrenaline that fueled him earlier waning and his eyes were growing heavy but he refused to let it overtake him. He clutched the small knife in his hand and after making it look like his legs were still bound he positioned himself back to how he was when he collapsed, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"This doesn't have to get any worse. On the day of your wedding do you remember what I told you?" Philippe asked.

"That she was in love with someone else and if I married her it would end in disaster." Raoul replied.

"I think I can safely say I was correct in my assessment." Philippe said. "I do not think it was ever this phantom that was obsessed with Christine to the point of madness as you claimed. It was you. From the opera house to now you have been the driving force of this twisted triangle. You pushed your way into her life. I saw it when you brought her to the mansion for the first time, she was simply putting on a show for you."

"There's one problem with your assessment Philippe. You were never there!" Raoul screamed shaking Christine causing the dagger to bite into her neck and blood began to trail down her neck. "After you agreed the family would be the patrons of the opera house you were barely around. You have no idea what they have done to me."

"What about what you have done to them and the Giry's?" Philippe countered. "Perhaps in some twisted way Anton is correct, you were coddled and spoiled. You always got what you wanted and as you've become a man it has only gotten worse. You wanted Christine so you took her, all of this is because of you."

"That's not entirely true." Christine whispered. "I know in his heart Raoul cared for me once and you're right, I was in love with someone else only I was too cowardly to tell him. Raoul doesn't deserve to carry all the weight of what has transpired these past years. In some way we all played a part in where we are now."

"That may be true Miss Daae but his obsession with you has torn him apart and made him a monster. I barely see a trace of the brother I knew." Philippe said and sighed. "I didn't want it to come to this but one way or another this will come to an end, today. I have seen to that. The local Surete will be here any moment. I suggest before they arrive you let your hostages go so they can be tended to. Then all of you can face justice like men for the crimes you've committed."

Raoul was taken a back at this revelation and his heart began to race. He knew if word ever got to Philippe about what he'd done and they crossed paths it would be over. He swallowed the lump forming is his throat. With the Surete coming Philippe was right, it was over.

Anton saw Raoul give Philippe a nod as he lowered the blade from Christine's throat. He was known for keeping calm in almost any situation but felt himself losing that calm demeanor when he saw Raoul was going to give them all up. He dropped the whip in his hand and walked up to Raoul before he could release Christine. "I knew you were too weak to see this through to the end you selfish son of a bitch. Since the beginning I've been the man with the plan while you sit back and lick your wounds. Now like the wimp you are you're ready to back down. After all Vincent, Victor, and I have done for you. The sacrifices we've made. The lives we left behind all so you could get revenge on Erik and take possession of your precious Christine. You're going to repay us by letting the Surete take us in like common thugs." Raoul remained where he stood with Christine in his grasp silent after Anton's tirade. He turned to Philippe drawing his rapier. Victor and Vincent followed his lead. "I don't know about your brother but we'll die before we see the inside of a prison."

"So be it." Philippe said as all three men advanced toward Meg and Philippe. They drew rapiers of their own and Philippe glanced at Meg. "Like with the men outside you are once again correct about how this would play out Mademoiselle."

Raoul pulled Christine back further toward the wall as the clang of metal upon metal echoed through the room. She watched as Meg and Philippe stood back to back fighting off the three men. They fought together like her and, Erik. She looked over at him and her eyes widened when she saw him crumpled on the floor. She stared at him and silently thanked god when she saw his chest rising and falling, he was still alive. Raoul was distracted by the fight in front of them and she could feel his grip on her loosen. She pulled away and began to make a dash for Erik when she felt him catch her wrist and pull her back so she was facing him. "It's over Raoul." She said trying to pull away. "Let me go."

"I've lost everything, I'm not going to lose the only thing I have left." He said coming back to his senses. Meg and Philippe were engaged with Anton, Vincent, and Victor while Erik laid in a heap on the floor. It was the perfect time to slip away. He looked back at Christine and saw her eyes widen when she felt the tip of the dagger at her abdomen. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to walk out of here with me and not make a sound or…" He pushed the dagger a bit further so it nicked her skin and knew she understood.

Christine closed her eyes holding back tears and nodded her head. She took one last look at Erik. Please find us. She thought to herself and walked, leaning heavily on Raoul, out of the room unnoticed.

Meg and Phillippe continued to fight back to back as they fought off their attackers. Meg saw Erik on the floor while she blocked a thrust from Anton's sword who was getting a bit too close to Erik for her liking. She got an idea. "Must be aggravating that a woman can fight as well if not better than you." Her words proved to be the distraction she needed and she took a small blade out of her belt stabbing Anton in the side. He yelled out as the blade pierced his abdomen and he stumbled back away from Erik.

"I can handle these two." Philippe assured her as he ducked a swipe from Victor and jumped to the side dueling with the two men while Meg faced off with Anton.

He pulled the knife dripping with his blood out of his side and let it fall to the floor as he glared at Meg ignoring his wound. "You're going to pay for that."

"As I see it I am due for payback twice. Unless you've forgotten that I knocked you unconscious back in Paris." She laughed. "I can only imagine what people are saying. Anton Boucher bested by a female. I'm sure tales are being told in taverns across France. I can almost hear the ringing of their laughter. You're nothing more than a joke."

If it was possible Anton was certain steam was erupting from his ears. He pointed his rapier at Meg. "I am going to beat you within an inch of your life, again. You will be grateful to me when I kill you little girl."

"I haven't been a little girl for a quite some time and whatever was left of the sweet girl you think you know died when you murdered my mother." Meg said. Without another word she swung her rapier and sparks flew as Anton's clashed with hers. They traded trusts and swings neither getting the best of the other. Meg felt Anton's rapier graze her side but she didn't let it deter her from blocking his next trust. She could tell he was becoming more and more enraged at her ability to match him. He was losing focus and Meg was able to slash him in the thigh following up with a second to his chest.

Erik opened his eyes hearing the ringing of metal upon metal. He had tried to fight it but his weakness took over and he passed out. He pushed himself up looking around feeling disoriented. He saw a man he didn't recognize at first dueling alone with Victor and Vincent. He starred at the man and it came to him, he was the Comte De Chagny. Erik saw a few rips in his clothing and oozing blood from various cuts but he seemed to be holding his own. He watched as Victor maneuvered himself over to the wall and took a riding crop ready to strike the Comte down. Erik saw the discarded bullwhip on the floor and instinct took over. He stood up and cracked the whip. Victor tried to scream as it wrapped around his neck like a snake. Erik pulled him back toward him and tightened the leather around his neck.

"You." Victor said gasping. "It's not…"

"Possible." Erik finished for him as he tighten the whip further relishing in the sound of his breathes coming in gasps.

"Please…" Victor pleaded as he struggled for air. "We…were…only…"

"I would save what little air you have left if I were you." Erik hissed. "I warned you all that standing behind the Vicomte would cost you your lives. I hope you've made your peace with god and are ready to burn in hell for what you've done because no one crosses the phantom of the opera and lives to tell of it." Before Victor could say anymore Erik pulled the whip as tight as he could. It was music to his ears as he listened to Victor suffocate coughing trying to breath. It wasn't long before his body went limp as he took his last breath and fell dead at his killer's feet. Erik took a deep breath satisfied in getting some measure of revenge but he was far from done.

Vincent's eyes widened when he saw his brother's lifeless body fall to the ground but had no time to react blocking a swing from the Comte. Philippe gave a small nod of thanks to Erik and continued to engage his opponent. Erik wanted Vincent next but as he took a step he fell to one knee breathing heavily trying to regather his strength. He saw Meg out of the corner of his eye. Sweat was pouring off her as she fought Anton her thirst for revenge clear in her eyes.

While the others were fighting inside. Raoul was hauling Christine out of the house toward what he assumed was his brother's carriage. "Raoul please I can barely walk." She pleaded stumbling passed the two corpses laying on the ground. Raoul remained silent ignoring her. Christine tried to think quickly at how to escape but the pain coursing through her body was clouding her mind. She heard a neigh in the distance and looked back her eyes locking with Arturo's who had been meandering around the small enclosure with Cesar. To her surprise he reared up on his hind legs and began to gallop toward them breaking through the rickety wooden fence with Cesar behind him.

Raoul stopped looking behind him when he heard the sound of hooves. He gasped when he saw the two stallions galloping toward them with no intention of stopping. Without meaning to he let go of Christine who stumbled backwards trying to get away from him and fell to the ground tripping over one of the bodies. She looked up in time to see Arturo slow down and rear up hitting Raoul in the sternum with one of his hooves.

He was thrown back a few feet landing hard on the ground gasping for air. Cesar and Arturo trotted over. Raoul looked up at the two stallions standing over him. They both snorted and seemed satisfied with themselves. Raoul took in slow breaths. I'll be damned if I'm going to be stopped by two stupid animals he thought. He tried to sit up and nearly screamed when he felt the intense pain in his chest. His head throbbed from hitting the ground and the world began to spin. He laid back down taking shallow painful breaths as the stallions slowly circled around him. He looked up at them in disbelief. After everyone he had evaded and everything he had been through, these two horses were the ones to be his downfall.

Christine starred at Cesar and Arturo her mouth agape. She had been around horses a lot in her life and never heard of one's acting like they had. They saved her and the baby from Raoul. The baby she thought placing a hand on her stomach. She looked back toward the house. "Erik." She whispered and tried to get up but fell back down. She took a deep breath determined and forced herself onto her hands and knees crawling toward the front door.

Inside Anton and Meg continued to clash swords. Meg could feel her strength waning and knew Anton could see it. He thrusted his sword and when Meg tried to block it he changed tactics stabbing her in the thigh. She fell to one knee in front of him. Anton smiled raising his sword. He wanted to take his time with her but with the Surete coming he decided to finish her and move on to Philippe. "I am going to enjoy…" He dropped his sword when he felt the searing pain in his back and turned around. He saw Erik on one knee with a grin on his face and the leather bullwhip in his hand. He followed up quickly and with a flick of his wrist Erik threw the small knife he had been holding through the air. His grin turned into a smile as he heard Anton grunt when it sunk into his shoulder. He was about to speak when he felt Meg's rapier being plunged into his back and looked down as the blade erupted from his abdomen covered in his crimson red blood. He fell to his knees and that's when the lasso landed around his neck.

Meg limped toward Anton tightening the lasso laughing as he pulled at the rope. "Fighting is futile." Meg whispered in his ear. "I learned from the best. There is no escape for you unless you had kept your hand at the level of your eye." She listened as he gasped for breath. "Is that what she sounded like when strangled her? Oh how I wish I could take the time to inflict the true pain you deserve but your death will have to do." She pulled the knot of the lasso as hard as she could. Anton continued to try to fight his lungs burning as they fought for air and blood soaking the floor from the rapier in his abdomen. He felt his arms getting weaker falling to his sides. His life slipped away and he slumped to the floor, Anton Boucher, was dead. Meg let go of the rope starring at his body a tear escaping her eye. For you mother. She thought.

Then Meg and Erik heard a scream. They turned around and saw Vincent clutching his chest blood pouring from Philippe's fatal stab wound. He fell to the floor bright red blood dripping from his mouth as he coughed and blood began to pool on the floor. Meg turned away as he died and limped toward Erik who was still on one knee starring at Anton's corpse. She took a piece of his tattered shirt and gritting her teeth tied it as tight as she could around the wound on her thigh. She spotted Erik's wig and mask. Picking them up she closed the gap between them and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she handed him the items in her hand knowing that even though Philippe had already seen him he would still want to cover his deformity.

After he fixed his mask and was sure it was secure he looked up at Meg. "Thank you."

Meg nodded her head helping Erik to his feet as best she could. "You're welcome. I'm just glad we got here in…" It was then that both of them realized who was missing from the room. "Christine." They said in unison.

"Raoul must have used the fight as cover." Meg said.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Erik whispered and began to walk out of the room trying not to rely too much on Meg for strength. They got to the front door and stopped when they saw a shadow darkening the doorway.

Christine had been able to get to her feet but was fading fast. Her vision was clouded and tried to grasp the door frame with her bound hands. She missed and fell forward.

Erik knew it was her and lunged forward to catch her. He slid on his knees ignoring any discomfort he felt and caught her in his arms. He cradled her in his arms as he brushed the chocolate curls out of her face and resisted the urge to hold her tighter to him afraid he would hurt her further. He closed his eyes, part of him wondered if this was all a dream, a figment of his mind. He would open his eyes to find himself still tied to the ceiling while Raoul slipped away with Christine.

"Erik?" Christine whispered pulling him out of his thoughts.

He opened his eyes at the sound her voice. "I'm here." He assured her and noticed the rope tied around her wrists.

Once her arms were free she immediately wrapped them around his waist burying her head into his bare chest letting her tears fall freely as Erik held her closer caressing her hair letting his own tears fall now that the horror they were put through was over. He couldn't resist and held her tighter but stopped when he felt her flinch. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Christine said but then felt the mangled flesh on his back and loosened her grip. "Are you alright?" She asked lifting her head to look at him and noticed some of her hair was sticking to the wound on his chest. She pulled her hair away hoping she didn't cause further injury in her need to hold him close.

"I'll be fine." Erik said but could tell she wasn't convinced. "In my life I have been through worse than what those fools did. I'm more concerned about you." He paused. "And the baby." They both heard the gasps of Meg and Philippe but ignored them. "How did you escape?"

Christine couldn't help but chuckle. "Look outside."

Erik grinned when he saw Cesar and Arturo circling Raoul as he laid on the ground holding a hand to his chest. "That's my boys." He whispered.

"When Arturo saw Raoul trying to take me away he broke through the enclosure and attacked him." She looked back at Erik. "Why would he do that?"

Erik starred at their horses. "It's possible that like Cesar and I. You and Arturo have formed a deep bond. When he saw you in distress he felt the instinct to protect you." He gently pulled her closer. "I will forever be eternally grateful he did. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you or our child."

Christine's eye's filled with more tears. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you before but…"

He put a finger to her lips remembering their conversation before they had entered the house. He thought something felt off about her when he brought up the subject of children. "I understand why you wanted to wait. It's ok."

"Even when things were at their most hopeless and Raoul was trying to leave with me I never lost faith that you would find us." Christine told him.

Erik's face became serious. "I was talking about earlier. Raoul was ready to kill you when he found out you were carrying our child. If Anton hadn't…"

"Erik, please." Christine interrupted. "I know we'll both be haunted for a time by what happened here. We can't let what didn't happen do the same. We're here with you, in your arms, where we belong." She smiled up at Erik trying to keep the tears pooling in her eyes at bay. They began to close the gap between each other ignoring any pain they felt. When their lips met the events of the last day, the house they were in, the people around them, the pain they felt all melted away as they let themselves get lost in their kiss.

* * *

**Author Note** – I know I distorted the De Chagny background a bit in this chapter. As most of you know I am going mostly by the events of the movie. I have a feeling I have mixed the books, musical, and film at this point. In the movie and musical Raoul's parents are mentioned as being happy to donate to the arts but they are never seen.

Actually this is incorrect since in the original story his parents are long since deceased and it's only his siblings along with an aunt that is still living. For the purposes of this story I want to clarify his parents are dead and the aunt is in parts unknown. Even though I am going from the movie I am also borrowing a character or two from the book. I know from the little I read about him I wrote Philippe a bit OOC but I hope you liked it.

As far as Raoul's injury from Arturo goes it is possible to be kicked by a horse in the sternum or other places and not be seriously injured. You will be bruised and it will take a while to heal but it's possible. It was one of the items that took a while to research which was another delay in getting this chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it.


	22. Tying up Loose Ends

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I absolutely did not or will not abandon this story. The summer got so busy I barely got a minute to myself. Now that Alex is back in school I can finally immerse myself in this world again. When I was able to I found this chapter incredibly difficult to write because there are so many different things to try to balance and scenes I wanted to show. Hopefully you like the end result. Thank you for sticking with me and for your patients.

I also want to say thank you so much to all who have taken the time to read, review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. This has been my favorite Fan Fiction to date and has helped me find my voice as a writer. Thanks to all of your support I've finally realized that every writer has their own voice or style and I think I found mine through this story.

I might think someone is a better writer than me because they have a more eloquent writing style, tell you everything that is in a character's head, or describe everything down to the color of someone's shoe laces. People might like that better and that could be the "right" way to tell a story but I realized I can't write like them. I can only write like me which is a bit more simplistic and in the style of how people talk or write today. In the end my hope is that I'm telling a great story. If I am my readers will be able to create the rest of the picture on their own. Those are the stories I like to read and I guess that shaped the stories I like to tell.

Sorry for the small rant, I'm hopping off my soapbox now.

I began to read this story from the beginning over the summer and found a few glaring grammatical errors or other inconsistencies that I missed (Stared vs Starred for example). I caught that the same night a guest reviewed. I am currently going through to fix those along with other things but I wanted to thank the reviewer for pointing it out. I appreciate it. It's also another reason it took me so long to get to this chapter.

Now on with our story!

* * *

**Tying up Loose Ends **

When Christine and Erik's lips met the events of the last day, the house they were in, the people around them, the pain they felt melted away as they let themselves get lost in their love. Erik felt his arms wrapping tighter around her and tried to pull away not wanting to hurt her but Christine tightened her grip on him devouring his lips unwilling to let him go. Erik surrendered to her silent demand and allowed himself to hold her closer neither giving a thought to who was around them.

Out of respect Philippe turned away. Meg could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she watched them and wiped them away. However after a couple of minutes had passed she realized they weren't going to separate on their own anytime soon. She cleared her throat causing Erik and Christine to break their kiss to look up at her. "I'm…I'm sorry for ruining your moment but your wounds should be tended to."

"I have medical supplies along with food in my carriage." Philippe offered turning around. "It should do until we can get you to a proper doctor."

Erik helped Christine to her feet and without warning picked her up cradling her in his arms. "Erik no I don't to hurt…"

"You won't." He assured her. "As I said I've been through much worse. My only concern is you." She nodded resting her head on his shoulder. Considering the beating he took, how long he'd spent bound, and the bloody mess he was he wasn't in the amount of pain or as weak as he thought he would be. The small amount of time he spent with Christine seemed to give him renewed strength. He was about to say something to Philippe when his eyes fell to the bullwhip on the floor. He looked out the front door and narrowed his eyes as reality set back in. He'd allowed himself to get lost in the bliss of having Christine back in his arms he'd nearly forgotten, it wasn't over. Not yet. "Meg, could you look after Christine for a moment?"

"Why?" She asked holding tighter to him. "Where are you going?"

Erik kissed her forehead and walked into the dining room setting her down on a chair kneeling in front of her. "There's something I have to, take care of." He whispered and looked at Meg. "Will you…"

"Of course." Meg responded.

He stood up and left them before anyone could say anything else. None of them noticed him pick up the bullwhip off the floor before he walked outside. He felt murderous rage filling him as each step he took brought him closer to the man who not only beat but tried to disappear with Christine.

Raoul's heart began to race when he saw Erik emerge from the house. He knew in his gut his friends were dead. He saw the whip in his hand and tried to get up but the shooting pain in his chest kept him on the ground. "Please…" He whispered when Erik stopped and glared at him. Their eye's locked and Raoul heard Madame Giry's voice float across his mind. _"Your arrogance will be your downfall." _It wasn't arrogance he countered. I would have gotten away if my brother and your wretched daughter hadn't arrived.

"Please." Erik growled bending down on one knee. "Please. Did you listen to Christine's pleas for mercy as you beat her like an animal in front of me? Did you listen to her screams as you attempted to murder her?"

"I…I wasn't…in my right…mind." Raoul said in a raspy voice. He saw the murderous intent in Erik's eyes. He tried to think of what to say to save himself while he fought for every breath he took. "Anton was…manipulating me. I…know that…now."

Erik's grip on the whip handle tightened. "How convenient to blame him since he's no longer alive to contradict you." He paused letting the news of Anton's death sink in. "You can't lie about what I saw in your eyes. If it wasn't for Meg and your brother's arrival you would've happily disappeared with Christine." He lowered himself so he and Raoul were face to face. "I hope you've made your peace with god." He was about to wrap the whip around Raoul's throat when a better idea formed in his mind and his lips curled into a sinister grin. Despite Raoul's attempt at resistance Erik forced him onto his stomach. He saw Raoul trying to push himself up and his smile widened as he raised his arm. The crack of the whip rang through the air followed by Raoul screaming in agony as it made contact with his back. "This is only a small taste of what you deserve." Erik said ignoring Raoul's screams as he continued to whip him with all the force he had. He no longer saw Raoul in front of him. All he could see was Christine crying and screaming as Raoul beat her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he thought he heard someone calling his name. He turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Christine with Meg at her side walking unsteadily toward him.

She'd heard Raoul scream and knew what Erik was taking care of. Part of her wanted to let him but she knew with Philippe here she couldn't. She was surprised Philippe hadn't rushed out of the room to intervene and wondered why but she knew if Erik ended up killing Raoul Philippe would make sure he was arrested no matter what Raoul had done. She had tried to get up but her legs didn't want to cooperate and she demanded Meg help her get out of the house. She ignored any weakness or discomfort she felt rushing toward Erik with Philippe not far behind them. She heard Raoul moaning in agony but ignored him. "Erik. Please stop. This isn't you anymore."

"He deserves to pay for what he…" Erik began but stopped when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know what Raoul has done but he is still my brother." Philippe said. He'd heard the screams but decided Erik deserved a few moments with Raoul after the torture he'd endured. "I know you think he deserves to die for what he's done but I ask that you spare his life. He should face the justice of the courts not your vengeance."

"Anton and the others are dead. Didn't they deserve the same?" Erik asked.

"You heard them, they were ready to die before they would see prison. They also are not family and therefore not afforded the same consideration as far as I am concerned." Phillippe responded.

Erik looked at Raoul. He was lying on the ground writhing in pain trying desperately to hide his tears. I guess that will have to be enough Erik thought and dropped the whip turning his attention to Christine. He wiped away her tears before cradling her in his arms once again careful to avoid the wounds on her back. "I'll be fine. You're the one who is ready to fall over." He whispered before she could protest again and walked a few steps toward the house.

"No." Christine said. "I can't…I can't go back in there."

"We need to see to your wounds and in the house you can lay down…"

Christine shook her head trying not to picture being in the bedroom with Raoul but hearing his words in her head. _"Now that I have you I am never letting you go." _She shook her head trying to shut the words out. "We can do it by the carriage. Please, I can't. I can't go back…" She began to sob and tremble in his arms.

"Shhh…Shhh…It's alright. We won't go in there." Erik said trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry for what I did and my part in how upset you are. I never want to be the cause of your pain but when I look at him, all I can see is…"

"I know." Christine said through her tears. "If I could I would do the same. He deserves it. I was so happy to be in your arms before it didn't hit me but now…all I can feel is how terrified I was. I'm trying to be strong…"

Erik looked into her eyes still spilling over with tears. "You don't have to be strong. Not for me, not for anyone. Let me be your strength Ma Cherie."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because of you. Christine I was terrified at the thought of losing you and I'm enraged at what you've been through but now that you're safely in my arms that's all I care about." He heard a loud snort and turned around to see their stallions standing threateningly in front of Philippe. "Cesar, Arturo." He said in a commanding tone. "Get." The horses obeyed their master and backed away so Philippe could get to Raoul.

"The Surete will deal with him when they arrive."

"They aren't coming." Meg told them in a hushed whisper. Neither Erik nor Christine knew Meg had been standing near them and looked at her confused. "It was a bluff to try to get Raoul, Anton, and the others to surrender peacefully. I never thought it would work but Philippe seemed to think he knew best."

"He always does." Christine said watching as he helped Raoul to his feet and walked him to his carriage. She raised an eyebrow wondering why Philippe wasn't bringing him into the house. Instead he had Raoul lean against a horse while he began gathering the supplies he needed. "If the Surete aren't coming…" She whispered to herself and wiped away any remaining tears as it hit her. "We have to stop them." Without waiting for an explanation Erik walked toward Philippe's carriage with Meg behind them. They heard Raoul wince as Philippe tried to help him out of his shirt. "You're not leaving with him."

Philippe turned around and looked at Christine. "I beg your pardon."

"You heard me. I know you Philippe. You'll return with Raoul to Paris to supposedly turn him in but instead you'll use your influence to help him disappear, then go about restoring your family legacy."

"You are wrong. I want Raoul to face jus…" Philippe tried to say.

"Why would I trust any De Chagny after what we've been through? The first chance you get you'll send Raoul away so he can live out his days in luxury." Christine accused him taking a breath to calm herself. "Either we all bring Raoul to the local Surete so they can transport him to Paris or, you both can join the others in the house."

"Christine." Philippe said not giving any indication as to how infuriated he was not only by her accusation but threatening his life after he'd helped save theirs. "Do not mistake one member as my entire family. Raoul has disgraced us and is therefore no longer worthy of our name or his title. I had no plans on bringing him back to Paris myself. He will be brought to the Surete here and they will take over from there." He could see Erik and Christine weren't convinced. He huffed rolling his eyes and produced a length of rope from the carriage. "Raoul will not be leaving here a free man. I give you my word as Comte De Chagny."

Christine felt the heat rising in her cheeks and was silent for a moment. "I'm, sorry I jumped to conclusions and apologize for…"

"I can understand your doubts Christine. Had I been through what you did I would question my motives as well. I am sure seeing me bring Raoul over here did not help ease your mind but I have no desire to walk back into that house. Something I think, we have in common."

Christine nodded. Philippe was every bit as arrogant as Raoul but he was also too proud of his reputation to ever go back on his word. "We'll leave you to your task then." Erik turned around and walked to their carriage near the rickety enclosure Cesar and Arturo had been in earlier.

Meg stayed behind to gather supplies from Philippe's carriage and grinned when she noticed Cesar and Arturo remained close. Seems they've appointed themselves Raoul's guards she thought and held back a laugh.

Christine sat on the floor of the carriage with a vacant expression staring ahead with her arm around Erik's waist and her head on his chest trying not to think. It proved to be an impossible task. She thought about their baby and wondered how Erik was handling the news. He seemed happy earlier but she couldn't help but remember his words when they arrived.

* * *

_"I know we've never discussed children. I suppose we should have before we became more intimate but it's something that's been on my mind ever since Meg said that you'd bear my children one day." _

_ Christine felt herself tense a bit and hoped Erik didn't notice. "What are your thoughts on the subject?"_

_ "I would love nothing more than to have a child with you, but I'm not sure it's fair to bring a child into the world that could inherit this face." He admitted hoping that he had not just shattered her heart but felt guilt consume him when he saw tears filling her eyes. Christine could feel her heart pounding as she thought of the child she was carrying. She felt the tears in her eyes but didn't allow herself to shed them. Was there a possibility that if she told Erik she was carrying his child he wouldn't want it? She was about to say something but Erik spoke first. "I'm sorry I know I've upset you and I know you don't see my face as monstrous but I think there will always be a part of me that does." He looked back at the house. "Every day she told me what a monster I was and seeing this house again brings back memories I had long buried..."_

* * *

"I'm so sorry Christine." Erik said pulling her back to the present.

"What could you possibly have to apologize for? If it's about earlier you've already…"

"No, it's not that. I know you don't want to relive what happened but when we were in that room I couldn't help but think back to what I did to you at the opera house and how insane I was the night of the fire as I watched Raoul. I put you in an impossible position and I'm so sorry for the hell…"

"You've apologized for that already. Even if you hadn't they're two entirely different situations. I know if I'd stayed with you that night you would've let Raoul leave with his life because you're honorable. Besides, if anyone is to blame for where things ended up…" Before she could finish she felt Erik's fingers run through her hair as his lips met hers.

"We both know no good is going to come from constantly looking at the past." He whispered as their lips parted each of them remembering Madame Giry's final requests of them. "It's over and we're together. Soon these days will be long behind us."

Christine smiled placing a hand on her stomach. "Yes and we have much happier days ahead." Before either of them could say anything more Meg arrived carrying two buckets, one held the supplies she'd need and the other water. It'd taken her longer to get to Christine and Erik then she wanted but Philippe insisted he help her to properly care for her own wounds first. Christine tried to get Meg to take care of Erik before her but he adamantly refused. She decided to appease him and agreed to allow Meg to begin with her while he went about finding them clothes to change into.

Meg helped Christine down from the carriage. Then to take off her tattered shirt along with her corset and gave her a blanket to cover up with. Christine leaned against the carriage and Meg began to clean the reddish brown blood from Christine's back with a soaked rag and bit her bottom lip when she saw her wince. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be more delicate."

"It's alright." Christine said and tried to keep still. "How did you find us?"

"After Maman's funeral." She paused feeling the weight of the guilt she felt resting heavier on her shoulders for what she'd last said to her and Erik. "I picked up my bags from M. Firmin' s and began my journey to find Raoul. Any town I went and anyone I talked to that might have a connection to him told me they hadn't seen or heard from him. I was beginning to think I would never find him. Then in Bordeaux I thought I spotted him. I ran through the streets and tackled him to the ground only…"

"It was Philippe." Christine finished and couldn't hold back a giggle as she pictured the scene.

"Yes, to say he was upset; would be an understatement. He was ready to have me arrested until I told him who I was looking for and why. He'd been taken in for questioning by the Surete earlier that day and offered to join me in my search. I was reluctant at first but knew his resources could come in handy. About a week into our venture we were once again discussing what Raoul would do on the run. It came to me during that discussion that it was possible he had a copy of the list of safe house's Erik had given Maman and me. I hadn't gone to any of them but he suggested we start. After finding nothing but your notes at the first two and a lot of prodding I finally agreed to show him the list, but only after we agreed on a deal."

"A deal?"

"In exchange for allowing him to see the list he wouldn't stand in my way if I had the opportunity to take Anton's life, if we found him with Raoul. In return I had to him give my word I wouldn't kill Raoul."

Christine tried not to flinch or cry out as Meg began pressing dressings against the lashes the cat o nine tails had left on her back. "I'm, surprised you agreed to that."

"Had it been earlier in our journey I would have told him to go to hell but the more he told me about Anton, I knew he was the one that not only killed Maman but came up with the plan to frame Erik for her murder. Philippe swore to me that Raoul wouldn't walk away for the part he played. He wants him to see the consequences of his actions and I think he sees Raoul's arrest as a starting point to restoring his family's reputation. Anyway, I showed him the list and he immediately focused in on Calais. He explained it was a port city and possibly a way to capture you if you were looking for me. I can't tell you how happy I am that he was right and we got here when we did." Meg dressed the final wound and wrapped white gauze around Christine's abdomen and chest to cover the dressings. "These should do for now. A doctor might want to stitch a few of these up though, especially the slash on your side." She took a deep breath. It was time to deal with the tension she could feel between them. "Christine, I'm so sorry for what you went through and what I said to you and Erik the last time we saw each other."

"You couldn't have known what Raoul would do if he managed to capture us. You saved our lives." Christine took one of Meg's hands in hers. "As for the cemetery, you were in pain and grieving the loss of your mother. You have nothing to apolo…"

"Yes, I do." Meg interrupted pulling her hand away. "It was unfair of me to blame you or Erik for what happened to Maman. You were right. You both warned us about the danger we were facing but we chose to continue on our path. We could have left with you but we knew the right thing to do was try to cover your tracks, if we could. As I was searching for Raoul I woke up one morning and realized it wasn't you or Erik I was angry with that day, it was her."

"Why?"

"When I went back home the night she died I started to go through her things and found her journal."

* * *

_The last room Meg walked into was her mother's. She sat on her bed and began to flip through the pages of her journal. She stopped at the final entry and began to silently read._ "_Oh Gustave how I have missed you. I always thought Meg's father was the man I was meant to be with but you showed me what true love could be. Then too quickly you were gone." Meg stopped for a moment. She never knew her mother and Christine's father were anything more than friends. _ "_There was a time when you were kind. When your voice was soft and your words inviting. There was a time our love was blind and the world was a song. And the song was exciting. There was a time, then it all went wrong. I dreamed a dream in time gone by. When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed our love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid. And dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted. But the tigers come at night. With their voices soft as thunder. As they tear your hope apart. As they turn my dreams to nightmares. You slept a year by my side. You filled my days with endless wonder. You took our secret in your stride. Then you were gone one autumn day. But I still dream you'll come to me. That we will live the years together. But these are dreams that cannot be and there are storms we cannot weather! I had a dream my life would be, so different from the one I'm living. So different now, from what it seemed..._"

_Meg put the journal down before her tears stained the pages. Her mother had been in love with Gustave Daae and he had loved her. Did you want this to happen Maman? She wondered to herself. Is that why you wanted me to go with Erik and Christine? Was life becoming too painful for you here alone? Did you want to…? Meg shook her head forcing the thought away. _

_At the cemetery Meg flipped through the pages of the journal and began where she had stopped before. As she read she pictured her mother sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her to return as she wrote._

…_So different now, from what it seemed. Now life has changed the dream I dreamed. _

_ I have missed you every day since you were taken from us but I know there will be a time when we will be together again. It has been some time since I have written in this journal but I am certain you are watching over us and know that Christine came to me looking to be reunited with Erik. She reminds me so much of you. She has your kind heart along with your passion for music. I always knew she would return to him even after she married the Vicomte. When I saw the faint bruise on her cheek the night she came to me and then when Erik told me what she endured I could have killed the Vicomte myself for what he put her through. _

_ I feel guilty now for how harsh I was with her when she first inquired about Erik. I am sure Meg was too since we cared for the heap of a man he was after she left but then I remembered what you said to me and you were right. They are each other's other half. They share a love as deep as ours was and I will do whatever I have to do to protect that. I am on a dangerous road now Gustave and I know there is a possibility I will not survive. _

_ If death is what god has planned for me next I am at peace with that since I have been fortunate enough to live such a full happy life. I have been loved by not one but two wonderful men the first of whom gave me my beautiful daughter. _

_ My poor Meg. She will be in excruciating pain if something happens to me as she was when her father passed. I wish she had found someone to share the kind of love we did. Someone who could help her through the grief if something does happen but she is so consumed with taking care of me that she puts her own life aside._

_ Through all of this I pray that Meg does not feel neglected because of all I do and did for Christine. As I write this I wonder how she could not. I always pushed her harder than any student I ever had. I guess it is because I knew she had the talent to be great and I wanted to see her succeed. I know there are also times I pushed her aside treating Christine as my own and not her. I will carry guilt over that for the rest of my days. All I can say is that at the time I felt sorry for Christine because her parents were gone and Meg had me. _

_ She does not know it yet but once Erik and Christine are free of the Vicomte I plan to separate from them and ask her to join me. Perhaps we can open a ballet school in London together and get back some of the time we should have had together when she was a child at the opera house. When we are settled my hope is that she will find someone out there that will care and love her like she deserves. Of course grandchildren aren't far from my mind either, it is time for me to end this entry. Meg will be returning soon and I must be ready so we can depart._

* * *

Meg finished her story and they each stood wiping away tears not knowing what to say. Christine felt Erik come up behind her. He helped her slip on one his dress shirts and when she was done fastening it he draped a navy cloak over her shoulders. She looked back at him thankful for his timing. "Meg is finished with me. Let her look you over." Erik nodded taking off the shirt he'd put on and turned his back to Meg.

"Some of these have already started to heal." Meg said as she look him over trying not to stare. She never let on but she'd seen Christine's scars at the opera house but they were nothing compared to his. She'd heard of the beatings he took and even through the new wounds he sustained she could see the horrific map of scars they left behind. "I can clean you up and put dressings on the fresher ones."

"That'll be fine." Erik said and Meg began cleaning the blood away like she'd done for Christine. It was rare that anyone bothered to clean the wounds inflicted on him before which was why he wasn't overly concerned about these but he knew it mattered to Christine and he didn't want to cause her more worry.

All three of them were silent as Meg worked thinking about different things. Meg was beginning to dress what she could of Erik's lashes and felt some of the guilt she felt earlier lifting from her shoulders. She'd saved them and apologized like she'd wanted to do since she rode off that day four months ago but was too stubborn to do so.

Erik's mind was consumed with concern for Christine and the child she was certain she was carrying. His first reaction was happiness but as the news had more time to sink in, worry began to plague him. He never truly entertained the notion of having a child. How naïve of me. He thought to himself. He knew the possibility was always there whenever he and Christine made love but he'd been able to dismiss it. He could tell by the glow in Christine and the joy in her eyes when she looked at him that she was pregnant. He'd seen the same look on other women who were expecting. He didn't want to shatter her joy with his worries over what he would pass on to their child. His own childhood was hell on Earth. He knew if he or she inherited his deformity they would be stared at and ridiculed by bullies. He continued to brood not paying attention to anything Meg was doing.

Christine watched Meg with her arms crossed in front of her pulling the cloak closer to her as she thought about what Meg told her about Madame Giry and her father. "I always wondered." She said out loud without meaning to.

"What?" Meg asked looking in her direction.

"I always wondered if your mother and my father shared more than friendship." Christine said and noticed she'd caught Erik's attention as well. "When she used to talk to me about him her voice was different and I always thought I saw her holding back tears but as a child I dismissed it. When you told me about her request to be interned with him I knew in my heart they'd shared more, but there's something I don't understand. Why would knowing she was in love with my father make you angry at her?"

Meg finished wrapping a bandage around Erik's chest and he put his shirt on. He stood behind Christine gently wrapping his arms around her waist so she could lean into him. Meg was silent for a moment as she faced them. "I…I wasn't angry at her for loving your father. I was happy she found love. I know she loved my father but I don't think she was as in love with him as she claimed to be. She loved what came of their marriage, me. What fueled my fury was that she'd made her peace with god if she died but then went on to write about the future she wanted her and I to have when this was over. I couldn't understand that. How could she be at peace with dying and leave me here alone?" She sighed as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Did she think about what would happen to me if she were gone? How did she think I could live without her? I read her journal over and over, then one night the letter she wrote to me fell out of its pages. I read it and that's when I understood. She knew, she knew no matter what the outcome she would be with people she loved, and so would I." She finished in a whisper.

"We love you too." Christine said pulling her into a tight hug that Meg gladly returned.

When Christine let her go she looked at Erik. "I apologized to Christine but feel I owe you…"

Erik shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. You're family and nothing you say will ever change that. As far as I'm concerned one apology is enough."

Meg stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Same old Erik she thought and wiped away her remaining tears. "In the house earlier did I hear you right, you're pregnant?" Christine nodded unable to hold back a smile. "Congratulations." Meg exclaimed pulling them both into a second hug.

"Thank you." Erik and Christine answered in unison.

"May I?" Meg asked as she let go of them. Christine knew what she meant and took her hand placing it on her growing belly. In that moment any remaining tension between the three of them disappeared and was replaced by a renewed bond of kinship. "I can't wait to meet him, or her."

"Neither can I." Christine said rubbing her abdomen and felt her heart flutter when Erik's hand covered hers.

"Meg, would you mind bringing Cesar and Arturo back over? I think it's time we get them hitched to the carriage and leave this place behind."

"Sure. I brought some food over too. It's in the carriage." She said as she walked away limping a bit but Christine smiled when she saw the familiar bounce in her step. After four long months she had her sister back.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked.

"Honestly I don't know." Christine said pulling herself out of his arms and sitting back on the carriage floor. "I'm overjoyed but at the same time numb and overwhelmed. Thanks to Meg I am in less pain but mostly, I'm exhausted. What about you? And don't hold back because you don't want to worry me."

"You know me far too well." Erik said stroking her cheek. "I have never felt the kind of rage but at the same time terror I felt having to see what Raoul did to you and being helpless to do anything to protect you. I have tried to keep the images at bay by taking care of you or keeping my mind on tasks to do to be ready to leave but all I can hear are your screams and all I can see are the tears of pain streaming down your cheeks."

Christine pulled Erik closer snaking her arms around his waist. "It's the same for me. As hard as I try to push it away all I can think about is Raoul hovering over me in that bedroom telling me I would never see you again. You might not have screamed but when he brought me to that room I could see the pain in your eyes. How will we ever forget…?"

"We won't." Erik answered running his fingers through her hair and holding back asking her more about when she was alone with Raoul. "But in time our wounds will heal and the emotional trauma will fade. For now all we can do is be thankful we survived and that Raoul will be dealt with."

"You're right. Before long today will be nothing more than a memory." Christine said trying to hold back a yawn.

"After Raoul is turned in and you see a doctor we will find a room so you can rest."

"So we, we can rest." She corrected him feeling knots forming in her stomach at the thought of being away from him for a moment.

"Of course. While we're waiting for Meg perhaps you should try to eat something." Erik suggested.

"I'm not…" Christine began to say but at the same moment her stomach gave a loud gurgle. "I guess my stomach disagrees." She looked through what Meg had brought over and started to pick at a baguette. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Erik staring at her with a half-smile.

"I know this isn't the ideal place but I think this…" She smiled when he pulled her engagement ring out of his pocket. "Has been hidden away long enough."

"I couldn't agree more." Christine said holding out her left hand so Erik could slip the ring onto her finger.

At the same time Meg was helping Erik and Christine, Philippe was dealing with Raoul. He'd taken his time tending to Raoul's wounds going as far as to sew up the deeper lashes Erik had given him. He ignored all of Raoul's various winces or sharp intakes of breath as he went about his task. "Stop whining and be a man." He said. "You are lucky to be alive after what that stallion did. Not even a doctor would be able to tell you what kind of lasting damage that did. I would venture a guess it will take some time to heal." Raoul was silent breathing deeply as he felt the needle being pushed in and out of his skin. "I am done with the stiches." Philippe said tying off the last one. He dressed the wounds and covered them with bandages finishing by helping Raoul into a fresh shirt. "Of course you will have plenty of time to finish healing while you are on your way and in prison."

"I'm surprised the Surete aren't here to arrest me already." Raoul narrowed his eyes when he saw the grin form on Philippe's lips. "You bastard, I should've known."

"You never were any good at spotting a bluff. Did you not hear what I said when Christine confronted us earlier?"

"My mind was a bit occupied focusing on breathing and the radiating pain all over my back. What I did hear of your conversation I thought was to taunt me and appease them."

"I may not have been truthful about the Surete coming here." Philippe said crossing his arms in front of him. "But I was completely serious about you going to prison. I have every intention of bringing you to them."

"You can't be serious." Raoul said trying to ignore the discomfort in his chest that accompanied every word he spoke or breath he took. "I'm your brother."

"When it is convenient for you." Philippe reminded him. "How could you expect me to do anything else after all the horrendous acts you have committed?"

"You honestly believe I was involved in not only Madame Giry's murder but the events that took place at the opera house as well."

"All I know for certain is what I saw in that room and the torture you helped put those two people through. If you are capable of such cruelty, you are capable of anything."

"Now that Anton is dead my mind is clearer. Like you said he manipulated me into doing what I did for his own pleasure." Raoul said growing desperate. That excuse didn't work on Erik but Philippe's hatred of Anton could help it along this time. "I understand you want to restore the family's reputation but it doesn't have to happen with me ending up in prison. Send me away to our aunt or to America. I swear I'll never show my face in France again."

"It know you too well Raoul. Anton might have pushed you a bit along the way but you were not a victim of his manipulation. How you think you deserve to live out the rest of your days outside of prison astounds me. I gave my word you would be turned in. That is what is going to happen." He reached into the carriage and pulled out a length of rope. "Do not make this worse. As I have said before, be a man and face the consequences of what you have done."

Raoul stood frozen trying to think of another way out of his current predicament. A slight glimmer caught his attention, he looked over and saw Erik placing a ring on Christine's finger. He felt renewed rage flare up inside him and looked down to try to calm himself. He hid a smile when he saw the gold hilt of Erik's sword. In his rush to tend to Meg and then him Philippe had never taken off his sword belt. Perhaps this is my way out. He thought. He felt the rope touch his wrists and knew this was his last chance. He pulled his wrists away and hit Philippe with an upper cut to the jaw followed up by a jab to the ribs. Philippe stumbled back from the unexpected attack giving Raoul the chance to turn and run. He drew the sword heading directly for Erik and Christine. He ignored the searing pain in his body and gasped for breath as he ran.

Christine saw movement out of the corner of her eye and thought it was Meg returning with the horses. When she looked up her eyes widened when she saw Raoul, sword drawn, heading straight for Erik. "Raoul, no!"

Erik didn't have to look back to know what was about to happen. He pushed Christine further into the carriage and spun around side stepping Raoul producing a hidden lasso. He caught him around the throat and pulled it tight causing Raoul to drop the sword and fall to his knees pulling at the rope. "Not in your right mind." Erik said. "Did you think I believed you? I would've been a fool not to be prepared for one last desperate, pathetic attempt at vengeance. My one regret is that I won't be there to see you burn in hell."

"Erik." Christine said before he tightened the lasso further.

"I know what you're going to say Christine. I am not the same man anymore and to let him go. It's over. I want to believe it too but in my heart I know as long as he lives he'll never stop. Prison or not it will be a matter of time before he tries again. I don't doubt he has other, friends, to finish what he started. The only way this will end is with his death."

Christine felt tears coming to her eyes and forced them away as she climbed down from the carriage. "I've had the same thoughts as you. As far as friends you know as well as I do that due to his involvement in Madame Giry's murder they've all severed that connection. More importantly if you kill him you'll be giving him exactly what he wants. He'll die thinking he's proved to me you're the monster I know you're not. Please…"

"You have to see this for what it is." Philippe interrupted breathing heavily and glaring at Raoul. "The act of a coward who would rather die than see the inside of a prison."

"Why is it so important to you that he live if all you're going to do is have him thrown in prison?" Erik asked.

"Simply put, he is my brother. I know he has done horrible, unimaginable, cowardly things but I would rather see him live in prison for the rest of his life than be murdered." Philippe explained. "Meg has told me what a master strategist you are so I am sure it has crossed your mind like it did Christine's that you could kill us both right here. With what Raoul has done the Surete would no doubt believe whatever story you came up with."

"Great…way…to…talk…him…down…" Raoul gasped out from the ground.

"You might want to preserve what air you have left." Philippe said. "Any words you speak will only make the situation worse I can assure you."

"Christine, you're content with letting him walk away after what he just tried to do?" Erik asked resisting the growing urge to tighten the lasso.

"He's not walking away." She reminded him placing a hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him. "He'll be trapped in a cage while we live a happy life. That's why he did this. He wants to die. I know him better than he thinks, to him death is a gift compared to the life he knows is waiting for him when he's turned in."

"After what he's done I would love nothing more than to see Raoul dead but it won't make the pain of what's happened disappear." Meg added holding tightly to Arturo and Cesar's reins. "I killed Anton to avenge Maman, it felt satisfying at the time but it has done nothing to ease the pain I still carry in my heart over her murder. You have a fiancée and a child on the way to think about. A future you never thought you'd have." She glanced back at the house. "The Surete will find all the deaths here justified when Raoul is turned in and they see what you were put through, but if you kill Raoul…" Meg let her words hang in the air.

_"You'll lose the life and love you've fought so hard to have."_ Erik thought knowing it was exactly what Meg was going to say. On the other hand Philippe was right, he could kill them both right here, burn the house and the three of them could disappear with no one being the wiser. At the moment that option seemed appealing but if he murdered Raoul and his brother, who'd been instrumental in saving their lives, he knew Christine would never forgive him no matter how much she loved him. He'd promised her a happy life and loved her far too much to give her anything less. It's what she deserved after everything she'd been through. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his cheek. He swallowed hard when he saw tears once again streaming down Christine's cheeks. "Please Erik, this cycle of violence has to end."

Erik looked down at Raoul and knew they were right. His death would do nothing to erase the mixture of emotions he felt and knowing he would be locked in a cage as he'd once been seemed almost poetic. Besides, he already had one man's blood on his hands today, that's where it would end. He bent down and removed the lasso pulling Raoul to his feet. Before he had a chance to try anything more Erik pulled his arms behind his back tying his wrists together. "They're all right. Death is too good for you." He whispered and leaned in closer. "Now you'll know what it feels like to be locked up like an animal." He pushed Raoul toward Philippe.

Raoul struggled for a moment but knew there was no way he was going to escape the binds Erik tied. He looked at Christine. "One day, you'll look back on the day you left me and regret it." He whispered. "He's, still a monster under that mask. If it weren't for you…" He took a breath. "And your tears he would have murdered me and Philippe. Think about that when you look at him and that…that thing you're carrying inside you…will inherit the same…" He never got to finish as he felt the sting of Christine's backhand across his face nearly knocking him back on the ground but Philippe kept him upright.

"I will never regret leaving you! My regret is that I ever married you. I don't want to hear another word about Erik or our child come out of your foul mouth. He isn't a monster and neither is our child." She felt Erik trying to pull her back to him but she continued. "You made him who he was, all of you high society snobs who looked down on him, treated him like a freak and tortured him. The people who said he should be dead for the sheer fact that he looks different. Erik didn't ask to be born with his deformity and since the day he was born he was treated like someone to fear. No one showed him love or compassion..." She paused. "Until Madame Giry. She saved him and showed him there was kindness to be found in the world. The only monster I see here, is you." She looked at Philippe and spoke through gritted teeth. "Get him out of my sight before I kill him myself."

Philippe nodded and before he led Raoul away Erik took back his sword belt placing it and his sword in the carriage before taking Christine in his arms. Philippe took Raoul by the elbow leading him back to his carriage. "You should have let him kill me."

"Always looking for the easy way out." Philippe said shaking his head. "The only reason you are alive is because I swore to mother and father I would look after you."

"And you gave your word to those three…" Raoul noticed Philippe glance back toward where Meg was and tried to laugh but it came out more like a strained cough. "Are you planning to court...?"

"Do not be ridiculous." Philippe interrupted. "Meg and I may have formed a friendship but that is all. I would never court below…"

"Right…Right…" Raoul whispered feeling the weight of what he'd just put his body through rest on his chest making it more difficult to speak. _"Your arrogance will be your downfall." _He heard in his mind once more. He shook his head as he walked with Philippe. In the end Madame Giry had been right after all he thought to himself as he continued to walk in silence back to Philippe's carriage.

Christine, Erik and Meg watched Philippe lead Raoul away. "Erik." Meg spoke up. "Are you alright to hook up Arturo and Cesar on your own?"

"I can manage." He said taking the reins from her happy to have a task to do to distract him from the rage still burning inside him.

Meg turned around to walk away but felt a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going?" Christine asked barely above a whisper.

"I'm going to ride with the Comte to the Calais Surete."

"Are you and he…"

Meg couldn't hold back a laugh. "Me and the Comte De Chagny?"

"Well, you did travel together for weeks. It's not completely absurd." Christine said a bit more defensively than she meant. "Sorry, I guess I'm…"

"I understand." Meg said not knowing what was keeping Christine standing at the moment. "While we were together he did admit that traveling with me helped him see people he once thought were below him weren't much different than he is but I know he would never court or marry below his station. Besides…" She glanced toward Philippe who was helping Raoul into the carriage. "He may not have been involved in Maman's murder but I would never allow myself to carry the name of the family that was. I'm riding with him to ensure he keeps up his end of our deal and keep an eye on Raoul. I wanted him dead but knowing he'll rot in prison with only the thoughts of you and Erik together keeping him warm at night is exactly what he deserves. For him it's a fate worse than death."

"It is. I don't think you'll have to worry about Philippe though. He's known for keeping his word no matter what the cost."

"We'll be following you in case this is the time he decides to make an exception." Erik said wrapping an arm around Christine's waist. She leaned back to rest against him and he felt her flinch as her back rested harder on him.

"I'll tell Philippe to wait to leave until you're ready." Meg said and walked away. She had a feeling they needed a moment.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, again." Erik said.

Christine turned around letting Erik's arms rest on the small of her back. "You don't have to apologize, you were protecting us. After what he's done and what he said to me I wanted to kill him myself but…"

"We can't play his game." Erik finished for her. "Are you ready?"

"Cesar and Arturo are hooked up already?" She asked surprised.

"After all our time on the road it's become second nature to them and me." He said letting go of Christine.

"Wait." She pulled him back around. Now that she knew they would be alone for a while it was time to ask him the question she'd been keeping bottled up. "Are you ok with this?"

"I will be." Erik responded. "Raoul…"

"No. This isn't about him. I need to know how you feel, how you truly feel, about our baby. When we were together in the house earlier you seemed happy about the news but since then, I don't know, something feels…different." She took a deep breath. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you but that's not the only reason I didn't say anything. After hearing you say you weren't sure you wanted to have children I…I was afraid of how you would react. That there was a possibility you wouldn't want our child."

Erik saw Christine fighting to hold back the pool of tears in her eyes but a few escaped trailing down her cheeks. He took her face in his hands and he wiped them away before pulling her close to him. "Oh Christine, you never have to be afraid to tell me anything." He whispered. "And I am overjoyed about our child…"

"But you have fears as well." Christine interrupted.

"Yes, I would assume most men who learn they're going to be a father would but that doesn't mean I don't want our baby." He assured her.

She looked up at him and placed a hand on his mask. "I know impending fatherhood is a lot to process after what's happened but I know that is nothing compared to your fear that our child could inherit your deformity."

"Yes." Erik said letting out a sigh. "I don't want a child of mine to have to walk through the world wearing a mask or have the life I did. I don't want them to be bullied or look in the mirror every day and see a freak looking…"

"You're not a freak. No!" She said when Erik tried to speak. "Our child will never know the life of isolation, hate, and pain that you did. Our child will know unconditional love and acceptance." She sighed. "I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. You are beautiful, inside and out. No matter what our child looks like it will hold a part of your artistic soul and loving heart inside them. In my eyes that makes it the luckiest child in this world." She wiped away a stray tear from Erik's cheek and took one of his hands placing it where their child was growing inside her. "This is a time to celebrate, not worry about things we have no control over."

Erik was rendered speechless as he felt the small bump where the life he and Christine created was growing. "That's our…our child…I'm going to be a father." He said in faraway voice and instantly felt his heart fill with unending love for their child. "You have given me so much Christine. I have a life I never thought I would have and now, we're going to have a baby. We're going to be a family."

Christine nodded letting happy tears fall down her cheeks. "Yes, yes we are." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I think it's time to leave this place behind." He said as they parted and glanced at Philippe in the driver's seat of his carriage waiting for them.

"What about the house?" Christine asked.

"What about it?"

"Before we walked in you said you wanted to turn it to ashes. That knowing it's gone would allow you to lay your past to rest."

Erik looked at the house that held not only the memories of his childhood but the torture they each endured within its deteriorating walls. "With what happened here after we bring Raoul to the Surete they will want to come out here to investigate and see the scene for themselves."

"We can tell them that in the ensuing chaos a candle or lamp was knocked over onto clothing and a blaze started. They'll still come to investigate and Raoul may try to correct the story but if he does he'll have to admit he attempted to kidnap me. I don't see an issue with burning it down if it will give you peace."

Erik thought over Christine's proposal staring at the house behind them. "No, it will be easier for the Surete to investigate if it remains the way it is." He paused. "I don't think I need to see this house burn in order to lay those memories to rest anymore. As horrible as they are, they helped shape me into the man I am." He looked down into Christine's chocolate eyes pulling her as close to him as he could. "Everything we've endured in life has brought us to this moment and standing here with you now I wouldn't change one moment."

"Neither would I." Christine agreed.

"I'm ready to move forward and have the happy life no one thought I deserved to have, with you and when it is born, our child at my side." As he spoke he knew the days of being haunted by his past were over.

"I think it's time we head for those happy days then."

Erik stroked Christine's cheek and smiled. "I couldn't agree more." He gave her a peck on the lips and helped her into the driver's seat of the carriage. After checking to make sure they were leaving nothing they needed behind he joined her. The sun was setting as he whipped the reins with Philippe following suit leading them away from the house.

They followed Philippe in silence grazing on some of the food Meg brought them while they rode. Christine stifled a yawn as she tried to keep her mind on anything other than what they were leaving behind. She put her hand on her stomach when she thought she felt a slight flutter and smiled. Her thoughts drifted to their child and what it would be like. She rested her head on Erik's shoulder feeling her eye's growing heavy. She felt Erik's arm snake around her waist covering her hand with his. "You know we don't only have our child to look forward to."

"Oh." Erik said wondering if they had been having the same thoughts.

"I know this is going to sound old fashioned…"

"You'd like to be married before our child is born." Erik finished with a grin. "I was thinking about that myself."

"I thought you might be." Christine said holding back another yawn. "We have a lot to plan and figure out."

"All in good time Ma Cherie." Erik said giving Christine a small squeeze. She began to talk about their wedding and how she pictured the day. Erik listened thinking about a few ideas of his own that he knew Christine would adore but decided to keep them to himself, for now. As they got closer to the city he noticed Christine had grown quiet and smiled when he looked down to see she'd fallen asleep. I'm not surprised after everything we've been through. Erik thought and was surprised when he didn't feel the rage he thought he would return. Instead he felt like a weight he'd carried since childhood had been lifted from his shoulders and replaced by more joy than he ever thought possible. He began to hum and felt the familiar call of their music. He rubbed the small baby bump as he softly began to sing. _**"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently our senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. We'll grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. No longer turned away from the beauty of day. We'll bask in its warm embracing light. We've rekindled our music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to our fondest dreams. Purge our thoughts of the lives we knew before. Close our eyes, let our spirits start to soar. Now we'll live as we've never lived before. Softly, gently, music shall caress us. Hear it, feel it, secretly protect us. Open up our minds, let our fantasies unwind. In this happiness we know we cannot fight. We've rekindled our music of the night. Let our minds start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of this life we knew before. Let our souls take us where we long to be. Only then can we be truly free. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let our dream begin, let our loving side give in to the power of the music that we write. We've rekindled our music of the night."**_

* * *

**Author Note** – I know a lot of you wanted Raoul to be killed for what he did but I honestly thought death was too good for him and in the end predictable. To me having to live life knowing Christine and Erik are out in the world free to be happy is much worse.

**ATTN Readers** \- This chapter might seem like this is the end of our journey together, it's NOT. :) I am sad to say we are close to the end but it is NOT the end, yet. Please stick with me there is still more to come in Erik and Christine's journey. :-)


	23. Time to Heal

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – I'm sorry for the misleading title of the last chapter. I know some people thought that was the end of the story but as you can see there is still more. Sadly we are coming close to the end of this journey however there's still at least two chapters to go. It's bittersweet to be nearing the end and almost makes me not want to write them. (Don't worry I will.) Thank you for taking the time to read, review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic.

This was a bear of a chapter to write and I apologize for taking so long to update. Also life, as it tends to do, got in the way as well. Alex's school year and our businesses have been busy. I never knew how much parental involvement there was in second grade these days. I also traveled to my first Supernatural Convention. It was a blast! Plus we are going to Disney World for two weeks at the end of November so I have been busy planning for that as well.

Anyway, it also took me awhile to write this chapter because I'm trying to make sure I follow my own timeline (as far as passing months and so on) so that Christine's pregnancy and the time of year is as close to on track as I can get. It still might be a little off but I think I got as close I can. Sorry for the delay but I like to do the best I can for my readers.

We might be doing a bit of back and forth time jumping in this chapter, hopefully I didn't make it too confusing for you.

I've done a lot of research about doctors and medical practices in the 1870's but there still may be some inaccuracies. I have put that same amount of time into researching pregnancy and prenatal care as well which also delayed getting this chapter up. I have a much greater appreciation for how woman have it today compared to back then. Pregnancy was considered an extremely private affair and high risk since many women in that time died during childbirth. I apologize in advance for any liberties I take with these issues.

I also had to re associate myself with the legal system in Paris in that century. Again I apologize for anything that may be inaccurate. Please keep in mind I'm writing in the vein of historical fiction.

I've still been reading this story from the beginning as well and there are definitely things I could have done better and plan to fix. I got a little stuck in that which added to the delay. I've decided to hold off on revision until I finish. I have to remember this is the second fan fic I've written in eight years. All of it is practice, practice, practice.

One of the songs in this chapter is the end of "A boy like That" from West Side Story.

Now on with our story!

* * *

**Time to Heal **

The Surete in Calais immediately took Raoul into their custody when Philippe brought him into headquarters while Erik, a sleeping Christine and Meg waited outside. Inside Philippe recounted where they found him and the events that took place at the Destler home.

Raoul remained silent only half listening as Phillipe told his story. Neither he nor Meg said a word during the ride. To distract himself from the pain still surging in his body he thought about not only what happened at the house but everything since the day Christine left him. He'd let himself become just as pathetic as Anton said, willing to be killed or kill himself rather than face prison. He knew there was no way out of his current predicament but hid a smile as something he hadn't thought of before dawned on him. There was still hope of freedom for him and he was in the exact place to find it. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the rope binding him being removed and replaced by metal shackles.

"To think he was in our city all this time." The man who introduced himself as Officer Bellamy said.

"The house was quite a distance from the city, from what I understand the woman of the house kept her and her son's location a secret." Philippe said. "Even if you had the resources to comb the outskirts of the city you might have missed it. In any case, my brother will require medical attention."

"We'll send for a doctor to look him over. However as soon as he is deemed fit to travel we will transport him to Paris to be transferred into the custody of the Paris Surete."

"I understand." Philippe looked at Raoul. "I wish it had not come to this…"

"Go to Hell." Raoul coughed out glaring at his brother. "You can fool these imbeciles but not me. You're enjoying every moment of this."

"Take him away." Officer Bellamy commanded. Two nearby officers took Raoul by the arms and he disappeared from Philippe's sight.

"Raoul." Philippe whispered and shook his head before addressing Officer Bellamy. "I know the Surete has had issues with corruption. When Raoul has had sufficient time to think things through he will use anything he can think of to find a way out of your custody."

"After what you've told me I'd be surprised if he didn't. I'll take on extra shifts to watch him myself and when I'm not here men I know I can trust will take my place."

"He may also try to take his own life or push someone else to."

"I will keep him separated from other prisoners and do the best I can to keep him in our custody but in all honestly I can't make any guarantees." Philippe nodded his head and turned to leave. "M. Comte. Before you go I'd like to take written statements from you and your companions about what took place…"

"I would think it would a better use of your time and resources to begin by investigating the scene at the house." Philippe cut in a bit aggravated at this man's incompetence for not writing down what he said as he was telling him when he arrived. I suppose this won't be the last time I have to repeat this tale he thought. "I apologize, for my rudeness. I am not a member of the Surete and should not be telling you how to do your job. As you can imagine from what I told you my companions require medical attention as well. I will return tomorrow afternoon to give you my statement. As for the others, I imagine you will get the information you require when they are recovered enough to give it."

"Of course, it was an insensitive and hasty request. We try to get statements while things are still fresh in the victim's minds, but I doubt these events are something any of you will forget anytime soon. I appreciate your willingness to return tomorrow. As for medical care there is a doctor, M. Roger Lévesque, a few streets over who is highly skilled. He's also one of the only doctors in the city who treats patients in his home day or night. I'll have Officer Travers." He indicated to the officer behind him. "Show you the way. If you need a place to stay there's an inn…"

"Thank you." Philippe interrupted. "An inn will not be necessary. I have friends in the city who will gladly put myself and my companions up for as long as we need. I would like to send the doctor you have recommended here to take care of my brother. I trust you will allow him access instead of sending for a doctor who will provide substandard care."

"Of course." Officer Bellamy said knowing full well what a man of the Comte's status could do if his brother, while a criminal, was not well treated. "I'll escort him to M. Vic…"

"De Chagny." Philippe corrected him. "Raoul is no longer a Vicomte. If you will excuse me I must return to my companions." Before Officer Bellamy could object he walked out of headquarters and back to the carriages approaching Meg. "Raoul is in their custody and will be taken back to Paris when he is medically cleared to travel."

"Thank you." Was all Meg could say as she stroked Cesar's mane and looked up at the sky. Now you can rest in peace Maman she thought wiping away the tear sliding down her cheek.

Philippe was silent, caught up in his own thoughts. He expected to feel guilty for what he'd done but after what he saw and how dishonorable Raoul had become he knew he'd done the right thing. He glanced up at Erik. "The officer I spoke with asked that we return as soon as possible so he can take our statements about what happened. He also told me of a M. Roger Lévesque, a doctor not far from here."

"I want Christine to get as much rest as she needs to physically heal before she has to relive the hell we went through." Erik said hoping their conversation wouldn't wake Christine. "They will have their statement when we're ready to give it."

"That is what I expected you would say and made sure to tell him so. I will be sure to reiterate that when I speak with him tomorrow." Phillippe saw an officer on horseback emerge from one of the side streets out of the corner of his eye and begin to ride up to them.

"I'm Officer Travers." He said. "I was asked to escort you to Dr. Lévesque."

Meg and Philippe went back to his carriage and it wasn't long before they arrived at a brick three story second empire style home. Officer Travers with Philippe by his side knocked on the front door and a man looking to be in his mid-forties answered. He was about six feet tall with short auburn hair and light brown eyes. "Good evening, can I help you?"

"Good evening sir. I am Officer Travers and the man next to me is Comte Philippe De Chagny. Like most of the city I'm sure you've heard of his brother, the fugitive Raoul De Chagny?" Dr. Lévesque nodded. "He has been apprehended but not before putting that couple." He looked back at Erik and Christine. "Through inhumane torture at the hands of himself and accomplices."

"The young woman also believes she is with child." Philippe added. "After we were able to subdue my brother and his men, myself and a friend of theirs tended to them but we are by no means doctors."

"I understand." Dr. Lévesque said. "Please, have them come in."

After telling Dr. Lévesque he was needed at headquarters when he was finished Officer Travers bid them farewell. Philippe went over to Erik who was still sitting in the driver's seat of their carriage with Christine leaning against him. "He will see to you both now."

"What about yourself and Meg?" Erik asked.

"Meg has fallen asleep in the carriage. Besides, we only sustained minor injuries, I see no need to take up his time with that tonight." Philippe said. Before he left he told Erik the location of the Roche estate, explaining they were friends of his they could stay with while they were in Calais.

After Philippe left Erik looked down at Christine and gently stroked her cheek. "Christine. Christine."

She opened her eyes and groaned holding back tears when she felt the nearly unbearable pain coursing through her body. She panicked for a moment not recognizing her surroundings then felt Erik's arm around her. "Where are we?"

"We're at the home of a doctor who can properly treat our wounds."

"What about Raoul?" She asked feeling her heart beginning to pound when she didn't see Philippe's carriage.

"The Surete have him in their custody. Philippe left with Meg a few moments ago to settle our living arrangements while we're here." Erik said before she had a chance to ask. He got down from the carriage ignoring any discomfort in his own body as he helped Christine. He heard her whimpers with every move she made and saw the unshed tears in her eyes as he helped her even though she tried to hide them. Before her feet could touch the ground he took her in his arms and walked up to Dr. Lévesque's door. "Good evening Dr.…"

"Please call me, Roger." He said and led them inside. He took them upstairs to what Erik assumed was a guest room. "Make yourselves as comfortable as you can, I'll be back in a moment."

Erik laid Christine down on the bed making sure to lay her on her side then helped her out of her cloak before sitting next to her on the opposite side of the bed. "I don't think I'll ever understand how you can be so calm after what you were put through." Christine said. "You must be in so much pain."

Erik stroked her cheek and took her hand in his. "I'm in some pain but as you know I've lived through much worse. My main concern is you."

Roger returned with a black leather bag and a box holding other supplies he thought he may need. He left the room again and returned with a basin of water. "I'm sorry. I never did ask you your names."

"I'm Erik Destler and this is my fiancée, Christine Daae." Erik told him giving Christine's hand a squeeze and smiling when he felt her ring on his palm. Part of him still thought he might wake up to find Christine gone while he was still trapped in that house. He focused on the feeling of her hand in his forcing himself to push those thoughts away. He watched as Roger got his supplies organized and noticed no wedding ring on his left hand. That explains why he takes patients at night as well he thought. He'd seen his type before, a lifelong bachelor who had the occasional fling but nothing more due to his dedication to his work.

"I don't mean to pry but are you related to the late Gustave Daae?" Roger inquired as he turned around.

"Yes." Christine replied a bit surprised. "I'm his daughter."

"I saw him play in Paris when I was young man." Roger said while started a fire in the fireplace opposite the bed. "He was an extraordinary talent."

"Thank you. Are you from Paris?"

"I was born and raised there. When I decided to go into medicine I found myself traveling from France to the United Kingdom so often I decided to settle here. There are many medical advancements being made there and I try to bring the new information to France, much to the chagrin of some of my colleagues." He paused. "But this isn't the time for me to be rambling on about myself. The man who was with Officer Travers…"

"Philippe De Chagny." Erik said.

"Yes." Roger could only imagine the gossip that would be greeting him when he went out in the morning. Did you hear The Comte De Chagny turned in his own brother? He stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "He informed me you think you're pregnant Miss Daae."

"I'm fairly certain and please, call me Christine." She said. "I've been experiencing many of the symptoms women have in the beginning of their pregnancies."

"Including the absence of your courses?" Roger asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'd like to start by examining your abdomen and we'll see where we are. Can you lay on our back?" Christine nodded squeezing Erik's hand a bit tighter and trying not to cry out when she felt shooting pains in her back as she shifted her body.

Roger wished there was another way he could examine her when he saw how much pain he was causing Christine but unfortunately this was the only way. He lifted her blouse to just above her bust and lowered the waist of her trousers. He ignored the bandages that were wrapped around her like a mummy and began to softly press in different places on her abdomen.

Erik wanted to cut in when Roger asked her to lay on her back but knew how important it was to Christine to have a doctor tell her if she was carrying their child. When he felt her hand begin to tremble in his, he wished he had. "Do you want him to stop?"

"No, I'll be alright." Christine assured him trying to ignore the pain still radiating in her back and the knots forming in her stomach as he continued his exam. Any moment he was going to tell them they were having a child or shatter her heart.

"Well." Roger said looking up at them. "It would seem your assumptions were correct. You are expecting."

"You're sure?" Christine asked letting go of the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I'm as sure as I can be without doing a more thorough exam. However, I wouldn't suggest that at the moment due to the trauma I can only assume your body has already been through." He thought for a moment. "May I take your hand?" She nodded putting her hand in his and he gently pushed it into her abdomen. "You feel how hard and round that is." Christine nodded and looked at Erik urging him to feel it too. "I believe that's your baby. All women can show at different times making it hard to tell, but by the feel of your abdomen and the symptoms you said you're experiencing I have little doubt."

Christine could feel her heart skip a beat as she looked at Erik, her smile widening when she saw the smile on his face as he looked back at her. "I knew it."

"I would estimate you're around three months along." Roger said. "As you progress further the physician or midwife you choose will be able to tell you more accurately. I know this is presumptuous of me be I'd suggest screening who you choose carefully, not many in my profession think taking care of the baby before its born is as important as after. Now, if you could sit up I'd like to take a look at what's under these bandages." With a bit of help Christine sat up and Roger began to undo her bandages. He shook his head. "No human being should ever have to experience such torture. Your friend did a good job treating you but a few of the deeper lashes and the cut on your left hip should really be sewn up."

Christine was about to ask if it was truly necessary but one look at Erik and she decided to let the doctor do what he needed. Roger helped her lay back on her side facing Erik and she put a hand on her abdomen overjoyed to know she was indeed pregnant. He cleaned her wounds with a disinfectant which stung a bit but it was when she felt the needle puncture her skin that she squeezed Erik's hand as tight as she could in an effort to keep from moving or crying out. She bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears as the needle continued to pierce her skin over and over but a few escaped falling onto the bedspread she was laying on. She kept her eyes fixed on Erik who wiped away her tears and silently assured her it would be ok.

What kind of monsters would do something like this? Roger thought as he tied off the final stitch on her hip, cleaned up any remaining blood and redressed her wounds and, with Erik's help, securing them with white bandages. While Roger was cleaning up Erik helped Christine put her shirt back on and sit back so she could lean her shoulders against the wooden bedrail.

"Erik…" Roger said throwing the final blood stained rag in a bucket. "I assume it's alright if I call you Erik?"

"I see no need for formality." Erik replied.

"I think it would be easier to examine you if you sat on the chest at the end of the bed." Erik nodded letting go of Christine's hand so he could get up and remove his shirt. Once Erik was sitting down Roger removed the bandages and held back a gasp when he saw the mangled flesh on his back. He'd seen his share of grizzly injuries in his years of practice but why this couple was made to suffered so eluded him. He tore himself away before his staring became obvious and got what he needed. He began disinfecting the wounds like he did with Christine. "Most of these need to be stitched up but some of them have begun to heal so this will be a bit painful."

"Whatever you feel is necessary. I have a high tolerance for pain." He said and felt a soft hand take hold of his. He was ready to tell Christine she should be sitting back where she was so she could rest when she placed his hand on her abdomen where their child was growing inside her. He looked at her and smiled wincing when he first felt the needle puncture his skin. He kept his eyes locked with Christine's letting himself get lost in the love that laid in them making everything else around them disappear.

Roger had to reopen some of the healing lashes so he could sew the skin back together properly. He was somewhat shocked Erik barely flinched or groaned while he worked. Most people would have been screaming out writhing in pain but he remained still. It made him begin to wonder about the man he was treating. He'd of course noticed the mask he wore but was polite enough to ignore it. Now he felt himself becoming quite curious as to what was hidden beneath it. He pushed away the distracting thoughts and concentrated on what he was doing. When he was done he went about dressing and bandaging the wounds. "I think that will do." He said as he secured the last bandage. "I don't know what your immediate plans are but I would suggest giving yourselves a few days to rest to avoid tearing the sutures." He gave them a few instructions on how to care for the stiches while he put away his supplies.

Erik and Christine readied themselves to leave and Roger escorted them out remembering he had to go to Surete headquarters. "How much do we owe you for your services?" Erik asked as Roger closed the door behind them.

"After what you've been through I wouldn't feel right accepting payment." Roger responded.

"We took up nearly four hours of your time and you still have to go to the Surete. I'd like to offer you…"

"Payment is unnecessary." Roger insisted. "It was a pleasure to meet you both and I was happy I could be of assistance."

"It was a nice to meet you as well." Erik said shaking his hand.

"Thank you, for everything." Christine said.

"You're welcome." Roger replied. "Take care of yourselves and as I said, be sure to get plenty of rest."

It wasn't lost on Erik that Roger was mostly looking at Christine when he mentioned getting rest. "I'll be sure we do." He said wrapping an arm gently around her waist.

"If you are planning to leave Calais please come see me so I can check your wounds. I may be able to remove the sutures before you go." Roger told them and turned to be on his way.

"Wait." Christine called after him. "Would you like a ride?"

Roger shook his head. "Thank you but I enjoy walking in the night air." He turned back around and walked down the street disappearing around a corner.

"How are you feeling?" Erik asked turning to face Christine. When he saw the smile on her face, the sparkle in her eyes, and the soft glow on her cheeks he couldn't help but smile back.

Christine pushed herself up so she was on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Erik's neck pulling him into a kiss. She felt the strain of her sutures pulling and reluctantly pulled away so her feet were flat on the ground. "My body aches all over but it's nothing compared to how overjoyed I am."

Erik rested a hand on her cheek rubbing it gently with his thumb. It was then he noticed that her other cheek was a bit swollen and deep red. Raoul, he thought but pushed the anger aside. "So am I."

When they arrived at the Roche estate they were immediately greeted by a butler who had their bags brought up to the room that had been prepared for them while the horses and carriage were brought to the stables. The same butler escorted them inside where they saw Philippe coming to greet them. "Erik, Christine." He said. "I trust you had no trouble finding your way."

"None at all. I know this city quite well." Erik said.

"Where's Meg?" Christine asked.

"Asleep upstairs. She tried to wait up for you but was far too exhausted, as you must be." He turned around. "Alice."

One of the young women who'd taken Erik and Christine's bags walked up to them. "Yes, sir."

"Would you show M. Destler and Miss Daae to their room?"

"Of course sir."

"Thank you Philippe." Christine said. "We'll never be able to express how truly grateful we are for all you've done."

"You and I have never seen eye to eye on much Christine, while I appreciate your gratitude I feel I must apologize for what you were both forced to suffer through." Philippe said trying not to stare at the welt on her cheek.

"Philippe you're not responsible for the actions of your brother and have nothing to feel guilty for. You saved not only my life but Erik's, and our child's." She paused. "I only knew your parents for a short time when I was a child but I know they'd be proud of what you did today."

"Thank you." Philippe whispered nearly rendered speechless. He was astonished that this woman whom he'd treated mostly with disdain in the past could be so kind to him now.

"Please tell the Roche's we appreciate their hospitality as well." Erik said. "We would ourselves but as you said…"

"Of course." Phillipe responded. "I hope you find your room comfortable and are able to get some rest."

Erik and Christine nodded and Alice showed them up to their room. "Here you are." She said as she opened the door. "If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Erik said as Alice closed the door leaving them alone.

Christine looked around and shivered pulling her cloak tighter around herself. The room reminded her of the one she once shared with Raoul in Dijon. She pushed away the invading memories and looked at the bed in the center of the room longing to lay down.

After changing into more comfortable clothes they laid together on the soft mattress. Christine let her head rest on Erik's shoulder while placing her hand on his bare chest. Erik covered her hand with his and she stared at the white bandages covering the dark maroon rope burns on their wrists. She sighed holding back tears. "What's next for us?"

"What do you mean?" Erik asked caught off guard by her question.

"Our original plan was to travel from here to Dover but because of what happened I think things have changed now."

"Honestly I haven't thought about it but I suppose we'll have to return to Paris for Raoul's trial, after that…"

"Depending on how long that takes I could be pretty far along." Christine pointed out. "I don't fancy the idea of giving birth on a ship."

"Well..." Erik thought for a moment. "We could stay in Gisors until the baby is born and leave for America after." The baby he repeated silently to himself still absorbing the reality that he was going to be a father.

"That makes sense." Christine said feeling numb. So much had happened and now that she was laying here it felt like everything was hitting her all at once.

"No decisions need to be made tonight though. How about we discuss our future plans after we've given ourselves a chance to heal?"

"Alright." Christine said closing her eyes. As soon as she did her mind slipped back to what they'd left behind.

* * *

_Christine's heart began to pound faster hoping it would be Erik coming to their rescue. The smile on her face faded and her heart sank as she tried to back up further when she saw Raoul come into the room. _

_ Raoul smiled when he saw Christine was awake and sat on the bed next to her. "Little Lotte, I'm happy to see you've woken from your slumber."_

_ "Where's Erik?" Christine demanded ignoring the use of her childhood pet name and the sickly sweet kindness of his voice._

_ "There's no need to worry about him anymore. We're together again and can be as happy as we were six years ago." Raoul said. _

_ Christine looked at Raoul and sighed. "I was young and had been through a traumatic ordeal that no one should ever have to go through. I didn't know it then but I was playing a part I thought I needed to play. The person everyone needed me to be instead of being true to myself. I know now I made the choice to leave with you because it was safe and sane, the only choice society would allow instead of being true to my heart." She took a deep breath. "I was never happy. We were never happy. Somewhere inside you knew that. Your happiness had nothing to do with me. You were happy you won and took me away from Erik. Then you tried to mold me into the perfect obedient high society wife. You're twisting the past, deluding yourself into thinking we were something we never were." I have the scars to prove it she added silently. "It took me six years to find the courage and strength to allow myself to admit the truth. I love Erik with all of my heart, I always have. Part of you has to know this has gone far enough. Please Raoul, tell me where he is."_

_ "He's around." Raoul answered barely above a whisper. _

_ "Let me see him." Christine said feeling tears coming but holding them at bay. _

_ "Why would you ever want to see that monster again?" Raoul asked continuing his kind façade even through the rage he felt at her words. He shook his head. "Christine, it is only an illusion that you love him. Somehow he has gotten into your mind once more. It is a dream, a spell he has put you under. It's time to come back to reality Little Lotte. He has made you think he's something he's not just like before. Don't you see it is better for you to be with me then a murderer like him?"_

_ "You're the murderer." Christine said looking him directly in the eyes. "Along with a drunk, an abusive pig, and…" She felt the familiar sting of the back of Raoul's hand across her cheek and tasted the blood from her freshly split lip. She tried to back up further when he placed his hand higher up her leg. _

_ "Christine, do you see what you make me do when you get mouthy?" Raoul asked. "You know in your heart…"_

* * *

Christine's eyes shot open. Her heart was pounding and she felt herself breaking out into a sweat. She took slow deep breaths trying to control the fresh terror she felt.

Erik thought Christine had fallen asleep but felt her beginning to tremble. "Christine." He said giving her a gentle shake.

She nodded her head to indicate she was awake but remained silent forcing her eyes to stay open staring at the mirror on the vanity to the left of the bed as her heart continued to pound.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere." Christine lied trying desperately to regain control of herself. So much had happened to them in that house it surprised her that the most terrified she felt was when she was alone in the bedroom with Raoul. She wasn't ready to finish telling Erik about that, not yet.

"You're trembling." Erik said. "What's wrong?"

Christine pushed herself closer to him and thankfully felt herself calming down. She was able to think more clearly and realized it wasn't only what her mind had pulled her back into that caused her to panic. "I was elated when Roger confirmed we were expecting and I still am, but I'm also scared." She carefully turned herself so she was facing Erik and noticed he was still wearing his mask which she immediately removed along with his wig throwing them onto the bedside table. "I know it feels like it's been forever since we've been alone, but remember…"

"I know. I made you a promise. Honestly there are times I am so used to it I simply forget. Now, what are you afraid of ma Cherie?"

"I've heard horror stories about complications women can experience during their pregnancy and what it's like to give birth, sometimes ending in the mother or baby's death. I was so happy I never thought about all the things that could go wrong."

"When I told you about my concerns of what I could pass on to our child what did you say to me?" Erik asked wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Not to worry about things we can't control." Christine said leaning into the hand on her cheek.

"Our baby is a blessing and because of you I have faith everything will be alright." Christine nodded trying to hold back a yawn. "You're fighting with everything you have to keep your eyes open my love. Lay your head back down on me and allow yourself to sleep."

Christine could feel herself beginning to panic at the thought of closing her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Earlier, when you asked me where I went. I wasn't being completely honest with you. I don't know how I fell asleep earlier but now, I can't close my eyes without seeing him."

Erik held her a bit tighter as tears pooled in her eyes. He knew one way to help her sleep and adjusted them so she was once again laying on her side with her head on his shoulder and an arm draped across his chest. "_**No more talk of darkness.**_" He sang softly. He'd asked her once if it was odd that he sang this song to her when she needed comfort. She'd told him the song had always been theirs and she loved hearing his angelic voice sing it. "_**Forget your wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. Let my words warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let Erik dry your tears. I'm here, with you beside you.**_" He smiled when he saw her allow her eyes to close. "_**Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. We're safe, no one can harm us. Our fears are far behind us."**_

Christine felt her anxiety disappearing as she focused on Erik's voice. She was almost asleep when a melody of her own began to form in her mind and she let the music guide her. "_**I love you. We're one.**_" She sang and took his hand in hers entwining their fingers. "_**Our bond will never be undone. All I want from you, is to hold me, hold me forever. Be with me now, tomorrow, and all, of my life.**_"

Erik could feel his eyes welling up with tears as he let his fingers brush through her curls. He was about to tell her how beautiful her words were but listened as her breathing changed and her hand loosened its grip on his. She's asleep he thought. "_**Anywhere you go, I'll be there too. Love me, that's all I ask of you.**_" He held Christine close as she slept trying to enjoy the moment and not allow his mind to wonder to darker places. He eventually let his own eyes close and it wasn't long before he was sound asleep himself.

The first couple of days after being seen by Dr. Lévesque were miserable, particularly for Christine who flinched with every movement and couldn't hold down much food due to her condition. She tried to be strong but Erik always saw the tears she was holding back. It took him a few hours on the first day to get used to the sutures since he'd never been properly cared for before. His body ached as well but he focused on Christine and did his best to make her comfortable. He discouraged her from getting out of bed and had the maids bring their meals to their room. They also handled all the aftercare of their wounds and Philippe even arranged for a Surete officer to come to them to take their statements.

About a week after Raoul had been turned in Philippe informed them he was leaving Calais to accompany the Surete who were transporting Raoul back to Paris. The Roche's insisted Erik and Christine stay at their home until they were well enough to travel. At first Christine refused wanting to go with the group back to Paris but Erik was able to talk her out of it. He knew there was nothing more either of them could do. They'd given their accounts of what happened and the best thing for them to do was allow themselves the proper time to heal.

Another week went by before Christine could convince Erik she was ready to travel. She'd spent more time in this city than she wanted and longed to be as far away from it as possible. Physically she was healing fairly quickly but she knew it'd take her longer to heal mentally as long as she was in the same city as the house that turned her sweet dreams into nightmares.

One night after a particularly terrifying one that left Christine screaming even after Erik was able to wake her all she could do was sob in his arms for hours. When she'd finally calmed down she revealed to Erik the rest of what happened in the bedroom with Raoul. She still didn't understand why that terrified her so, he hadn't done anything but talk to her. Yes he slapped her but she'd been used to that.

Erik never showed the rage that burned inside him as he comforted her. Thinking about her and their unborn child being terrified and alone with that filth was enough to make him want to take up the mantle of murderous opera ghost in Paris once more. It was something he'd sworn to himself he'd never do again but the imagine of Raoul at the end of his lasso was enough to extinguish the rage.

As they talked Erik wondered if it was being at his mercy that made that situation worse than the rest. She was quick to point out she'd been in that situation before. He reminded her that this time it was different, she was carrying their child and had no way to protect him or her if Raoul decided to do something and discovered her secret. After thinking it through Christine agreed remembering how hard she tried to hide their baby from Raoul when they were alone. Erik noticed her nightmares, while not completely disappearing, came less frequently after that night.

A couple days before their departure they crossed paths with Roger Lévesque while they were on their way back from dinner. Christine was surprised when she was about to introduce Meg to him that they'd already met. She explained the day after they got to the Roche's Philippe insisted they go see a doctor and brought them to see him.

During their conversation Erik thought back to how comfortable Christine seemed to be with him when he'd treated them. He was surprised to find that he liked Roger as well. It was rare for him to like or trust anyone after one encounter but Roger reminded Erik of them, someone living in a world he didn't quite fit into.

Christine mentioned they were planning to come see him the next day when he offered to check them all out that night to save them the time. They all agreed and accompanied him back to his home. After looking examining them he was happy to inform them that their sutures could be removed. He was glad they stayed in the city long enough for them to heal, he always liked it when he was able to complete his own work. "All of you have healed up nicely with no infections and little scaring." Roger said scanning Erik's back after he removed the last suture." He turned to look at Meg. "I don't mean to be rude but would you mind excusing us for a moment?"

"Not at all." Meg replied.

"If you like you can make yourself comfortable in my sitting room downstairs." Roger offered.

"Thank you." Meg said and left the room.

Roger closed the door behind her and sat on the bed in front of Christine. "How have you been feeling?"

"The morning sickness I was experiencing seems to have passed and now I can't get enough to eat. I also have more energy." Christine couldn't help but laugh. "I don't see how I couldn't with Erik watching over me like a hawk trying to make sure I do nothing but rest."

Roger held back a laugh of his own. "You're a lucky woman then, I haven't dealt with many men who are so attentive." He paused and Christine noticed his voice took on a more serious tone. "Do you remember when you first came here I mentioned a more thorough exam I could do?"

"Yes."

"That's why I asked Meg to leave the room. The exam requires me to look at a part of your body that wouldn't be considered, proper, since I'm not your husband or fiancée."

"I thought it might." Christine looked up at Erik. "If it's not something you're comfortable with…"

"I'll be fine." He assured her. "As long as you're alright with it."

Roger waited outside the door while Christine removed her bottom garments and laid on the bed covering herself with a sheet. "Ok." She said holding Erik's hand, who was kneeling next to her, while Roger reentered the room and got what he needed.

"This might be a bit painful." Roger warned her.

"I guess it's something I should prepare myself for." Christine responded thinking ahead to when she'd be giving birth.

Roger checked her abdomen first and noted that it had grown since he last saw her. When he was finished he instructed Christine on how he needed her positioned and began the rest of the exam. He tried to be as gentle and quick as he could when he inserted the speculum but noticed Christine flinch a couple times. He smiled when he saw the purple-red coloring of her cervix, from his experience this seemed to be most common in women during pregnancy. He removed the speculum and covered her with the sheet looking up at them. "Well, as I said when you were here before you are expecting. From what I can tell everything seems to be progressing as it should."

Erik smiled and looked at Christine as a tear escaped her eye. "Are you ok?"

She nodded squeezing his hand. Any pain she still felt due to the exam disappeared and was replaced by pure bliss. "I'm perfect. Simply tears of joy." She assured him and looked at Roger. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. I'd like to thank you both as well. Not many women I've attended to or their significant others are comfortable allowing me to perform such an exam. I like to use the latest techniques and tools available when I can unlike some of my collogues who insist on remaining stuck in the past. Along with other areas of medicine I'd like pregnancy to be seen as less of a taboo, that way physicians or midwives are more equipped to deal with complications that can occur during childbirth…" He paused shaking his head. "I'm sorry I tend to ramble when I feel I've met people who are willing to listen."

"It's alright." Erik said knowing the idea he'd had earlier in the week had been a good one.

"I find the new techniques and your way of thinking comforting." Christine said. "I'm nervous about giving birth because of what can and does go wrong. I hope we find a doctor like you back in Gisors."

"I have no doubt you will." Roger assured her. "If the sickness and fatigue you were experiencing has passed you're most likely entering the second phase of your pregnancy. Things might be easier but your body will also begin to change more rapidly. It's common to experience aches, swelling, and mood swings along with a host of other things as your body changes. I have a feeling you won't care about any of that the first time you feel your baby move though. Well, I should let you get dressed so you can be on your way." He looked at Erik. "Before you ask, you don't owe me anything for my services. The smiles on your faces is payment enough."

As they were saying their good byes Erik surprised everyone when he asked if Roger would be willing to accompany them back to Gisors and attend to Christine personally during the duration of her pregnancy. He told him he wanted Christine to have the best of everything and from what he'd observed he was the doctor for her. It was possible they'd find a doctor they liked in Gisors but he doubted they'd find one they liked as much as him. He went on to assure Roger he would be compensated, whether he wanted to be or not, for his services and the inconvenience of uprooting his life.

Roger took a few moments to think about it before he agreed. His practice had been relatively slow and he'd been thinking about a change of scenery. He was also happy to have the opportunity to follow Christine's pregnancy through to birth.

When Roger said he'd join them and be her doctor Christine felt relief was over her. Although it didn't go unnoticed by her that when he mentioned a change in scenery he'd glanced at Meg. She wondered if there was something going on Meg had yet to mention since she'd assumed they only met briefly. Christine's curiosity grew when Meg not only offered to travel with him but give him a room in her home while he got settled. She hoped she was right, Meg deserved a good man in her life after everything she'd been through.

It took a few extra days for them to depart so Roger could make arrangements for his other patients, pack, and get his affairs in order. Erik helped secure him a carriage and an extra horse to pull it with Cecile from the Roche's. Once Roger was ready they left for Gisors.

The journey was fairly uneventful. Erik wanted to stop a bit more often so Christine could rest but she insisted she was fine with their pace and pointed out that if she needed anything her doctor was riding right behind them.

Before they knew it six days passed and they were pulling up to the Giry home. When they arrived it caught Christine and Erik off guard when Meg told them she wanted them to take the house and she would stay in the cabin.

"We couldn't do that." Christine responded. "We'll be fine in the cabin."

"She's right. This is your home…" Erik said.

"It's not my…" Meg interrupted fighting to hold back tears. She'd thought it over and over during their trip and now seeing how emotional she became just looking at the house she knew it was the right thing to do. "It's hard to…"

Christine pulled Meg into a hug. "You don't have to explain. We'll stay in the house if you're sure you're alight with it."

Meg smiled as they separated. "Thank you. I know this probably isn't the right time since we just arrived and you'd said you hadn't made any wedding plans yet but I was thinking perhaps it would be nice if you had the ceremony in the garden out back."

"I think it would be the perfect setting." Christine said and looked up at Erik. "What do you think?"

"Anything you want my love." He replied remember when she'd described her dream wedding to him. "But before we do anymore planning I think we should start unpacking the carriages." He gave Christine a peck on the forehead then he and Roger went to work. Meg suggested Roger take the guest room in the cabin so Erik and Christine could have their privacy.

Both women tried to help but Erik and Roger refused so Meg suggested she and Christine go into town to get food along with other provisions they'd need. Christine was hesitant at first but knew she had to conquer the fear she'd developed of being away from Erik. She knew it was due to what happened and Erik was happy to always have her close but she knew times would come they'd have to be apart for one reason or another.

Meg hitched Cesar to a smaller chaise carriage and they were on their way. As they rode Christine decided she couldn't hold back any longer. "Meg, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Is there something going on between Roger and I?" Meg asked with a smile.

"You know me so well." Christine laughed feeling her cheeks blush. "Is there?"

"After he treated my wounds he asked if he could take me to dinner when I was finished with the Surete. We ended up walking around the city talking until the sun was rising the next day and as we were saying goodnight, he kissed me. Of course I've kissed men before but when he kissed me, it was like nothing I'd felt before. It made the heartache over losing Maman lessen. Since that night we tried to see as much of each other as we could. I'm sorry neither of us told you but he kept quite at my insistence. I wanted something…"

"You wanted something that was just yours."

"There's that but..." Meg paused. "We also wanted a chance to know if there was something there before other people knew."

"Your mother would be happy you found such a good man. I'm sorry, I know it must still be painful to talk about her."

"It's ok. As time's gone by it hurts less. Besides, talking about her is what keeps her alive. I know she's looking down on us from a better place, but I still have days I wish…I wish I could hear her voice one more time."

"Or her laugh." Christine added.

"That was a rare sound." Meg said with a laugh of her own. "There are so many things I wish we'd said, or did. I miss everything about her, but I know she wants me to continue my life and be happy. I would do her memory injustice by doing anything else."

"I hope you and Roger grow to become as happy as Erik and I are."

"I think we could be, but we'll see what happens after things are settled." She whipped the reins and decided it was time to ask the question that she'd been holding in. "Are you and Erik still planning on going to America?"

"We haven't decided yet. Right now we're focusing on the wedding and the baby. I know you offered us your family home but since we're unsure of our plans perhaps…"

Meg shook her head and sighed. "It took all I had not to burst into tears when we arrived. I know I said it was getting easier and it is, but living in that house again. I'll walk through the front door every day and expect her to be at the kitchen table, waiting for me."

"How will that change by living at the cabin?"

"I know I'll have to walk in the door and be in the house. I don't expect you and Erik to come back to the cabin so you can see me but there's a comfort in knowing that if it becomes too much I can leave and you'll understand. I also know Maman would be happy to see your family begin there."

Christine smiled rubbing her belly and taking in the sights around her as they rode into town. "If it wasn't for both of you Erik and I might not have what we do now. I'll never be able to thank you, or her, enough for helping me find him.

"Be happy. That's all we ever wanted for both of you, and it's all the thanks we need."

It took Erik, Roger and some men Meg got to help from town a few days to swap furniture from the cabin to the house after Erik disposed of the traps he'd set up. Meg tried to tell them it wasn't necessary but Christine would hear none of it. She didn't feel right living in the Giry home surrounded by their memories. Meg might not have wanted to live in the house but she knew, even if Meg wouldn't admit it, she would be happy to have familiar things around her. Christine also reminded her that she and Erik wouldn't be able to travel immediately after the baby was born and it would be nice to have their things settled, so nearly everything from the cabin was moved into the Giry home and vice versa. During one of their many trips between the two houses Roger told Erik and Meg what Christine was most likely experiencing was nesting, an uncontrollable urge to prepare the house for the baby. None of them had seen Raoul since he'd been apprehended in Calais but Javert made sure to keep them informed as to what was going on.

Raoul was immediately taken into Paris Surete custody upon his arrival, a week or so before Erik, Christine, Meg, and Roger left for Gisors, much to his dismay. The wounds on his back had healed but his chest was another story. Every breath he took was still accompanied by sharp pain but he learned to live with it and everyday he noticed it hurt a bit less. Dr. Levesque had told him he was lucky to be alive and that Arturo most likely broke a few of his ribs which could take anywhere from one to two months to heal. He was also left with a hoof shaped bruise which served as a constant reminder of his failure. For the most part he ignored his wounds and focused on obtaining his freedom.

He was shocked that no amount of bribery seemed to motivate any of the men guarding him and he was kept away from the other prisoners so there were no allies to be made there either. He did receive a surprise one morning a few days after his arrival to Paris. The guard told him he had a visitor, he expected to see Philippe, Javert, a doctor, or strangers coming to gawk at him like he was a freak show exhibit. His eyes widened when he got up and standing in front of him was Anton's wife, Colette Boucher. She was a slender woman with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She held herself like any woman of her class would. She turned to the guard. "May I have a moment alone with M. De Chagny?"

"Madame Boucher my orders are to watch the prisoner at all times." The guard responded.

Colette rolled her eyes. "Alright. Would you at least watch from the entry way so I may have some privacy?"

He nodded and stepped away. Colette faced Raoul walking closer to his cell. She took in his disheveled appearance. It looked like he hadn't bathed or changed his clothes in at least a week, it took all she had to hold back a grin. "Raoul" She said looking him directly in the eye.

"Colette. There are no words to convey how sorry I am for Anton's death; you know he was like a brother to me. If you're looking for someone to vent your anger to I would suggest seeking out Meg Giry. She is the one who killed him after all."

"Because you had her mother killed. I don't blame her, your ex-wife, or her fiancée for what happened."

"I was ready to give up when Anton came up with the plan to trap Erik by killing Madame Giry." Raoul nearly shouted but grunted when he felt pain in his chest.

"To help you." Colette pointed out. "You could have stopped him, stopped all of this but you didn't. Anton loved you like a brother as well. No matter what was happening in his own life he would come to your aid. This time it cost him his life and for that, I came here to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes. By bringing about Anton's death you freed me and my child from that monster I called a husband."

"Anton had a child?"

"Why am I not surprised he never told you?" Colette laughed shaking her head. "I'll never understand why but he didn't want anyone to know I was pregnant when he left with you. Now, thanks to you, my son will never know the monster his father was or carry his shameful name. You know, when Anton told me Christine left you I had to hold back the joy and envy I felt for her. She had the strength to do something I could only dream of. Like the good wife I was trained to be I begged him not to go with you. It seems fitting the last memory I have of him is the beating he gave me because I called him a fool for trying to help you. It nearly caused me to lose my baby."

"You women are all alike." Raoul exclaimed. "Latching on to rich men to bleed us dry. If you didn't love Anton why did you marry him?"

"Because he put on a good show, like you did for Christine I would imagine. I heard the rumors about him but he assured me they were just that. It wasn't until we were married I saw him for who he really was. I defended anyone who spoke of ill of him, telling people he was a good man, until my son was born. One look into his innocent eyes and I knew what love, real love, was supposed to feel like. Now, again thanks to you. I'm free of him."

"Well." Raoul said realizing the opportunity his mouth was letting slip through his fingers. "Since I helped provide you with your freedom, perhaps…"

Colette laughed. "I figured you'd try to use his death to manipulate me into helping you. No, you're staying right where you and all the men like you deserve to be, in a cage. I pray you rot in here for the rest of your miserable life." She turned to leave but stopped and looked back with a grin. "Do you know what the Surete did with Anton's remains?" Raoul shook his head. "They incinerated him like trash and at my request M. Chevalier disposed of his ashes. Makes me wonder what they'll do with you when your time comes."

Raoul stood frozen where he was as she turned her back on him and left. Could Colette be in shock? Was it the grief over losing her husband? He wondered. It has to be he thought. She was one of his last ties to the outside world who could come to his aid. A tiny voice in the back of his mind knew it wasn't grief and that he would never see or hear from Colette Boucher again. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed pacing in his cell. "Anton has a son he'll never know" He whispered. There wasn't a day that went by he didn't feel guilty about the men he got killed trying to help him but Anton's death weighed on him more than all of them, he was his best friend and Colette's revelation only made it worse. He saw the guard smirking out of the corner of his eye and turned his back to him. Colette's final words sending a shiver down his spine.

He laid down on what he charitably called a bed and did the only thing he could do, think. What would be done with him when his time came he wondered. Certainly Philippe wouldn't allow him to be disposed of like trash. He tried to push away the morbid thoughts but they continued to plague his mind. He felt his breaths coming in small gasps as panic overtook him. "I can't die in here like common filth. I won't" He mumbled punching a fist on the bed as he tried to compose himself. With all the time he had alone to think he knew was done with his ridiculous crusade to get Christine back and no longer cared about getting revenge or earning back his honor. He knew now and, even though he didn't want to admit it the night she left, it was a fool's errand to go after her. "There are plenty of other women in the world." He whispered. The only problem is your stuck in here, his mind countered.

"I'll find a way to be free." He swore to himself. "And when I do I'll disappear living out my days in peace, after all I've been through I at least deserve that." As he thought about it he realized it didn't matter to him what happened after he died as long as he died a free man. He laid his arm under his head, but with Philippe distancing himself from him in an effort to cleanse his family name the notion and hope of freedom seemed to be getting farther and farther from his grasp with each passing day.

After hearing the nightmare that had taken place in Calais, Javert fought for a swift prosecution. Due to the high profile and scale of the case four Magistrates were assigned to comb through all the evidence and statements given about not only Madame Giry's murder but the events in Calais and the murders that occurred at the opera house six years before. The Calais Surete provided them with reports and evidence of their investigation involving the Destler home as well. One of the Magistrates, whom Raoul had helped get him his position, tried to stall the process by suggesting that charges be brought against Meg and Erik for the lives they'd taken but the claim was quickly dismissed as nonsense by the Chief Magistrate. After a month Javert was informed that Raoul's case would proceed to trial.

It wasn't long before Erik, Christine, and Meg were called before the Magistrates to testify. Christine could feel panic trying to overtake her when she laid eyes on Raoul for the first time since Calais but forced herself to keep her composure and tell the court what they wanted to know. They'd hoped they'd only be called once like Roger, Philippe, and others but they were summoned back twice more. After the third time of telling the Magistrates the same facts Erik was convinced it was another stall tactic orchestrated by Raoul's avocat and allowed by the Magistrate who'd wanted to have him arrested. The Magistrate took particular pleasure in focusing on Christine, forcing her to not only relive what happened to her in Calais but during her marriage and at the opera house. Erik could tell he was hoping to trip her up in a lie but she never faltered.

On the way home that night Roger and Meg were sitting in the driver's seat of the carriage while Erik and Christine rode inside. Christine drifted in and out of sleep as Erik reflected on the day. When they'd left court Christine broke down sobbing in Erik's arms that she couldn't go through this again. Once he calmed her down and convinced her to try to sleep he told Roger and Meg he wanted to make a stop before returning home. He spoke with Javert who was not much help since he didn't have any influence with the courts. The next stop was to see Philippe, who was now living in the De Chagny Paris estate. He told Erik he knew the Chief Magistrate's family well and would ensure today was the last time they were called to court. Erik thanked him and told him he planned on hiring an avocat in case his influence didn't have the desired result.

"Maybe I should go see him." Christine said pulling Erik out of his thoughts.

"Who?" Erik asked.

"Raoul."

"Why would you ever…"

"He's orchestrating this." Christine said sitting up to face him. "He has to be. How else would his avocat know what to ask me to try to trip me up or have us called back so many times? We know Philippe didn't provide an avocat for him. Raoul must have hidden more of his family's money then I knew about." She felt tears filling her eyes. "I should never have stood in your way when you wanted to kill him in Calais."

"You were right to." Erik replied placing a hand on her cheek. "You were right when you said he should live. I've watched him in court, he tries to hide it but he's knows what's coming and he's afraid."

"It could all be an act. He could have paid off all the Magistrates and this is all some sort of sick show before his grand victory."

"If that were true he'd be sitting with his head held high and that smug look on his face we know so well. Christine, I've watched the world from the shadows most of my life. Raoul may have money but if he had enough to buy his freedom his case would never have gone to trial. Why would he continue to allow himself to be locked up if he had the means to get out?" Then something else dawned on him. "Have you seen anyone show up to support him?"

"No."

"Raoul is a poison, no one wants to be associated with him after what he did. Not to mention anyone who helped him in his venture to get you back is dead. Everyone but him. He knows there's no way out. He's losing hope and getting desperate, using his avocat to inflict a little more pain before he's locked away, forever."

"He's certainly succeeding." Christine said rubbing her belly. "This is supposed to be a happy time for us."

"I promise you from this day on it will be."

"I know you want to make me feel better but please don't make promises you can't keep."

"Then it's a good thing that's something I never do. While you were sleeping earlier I went to go see Javert but there wasn't much he could do so I went to Philippe. He knows the Chief Magistrate and is going to use that connection to make sure we aren't called before the court again. When we return to Gisors I will find us an avocat just in case. The next time we hear about Raoul's case it will be when a verdict is rendered." And if he does get out he won't live long enough to enjoy his freedom he added silently. "There's no reason for you to go see Raoul when all it will do is hurt you and cause unneeded stress."

Christine leaned in pressing her lips against his then made herself comfortable in his arms thinking about everything he'd said. "I had faith when I asked you not to kill him that he'd be locked away for the rest of his life. I need to have that same faith now."

A few days later Philippe sent word that their presence would no longer be required in Raoul's case. After that planning for Erik and Christine's wedding took priority. Erik wanted to take care of making all the arrangements allowing Christine to take care of herself and focus on turning one of the guest rooms into a nursery for the baby. She was immediately put off by the idea reminding Erik that she hadn't been allowed to be involved in the planning of her first wedding and she wanted them to get the nursery ready together. He told her she'd done and given him so much he wanted to do this for her and assured her he'd be involved in getting the nursery ready as well. After a few arguments and tears, which she attributed to her pregnancy, Christine agreed and Erik promised to surprise her with the wedding of her dreams.

Roger monitored Christine's pregnancy closer than he would other women, at her request, checking her out at least once a week. She was always delighted when he told her everything was still progressing normally. During one of his visits he used what he called a Pinard Horn explaining to her and Erik that it might be possible to hear the baby's heartbeat. He pushed the wooden object into several spots on her abdomen and smiled when he heard it. "Sounds like a healthy steady beat."

"Does it give you clearer idea as to how far along I am?" Christine asked.

"It does actually." Roger said. "I'd say your right around the end of your fifth month but as I said before all pregnancies are different. You could be a little farther or a litter earlier. Unfortunately it's not an exact science."

"I understand." Christine said.

Roger looked at Erik. "Would you like to listen?"

Erik nodded and placed his ear against the horn. He didn't know what he was listening for at first but then he heard a fast paced thump and knew it was their child. He smiled holding Christine's hand tighter.

"What does it sound like?" Christine asked trying to mask her disappointment at not being able to hear it for herself.

"It's beautiful. A bit like…galloping horses." Erik said as he continued to listen. "I wish you could hear it too."

"I do too." Christine admitted. "But I get to carry our baby, feel him or her growing inside me. I'm glad you and our child get to share something that's only for you."

Erik pulled away letting Roger put away his things before he left the room. Erik helped Christine sit up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "There are still times I wonder how I got lucky enough to have you come back into my life?"

"I'm the lucky one." Christine said. "You could have shut me out after what I did…"

Erik put a finger to her lips. "We promised each other we would only live in the present, no more talk of the past."

"I know." Christine said and placed a hand on Erik's mask. "When are you going to let this go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mask is the last barrier between the real you and the world outside of these walls. When are you going to lower it?"

Erik could feel his heart begin pounding faster at the idea of what Christine was suggesting. He took her hand away from his mask and held it in his. "I know this won't be the answer you want to hear but, I don't think there will come a day I walk the streets with you or our child allowing the world to see what lies underneath my mask."

"What about our wedding day?" Christine asked suppressing the twinge of disappointment she felt.

"Do you remember the night while we were hiding from Raoul in the opera house when I finally let you see what was underneath my mask again?"

"Of course."

"That night even though I was afraid I trusted you. I trusted you in a way I have never trusted anyone. In my heart I knew you wouldn't scream or run when you saw my deformity because you truly loved me. You love all of me and can see past my imperfection but people like you are rare. I love you and want you to have the wedding day you've always dreamed of. I don't want to see the happiness of that day diminished because of the gossip that will spread about the groom."

"I don't care what other people think. If anyone can't accept you for you then they don't deserve to share that day with us."

"I care." Erik said. "I think I always will."

"I thought you left that burden behind in Calais."

He let his free hand graze his mask. "It's true I no longer feel haunted by my past or like the monster I thought I was but that's not the only reason I wear this when we're not alone. For me my mask isn't a barrier. It's protection. Protection from all the people who might see my true face and scream in horror or are so shocked they're silent but still look at me with disgust." He paused. "I've realized my mask allows me something I thought I would never have. The ability to walk outside of these walls and know what it's like to be normal. To be accepted by society and treated like every other man walking the streets. I know people wonder what lies beneath it, I can see the curiosity when Roger and others have looked at me but they let it pass. I know it sounds cowardly, but I don't want to lose that."

Christine was silent as she thought about what he said. She'd known what it was like to be rejected and looked at like you don't belong when she was married to Raoul but she'd never known the same type of rejection and hate Erik did. "It's not cowardly at all. We have a life together that you thought you'd only get to watch others have from the shadows. It's unfair of me to ask you to give any part of that up. I love you and that means accepting all of you, mask or no mask." She sighed. "I can't wait until the day we're declared husband and wife."

"Neither can I." Erik said as he took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his.

Christine wrapped her arms around him and they let themselves get lost in their passionate embrace. She let her head rest on his shoulder. "In a way it makes your face special."

"How's that?" Erik asked.

"Well, it will be a part of you that only me and our child get to see." She put both of their hands on her belly. "A special, beautiful secret the three of us share. I wish you could feel what I do when our child moves."

"I will, in time." Erik said holding back tears at her beautiful words. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Meg poked her head into the room. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's ok." Christine said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing like that." Meg told her. "When I was in town a woman named Marie stopped me in a shop when she heard me talking about your wedding. She said she knew you back when you lived in Dijon…"

"She's one of the maids for the De Chagny family." Christine interrupted. "Did she come back with you?"

"She's outside."

"I'll be right down." Christine said feeling relief mixed with guilt wash over her as she made sure she was decent. She'd never thought about what happened to Marie after leaving Raoul. She rushed outside with Erik close behind. Her smile widened when she saw her standing by the fence and without a word rushed up to her pulling her into a hug letting a few tears fall. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"I am happy to see you as well." Marie said through tears of her own as she let go of Christine. "You are absolutely glowing." She looked at the man standing by her side. "You must be M. Destler." She said shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who truly held the key to Christine's heart."

"The pleasure is mine." He said smiling when he noticed Christine's cheeks turning pink. "And please, call me Erik. Christine's told me about the kindness you showed her during her, marriage."

"How could anyone be anything but kind to such a wonderful woman?" Marie said looking back at Christine, she glanced down and gasped when she saw her pregnant belly wondering how she missed it earlier. "Oh Christine." She exclaimed pulling her into another hug. "I am so happy for you, both of you."

"Thank you." Christine said standing back next to Erik and taking his hand in hers. "I never would've gotten away and found him if you hadn't helped me that night."

"Whether I helped you or not, you would have found your way." Marie said with a knowing smile.

"What are you doing in Gisors? I thought you would still be in Dijon or Paris with the rest of the DeChagny staff."

"I am no longer a part of the DeChagny household. The same night you left I tried to cover for you but…"

"Raoul saw right through you."

"He fired me on the spot."

"Oh Marie I'm…"

"There is no need for apologizes. I am happy to be free of that family. I saw the Comte De Chagny not long ago and he offered me my position back but I refused. I've made a new life for myself." She couldn't help but laugh at how funny life was that she ended up settling in the same city as Christine. "I heard your friend Meg talking about a wedding."

"Yes." Christine said beaming up at Erik. "In about three weeks. It would mean the world to me if you'd attend."

"I would not miss it. I am sure you have already found one but with all the experience I had in the DeChagny home I work as a midwife in town…"

"I have a doctor who is tending to me but no midwife. Things have been so busy I never thought about it. If you're available, I'd love to have you by my side when our child is born."

Marie was delighted and they spent the rest of the afternoon catching up before she returned home after getting a few more details about the wedding from Erik. She thought it was sweet he was planning things and knew Christine would love it. It would be the wedding she wanted but never got.

As the wedding rapidly approached and the weather got cooler than usual for the season Erik became concerned about having an outdoor ceremony at the end of October given Christine's condition. He knew it was her dream but didn't want to endanger her or the baby. Roger assured him she and the baby would be fine outside, in fact Christine would most likely welcome cooler temperatures. Erik couldn't help but laugh and continued planning an outdoor ceremony followed by an indoor reception. Everyone was so busy that before they knew it three months had passed since Raoul was apprehended and it was the night before Erik and Christine's wedding.


	24. Closing Painful Doors to the Past

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you all for taking the time to read, review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. I can't thank you enough for making this story such a success. Without you this story wouldn't be what it is or have made it this far.

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter of this story up. I noticed some of you have stopped following this journey but I promise you I have not and will not abandon this story.

Life has gotten in the way everywhere I turn and it has been very hard to find the chance to write.

I know I've said this about other chapters but this one has been the absolute hardest one to write. I had a lot of issues making it flow the way I wanted. I got so frustrated I actually had to step away from it a few times so I could come back to it with fresh eyes. Then of course when I did that, I had to read the previous chapter to reacquaint myself with where I left off so I didn't repeat or mess up anything since it has been so long between updates.

It's amazing how sometimes when you're watching an episode from another fandom you like it can help make things clear. I have to thank Supernatural (S11E11) for helping to fix my plot issues.

I also had to do a little more research for this chapter too, as I seem to do for every chapter. Not that I'm complaining, I love everything I'm learning. I apologize in advance for any liberties I take or inaccuracies there are. Please keep in mind I'm writing in the vein of historical fiction.

I've still been reading this story from the beginning as well and there are definitely things I could have done better and plan to fix. I got a little stuck in that which added to the delay. I've decided to hold off on revision until I finish. I have to remember this is the second fan fic I've written in eight years. All of it is practice, practice, practice.

If it wasn't made clear in the last chapter, by the time the night before the wedding arrives Christine is 6 months or around 25 weeks pregnant. (Figuring out the timeline is something else that took me awhile.) I'm sorry if that wasn't made completely clear before.

The conversations had in this chapter may seem to be all over the place but there is a method to the madness.

There is also a bit more inner dialogue in this chapter then I normally use so it will be in _Italics_. As always if I go into a characters dream or memory there will be a line break then all _Italics_.

The songs in this chapter are "Not While I'm Around" from Sweeney Todd (some lyrics changed), "Your Eyes" from Rent, "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams (some lyrics changed), "All I ask of You" (with alternate lyrics) and "This is the Moment" from Jekyll and Hyde (with altered lyrics).

Now on with our story!

* * *

**Closing Painful Doors to the Past **

After adding wood and stoking the fire in the fireplace Christine laid awake in the guest room of the cabin while Erik was at the house. She'd been staying there for the past few days so she wouldn't see any of the final arrangements until their wedding day, but tonight was the first night Erik wasn't with her. Meg reminded them both earlier in the day that it was tradition for the bride and groom to spend the night before their wedding apart. They both argued with her but she was adamant. She reminded Christine of Madame Giry when she put her hands on her hips, pursed her lips and looked at them with a familiar stern look in her eyes.

Christine giggled as she pictured Meg but it quickly turned into a groan when she felt the ache in her back and shifted herself to try to get comfortable. She never seemed to have a problem when Erik was with her. She longed to have his strong arms around her and their baby. She jumped when she heard a crack from the fire and sat up letting her legs hang off the side of the bed, her eyes darting around the room. She let out a deep breath when she was certain everything was still the way she left it before she laid down. She'd already locked the windows and drawn the curtains but left the door unlocked. She was tempted to lock it as well but decided to leave it alone. It would only cause problems when she had to get up in the middle of the night to use the washroom.

She put her head in her hands. _Will this fear and paranoia never end?_ She wondered. She'd been dealing with it for months but over the past couple weeks it had gotten worse, plaguing her every waking moment. She covered her daily turmoil with a smile and was fairly certain nobody knew, not even Erik. She hated hiding anything from him but was too ashamed to tell him what she'd been dealing with and if she did she'd have to tell him what she thought triggered it. _Our wedding is tomorrow._ She reminded herself. _I refuse to let it be darkened by this. This will stop after we say I do and no one will ever have to know._

She refused to let herself dwell on it any longer and laid back down. She began gently rubbing her belly and smiled when she felt the small movements of their child. _You've been more and more active over the past couple weeks, but today I've felt you more than any other little one. Are you as excited for tomorrow as I am?_ She let her head sink further into her pillow letting herself get lost in her thoughts. This time tomorrow she'd be Erik's wife. She let her eyes close imagining what surprises Erik had in store for her and it wasn't long before she was swept into the land of dreams.

* * *

_Everyone else in the garden disappeared when Christine looked down the aisle at Erik. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw the sparkle in his eyes. After all we've been through this day has finally come. She thought. A romantic piano ballad began to play and she took her first steps toward him. He took her hand when she reached the end of the aisle and gently kissed it. She looked up in awe at the arch laced with red and white roses they were standing under. "It's just as I dreamed it would be." _

_ "That's because it is a dream." A chilling male voice said from behind her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She noticed Erik narrow his eyes and reach for his sword. She could feel herself shaking as she turned around but then everything around her began to disappear. _

_She opened her eyes and found herself lying on the bed of an all too familiar bedroom. She was back in Erik's childhood home. She was surprised to find herself unbound and got up to head for the door ignoring the clinking sound behind her. She was about a foot away when she felt the cold metal pulling on her ankle. _

_She looked down and gasped when she saw the iron shackle. She heard a chuckle from the opposite side of the room and looked up to see Raoul, his lips curled into a smug grin. "The shackle while unfortunate was necessary so you wouldn't hurt the baby in your numerous attempts to escape."_

"_No, this isn't real." She whispered. "Erik and I are getting married tomorrow. We escaped from here months ago and you were arrested." _

_ "That was quite the dream you had. But you're awake now and it's time for you to come back to reality Little Lotte." _

_Christine was silent as she looked at him but then saw something out of the corner of her eye, a small wooden crib. She looked around and saw the room was different then she remembered. Half of the room had been turned into a nursery. "What is this?"_

_Raoul followed her gaze around the room and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against slowly walking toward her. "We need to be prepared for when our baby comes."_

"_Our baby?" Christine asked putting a hand protectively over her abdomen. "This baby isn't yours. It's mine and Erik's."_

"_That's true but, as we agreed, this child will be known as the child of a Vicomte. No one will know that you bore the child of a murder…"_

_ "The child of a Vicomte? I would never agree to that. This child won't be raised by you, a true murderer, a monster who…" She felt the familiar sting of the back of Raoul's hand across her cheek and tasted the blood from her freshly split lip. She tried to back away from him but the shackle on her ankle kept her where she was._

_ Raoul sighed shaking his head. "See what you make me do when you get mouthy? As I've said you only love him out of pity."_

_ "That's not true." Christine declared straining against the bind that held her. "And you're not here. This is a dream, another nightmare. I'll wake up and find myself comfortable in my bed eagerly awaiting my walk down the aisle." _

_ "The same delusion you've had every day for months." Raoul told her shaking his head. "So, I will once again remind you of the agreement we made. We will stay here until that abomination growing inside you is born and you are both ready to travel. Then we will return to Paris where you will tell the Surete you were mistaken in your account of what happened to Madame Giry and the events at the opera house."_

"_I would never agree to any of that."_

_Raoul ignored her and continued. "Once my name is cleared we will be remarried and raise our…"_

_ "I would never remarry you!" Christine screamed._

_ "You would to save the life of your child, and its father."_

_ "Erik." She whispered. "Where is he? I want to see him."_

_ She watched as he thought it over and felt relief wash over her when he nodded his head. "I guess now is as good a time as any for your weekly visit." He retrieved a key from his pocket and knelt down. Before he freed her ankle he looked up at her. "If you try anything…" He trailed off letting the words hang in the air._

_Christine already knew what would happen if she tried anything heroic. She reluctantly took his hand as he led her down the hall. He opened the door and she almost fell to her knees when she saw him. _

_Erik was slumped on the floor his head laying on his shoulder, his arms outstretched and shackled to the wall. Blood dripped from fresh wounds all over his body but she could see brownish dried blood from older wounds that laid underneath. From what she could see of his face it looked bruised as well. "You truly are a monster." She whispered. Not giving Raoul a chance to respond she pulled her hand out of his and ran to Erik. She kneeled down next to him and cradled his face in her hands ignoring the various cuts and bruises. "Erik."_

_ "Christine." He gasped out. "You…you shouldn't… be here."_

_ "By your side is where I should always be." She said kissing his forehead. Tears escaped her eyes as she watched him try to open his to look at her but were close to swollen shut. She looked him over further. His body was emaciated from lack of food and she couldn't find a part of him that hadn't been tortured by the various instruments that hung on the walls. "Oh my love, what have they done to you."_

_ "Nothing, I can't handle." Erik whispered but knew Christine could see through the façade. "How are you, and the baby?"_

_ "I'm fine." She reassured him. "We're fine and we're going to…"_

_ Before she could say anything more she was pulled to her feet. "Come on." She heard Raoul say. "It's time to return to your suite my dear."_

_ "NO!" Christine exclaimed ripping herself out of Raoul's grasp to return to Erik's side. "I'm not leaving him like this. If this is the life you plan for him after you take me and our child from here, then I will never leave him." She noticed Raoul trying to hold back a grin and the truth of this, deal, became clear. "You don't plan for him to have a life. You know if he were ever to escape he'd never stop looking for us. You'd spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder. You plan to have one of your friends kill him the moment we leave."_

"_I guess there's no point in denying it." Raoul said. "I'm surprised it never dawned on you sooner."_

_She looked at Erik caressing his cheek her mind trying to think of some way to escape. She turned back to look up at Raoul and noticed the sword in his scabbard. "My child will never know the kind of hell you've put Erik and I through. I will make sure this baby knows who its real father is." She pushed herself up from the floor and tried to grab the sword but Raoul easily subdued her pushing her to the floor on the other side of the room. _

"_I tried to be nice." He said throwing his hands in the air. "I kept this monster alive for you. I was willing to allow you to keep your child and raise it with you but, I see now that can never be." _

_ Christine's eyes widened when she saw Raoul pull the sword from its scabbard. "What're you going to do?"_

_ "What I should've done years ago." He said walking toward Erik. "What a pathetic waste of a life. I'll be doing the world a service." Before Christine could stop him he plunged the sword into Erik's chest. _

_ "NO!" Christine screamed running to Erik as Raoul pulled back the sword staring at the crimson blood that stained it. She grabbed a scrap of clothing from the floor pressing it against his wound. "Stay with us." She whispered as blood soaked through the rag covering her hands._

"_I'm…sorry…I failed you." Erik choked out while blood began to ooze from his mouth._

"_No, no you didn't fail me." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks as she desperately looked around for anything that might help. "We're here. We're together. I'm going to save you."_

"_You already did." Erik choked out coughing as blood filled his mouth. With all the strength he had left he lifted his head to look at her. "I love you…Chris…" _

_Christine froze as she felt his chest rise and fall for the final time while blood pooled on the floor underneath him. "No, no Erik you can't leave us." She pleaded and lifted his head to try to get him to look at her but felt it go limp in her hands. He was gone. She shook her head feeling grief overtake her. _

* * *

Meg ran to the guest room when the silence in the cabin was shattered by Christine's screams. "Christine." Meg said as she entered the room and sat next to her. "Christine, it's alright."

"Erik!" Christine called out as her eyes shot open and she sat up. Her chest was tight causing her breaths to come in short gasps, she was soaked in sweat and tears stained her cheeks. Her eyes adjusted to the soft amber glow in the room as she looked down at her hands. She gasped and closed her eyes when she saw the blood that stained them. _No._ She thought feeling her chest tighten further while her heart pounded rapidly. _It can't be true. I can't be in that place._ She forced herself to open her eyes and the blood she'd seen was gone but it did nothing to lessen her panic.

She looked up and instead of seeing the same dilapidated room from Calais, she found herself in the guest room of the cabin. She was in such a state of terror and her eyes were darting around the room so quickly she hadn't noticed Meg next to her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She expected to see Raoul and felt her panic lessen when she saw Meg. "Where's Erik?" She asked throwing the sheet that covered her aside and trying to get up. "Meg, where is he?"

It took all Meg had to keep Christine in bed so she wouldn't hurt herself or the baby in the state she was in. "Christine." She said. "Christine, you need to calm down. Take deep breathes. You had a night…"

"If it was a nightmare why won't you answer my question!" Christine shouted struggling to push Meg away. "He's dead, isn't he? That's why you won't tell me where he is. Raoul killed him in Calais and somehow you were able to save me."

"What? No. You were both rescu…"

"You're lying. If he were alive, he'd be here." She stopped fighting as the awful truth of her words set in and tears ran faster down her cheeks. "He'd be here."

"Christine, I swear to you, Erik is alive. You're in his cabin in Gisors and he is at my house making sure everything is perfect for your wedding tomorrow." Meg pushed the hair in Christine's face aside so she could look her in the eyes. She tried to wipe away her tears using the handkerchief on the bedside table but found it to be a lost cause. "We have been best friends, as close as sisters since we were children. You know I would never, ever, lie to you about something so horrible."

Christine was silent as she stared into Meg's eyes. "He's alive." She whispered and felt herself calm downing when Meg nodded. "You insisted we spend the night apart."

"That's right." Meg said, relieved to see Christine was coming to her senses. She helped her scooch back adjusting her pillows so she could rest against the headboard before getting up to add wood to the fire then went to get a basin of water and a cloth to wipe the sweat from Christine's brow. "Erik thought this might happen tonight."

Christine closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths. All she wanted to do was run out the room as fast as she could to find Erik. She needed to see him, needed to be certain he was alright but she forced herself to stay put. She knew running around in the dark of night would be no good for her or the baby. She looked at Meg feeling a bit embarrassed. "He told you about my nightmares."

"Before I came back tonight. He thought I should know just in case…" Both of them jumped when they heard the front door burst open.

"Erik!" Christine exclaimed when she saw him rush into the room. She held out her arms and fresh tears came to her eyes. He threw off his cloak and sat down opposite Meg taking her in his arms as she buried her head in his chest. "You came to me." She sobbed holding him tight. "You're alive."

"Shhh, I'm here." Erik whispered cursing himself for not being with her tonight. "I'll always be here when you need me." He glanced at Meg giving her a slight glare but she didn't seem to notice. He returned his attention to Christine gently caressing her hair as she continued to weep. "_**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.**_" He sang. "_**Nothing's gonna harm you Christine, not while I'm around. Bygone events haunt your every dream, nowadays. I will protect you, you know me, I've got ways. Nightmares cannot hurt you, all they are is fear. I'll never desert you don't you worry yell and I'll be here. Nightmares can haunt you with a smile, for a while, but in time...they will not harm you.**_" He paused feeling her grip on him loosen a bit. "_**Not while I'm around.**_"

Meg watched as Erik's soothing melody calmed Christine and spoke before she could stop herself. "Erik, I thought we agreed I could handle…"

"I know what we agreed." He said in an angry whisper. "I understand you believe it could bring us bad luck if we don't observe these, pre wedding traditions, but as I said earlier we've had enough bad luck to…"

"Erik please…" Christine murmured and turned to look at Meg her eyes pleading with her to drop the subject. She couldn't handle the argument that was about to ensue, not now.

Meg felt her heart sink when saw Christine's red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. _Tomorrow is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life._ She thought. _It shouldn't start like this._ She knew she could've helped Christine but now that Erik was here he wasn't going to leave her side, no matter what she said. She'd insisted they spend the night apart because it was traditional. _Since when am I the type to conform to what's traditional?_ She wondered.

She sat looking at the couple in front of her and was finally forced to admit the truth behind her insistence. _Maman._ She thought. _I guess it was my way of honoring your feelings about propriety and in some way make you a part of the wedding. Would you still insist they be apart?_ She wondered. _If you could see what I see, I know your compassion would win out._ She held back a smile. _For the moment at least._ She placed a hand on Christine's shoulder. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Christine nodded her thanks and Meg looked at Erik who gave her a half smile as she left the room.

"You don't know how relieved I am that you're here." Christine mumbled after hearing the click of the closing door. "How did you know I needed you?"

"I was feeling restless and went for a walk in the woods when I heard you scream." Erik said shifting his position so his back was resting against the headboard. He put an arm around Christine pulling her close. "Was it the same as the others?"

"No, this was more terrifying then anything I've ever experienced. It felt as real to me as you holding me now. I…I was at our wedding and the ceremony was about to begin. Then…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Then I heard Raoul's voice behind me and I was back in Calais." She took a moment to make sure she could stay composed. "I was shackled to a wall in the bedroom, part of it had been set up as a nursery and of course, Raoul was there. He told me I'd made an agreement with him. He and I would raise the baby in exchange for not only your life but our child's life as well. He took me to see you and…" She closed her eyes trying to force the invading images away. "They had beaten the life out of you. You were so weak you couldn't even look at me. Raoul tried to take me away but a I refused and tried to save us. He pushed me to the floor and before I could stop him, he drew his sword." She looked up at Erik. "He stabbed you in the heart, right in front of me. I tried to help you but…but…" She couldn't get the words out as the image of Erik's lifeless body came to the forefront of her mind. More tears filled her eyes and started trickling down her cheeks.

Erik tried to wipe them away but they were coming too fast as Christine trembled. He laid her head on his chest and began rocking her back and forth. "Shhh, I'm here with you. I'll always be right here. I know this nightmare was worse than any other but like the others it wasn't real. I'm alive and here with you." He was quiet for a moment. "Just breathe mon ange. Remind yourself you've been in this terrified place before and survived. I know these nightmares are painful and debilitating, but eventually they'll fade away and you'll look back at this moment and feel no pain. They will pass. I promise you."

"When he plunged that sword into your…" Christine whispered looking up at him.

"I can only imagine what being trapped in that world was like for you." He said placing her hand over his heart so she could feel the rhythm of its beat. "This is real. I'm alive, we're together and tomorrow we're going to be married." He wiped away a few of her remaining tears before pulling her into a kiss. When they parted Christine laid her head back down on his chest feeling the wetness her tears had left behind on her cheek.

"When will these nightmares stop plaguing me? I know you've said they'll fade away but what if they don't. What if I'm doomed to this life of being a needy, pathetic, weak…"?

"Christine, you aren't any of those things."

"Yes I am. I feel like somewhere along the way I reverted back to the inept naïve girl I was in the opera house. I'm not the same woman who stepped on your porch this past February."

"That's true, you're not. How could you be after everything that's happened? But you're also not the girl you were at the opera house either."

"How can you be sure?"

"I knew the girl you were then and I know the woman you are today. You had the courage to leave your marriage and pursue the life you wanted. You've faced horrors that no one should have to but kept fighting, even when things seemed hopeless. Where other people would give up you persevered. Does that sound like someone who's weak?" Christine shrugged her shoulders. "Keep in mind, Roger told us last week as your pregnancy progresses you could become more emotional, depressed, and on occasion not recognize yourself." He paused. "I don't know how you've handled the more stressful times of the last few months while at the same time adjusting to the changes happening inside you. You do anything you have to do to meet the needs of our baby. I admire you Christine Daae, you are the strongest woman I've ever met."

"I wish I could see myself the way you do." Christine whispered. "I wish I felt like the woman you described."

"I know you don't at the moment but you will again. You're human Christine and there will be times you fall apart but that's not something to be looked at as a bad thing. Sometimes you have to fall in order to find the path that will you lead you to your happiness."

"Maybe I would be more inclined to see the light at the end of this dark tunnel if my nightmares would end."

"They were coming less frequently, until a couple weeks ago." Erik pointed out. "In fact, it was the night you returned from your last visit to Paris when they began haunting you nightly again." He felt Christine stiffen in his arms when he mentioned Paris. "I haven't said anything because I thought it could be your pregnancy and I didn't want to upset you but since that trip you haven't been the same. I've seen how on edge you've been. I've watched as you walk through the days faking smiles, forcing laughs, playing the part you believe you need to play, not wanting to dampen anyone's spirits. There's something you're keeping locked up inside you that is causing these new nightmares. Please…talk to me Christine."

_How could I have thought he hadn't seen through my façade? _Christine wondered as she pulled herself out of his arms so they were facing each other. _I should have told him what happened as soon as I came back._ She hated that she'd kept a secret from him and knew it was time to tell him. "When Meg and I went for my last dress fitting with Madame Roche…" Christine began and everything around her melted away as she was consumed by the memory.

* * *

_Meg had a few errands to run for Erik while they were in Paris and since Madame Roche had finished early Christine sat at a nearby café until she returned. At first she focused on the people passing by and listening to bits of conversations going on around her. She turned around when she heard someone mention Raoul. She tried to catch more of what they were saying but they turned a corner before she could. _

_As she turned back in her seat she began thinking about what she'd been experiencing the past few months._ _Meg would be gone for at least another hour or so and Erik wasn't with her to object. This was her chance and she knew she wouldn't get another. She didn't give herself a chance to think about it anymore and left the café. She knew Erik would hate what she was about to do but she was certain her nightmares wouldn't stop until she confronted the man responsible for them. _

_When she got to Surete headquarters she was relieved to find out it was Javert's day off. She forced herself to focus on the echoes her boots made as she and the officer escorting her walked down the stone steps to the holding cells. She stopped at the bottom and took a few deep breaths to keep herself from trembling. "Would you like me to escort you back upstairs Miss Daae?" The officer offered._

_She shook her head. "Take me to see him." The officer nodded and continued on. She held back a gag as the foul mix of odors coming from the cells assaulted her nose. She felt her stomach turn and was grateful she hadn't eaten anything at the café. She paid no attention to the whistles and crude comments from the other prisoners as she passed. They rounded a corner where two officers were standing guard. At the very end of the hall she looked through the iron bars and saw Raoul in his cell. She ignored the smile on his face when he saw who had come to visit him. She stopped a few feet away and stared at the man she once called her husband. She turned to the officer. "Is it possible to have a moment…"_

_"I'm sorry Miss Daae." The officer cut in. "We are under strict orders to oversee all visits to M. De Chagny."_

_ "I understand." Christine said and turned back to Raoul. She steeled herself refusing to show any fear and took a few more steps toward his cell. She noticed the guard stayed where he was giving them some privacy but in truth she was glad he was still close. _

_"Hello Raoul."_

_ "Well." Raoul said standing up. "You're the last person I expected to come visit me." He cocked his head. "Has the day come that you regret your decision to leave me already?"_

_ "That day will never come." Christine responded._

_"Where is your freak fiancé then? Lurking in the shadows I presume." He held back a laugh when saw the flash of guilt in her eyes. "He doesn't know you're here, does he?." He shook his head. "Deceiving him already. Why am I not surprised?"_

_ "I needed to see you, alone."_

_ "Why?" Raoul asked sauntering closer to the bars. _

_Christine remained where she was determined to be free of the power he still had over her. "I thought coming here, seeing you, would help me understand."_

_ "Understand what?" Raoul whispered and felt anger light up in him when he glanced down at her growing belly. _

_ "How we got here. How the kind boy I knew as a child could become the monster I see today?"_

_"All you have to do is look in the mirror to get the answers you're looking for, you turned me into the man I am today." He narrowed his eyes. "Because you're weak. You could've told me the truth about your feelings for your, angel of music. Instead you led me on, hell you married me. You made me think you loved me."_

_"I did love you." Christine shot back. "Only, not in the way I thought. Would you have stopped pursuing me if I told you how I felt about Erik?"_

_"I guess we'll never know." He whispered shrugging his shoulders. _

_"You didn't care how I felt, you forced me to play along with your plot to trap him knowing how conflicted and confused I was. If I told you how I felt about him, it would have made you fight that much harder to make me your trophy." She sighed. "I know I hurt you and I am truly sorry for that but what I did will never excuse your actions."_

_ "What do you expect me to say Christine? That I'm sorry. That I regret what I did." Raoul's smile widened. "Honestly, I don't carry a single regret over anything I did to you, the Giry's, or that freak. I never will. You were my wife, you were required to honor me and I did what I had to do to attempt to keep you in line. Even living in this hell hole I go to sleep with a smile on my face. I close my eyes and I'm comforted by your screams and the sight of Erik's blood dripping to the floor as we beat him."_

_"I should have known better than to think you'd change." Christine whispered. She felt tears coming to her eyes and her resolve to remain calm weakening._

_"Then go. Marry your freak and give birth to that thing growing inside you. I said it before and I'll say it again. A day will come that you regret what you've made of your life."_

_Christine was about to turn to leave but stopped as his words echoed in her mind and anger burned inside her. "I was a fool to think you might see the error of your ways, that I might see a glimmer of the man I knew. You disgust me." She paused trying to control herself but knowing he still found comfort in their pain infuriated her. "I have something else for you to think about while you rot here. When we were married, do you remember the times I slept in the next room because I was, unwell?" _

_Raoul raised an eyebrow confused by her question. "Of course I do but why would I care about those nights…" He noticed her hand graze her abdomen. His eyes widened as the meaning behind her question came to him. "You were…"_

_"You really are blind to anything that isn't about you. Did you honestly believe that after six years of marriage and all the times you bedded me I never conceived?"_

_ Raoul stiffened at her words and narrowed his eyes. "Salope!" He yelled rushing toward Christine trying to fight through the bars that separated them. He stopped when he noticed the Surete officers removing wooden billy clubs from their belts._

_"It's alright." Christine said waving her hand to stop them. "After the first time you beat me I swore to myself I would never bear your child. There were times I feared I was pregnant. Marie knew of remedies to ensure that was not the case." Christine hoped Raoul hadn't seen her tremble as she saw the murderous look in his eyes. "I know what I did was a sin and went against everything I believe in but no child should be subjected to the kind of father you would have been." _ _She forced herself to take a few steps closer so she was inches from his reach. "I want you to know that after I leave her today you will never see me again and I will never allow you to plague my thoughts. Erik and I will live our days free of you and have the life we should have had long ago. But you, you will never be free of us. I suspect you will sit here, trapped, thinking about us every day, until the day you die." She paused leaning in a bit closer and whispered. "Brûle en enfer." _

* * *

"The officer led me back out while I tried to ignore the obscenities Raoul was screaming from behind me." Christine finished letting two lone tears make a trail down her cheeks as she stared at Erik's blank expression.

Erik sat in silence shocked at what Christine had just told him. He looked passed her staring at the wall. _I knew she was hiding something but of all the things I thought it might be this never entered my mind._ He thought. _She'd gone by herself to see the man who..._He could feel the anger welling up inside him at the thought but forced himself to remain calm. He turned his gaze back to Christine and saw the tears she was fighting to hold back. He didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was or have an argument the night before their wedding but he couldn't let it go either. "How…" Erik whispered. "How could you put not only yourself but our child in such a dangerous situation?"

"There were three Surete officers near me and more above us." Christine said. "We weren't in…"

"Any of those men could be bought for the right price." Erik pointed out. "You could have been…" He fell silent deciding there was no point in talking about what could have happened. "Why did you go there?"

"I had to." Christine replied. She felt more tears coming as she looked at him. He was trying to hide it but she could see the anger and disappointment in his eyes. "I needed to see him."

"I don't understand. Why would ever want to lay eyes on…?"

"I wanted the nightmares to stop and I thought seeing him…"

Erik took one of her hands. "Your nightmares will end Christine. You just need to give yourself…"

"Time, I know!" Christine yelled feeling tears once again running down her cheeks. "But time hasn't healed my pain or quieted my fears!" She pulled her hand out of his and stood up feeling her own anger coming to the surface. "I was tired of suffering; you may have seen through my daily facade since Meg and I returned from Paris but the truth is, I've been covering for months!" Erik got up and tried to embrace her but she pushed him away. She saw the hurt look on his face but couldn't let herself fall into his embrace, not yet. She was finally going to unburden herself of everything she'd kept locked up inside. "I don't, I don't only see Raoul in my nightmares. The things he did haunt me all the time. I can feel his presence everywhere I go. Sometimes I can feel his hand around my waist or smell his cologne. I hear his voice in my head, telling me he'll get his freedom and come for me." She paused to take a breath and try to dry her wet cheeks. "It's unrelenting. There are times when I'm alone, I can't breathe. The terror overtakes me and I can physically feel the pain he inflicted. Then every day after the sun would set and the time came for us to go to bed I would dread falling asleep, terrified I was about to enter hell once more."

"Oh Christine." Erik whispered walking up to her and placing a hand on her cheek. "Had I known how much you were suffering…"

"I know you would've tried to help in any way you could but I wasn't ready admit what was happening to me." Christine replied taking his hand from her face but not letting it go. "We were planning our wedding and getting ready for the baby. It's the happiest time in our lives and I didn't want to diminish it with what I was going through. There was nothing I could do about you seeing the nights I woke up screaming, convinced I was still in that house, in that room, but I could spare you the burden of my days. I tried to block it out, lock it away, pretend nothing happened..."

"Christine, you never have spare me from anything." Erik said giving her hand a small squeeze. "I would never think of your pain as a burden. Our lives may have taken us on different paths but in many ways, we're the same. We try to bury our pain, pretend the awful parts of our past don't exist and suffer in silence. I discovered it only made my suffering that much worse and, as you know, drove me to act out in irrational ways. It was when you came back to me that I realized sometimes the bad things that happen in our lives put us on the path to the most wonderful." As he looked at Christine he found himself thinking back to when they were standing in front of his home in Calais. "But there are times we have to face the places, or people that caused our pain before we can be free of it."

"Yes." Christine said. "That's why I went there. I thought it would give me some sense of closure and help me see that it was over. There were a few times I brought up the idea of going to see him but…"

"I wouldn't listen." Erik finished and sighed. "I never want you to feel like you have to hide things from me but I allowed myself to get so blinded by rage at the mere mention of his name I did just that and didn't see how important this was to you. Even if I didn't agree I should've listened to you, been there to support you, but because of my anger I not only prolonged your suffering but failed to see it. I am so sorry Christine."

"No, don't do that." Christine said. "None of what's happening to me is your fault. In the end it was probably better that you weren't there." She let go of his hand and sat down on the edge of the bed wrapping her arms around herself. "Going there was something I needed to do alone. I hated the power he still had over me and wanted to show him I could stand up to him on my own." She felt the weight of the bed shift as Erik sat down beside her. This time she didn't resist when he wrapped his arms around her and let herself lean into him as she stared at a knot on the floor. "Looking back I understand why you didn't want me to go there. Seeing him again, having his cold blue eyes staring daggers into me brought it all back, even things I thought I'd made peace with. I'd hoped he might have spent enough time in that place to have some remorse for what he did but he had none."

"I know you want to see the best in everyone Christine, even him. It's one of the many things I love about you but from what you told me and what I've seen I don't think he'll ever regret what he did in his pursuit to get you back."

"He won't." Christine said and sat up so could look at Erik as a realization dawned on her. "I've been endlessly trying to figure out what it was about seeing him that sent shivers down my spine and I think that's it. He has no remorse. He thinks what he did was right and just. He's comforted by our pain. Even if he were to swear to me he was finished I know his lust for revenge would eventually overtake him and he'd come after us, after our child. We try to deny it but he could still reach out from prison and find people to act on his behalf. We saw what he was able to orchestrate at his trial when he had us called…"

"But that was all he was able to do." Erik said taking her hands in his and caressing them with his thumbs. "If he were capable of hurting us any further than that he would have and if that were to happen you know I would do everything in my power to ensure no harm came to you or our child."

"That's what I've tried to tell myself every day but there is always this little voice, his voice, that creeps in telling me it's a lie."

"I wish you would have told me what you were feeling instead of forcing yourself to face this alone."

"I was ashamed." Christine admitted. "Ashamed that he had any presence in my life and how paralyzed I was by my fears. I survived everything he did and even though he's being watched by people handpicked by Javert I'm still afraid."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Anyone would be afraid after everything that's happened, but it's over." He caressed her cheek seeing the doubt in her eyes. "It is Christine. We are free to be happy and live…"

"I want to believe that more than you can imagine." Christine said. "But the last time I can remember being this truly happy was with my father and I lost him." She blinked back tears that threatened to spill. "I eventually came to accept that I would never find that kind of happiness again, then you came into my life. That night outside this cabin when I looked into your eyes I knew…I knew I was home, that the happiness I'd been looking for was right in front of me. Tomorrow is supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives and it's hard for me to believe that Raoul hasn't found a way for something or someone to sabotage it." She sighed. "I guess in a way he already has, through me."

"That's not true. You've lived the past few months facing this inner turmoil alone, but you still lived your life. You don't see it but Raoul and what he did has less power over you than you think. He's the shape your mind makes your fears appear to be but from what you just said it sounds like your real fear is that the good times won't last, but I have faith ours will. You know the road we traveled to get to where we are today wasn't easy. We fought for it. We bled for it. We were willing to die for it. We've earned this day and all the ones that will follow. You and our child are my entire world and I swear to you, nothing and no one is going to stop me from marrying you."

Christine found herself at a loss for words and felt her lips curling into the first completely genuine smile she could remember having in weeks. She leaned up pulling him into a kiss and as their lips met she could feel any remaining anxiety or tension in the room melting away. "Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you ei…" Her voice trailed off when she felt a thump in her abdomen. It was stronger than anything she'd felt before. She took Erik's hand and placed it on her belly.

Before he could say anything he felt it, a small bump against his palm. "Is that?"

"Yes. That's our baby."

"There…there are no words." Erik's smile widened when he felt the movement of their child again. "It still astonishes me that a child, our child is growing inside of you."

"Before I fell asleep tonight I was hoping you'd be with me to feel this for the first time. I've felt the baby move but never like this." They sat together in silence not wanting to miss the slightest movement. After a while Christine caressed her belly hoping it would get the baby to move a bit more. "I guess our little angel must have gotten comfortable."

"Perhaps we should try to do the same." Erik said kicking off his boots. He adjusted the pillows behind them and laid back in bed. "I know you must be exhausted."

Christine nodded cuddling as close to him as she could and resting a hand on her belly. She felt a twinge of anxiety shoot through her. _In all my confusion tonight I never stopped to think about what else I'd reveal to Erik when I told him about seeing Raoul._ She thought. She hated to bring all that up again but she needed to know one thing. "Do you think less of me?"

"Of course not." Erik assured her. "Everyone is entitled to go through rough ti…"

"No. It's not about that…" Christine cut in as she sat up. "I told you everything that transpired between Raoul and I, including that there were times I could have been carrying his child. I never knew for sure but…but I could have killed innocent new lives just like the one growing inside me now. What I did went against everything I believe in, everything my father taught me about all life being precious. I think of Raoul as a monster but how does what I did make me any diff…"

Erik put a finger to her lips. "You are nothing like him. After what he'd done to you I can only imagine what you thought he was capable of doing to a child. You did the only thing you could do and what you thought was right at the time. I could never fault you for that and no matter what you do I will never think any less of you." He paused. "Do you remember when I told you what I did to M. Andre?"

"Yes." Christine replied a bit confused.

"You accepted what I'd done and only cared about one thing, that we have no secrets from one another. After everything that's been said tonight that's all I care about as well. I understand why you felt the need to hide what you were feeling and where you went from me but it's over and we can move on. We are about to embark on a wonderful new journey together and the last thing I want is to begin it with secrets between us."

"I couldn't agree more." Christine said leaning in to give him a kiss before settling back into his arms with her head on his chest. "For the first time in what feels like forever, I feel that the worst is behind us. Perhaps those little kicks were our little boy's way of telling us he knows it too."

"Little boy? If I recall, for the past few days our baby was a girl." Erik said with a smile as he thought about what he'd felt moments earlier.

"I know but the week before that I had a feeling our baby was a boy. Honestly, I'll be happy with either. All I care about is that our child is healthy."

"I feel the same way."

"In 3-4 months well now for sure if this bundle of joy is a boy or a girl. I know I've been concerned about what could happen during labor but none of that matters when I think about finally meeting our child. I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms."

"Neither can I." Erik said leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "You know, in all the excitement of the day I forgot to tell you. I finished the furniture."

"For the nursery?"

"Yes." He replied with a laugh. "Unless there was other furniture I was supposed to be building as well."

"You tell me. There are so many things you're doing in secret. Who knows what else my angel of music has up his sleeve?"

"Touché, I just hope everything I have done in secret will be as you dreamed it."

"Of course it will. I love everything you do."

"I do it all for you." Erik smiled pulling her closer to him. "Parce que je t'aime."

"Je t'aime trop, pour toujours." Christine replied while entwining her fingers with his own. She stifled a yawn and felt her eyes growing heavy but fought to stay awake. "How did you do it all?" She asked. "Planning our wedding, helping me set up the nursery and the rest of the house while at the same time being sure to make time for us."

"I think you're giving me a bit too much credit. Meg, Roger, and Marie helped me every step of the way. It also helped that I became accustomed to little or no sleep a long time…" He felt Christine twitch in his arms and her hold on his hand loosen. He looked down and smiled when he saw she was sound asleep. "This is how this night should have ended." He whispered. "Sweet dreams Ma Cherie."

He put his arm under his head and sighed. Sleep wouldn't come for him, not tonight. He thought about the angel in his arms and the torment she'd forced herself to live through. A familiar rage grew inside him and he was tempted to sneak away to give Christine one final wedding gift. _If he were dead she would never have to be afraid again._ He thought and smiled as he pictured Raoul at the end of his lasso. He shook his head forcing the murderous thoughts from his mind.

He shifted his thoughts to tomorrow and the surprises that awaited his bride. _My bride._ He thought. An image of Christine in the wedding dress he'd made for her years ago formed in his mind. She was in front of him nearly hip deep in the dark water of the lake that framed his lair, her eyes filled with held in tears as she looked at him. _**The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate! **_The words repeated in his mind and Erik noticed they no longer carried the same sting to his heart that they used to.

_My life has taken such an unexpected turn from what I thought it would be after that night._ He thought. There were many times over the past couple months he'd find himself staring at something that brought him back to the more unpleasant days that followed that night. It made planning their wedding feel all the more surreal. Even now there was a tiny part of him that couldn't believe Christine Daae, his one and only love was here lying next to him. She loved him, she was carrying his child and tomorrow; she would become his wife.

He let his eyes close and found himself back in the catacombs of the opera house. He could hear the ensuing chaos above him as he watched the boat grow smaller in the distance. He never told Christine he'd watched as she sailed out of his life after returning her ring to him. He saw her look back at what she was leaving behind, the doubt mixed with sadness that clouded her eyes, but he was too broken to stop her. She'd made her choice.

* * *

_That was the night I'd finally accepted my fate. _He thought. _I'd __live in the world alone with no arms to hold me or a heart to love me. I'd stay in the shadows, haunted by my past, bound to my grief, until death came for me. _After what he'd done it seemed like a just end.

_Erik sat in a dark corner of the empty dilapidated cabin he'd made his new home. Cobwebs and dust were his only company as he stared blankly into the darkness. His body might have been there but his mind was still in the opera house, watching her float out of his life forever. He sighed putting his head in his hands._

_ "__**Your eyes…**__" He began to sing unconsciously. "__**When we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind. And I find I can't hide, from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise. The night I came into your life where there's moonlight, I see your eyes. Why'd I let you walk away when I'm longing so to hold you. Now I'd die for one more day. There's so much I should have told you. There's so much I should have told you. When I looked into your eyes, why does distance make us wise? You were my song all along and before this song dies. I should tell you, I should tell you. I will always love you. You can see it in my eyes…**__" He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks and dampen his shirt as an apparition of Christine standing in front of him with her hand reaching out to him appeared. He reached out to her but as soon as his fingers nearly touched hers she began to fade away. "__**CHRISTINE!**__" He cried out hoping the vision would stay a bit longer, but she was gone._

_ He let his head fall back into his hands, his tears falling freely as the unrelenting imagine of his brunette muse stuck out in his mind. He was so immersed in his despair he didn't hear the front door open or the figure kneel down next to him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Madame Giry by his side. "Leave me alone." He demanded looking away from her._

_ "I cannot do that Erik." She responded. "Not this time. Let me help you."_

_ "No one can help me."_

_ "That is not true. I can help you. I have helped you." She paused. "It breaks my heart to see you in such pain. Brooding in darkness day after day. Wasting away while you replay the moments that got you here endlessly in your mind."_

_ Erik turned his head to once again tell her to leave but was shocked when he looked at her. Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she looked back at him. He couldn't remember a time in their long friendship that he'd ever seen her cry. "Why? Why would you allow yourself to shed tears for me after what I did?"_

_ "Because I love you, you are like a brother to me and no matter what you've done that will never change." She told him while wiping away a few stray tears from his cheeks. "I know you can find some sliver of happiness in this new life but you have to be willing to open your mind and allow yourself to see it."_

* * *

Erik stared at the ceiling as the memory faded. He didn't show it but her words and the emotion behind them reached him that day. _In a time when I had given up, she continued to fight for me. _He thought. He knew after everything she'd done for him he owed it to her to try. From that day on he forced himself to leave the confines of the cabin and explore his surroundings. He was surprised to find the fresh air and trees soothing. After a while it dulled his pain and brought him a sense of peace, something he thought only music could do.

It took time to adjust not only to living above ground but in the daylight. He was happy when night came and for the trees that, for the most part, covered the cabin in shadow. Madame Giry had been ecstatic that her words had gotten through to him. _After I restored this cabin to its former glory and was ready to truly make it a home she insisted on getting my things from the opera house. She did her best to continue to help me see that even though I spent much of my time alone, I didn't have to live it haunted and miserable._ He thought and sighed as he continued to think of Madame Giry. He felt a small pain in his heart and wished she could be there to see them take their vows.

She'd saved his life, more than once. She was a friend, the sister he never had and was instrumental in reuniting him with Christine. There wasn't a day that went by he didn't think of her but he noticed the pain of losing her to Raoul dulled a little with each passing day. Then, one February night, everything changed when he emerged from the trees, and she was there.

* * *

_Erik stopped when he saw a cloaked figure at his door. He was immediately ready to activate one of the numerous deadly traps he had constructed around his home to defend himself. Then he saw Cesar tied to the porch and stopped himself. Had Madame Giry told Meg where he lived? The figure turned to face him and even in the darkness of the night he could tell that under the cloak was a woman but not Meg. He stared at the stranger in front of him and she stared back at him. _

_ He let out a gasped as he looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes and she looked back into his light sea green ones. Was it possible? Could she really be here? He thought. No. He stood shaking his head. It was impossible, she was an illusion of his mind like all the others. When he stepped forward to try to touch her she'd disappear. He'd dreamed about her coming back to him so many times after she left him. Then he tried to forget her, especially once Madame Giry told him she planned to go through with her marriage to the Vicomte. The dreams had begun again after the music he played a little more than a week before. _

_ Christine stared at him as her heart raced. She'd found him. She wanted to run forward, leap into his arms and tell him how much she missed him as soon as she saw him but stopped herself. Instead she stepped off the porch and took a few steps closer to him. She saw under the hood of his cloak he looked as if he hadn't aged at all. _

_ He was the same handsome man she remembered and wore the same white mask to cover his deformity. She couldn't see much more than the mask but assumed he was wearing a black wig and still dressed as gentlemanly as he did before. Now that she was face to face with him her thoughts became jumbled. "Hello Erik."_

_ He stayed silent as he continued to stare at her. When he'd imagined her she never spoke. She was here. Christine was here. She was real, and standing in front of him. Now that she was closer to him he could tell by the redness in her eyes she'd been crying. More than anything he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her but he stopped himself. _

_ He noticed a few strands of blonde hair under the hood of her cloak. Why did she change her beautiful brunette hair? He wondered. Then it dawned on him. She had called him by his first name. He let it repeat in his mind. He never liked hearing his name but loved the way it floated off her lips. As he looked at her his heart began to ache as he remembered the pain he felt when she left him for the Vicomte. The longer the silence between them lasted he could feel the tension building. "Christine?" He finally managed to whisper._

_ "Yes, it's me."_

* * *

Thinking back on their reunion now Erik wished he'd handled it better instead of letting his wounded pride overshadow reality. In the opera house she was a naïve young woman whom he'd taken advantage of. He should've been the one asking for her forgiveness for refusing to see the impossible situation he'd put her in and being too blind to see how conflicted she was or what her true feelings were.

_Everything I'd dreamed about came true the night you arrived on my porch. _He mused pulling Christine a bit closer to him. _You could've left Raoul and gone anywhere. But you came to me, hoping we could have a chance at a life together. _He looked to his right and smiled as he saw the early morning light creeping into the room through the drawn curtains. _Today we close the painful chapters of our lives so we can write new ones together, and they will lead us into forever. _He turned back to look at Christine who to his surprise, was awake and greeted him with a beautiful smile of her own. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." She replied moving away from Erik only long enough to stretch and sit up a bit before he pulled her back to him wrapping both of his arms around her. She sighed letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I did. I dreamt about our wedding, the baby and all the wonderful things that are waiting for us. You were right, the path to get here wasn't easy and I know our future will have its moments, but at least it will be our future." She paused. "I feel like my old self and that a weights been lifted off my shoulders. I think I'm finally free."

Erik gave her a gentle squeeze. "Perhaps letting out everything you had bottled up inside you put your fears to rest."

"I should have let it out a long time ago. I still might have had some fears but your unwavering faith that everything would be alright could have made it easier." She looked up to face him. "Because of my unwavering faith in you."

Erik leaned in and kissed her soft lips. "_**Here we are, this is us.**_" He sang softly. "_**There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be. Here we are, it's just me and you. Today we make our dream come true. It's a new world, it's a new start. It's alive like the beating of, our hearts. It's a new day, it's a new chance. We've been waiting for this. Here we are.**_" He paused caressing her cheek. "_**Here we are, we've just begun and after all this time our time has come. Here we are, still going strong right here in the place where we belong. It's a new world, it's a new start. It's alive like the beating of our hearts. It's a new day, it's a new chance. We've been waiting for this; here we are.**_"

"That was beautiful." Christine said wiping the tears from her eyes. "When did you write it?"

"I didn't. I never have to write music when I'm with you. You inspire it to flow freely from my heart."

Christine could feel more tears coming but held them back. "I wish time would stop when I'm in your arms. It's the best feeling in the world and I'll never get tired of it."

"And I'll never get tired of holding you." Erik responded. "Right now I think we should enjoy our time together while we can. I have a feeling Meg is going to burst in here any moment to escort me back to the house."

"I doubt it. Since it was, suggested, I spend the past few days here while you continued your mysterious wedding plans I noticed she's rarely up before ten." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "We still have a couple hours. Did you get much sleep?"

"No." Erik admitted. "I was too excited about our impending nuptials."

Christine was silent for a moment before pulling herself out of Erik's embrace. "I know I said it was still early, and I'd love nothing more than to lay back in your arms but I think you should go back to the house."

"Are you sure?" Erik asked caught off guard by her request.

"You've spent so much time making sure this day is perfect for us, I'd rather not start it with Meg hurrying you out of here."

"As long as you'll be ok, I'll go."

"I'll be fine. Like you said, nothing and no one is going to ruin this day for us." Christine said her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Then I'll see you at the end of the aisle." Erik pulled her into a kiss and as he did he felt a familiar melody filling his heart. "_**Today we'll vow to spend one love, one lifetime. You came and saved me from my solitude. I'll always be here with you right, beside you. Anywhere you go, I'll be there too. Christine, that's my vow to you.**_"

"_**Today we'll vow to spend one love, one lifetime. Speaking words of love and tenderness.**_" Christine sang.

"_**We'll share each day as one, each night, each morning.**_"

"_**Say you love me.**_"

"_**You know I do.**_"

"_**Love me, that's all I need from you.**_" They sang before Erik took her face in his hands and their lips came together in a kiss filled with such passion neither of them wanted to break it. When they did part Erik smiled when he felt a bump against his palm. He was so lost in their kiss he hadn't realized one of his hands had moved from her cheek to her belly. "Good morning to you as well my little one." He said and forced himself to get up before he lost his resolve to leave.

After one final kiss Christine watched Erik go before laying back down grinning as she thought about the day to come. "Love is all I ever I wanted to show you." She whispered and watched the minute hand of the clock slowly tick away before the pressure on her bladder became too much and a loud growl from her stomach told her it was time to get up.

As she'd predicted Meg didn't come out of her room until half past ten. She was surprised to find Christine sitting by the fire reading a book and Erik nowhere to be found. After she made her breakfast they sat together chatting until it was time for Christine to begin getting ready.

A couple of dancers Christine had reconnected with arrived just as Meg was helping her out of the bath. They all talked excitedly about the day as they did Christine's hair and makeup. She felt like a prima donna with the way they were doting on her but she put it out of her mind and let herself enjoy the attention. She laughed when the girls squealed with delight the first time they felt the baby kick and were constantly taking turns placing their hands on her belly wanting to feel it again. Their child seemed to be more active today than any other she could remember and was happy to share that with her friends. _Are you as happy about today as I am?_ She wondered caressing her belly. It was a bit bigger then she expected it to be and hoped when it came time her dress would still fit properly.

"All that's left is to put on your gown." Meg said. "Do you want to put it on now or wait until after we get ready?"

Christine thought for a moment. "I think I'd like to put it on now." She laughed as Meg and the rest of the girls rushed out the room buzzing with excitement. As she waited she felt butterflies form in her stomach. Her dress was the one thing about their wedding she was certain Erik knew nothing about. She'd designed it herself and worked Madame Roche, one of the most talented seamstresses in Paris. She'd made it exactly to Christine's specifications along with various maternity pants, blouses, and dresses.

It wasn't long before Meg, with her bridesmaids in toe, returned and Christine was in her wedding dress, which to her delight fit perfectly. Each of them gushed at how beautiful she looked before leaving the room so they could get themselves ready.

Christine stared at herself in the mirror. She was glad to have some time alone and found herself getting lost in her reflection. Her curly chocolate locks were pinned back into a loose ponytail with white silk ribbon woven in and out of it creating a braided effect that was accented with stems of fresh baby's breath. Her dress was made of pure white silk with a sheer chiffon overlay. It had a square neckline and gathered bodice. Cap sleeves covered her shoulders and a high empire waist hid a modified corset to accommodate the baby.

Madame Roche suggested adding a white silk jacket that attached just under her bust with long poet sleeves. At first Christine resisted the idea. As her pregnancy progressed into the cooler months she noticed her body wasn't effected by the cold as it usually was. She found herself breaking out into sweats on nights that normally would have left her freezing. However she knew Erik would be concerned about the coolness of the season and looking at herself now she was happy she agreed to the addition. It accented the dress perfectly and a simple court train pulled it all together.

As she looked at herself she couldn't help but think about how different today felt compared to her first wedding day. She was genuinely happy, not putting on a façade for everyone around her. She had her friends with her, not maids fussing over every inch of her to make sure she looked like a proper Vicomtess to be. She was in her dream dress not the over the top ball gown Raoul insisted she wear or being married in that stone prison he called a cathedral. Then there was the endless parade of strangers she had to greet and the etiquette she had to be sure to show at all times so she didn't offend anyone. Even though she tried to push it away there was always a nagging feeling in the back of her mind she was being indoctrinated into a world she didn't belong in and there were some in attendance that weren't shy about showing that that was indeed the case.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Raoul and their wedding was the last thing she wanted to think about today but found herself unable to force either out of her mind. She froze when she opened her eyes and saw her reflection had changed. Raoul was standing behind her as she pretended to gush over the gown he'd had commissioned for her.

She could feel the familiar tightness in her chest as she looked at the apparition in the mirror. She knew it was a trick of her mind and this time she didn't try to push it away. "I can't pretend our marriage didn't exist or anything that happened before or after. It will always be a part of me but I don't have to let it define me. No matter what your future is it will have nothing to do with mine. You won't darken this day and can't hurt me anymore." As the words left her mouth she smiled and felt herself calming down as the false reflection faded away. _That's the past._ She thought as she put on her chiffon veil. _This is my future._

She placed a hand on her stomach. "Are you ready little one?" She giggled when she felt the bump against her palm. "I'll take that as a ye..." She felt something behind her and turned around but found that she was still alone. _I could've sworn I felt Erik's presence. _She thought turning back to the mirror. "**_This is the moment._**" She began to sing.

At the house, after checking with everyone for the fifth or sixth time that everything was being set up to his satisfaction Erik went upstairs to get ready. He made sure to lock the door behind him so no one could walk in on him while he was unmasked.

After fastening his black and grey pin striped cravat and buttoning his waistcoat he walked over to the full length mirror to make sure his wig and mask were secure. He buttoned his jacket and smiled as he took in his reflection. He hadn't worn a full suit since his days at the opera house. He'd asked Meg to give him a hint about what Christine's wedding dress looked like but she refused to tell him anything. She would only assure him that the black and white three-piece suit he'd had tailor made would complement her dress perfectly.

As he stared at his reflection he couldn't help but think about the night he got himself ready to bring Christine to his home for the first time. He was as meticulous with his appearance today as he'd been that night, making sure every piece of clothing he put on or the makeup he applied to help cover his deformity was flawless. As he combed back a few stray hairs from his wig he found himself thinking back to another wedding day. He wondered if Christine was as well.

_How couldn't she be_. He thought. The marriage of Vicomte Raoul De Chagny and Christine Daae was a bigger spectacle then any opera he'd secretly attended. Madame Giry had tried to persuade him not to go but being the stubborn man he was he refused to listen. He remembered watching from the bell tower of the cathedral as his beautiful angel pledged her life to Raoul. After they were pronounced man and wife and started making their way back down the aisle he noticed Christine glance in his direction. He wondered if she knew he was there, if somehow their connection still existed but dismissed it when he watched Raoul pull her into a passionate kiss.

After watching the ceremony and seeing the passion they shared any remaining hope he'd held onto that Christine would come back to him was lost. Even after all this time there was still a part of him that thought any moment he would wake up to find this had all been an elaborate dream. He looked down at his hand remembering what it felt like to feel the movement of their child. "That was real. This life is real." He whispered and felt a tear slide down his cheek. Today he was going to become a husband and in a few months he would be a father. He looked deeper into his reflection and could see that the phantom who haunted the halls of the opera house and thought would drown in his loneliness was no longer there. All he could see was a man, a man who not only came out of the shadows to become a part of a world he thought would shun him but was going to have the life he always dreamed of. He'd have a family, something most people in the world took for granted because they didn't know what the possibility of never having one was like. He was pulled out of his thoughts and looked behind him. He could feel the familiar pull of Christine's spirit with him and began to sing. "**_This is the day._**"

"_**When we send any remaining demons, on their way**._" Christine continued from the cabin.

"**_Every endeavor, we have made, ever, has led us to this day, it's here and now, today._**" They sang in perfect unison even though they were apart. "_**This is the moment, this is the time, when the momentum and the moment are in rhyme. This is our moment, this joyful day. No more living in the past, we're breaking free at last! This is the moment, our wish comes true, no more day dreaming, this day we finally become one! This is our day, it will sparkle and shine. When all we've fought for becomes ours. For too many years, we've faced the world alone, and now the time has come we'll never have to face life, on our own. This is the moment; our dream comes true. The happy ending, we never thought we'd get! We won't look back, we will not fall. This is our moment, the sweetest moment of them all. This is the moment; we beat the odds. This means forever, we'll pledge our love before god. When we look back, we will always recall, moment for moment, this was the moment, the sweetest moment of them all.**" _

Christine sat down on the bed breathing heavily. She'd let herself get lost in the music and didn't realize the toll it would take on her. She was certain everyone in the cabin had heard her and was surprised Meg hadn't come barging in to stop her, not that it would have done any good. She looked down and began stroking her belly. "I wish you were here to see this day, but I know you're not ready to leave your comfy place inside me yet. When the day does come that you make your entrance into this world it could very well rival today as the happiest of mine and your father's lives. I promise whether you're growing inside me or after you've come into the world you'll share in every precious moment to come, mon petit ange."

Erik checked himself over one more time before leaving the room. He noticed a few people staring at him as he made his way through the house and held back a grin when he heard a couple of young girls whispering about the angelic voice that had echoed through the house. Everything inside was being taken care of so he made his way out to the garden. He was fairly certain he'd created the dream wedding Christine described to him but wouldn't know for sure until he saw her face. He turned around when he heard Roger calling his name.

"Pere Lambert and a few guests have started to arrive." He told him.

"Could you ask Nadir to have Darius show them to their seats? I'll greet them as their coming in."

"Of course." Roger responded looking around. "Christine's going to love what you've done."

"I never could've gotten any of this finished without you, Meg, and Marie to help me. I can't thank you enough for your assistance."

"It was my pleasure. Besides if it wasn't for you and Christine I never would've met Meg. I should be thanking you."

"Have you set a date yet?"

Roger laughed. "Meg refuses to discuss our wedding plans until after today. She doesn't want anything to overshadow you or Christine on your special day."

"So I can safely assume we wouldn't have found out until after the wedding that you were engaged if we hadn't walked in on the proposal." Erik said.

"Did I ever tell you that after you and Christine left that night she gave me hell for picking the sitting room of the cabin to propose?"

"I don't think so, but it doesn't surprise me. She's more like her mother then she realizes when it comes to things like making a day meant for someone else about yourself. Even when that's not the case."

"If it makes her happy it's alright with me." Roger said pulling out his pocket watch. "I better go see Nadir. It's not long before the ceremony's set to begin."

Christine was so lost in her thoughts she jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She smiled when Meg walked into the room. She was wearing a rose red silk A-line bridesmaids dress with long bell sleeves and a scoop neckline. Her blonde hair was styled into a classic French braid with a few curled tendrils pulled out. She looked beautiful but Christine noticed there was something missing. "Where's your engagement ring?"

"In my jewelry box."

"It should be on your finger." Christine said and without another word got up and went to Meg's room.

"Christine, this is yours and Erik's day. I don't want…"

"This may be our day but it wouldn't have been possible without you. And it wouldn't be right if my maid of honor wasn't wearing her engagement ring." She placed the ring in Meg's hand and closed her fingers around it. "It's the symbol of the love you share with Roger. People will congratulate you and ask about your plans but that's ok. I want you both to share in this day with us."

Meg put her ring on and pulled Christine into a hug. "I don't think I could ask for a better friend then you." She whispered and stepped back looking her over. "You look gorgeous. You're going to take his breath away."

Christine could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "I hope so. You know, when I left Erik at the opera house I never imagined this day would come and now that it's here, I can't imagine my life turning out any other way. My only wish is that your mother and my…"

Meg could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "I know." She whispered and took Christine's hand. "As much as we will always miss them and wish they could be here today; we can take some comfort in knowing they're looking down on us from heaven and smi…"

They both looked up when they heard a knock on the open door. Marie, who had been up at the house helping to make sure everyone Erik hired was doing their jobs, was standing in the doorway unable to hold back an ear to ear smile when she saw Christine. "It's time."

Meg turned to Christine. "Well, are you ready to become Madame Destler?"

Christine took a deep breath and nodded. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

* * *

**Author Note** – I know I hit on a touchy subject in terms of Christine and abortion in this chapter. First and for most I want you to know this in NO WAY reflects my own views on the subject. I also am not trying to offend or begin a debate on the subject with anyone it was strictly for story purposes.

I did find in my research it was something that was done back then but never discussed or admitted.

Second, I am aware it is something that is highly out of character for Christine. However, as I was writing I realized it seemed unlikely that Raoul and Christine could have been married for as long as they were and she never conceived a child. As Christine said she never knew for certain she was pregnant and she is very aware it goes against her character. She does say that it went against everything she believes in but ultimately she did what she thought was right given the situation.

I went back and forth in my decision to address this subject but ultimately decided to go the way I did because I put myself in Christine's position at the time. She was in an abusive marriage with no way out and couldn't fathom bringing a child into the world with such an unstable man as the father.

I hope you understand my rational for including this in this chapter and why I chose to make such a bold character move. Please feel free to PM me to share your thoughts if you like and I hope you continue with me on this journey.

We are getting close to the finish line now.


	25. Opening A New Door to the Future, as One

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

**Just as a quick warning I do edit all my work before I post and have people read my work but there still may be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.**

**Author Note** – Thank you all for taking the time to read, review, follow, or favorite my Phanfic. I can't thank you enough for making this story such a success. Without you it wouldn't be what it is.

Welcome back!

Well it's here, the chapter I think we've all been waiting for. I am very happy with how it turned out and I hope all of you are too.

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Sending many thanks for your patients. I encountered a bit of writers block and loss of motivation but finally was able to overcome it. As I said I will finish this story and never abandon it. Not to mention this year has been flying by and I have been so busy that writing kept getting pushed down the list (which makes for one stressed unhappy me at times).

I had to do a bit more research for this chapter to, as I seem to do for every chapter. Not that I'm complaining I love everything I'm learning. The ceremony itself took a lot of time to figure out and in the end I decided to go with a mix of traditional and non-traditional.

It might not exactly reflect the era and I apologize in advance for any liberties I take or inaccuracies there are. Please keep in mind I'm writing in the vein of historical fiction.

Also a couple characters in this chapter and the next may have a bit of an AU history or be OOC. The reason for this is not a lot is known about these particular characters but it felt right to use them.

Since this is Erik and Christine's wedding this chapter is a bit song heavy but for them I felt it could go no other way. It took me a long time and a lot of putting songs in and then taking them out to finally decide on ones I felt fit. Some are more modern but I think they do justice to this couple.

The songs in this chapter are "You should be here" by Cole Swindell (only a few of the lyrics changed and they are not sung), Home (Reprise II) from Beauty and the Beast (lyrics changed and not sung), My Wish by Rascal Flatts (some lyrics changed), "Everything I do" by Bryan Adams (some lyrics changed), "From this Moment" by Shania Twain (some lyrics changed), "One Hand, One Heart" from West Side Story, Home (Reprise II) from Beauty and the Beast (not sung).

Now on with our story!

* * *

**Opening A New Door to the Future, as One**

Christine followed Meg to the front door but before she opened it Meg stopped. "What's wrong?"

"You're missing something too." Meg responded with a smile. She went to the kitchen and came back handing Christine a bouquet of deep red and pure white roses with a black silk ribbon braided around the stems.

"Thank you." Christine whispered as she grazed her fingers over the soft petals. "He really did think of everything."

Meg nodded taking Christine's hand and leading her outside. After the days of rain, they'd had recently Christine was delighted to be greeted by a blue sky with only wisps of white puffy clouds. The sun was shining and a slight breeze blew through her hair as she breathed in the fresh air. Marie walked behind them holding the train of Christine's dress so it didn't catch on anything. They stopped at a freshly cleared stone pathway leading into the forest scattered with red and white rose petals. Christine's smile widened but she couldn't hold back a giggle. "I'm surprised Erik didn't send a horse drawn carriage to bring me the short distance to the garden since he's been so insistent I rest."

"It took a lot of convincing to talk him out of it." Meg admitted unable to hold back a giggle of her own.

"I appreciate that." Christine replied.

As they continued on she could feel her excitement building with each step she took and concentrated on the beauty surrounding her. Autumn leaves mingled with the rose petals on the ground, they'd changed from their lush summer green to bright oranges, reds and yellows. The remaining leaves on the trees danced in the breeze and covered them in shadow only letting in scattered rays of sunlight. She'd seen all these things before of course but today everything seemed to shine a bit brighter.

_It's perfect outside it's like God's gift to us was the weather._ She thought. _Everyone will be here even some I've not seen in forever. It's one of those never forget it better stop and take it in kind of days. Everything's just right, except for one thing. _ She held back a sigh as she felt a small ache in her heart. She never got to finish what she wanted to say to Meg in the cabin and could feel tears coming but held them back forcing herself to focus on the autumn flora around them. _They should be here, standing with their arms around me here. Leading me into my future_, _saying cheers, be here to share in the good years._ _It's_ _one of those moments, that's got their names written all over it. You know that if I had just one wish it'd be that they didn't have to miss this, they should…_

Christine was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed Meg leading her to the left, the opposite direction of the garden. "Meg shouldn't we be going…"

"Trust me." Meg said with a grin but stopped mid step when she noticed the slight fear pass in Christine's eyes at the change in direction. "What's wrong?"

Christine sighed. "I know it's silly and I've tried to put it out of my head but there is still this little voice that keeps saying Raoul could have something planned to stop the wedding."

"It's not silly at all my dear." Marie assured her.

"And I promise you." Meg swore looking Christine directly in the eyes. "Raoul isn't going to do anything to ruin this day. Marie and I asked a few people to keep their eyes and ears open. If Raoul was going to try anything we would've heard about it and put a stop to it." She paused fixing a few strands of Christine's hair that had fallen out of place. "This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life. Raoul has taken enough, from all of us, don't let him take any more of this day from you."

"You're right." Christine whispered.

"I think it's time we continue on our path." Marie suggested. "I doubt your groom is waiting patiently."

All three women laughed and Meg started leading them further into the forest. Christine's mind swirled with questions about where they were going and what was waiting for her but knew neither Meg nor Marie would reveal even the tiniest hint. _What have you been up to my __ange mystérieux?_ She wondered.

Roger was speaking with Danielle, one of Christine's bridesmaids, in front of a pair of closed antique style barn doors. The trees and other plants on either side of them had grown in such way it made a makeshift fence so no one from the outside could see what laid beyond. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the three women approaching. "Here they come." He informed the women with him and walked up giving Meg a quick kiss before turning to Christine. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Christine replied. "And before you ask, yes, I'm ready."

"You heard her ladies." Marie said hugging Christine before disappearing behind the doors. The bridesmaids lined up with Meg taking her place behind them while Roger stood next to Christine.

"Breathe." Christine whispered to herself as she heard a piano melody begin. The doors were opened and the procession began. "Just Breathe." She took Rogers arm and watched as one by one her bridal party walked over the threshold. "How is he?" Christine asked as they approached the now closed doors.

"Anxiously awaiting his bride." Roger told her and nodded to the young men in front of them.

As the doors opened Christine gasped and tears filled her eyes as she took in the sight before her. Garlands of purple and white wisteria danced above her from the trees that encircled the area creating a floral canopy. A few petals fell to the ground landing on the white carpet that laid before her feet. Branches of ivy masked the pews and white French lilacs stood at the end of each row. At the center of all the beauty was an arch overflowing with red and black roses. Of all the things she'd pictured when Erik said he wanted to surprise her with the wedding of her dreams this far exceeded all of them. It was like nature itself knew how special this day was and sprung to life to help create the remarkable world in front of her.

Erik's breath caught in his chest when he saw his bride. There were no words that could adequately do justice to how magnificent she looked. Her face was positively glowing and he smiled as he watched her eyes darting around like an excited child. Then something caught his eye, a hooded figure was approaching behind Christine who was too distracted by everything in front of her to notice.

He knew everyone that had been invited was here and was ready to act when Darius, one of the ushers at the doors, stopped the stranger before they could get any closer. He kept his eyes fixed on them as they spoke. The stranger reached for something and Erik fought his urge to run down the aisle to confront the person. He didn't want to do anything to upset Christine, not today. He watched as Darius shook his head and was relieved when the stranger turned around, disappearing into the forest with an usher not far behind. He would be sure to ask Darius who it was he'd spoken with and keep an eye out for them in case they turned up at the reception. He forced himself to put the stranger out of his mind and returned his attention to Christine.

The pianist to the right of Erik began to play and everyone stood to face Christine. She felt a gentle tug on her arm as Roger began to walk her down the aisle. She felt stray petals caress her cheeks like lite snow flurries as she walked toward Erik. He looked devilishly handsome, as always. As she looked at him it struck her that even though he was wearing it, she didn't see his mask. _It doesn't matter if he wears it or not._ She thought. _All I'll ever see when I look at him is the man I love. This is how it will be forever. You and me, then a child that's not far away. On this day. We start our new life together; the past has no power today. You and your love have changed me. I'm right where I want to be. We found home. You're my home. You and me._

Erik stood with bated breath watching Christine coming toward him. _I have been given a priceless gift. _He thought._ I'm standing under this arch watching the most beautiful woman I've ever seen walking toward me. It all makes sense now. Everything good, or bad, that's happened has led us to this moment. From today on, I know everything is going to be alright because I'll be with Christine and our child, forever._

Their eyes never left each other's and their hearts were racing as Christine reached the end of the aisle. _I love you._ They mouthed to one another as the music came to an end.

"Please be seated." Pere Lambert requested stepping forward. "For those I did not get the opportunity to greet earlier I am Pere Lambert and I will be officiating today's ceremony." He smiled at the couple in front of him before continuing. "Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today in person or in spirit to witness and celebrate the marriage of Erik Destler and Christine Daae. If any person here can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Christine could feel her breathe catch and her heart begin to pound faster. Her grip on Roger's arm tightened. _This is it._ She thought as the panic began to overtake her and she expected to hear Raoul's voice speak up behind her. Aside from the chirping of a few birds, there was silence. Christine felt her moment of panic passing and excitement taking its place. She let out the breath she'd been holding as Pere Lambert continued.

"We are not here to mark the start of a relationship however; we are here to recognize a bond that already exists. Marriage is one of life's most important relationships. A wife and husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and at times, critic. Marriage is a promise made in the hearts of two people which takes a lifetime to fulfill. It is with this understanding that you, Erik, and you, Christine, have come to form a covenant between you in the presence of family and friends who rejoice with you in the making of this commitment. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her maid of honor Mademoiselle Meg Giry and I do." Roger answered giving Christine a kiss on the cheek before placing her hand in Erik's and taking his place next to him.

Both of their smiles widened as they faced each other and thought everyone in attendance could hear the pounding of their excited hearts. "Erik and Christine." Pere Lambert said. "Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage today?"

"We have." They replied in unison.

"Mademoiselle Giry and Monsieur Levesque have each prepared pieces they'd like to share not only with Erik and Christine but with all of us. Mademoiselle Giry, if you'd like to begin."

Pere Lambert took a few steps back and Meg took his place. "I've known Erik and Christine since I was a child. I watched as they fell in love, while their journey to get to today hasn't been easy, I can honestly say I can't imagine two people more perfect for each other." She paused. "As a child my Maman used to tell me soulmates were two halves of the same soul sharing life's journey, and if you found that person you would experience the best kind of love. A love that awakens your soul and makes you reach for more. It plants a fire in your heart, brings peace to your mind, and you'll put that person's needs before your own without a second thought. That's the kind of love Erik and Christine share. She may not be here physically but I know my Maman is here with us in spirit and would agree." She wiped a few tears from her eyes and gave a slight nod to the pianist.

"_**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow.**_" Meg sang. "_**And each road leads you where you want to go and if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed I hope you keep on walking till you find the window. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more than anything, my wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold and while you're out there getting where you're getting to. I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too. This, is my wish. I hope you never look back but you never forget all the ones who love you in the place you left. I hope you always forgive and you never regret and you help somebody every chance you get. You find God's grace in every mistake and always give more than you take. But more than anything, more than anything. My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold and while you're out there getting where you're getting to I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too. This, is my wish.**_" Meg swayed to the music as the pianist played a short solo. "_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold, and while you're out there getting where you're getting to. I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too. This, is my wish. This is my wish. I hope you know somebody loves you. May all your dreams stay big." **_

Meg could feel her cheeks turning red as everyone in attendance erupted in applause. She glanced at Erik who smiled at her and then to Christine who was smiling at her with tear filled eyes. She curtsied while everyone continued to applaud and returned to her place next to Danielle.

Roger waited until the crowd simmered down before stepping forward. He blew Meg a kiss then turned to face everyone. "Many of you might not know this but I haven't known Erik and Christine as long as some of you have. When we met I was simply their doctor, but to my surprise we became fast friends and I will be forever grateful that they welcomed me into their family. Before I met them I thought I knew what love was, but as I've watched Erik and Christine together I realized I never knew what it was at all." He paused glancing at Meg. "I never knew you could lose yourself. Lose everything. All boundaries. All time. That two bodies could become so mixed up you don't know who's who or what's what. And just when the sweet confusion is so intense you think you're going to die, you kind of do. You may be alone in your separate body but the one you love is still there. You've found heaven but you're still alive. Free to live your life in bliss with the one you love."

Christine didn't know she was crying until she felt the moisture on her cheeks as she listened to Roger's words. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a tear sliding down Erik's cheek as well. She watched as a few more fell and felt her own tears falling faster. She tried to remember the last time she'd seen Erik allow himself to show such emotion. The only time that came to mind was the night she'd left him at the opera house. _There's no need to think about that night._ She told herself returning her attention to Roger.

"When I was a young man studying in school I came across a poem that has always stuck with me, it's called Love's Philosophy by Percy Shelley." He took a piece of paper out of his jacket. "The fountains mingle with the river, And the rivers with the ocean. The winds of heaven mix forever with a sweet emotion; Nothing in the world is single, all things by a law divine. In one spirit meet and mingle—Why not I with thine? See the mountains kiss high heaven, And the waves clasp one another; No sister-flower would be forgiven if it disdained its brother. And the sunlight clasps the earth, And the moonbeams kiss the sea. What is all this sweet work worth, if thou kiss not me?" Roger smiled nodding his head in thanks as everyone applauded.

"The type of love Erik and Christine share is what we dream of but few truly experience." Pere Lambert said. "They don't have to trek to a river valley or to the top of a mountain to feel something important and indescribable; they can feel the beauty and enormity of the mountains within their own hearts. Love is enormous, and to take even a tiny piece into yourself and be able to experience and understand it is the greatest gift God can grant to you. At this time, we shall proceed to the vows. Do you, Erik Destler take Christine Daae, to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health. Forsaking all others, keeping yourself only for her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Erik vowed.

"Do you, Christine Daae take Erik Destler, to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health. Forsaking all others, keeping yourself only for him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Christine promised.

"Along with traditional vows, Erik and Christine have requested to share vows of their own that they have written for one another."

"Christine." Erik began. "You've been through things in life no one should experience, but handled it all with grace. You make broken look beautiful and strong look invincible. There were times you walked through the world with the universe on your shoulders and made it look like wings. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. When I first saw you I loved you but didn't know how to show it. You're the proof that miracles are possible because I was given a second chance to show you how much I love you. You brought light back into my life when all I thought was left for me was darkness and showed me how magical our love truly is. You brought me into a world I'd only watched or read about. Because of you I have a family." Erik handed Christine's bouquet to Roger and led her to the piano.

"And mere words could never adequately express how thankful I am for everything you've given me or how much I love you and our child." He let his hand caress her belly before sitting down and beginning to play. "_**Look into my eyes, you will see, what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there you'll search no more. Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for. You can't tell me, it's not worth dying for. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you. Look into your heart, you will find, there's nothing there to hide. Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice. Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for, I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you. There's no love, like your love and no other, could give more love. There's nowhere, unless you're there. All the time, all the way.**_" Erik's eyes never left Christine's as tears rolled down her cheeks and he let his fingers dance over the keys. "_**You can't tell me it's not worth trying for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. I would fight for you. I'd lie for you. I'd walk the wire for you, I'd die for you. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you.**_"

As the last note from his angelic tenor voice disappeared Erik stood up and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the make-up that had stained Christine's cheeks.

"Thank you." Was all she could say while fighting the urge to pull him into her arms and kiss him with all she had. _I knew I shouldn't have worn make-up. _She thought as he wiped away the last of her tears. _I can only imagine the mess I must look like._

"You look beautiful." Erik assured her with a grin before they walked back to stand in front of Pere Lambert.

Christine took a deep breath feeling more tears coming but held them back and looked at Erik. "From the moment I lost my father I felt out of place, like a piece of my heart was missing, until I met you. When our eyes met for the first time I could feel that missing piece fill and I knew our hearts were meant to be. In you I had not only found my soulmate but my true love, the man my father had promised he'd send to love me. When I reflect on the journey that brought us to today and the time we weren't together I've come to realize that we needed that time apart to understand just how much we truly love each other. You are my courage, my soldier, my angel. You saved me when I was broken. You brought life back into my soul, music back to my heart and returned the missing sparkle to my eyes. I love you. I am who I am today because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens in the future, every day we are together will be the greatest day of my life because I get to spend it with you." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "And our child. We will always love you and always be yours."

Erik almost wished he didn't have his mask on as he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks and pooling in certain places underneath it. He looked into her tear filled eyes and smiled through his tears when he felt the small bump against his palm. He expected Pere Lambert to continue but to his surprise the pianist began to play.

"_**From this moment, life has begun.**_" Christine sang. "_**From this moment, you are the one. Right beside you is where I belong. From this moment on. From this moment, we have been blessed. We live only, for our happiness and for our love, we'd give our last breath, from this moment on.**_" She took his hand in hers. "_**I give my hand to you with all my heart. I can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing, I wouldn't give from this moment on.**_" She focused on the melody coming from the piano trying to distract herself from the tears threatening to spill. "_**You're the reason I believe in love, and you're the answer to my prayers from up above. All we need is just the three of us. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment, as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing, I wouldn't give from this moment, I will love you as long as I live from this moment on.**_"

Erik felt Christine squeeze his hand as her sweet soprano voice echoed in his mind and all he could do was stare at her holding back more tears. He'd never been a man to show his emotions let alone cry but today he found it impossible to hold back. _My dream is coming true._ He thought as he looked at his bride.

"Erik and Christine have pledged their love to one other." Pere Lambert said. "It is now time to seal that love and their promises with the exchange of the rings." Meg and Roger each handed Erik and Christine a simple gold wedding band. "May the Lord bless these rings as symbols of Erik and Christine's infinite love." He looked at Erik. "Please repeat after me."

As Erik and Christine looked at each other Pere Lamberts voice grew distance as everything and everyone around them began to disappear, the moment taking on a life of its own. "I Erik take thee Christine."

"I Christine take thee Erik."

"For richer, for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to honor."

"To hold and to keep."

"From each sun to each moon."

"From tomorrow to tomorrow."

"From now to forever."

"Till death do us part." They finished together.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Erik said as he put her wedding ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Christine repeated sliding the ring onto Erik's finger.

Erik held Christine's hand a bit tighter and kept his eyes focused on hers. "_**Make of our hands one hand, make of our hearts one heart, Make of our vows one last vow. Only death will part us now.**_"

"_**Make of our lives one life.**_" Christine sang. "_**Day after day, one life.**_"

"_**Now it begins, now we start**__._" They sang together. "_**One hand, one heart; Even death won't part us now. Make of our lives one life, Day after day, one life. Now it begins, now we start. One hand, one heart, even death won't part us now.**_" Erik wiped a tear from Christine's cheek as they were pulled out of the moment by the applause of their guests. Each of them could feel the heat rising in their cheeks as they looked at Pere Lambert who simply smiled at them.

"Today Erik and Christine start a new chapter of their lives." Pere Lambert said when everyone had taken their seats. "They will close the door to their separate pasts and open a new door to the future, together. With the exchange of these rings you have declared your love and commitment to this union before God, your family, and friends. Now you will feel no rain. For each of you will be shelter to the other. You will feel no cold. For each of you will be warmth to the other. There will be no loneliness for you. You are two persons, but there is one life before you. Go now to enter into the days of your togetherness. May those days be good and long upon the earth. What God has joined together, let no one separate." He paused. "It is now my honor before god and all in attendance to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Erik placed his hands on Christine's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met and they thought they could hear the other's heart burst with joy. They felt themselves getting lost in the kiss as their minds thought as one. "_Two lives have begun now. Two hearts became one now. One passion, one dream. One thing forever true. I love you!_" They beamed at each other as they broke their kiss and turned to the cheering crowd.

"I happily present to you Monsieur and Madame Destler." Pere Lambert proclaimed. "At this time I would like to ask you all to line up behind the bridal party so that we may give the bride and groom our congratulations." Meg moved aside so Pere Lambert could come around and address the newlyweds. "May I be the first of many to offer my sincerest congratulations." He said while shaking Erik's hand and giving Christine a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Erik said. "And for agreeing to perform the ceremony."

"Yes, it was beautiful." Christine said. "I know you took a great personal risk in agreeing. Meg told me the church threatened to excommunicate you if you went through with the ceremony."

"They did. But you needn't worry yourselves with that." Pere Lambert assured them. "All I had to do was simply remind them that while they are not common place, non-denominational ceremonies have taken place before and there is no scripture or law that says weddings must be held in a church." He took both of their hands in his. "God is everywhere and blesses every union. Be it in a church or a forest glen such as this, that I dare say could rival the garden of Eden."

"It couldn't agree more." Christine said glancing at Erik.

"But there are other's eagerly waiting to congratulate you." Pere Lambert pointed out. "So I will take my leave."

"One of the Ushers at the front will show you to the house." Erik told him. Pere Lambert nodded giving each of them a hug before walking away.

Meg and Roger approached them next. "Congratulations." They each said after exchanging hugs.

"Thank you." Christine replied. "Your words were lovely, both of you and Meg, why didn't you ever tell me you could sing like that?"

"Honestly I didn't know I had it in me." Meg admitted. "But I had a great teacher to guide me."

"I'm sure you did." Christine said with a grin and felt Erik's arm slip around her waist.

"I'm surprised you never heard us practicing." He whispered.

"Is that what our daily walks or trips to the market were about?" Christine asked looking at Roger.

"Honestly the walks are good for the baby." Roger replied. "But I will admit they served a second purpose as well." He glanced at the line behind them. "I know we could talk for the rest of the day but I think we should leave you to greet the rest of your guests."

"We'll make sure everything is ready for your arrival at the house." Meg added taking Roger's hand and together they followed Pere Lamberts path out of the glen.

After all of the bridesmaids and Marie offered them their good wishes Christine noticed Erik's friend Nadir approaching them. They'd met when Erik was traveling Europe and became close friends. After he moved to Paris anytime Erik needed an ear besides Madame Giry's Nadir would open his door to him without question. However, like others Nadir had disapproved of his actions at the opera house which caused them to go years without speaking but a few weeks after their return from Calais Erik decided to reach out to him.

Christine was delighted when Nadir answered Erik's invitation to come for a visit before the wedding. When he arrived things were a bit awkward at first but once they began to talk it was as if no time had passed between them.

"Congratulations my friends." Nadir said hugging Christine and shaking Erik's hand. "It's lovely to see you both again."

"I'm pleased you could make it." Erik said.

"This is a day I certainly would not miss. Christine, I can't remember seeing a more beautiful bride. You are positively glowing; I hope all is well with you."

"It couldn't be better." Christine responded rubbing her stomach.

As Nadir and Christine talked Erik noticed Darius was one of the men keeping the receiving line organized and nodded for him to come over. "Who was the person you were speaking with before the ceremony began? He asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know sir." Darius answered. "She never gave me a name and kept herself hidden under the cloak she wore. I made it clear the wedding was invitation only and she left."

"I want you to keep an eye out for this woman and I will do the same. If you see her…"

"I will let you know immediately M. Destler."

"Thank you." Erik replied and rejoined the conversation with Nadir while Darius returned to his post.

"Is everything alright?" Christine asked after Nadir left.

Erik was silent for a moment. "Before the ceremony I noticed someone I couldn't make out talking to Darius."

"Who was it?" Christine inquired feeling herself tense a bit.

"He didn't know but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about ma Cherie." Erik said giving her a gentle squeeze. "If it was anyone that meant us harm they wouldn't have accepted Darius's refusal to see the ceremony."

Christine nodded putting the stranger out of her mind and turned to greet their next guest. "Phillippe!" She exclaimed after they'd finished talking with M. Firmin. "I thought you had declined our invitation."

"I had." Philippe replied. "I did not think my presence would be appropriate given that I am the brother of your…" He paused for a moment and decided not to sully the day with the mention of her ex-husband's name. "Mademoiselle Giry was quite persistent I attend."

"We're glad she was able to get you to reconsidered." Erik said shaking his hand.

"Yes." Christine agreed pulling Philippe into a hug. "If it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have made it to today. You will always be family."

"As will you." Phillippe said as they parted. "I wish you both a long and happy life together. You deserve it."

"Will we see you at the reception?" Erik inquired.

"Yes." Phillippe replied. "I may not be able to stay for all the festivities though."

"Please be sure to say good bye before you leave." Christine requested.

"Of course." Philippe said and giving them a nod he followed the path other's before him had taken to the house.

The rest of receiving line became a blur as one after another people walked up to congratulate them. Finally, they watched as the last guest left and the ushers closed the barn doors so they could have a few moments alone. "You look absolutely breath taking." Erik said turning to face his wife.

"You look quite handsome as well." Christine replied leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek but he caught her lips with his and pulled her into a passionate kiss which she gladly accepted as a few rose petals fell from the arch and blew around them in the breeze.

"There was a time I never thought I would see the day I would call someone my wife." Erik whispered.

"Say it again." Christine requested.

"Ma Femme." Erik whispered resting his palm on her cheek.

"Mon Mari." Christine replied. "Pour toujours."

"You're right. No more looking back, no more I nevers or what ifs. Just us, our family, Pour toujours." Erik said pulling her into another kiss.

When their lips parted Christine couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. "How did you create such a beautiful place?"

"I didn't. At least not all of it. I was walking through the woods to clear my head one evening and ended up here. As I looked around I knew, I knew this is where we should be married. I know you were expecting the Giry garden…"

"No." Christine interrupted placing a finger to his lips. "We were meant to be married here, I can feel it. I only wish we could stay here for the rest of the day?"

"I could ask Meg and Roger to tell everyone..."

"As much as I'd like to stay here in your arms we asked people to celebrate this day with us and some traveled a great distance to do that. Besides, we have the rest of our lives to celebrate and be alone." She laughed when felt a small kick from the child growing inside her. "At least until this little one is born. Plus, I am curious about what other surprises are waiting for me."

"Shall we then?" Erik asked offering her his arm.

Christine nodded and together they walked to the house. When Erik opened the front door they were greeted with cheers and showered with red and white rose petals. Once again Christine's breath was taken away at the sight before her. It shouldn't have surprised her that Erik was able to bring the beauty of the forest to the reception.

Numerous Candle chandler's covered in white wisteria hung from the ceiling giving the entire first floor a warm amber glow while green ivy encircled any wooden posts or beams. Some people were sitting enjoying drinks and conversation at oval tables covered in white silk linens with elegant place settings. Each table had red and black rose centerpieces accented with various greenery and looked like they'd grown out of the tables with candles on either side. "You never cease to amaze me." Christine said.

"I would do anything to ensure that smile never leaves your radiant face." Erik replied.

"I told you she'd love it." Meg said walking up to them.

"That you did." Erik responded and turned to Christine. "Would mind if I took a moment to go upstairs?"

"As long as you hurry back." Christine said giving him a peck on the cheek. She assumed he wanted to go ensure his mask was secure. "And it will give me a chance to freshen up a bit myself."

After another quick kiss Meg accompanied Christine to the wash room downstairs while Erik disappeared upstairs. It wasn't long before he was on his way back down and smiled when he saw his wife laughing with friends. As he reached the bottom step the smile left his lips as he saw someone in a dark maroon cloak emerging from the shadows. _This must be the woman I saw Darius with before the ceremony started._ He thought as he addressed the stranger. "Can I help you?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"I hope so." A female voice answered from under the hood of her cloak. "I'm looking for Erik Destler."

Erik cocked his head crossing his arms in front of him. "You've found him. Were you who I saw speaking with one of the ushers before the ceremony?"

"I was. I must say you have fine people in your employ. Most would have taken the bribe I offered and allowed me to observe the ceremony."

"I only hire people I know will be loyal to their employer. Speaking of which, this reception is by invitation only as well. How did you get past my men at the door?"

"You have no need to worry. They wouldn't take my money either, but I've learned to improvise when I need to."

"Before I have you removed from this house I want to know two things. Who are you and why have you sought me out?"

"My Name is Nicole." The woman said removing her hood and looking up at him revealing a black mask much like his own covering the left side of her face. "Nicole Destler and I sought you out because I had hoped to see my twin brother get married."

* * *

**Author Note** – Yes I know I am evil for leaving this at a cliffhanger. But we can all rejoice because Erik and Christine are married! Also for anyone who might notice, yes there are similarities between the setting of Erik and Christine's wedding to the twilight wedding (movie). While I am not a huge fan of Twilight (books or movies) I did love the wedding and thought the setting was gorgeous which ended up being my muse for this wedding. Although I still think it has a certain Erik and Christine flare to it as well. 3

I am hoping to have the next chapter up in a week or two since most of it is written already. Until next time.


	26. Update

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

* * *

**Story Note- **Hi Everyone! I am so sorry it is taking me so long to get the next chapter of this story up. I promise you I have not abandoned this story and never will. I am sticking with Christine and Erik until their story comes to an end.

It seems to be the norm this year that life gets in the way everywhere I turn and it has been very hard to find the time to write. I am in the process of writing the chapter and hope to have it up in the next couple weeks.

Thank you so much to all who have stuck with me. You're what inspires me to keep going. ❤️❤️


	27. Update 2

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

* * *

**Update – **Hi Everyone! I saw it is the 2nd year anniversary of this story. I can't believe its been that long.

I wanted to keep you all in the loop and let you know that I am still here and working on this story.

In the interest of full disclosure, I have been battling my anxiety/depression for the past few weeks. It has made it extremely hard to find my writing muse.

I am so sorry it is taking me so long to get this next chapter up, it is being written and i'm hoping to have it done soon. As I've said before I will never abandon this story.

Thank you to all of you who have continued to stick with me. You're what keeps this story going.


	28. Keeping You In the Loop

**Rekindling the Music of the Night**

By: K.C. Vaillancourt

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own anything associated with The Phantom of the Opera and have no affiliation with ALW, Leroux, or Kay. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

* * *

**Update – **Hi Everyone! Erik has not punjabed me yet but he might if I keep only doing short updates.

So I promise you all this will be my last author note. The next time you see an update it will be a new chapter, but I did want to keep you all in the loop and let you know that I am still here and working on this story.

Unfortunately my anxiety/depression got so bad I needed to enter a partial hostpitalization program for a couple weeks but it helped immensely. I am finally feeling like myself and can feel my muse returning.

I am deeply sorry it is taking me so long to get this next chapter up, it is almost all written then I will edit and it will be up. I'm hoping within the next week or two.

As I've said before I will never abandon this story.

Thank you to all who have continued to stick with me. You're what keeps this story going.

All My Love, Always.


End file.
